


Born Together. Friends Forever

by Geekygirl24



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childbirth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sexual Assault, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 68
Words: 78,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots examining the relationship between Jacob and Evie Frye, with the odd appearance from Ethan and other AC characters </p><p>Chapter 61: Assassination Attempt<br/>Chapter 62: Evie gives birth to twins<br/>Chapter 63: Jacob is assaulted by Roth (Warning! Attempted rape!)<br/>Chapter 64: Sequel to Chapter 56<br/>Chapter 65: Henry is a secret nerd<br/>Chapter 66: Evie has a panic attack<br/>Chapter 67: Jacob proposes to Freddie... in the middle of a fight<br/>Chapter 68: Evie loses her memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chasing the Carriage

Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.

Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set (http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/post/144974317737/frye-twins-jacob-is-captured-by-enemies-of-the) 

I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :)

……………………………………………………………………………………..

“Why are we goin’ through this much trouble for one brat?!”

Jacob groaned as a dull ache echoed through his head, wriggling around as he quickly found out that his hands were tied behind his back. The surface that he was lying on, shook and wobbled, sending him from one end of the space to the other.

Weakly, he sat up, leaning against the wall. The rumbling of the cobbles beneath him and the huffing of the horse in front, quickly told him that he was in the back of a carriage. Moving closer to the front of the carriage, Jacob tried to listen to the conversation up front.

“I told ya why….boss says that Frye will surrender his territories in return for his kid.”

“Really…the man’s killed almost every one of us, and when ‘e finds out we’ve got ‘is bloody kid, we might as well offer our throats up to ‘im!”

“…It won’t come to that.”

…………………………………………………………..

“Keep your left arm up Evie! It could mean the difference between life and death!” 

As his young daughter altered her stance, Ethan glanced towards the door again….and sighed. “Evie, where’s your brother?”

Evie frowned up at him, “I thought you sent ‘im to ‘is room?”

“What?”

“Well, the note said that you guys were having a rooftop lesson….on balance and all that? When he didn’t come down for dinner, I just thought he got into trouble?”

Ethan frowned, “I didn’t set up any meeting with him….George!”

From the shadows, emerged Ethan’s right-hand man, a frown on his face. “He’s not on the roof. I was up there earlier…shall I send men out into the streets?”

Ethan shook his head, “No…I think I know who is behind this…and to get there, they have to go through our territory.”

Evie frowned up at her father, “Is Jacob in trouble?”

“Yes…and if he isn’t now, he will be.”

………………………………………………………………………………………

“I really don’t like this Jimmy…”

“Shut up…we’re goin’ through Frye territory.”

In the back, Jacob smirked. Stumbling up onto his feet, he managed to wobble over to the slightly open window. Glancing out the window, he could see familiar streets fly by…they were definitely in Frye territory.”

“PAPA!” he screamed out the window, “PAPA!”

“Shit! The kid’s awake!”

…………………………………………………….

Ethan scanned the streets down below, keeping his senses alert for anything that seemed out of place. From the around the corner, a horse-drawn carriage came tumbling around the corner, two men frantically encouraging the horses run faster. Over the chatter of the crowds and the creaking of carriage wheels, he could hear a faint voice.

“Papa!”

With a determined frown on his face, Ethan leapt off of the roof and into a pile of leaves, quickly getting to his feet once he was on the ground. He sped over to a nearby carriage, pulling the driver off of the seat and taking his place.

“Hey!” yelled the driver, “…what the bloody ‘ell d’ya fink you’re doin’?!”

Ethan smirked as he tugged on the reins, preparing to give chase. “Fulfilling my dream of being a carriage driver. Here…” he threw a handful of coins at the man’s feet, “…for your troubles.”

With a snap of the reins, he gave chase, focusing on his son’s cries and using his specialist vision to keep track of his target.

They would regret this.

……………………………………………..

From his angle, Jacob could just about see another carriage quickly catching up to them…with a familiar figure sitting in the driver’s seat. “PAPA!” he screamed, tugging and pulling at the ropes that bound his hands behind his back, “PAPA! HELP!”

……………………………………………………………..

Upon hearing the desperation and slight fear in his son’s voice, Ethan urged the horses to go faster until he was almost directly next to his target. Keeping a tight hold on the reins, he slowly rose to his feet, standing on the seat as the carriage got closer.

With a huge leap, Ethan managed to get a grip on the roof of the other carriage. Swivelling himself around, he soon found himself by the window of the carriage, where his son’s beaming face grinned up at him.

“Papa!” cried out the boy in relief.

Triggering his hidden blade, Ethan smiled reassuringly at Jacob, “It’s okay. I’ll get you out…” However, before he could break the lock, there was an ear-shattering bang and the carriage rocked dangerously. 

Turning his attention to the driver’s seat, Ethan’s eyes widened as he saw the business end of a gun pointed at him. The driver grinned toothlessly, “Night, night Assassin!”

There was another bang and a bullet struck Ethan on the arm, causing him to lose his grip and tumble to the ground. Desperately pushing himself off of the cobbled stones with his good arm, Ethan watched in dismay as the carriage disappeared around a corner…Jacob’s fearful cry echoing in his ears.

“PAPA!”

…………………………………

“Miss Frye…” sighed George, “…your father will be home shortly, but in the meantime, you must eat!!”

Stubbornly, Evie shook her head, eyes firmly focused on the front door. “Not until Jacob’s home.”

“Miss Frye-“

“-Not. Until. Jacob’s. Home.”

George rolled his eyes at the stubborn seven year old, retreating back into the kitchen to inform the cook about the situation….suddenly, the front door flew open with a loud BANG, to reveal Ethan Frye.

There was a haunted look in his eyes as he clutched his arm, which (judging by the blood dripping to the floor) was bleeding quite badly.

“Ethan!” cried out George, rushing over to his friend as the man collapsed in the doorway, “Ethan! What happened?!”

Ethan could only shake his head as George threw the non-injured arm over his shoulder and lifted him to his feet. Evie, who had been watching the proceedings silently, frowned. “Where’s Jacob?”

Nothing.

“Daddy! Where’s Jacob?!”

Moving Ethan to the sitting room and signalling for the maid to fetch a doctor, George sighed. “Now’s not the best time Miss Frye, why don’t you-“

“No…” Ethan croaked, “…she needs to know.”

There was silence for a few moments as Ethan pulled Evie closer with his good arm, “Evie…I lost him. The men who took Jacob got the upper hand…and I wasn’t able to save him.”

Evie shook her head in denial, “B-but, you’re the best assassin ever and-“

“No…” interrupted Ethan, “…I’m not. I make mistakes too, just like everybody else. I didn’t think to take the drivers out first, I was too focused on getting Jacob out of there…and it cost me him.”

Evie remained silent, her eyes filling with tears. George frowned, bending down in order to see the full extent of Ethan’s wound, “Surely you saw where they took him?”

Ethan nodded weakly, hissing as George poked and prodded at his injury. “I tried to track the carriage for as long as I could but-“

“-but you were bleeding out….” Sighed George, “…I’ll send some men out into the area you last saw the carriage. Maybe they’ll spot something.”

Ethan glanced at his friend, and then at his daughter, before nodding. “Do it…find my son.”

…………………………………………………..

Slumped over in the back of the carriage, Jacob winced as bright light suddenly hit his eyes and rough hands dragged him out of the vehicle. “Geroff me!” he yelled, struggling with all his might, “Lemme go!”

“Cut it out brat!” grunted one of the drivers, using one hand to strike the boy around the back of the head, “The boss wants to see ya….”

Jacob shook his head fiercely, “Well I don’t wanna see ‘im!”

Using all of his strength, Jacob stomped on one of the men’s toes, causing him to yell in pain and release one of Jacob’s arms, enabling the boy to swing around and elbow the other man in the gut. With a chocked moan of pain, the other driver let go and doubled over….thus giving Jacob the chance he needed.

After his arms were free, Jacob ran for it. They appeared to be in a warehouse, enabling him to hide between boxes in order to remain out of sight.

“Need a knife….” He whispered desperately, his eyes darting from side to side in an attempt to find an escape route, “…need something sharp.”

“COME OUT, COME OUT BRAT!” yelled one of the drivers, “AND MAYBE I WON’T CUT OUT ONE OF YOUR EYEALLS BEFORE SEEING THE BOSS!”

Wisely, Jacob remained silent, After a couple of seconds, he spotted a nail sticking out of one of the boxes and, rushing over, he was able to use the nail to loosen the rope enough for his hands to slip free. Rubbing the slight rope burn on his wrists, Jacob then began to search for a suitable exit.

Remembering what his Father would often tell him, he began to search for ways to get higher up, entrances to the rooftops that will make it easier for him to escape….there!

In the far corner, was a ladder that led to a ledge….it was a start. Keeping to the shadows, Jacob managed to sneak to the ladder and scurry up. Up on the ledge, there was a few bricks sticking out of the wall, which then enabled him to climb up to another level of the building. 

On this level, there were pipes that led all around the warehouse, some of them hissing and steaming with the heat. 

“THERE HE IS!”

In a panic, Jacob scurried towards the cool pipes in an attempt to hide, yelping in fear as he heard bullets striking the pipes above his head….the sound echoing throughout the building.

………………………………………………………….

Damian had been patrolling the warehouse district for what seemed like hours now…nothing. He winced at the prospect of any of them going back without the Frye brat. Suddenly, he heard someone yelping in the building across from him…a young child judging by the pitch.

Grabbing a small street child who ran past, Damian ordered him to send a message to their leader…this was too much of a coincidence for it not be related to the day’s earlier events.

……………………………………………………………………..

Ethan nodded as the street child gave him the message, “Thank you…” he turned to his right-hand man and gestured for him to follow him, “….Damian thinks he’s found Jacob. Come on…they’ll pay for taking what is mine.”

“I’m coming too Dad!” came a voice from the doorway. Ethan and George span around in shock as Evie ran up to them and beamed. “I’m coming too Dad!”

Ethan knelt down to his daughter’s level and shook his head, “No, it’s too dangerous Evie.”

“B-but you’re going! And you’ve been shot!”

“I’m a trained assassin…even when shot, I am a foe to be reckoned with. You, however, are a seven year old girl who isn’t even a quarter of the way through her training! No, you’re not coming!”

Evie pouted, crossing her arms in anger. “But he’s my brother! Grandma always told me that I’d have to protect him, because he was my younger brother!”

“…I know. But I swear to you, I’ll bring him home…and then you can never let him leave your sight, alright?”

There was silence for a few moments, before Evie nodded. “Okay…promise?!”

“I promise little one.”

With one final look at his daughter, Ethan left the house, closely followed by George.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Jacob clapped a hand over his mouth, desperately trying to remain silent as the men who kidnapped him climbed up the ladder towards his hiding place.

“Come on you little brat…” one of the men hissed, “…or I can’t promise that you’ll see our boss in one piece.”

Jacob pressed himself further back against the wall, as if trying to blend into his surroundings. Suddenly, a shadow fell over him, causing the child to stare up in shock. One of his kidnappers smirked down at him, keeping his gun carefully trained on the child, “Gotcha…”

As the man’s grip tightened on the gun, Jacob squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for the end…only for there to be nothing. Cautiously, he opened his eyes only to watch as the man fell to the side, blood squirting out of his neck from a knife stuck in it.

Jacob didn’t even pause.

Frantically, he pushed himself off of the ground and away from the wall, racing in the opposite direction…until he heard something familiar.

“JACOB!”

Jacob stopped in his tracks, and span around to see his dad standing on the ledge, directly near the ladder. “Dad…” he whispered, “…DAD!”

With another burst of speed, Jacob sped towards his father and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, burying his face into his father’s mid-section. Ethan hesitated for a few seconds before gently stroking his son’s hair with his good arm.

“You’re okay…” he whispered soothingly, “…you’re okay.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Evie heard the front door open and rushed down the stairs, only pausing to grab her dressing gown. From the bottom of the stairs, Evie watched as her father and brother entered. “JACOB!” she screamed in joy, running up to them and pulling her younger twin into a hug.

“Evie…” complained Jacob, squirming in his sister’s hold, “…Evie, get off.”

Ethan chuckled, gently closing the door and then pulling the twins into a hug. The group remained like this for a few minutes, before Ethan pulled away. “Come on now children, it’s been a long day…time for bed.”

Evie nodded, attempting to pull her brother up the stairs…however, he resisted, staring up at his father. “Do you think I’ll be like you one day?”

Ethan smiled at his son, “Someday…yes. Now bed.”

He watched as Evie tugged her brother up the stairs, quietly lecturing him as Jacob whined. They’ll be alright…they’ll be fine.


	2. Birth Of The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set (http://geekygirl24.tumblr.com/post/145430646317/frye-twins-prompts-ethan-leaves-the-twins-after)
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :)

Ethan winced as he heard his wife screaming from within the bedroom. “What’s taking so long…” he mumbled, “…and why is she screaming so much?!”

George, his right-hand man, shrugged. “She’s giving birth Ethan. It’s a painful process…what did the doctor offer earlier, as she went into labour?”

“Chloroform…” Ethan sighed, “…it’s a new way of reducing the pain during childbirth. Cecily refused though…she said that women have been going through labour pains for years and why should she take the easy way out. It’s God’s will apparently…”

Nodding in understanding, George re-focused on the sights outside, desperately trying to ignore the sounds of sheer pain coming from the bedroom. After a couple more minutes of waiting, a doctor exited the room and zeroed in on Ethan. “Mister Frye, you need to come with me!”

Quickly, the pair made their way into the bedroom, where Ethan’s wife was lay on the bed. “Your child is about to be born….” Soothed the doctor, “...at the beginning, Mrs Frye said that she wanted you there for the actual birth.”

Ethan smiled gently at his wife, seating himself by her head as she smiled weakly up at him. With another push, there came the screams of a baby and the midwife grinned, “It’s a beautiful little girl!”

She handed the baby to Ethan, who beamed with pride. “Evie. Evie Frye…” he whispered, rocking the baby in an attempt to soothe her.

Cecily beamed at the sight….however, her face soon crumpled in pain as she began to scream again. Ethan frowned at this, “What’s going on?!”

The midwife and doctor were crowded around once again. “We’re not finished here…” gasped the midwife, “…I think you might be the Father of twins.”

Ethan was secretly pleased with this, however, the pain in his wife’s voice was nothing to be happy about. Over the course of the next five minutes, Cecily screamed and pushed with the effort of giving birth once again, her face going red with the effort.

Suddenly, her eyes widened in pain and shock. “Something’s wrong…” she whispered as the doctor frowned in concern. As he moved away, Ethan could easily see that his hands were covered in blood.

“What’s going on?!” he cried out, clutching his daughter close to him as his wife’s cries grew weaker and weaker.

“There’s severe internal bleeding….” Answered the midwife, “…her body couldn’t deal with the two babies. Mrs Frye, I know this hurts, but you need to push!”

“I-I’m trying!”

Cecily cried out in pain again…and again…and again until there was another new-born baby scream. Quickly cleaning the baby, the midwife attempted to hand the baby over to Ethan…who was focusing on his wife and the paleness of her face.

“Cecily? Please, you’ve got to help her!”

“Sir? Your son?”

“My wife! Save her please!”

The doctor shook his head, “The bleeding’s too severe…I-I don’t think there’s anything I can do.”

“Nothing you can do?! MY WIFE IS DYING!!”

“Ethan…”

Ethan paused, turning his attention to his wife, continuing to ignore the midwife and the cries of his son. Cecily smiled weakly up at him, “…there’s nothing that we can do. Leave him alone Ethan…” 

She turned to the midwife, “Please…can i-“

The midwife nodded and gently placed the still-screaming baby into his mother’s arms. Cecily gently stroked the boy’s cheek in an attempt to soothe her child, “Jacob…” she whispered, “…My little Jacob.”

Ethan watched as his wife turned to him, raising up her arm to gently brush her fingers against Evie’s cheek. “You w-will be a wonderful Father…” she muttered, gasping slightly in pain as her eyes fluttered shut, “…I-I know this…I…I know….”

Ethan watched in dismay as his wife’s hand fell to the bed, her eyes slipped shut and the sounds of pained gasping slowly came to a halt. “Cecily?”

Jacob began to scream again as the midwife lifted him into her arms. Ethan, however, ignored this and focused on the still body of his wife. “Cecily, please!”

Nothing.

Numbly, he barely reacted as his daughter was removed from his arms, falling to his knees by the bed as he grabbed his wife’s limp hand. “Cecily, please don’t do this to me!”

Still nothing.

“CECILY!”

………………………………………………………

Numbly, Ethan watched as his wife’s mother stroked the cheeks of the twins. “She’s gone…” he whispered, “…she’s left me.”

Olwen turned to face him, “I don’t think she had much of a choice dearie. What are their names?”

“Evie…and Jacob.”

Olwen hummed, turning her attention back to the babies. “So…” she began, “…what are you doing to do?”

Ethan said nothing, walking up to the elderly ladies side, his eyes focused on the younger of the twins…Jacob. “He killed her….she was fine until he was born!”

He yelped when he felt Olwen’s cane strike his shin. “He is a baby…” hissed Olwen, “…he is not to blame for what happened!”

“I can’t help but blame him!”

Olwen sighed wearily, “You have a beautiful baby girl and a strong son…Cecily, God rest her soul, wouldn’t want you to blame them for what happened.”

There was silence for a few moments, “….I can’t do this…” whispered Ethan, moving away from the crib, “I just can’t…”

Olwen twisted around in shock, “You can’t just abandon them!”

“I’m not…I’ll find a trusted friend to take care of them, I just can’t-“

“I’ll take care of them…” interrupted Olwen, “…until you are ready, I will take care of them. But you need to promise me something…”

Ethan turned to look at her, his eyes darting to the babies, specifically on his son. Olwen noticed this, and shook her head sadly, “I need you to promise me that you’ll come back…that you’ll come back to them with a clear state of mind and stop this blaming them nonsense!”

After a short pause, Ethan nodded before turning away. “I’ll come back…speak to George, he’ll help you if you need anything.”

“Aren’t you going to say goodbye to them?”

“…I can’t.”

Sadly, Olwen watched as the man disappeared through the doorway…once out of sight, she turned back to the twins, smiling sadly when she saw the two of them staring up at her silently. “It’s okay little ones…” she cooed, “Grandmamma is going to take care of you….no matter what.”

………………………………………………………………………………….

Ethan couldn’t help but stare at the door to the largish country manor nervously….six years. It had been six years since he’d last set foot in England, deciding to travel to India to train the son of a friend.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door, and almost seconds later an elderly lady opened it. “You were standing outside for what seemed like hours…” she scolded, “…my knees aren’t what they used to be you know!”

Ethan smiled gently at her as they moved into the living room, “And yet you are still as beautiful as ever Olwen.”

Sitting down on an armchair, Olwen shook her head. “Such a flatterer…” she sighed, “…I must admit that I was surprised to get your letter.”

“Surprised?”

She poured herself a cup of tea, “Well, it has been six years Ethan. I must confess that I wasn’t actually expecting you to come back and ask my permission to take over guardianship.”

Ethan nodded in understanding, “I know. It’s been too long and I know that you’ve bonded with them…but I’m ready to be a Father now.”

Olwen narrowed her eyes at him, searching for something unknown….whatever it was, she seemed satisfied and hummed in delight. “Yes…I do believe you are.”

There was silence for a few moments, before Ethan glanced around. “And where are-“

“-your children?” interrupted Olwen, staring at her son-in-law over the rim of her cup. ”I shall have someone fetch them.”

Ethan shook his head, “Do you mind if I….go find them myself?”

Olwen smiled, “Of course. It’s such a lovely day, so they should be outside in the back garden. I think I’ll join you.”

Ethan nodded, moving to help the lady to her feet. Slowly, they made their way to the back garden where Ethan immediately saw a young boy and girl playing by the groundkeeper’s house.

“Jacob!” squealed the young girl, “Stay there! You’re the prince that needs saving remember?”

The boy groaned, “But in Grandma’s stories, it’s the princess that needs saving! Why do you get to be the knight?!”

“Because you’re the youngest and Grandma says that that means I gotta protect you! Now ssshhhh! You’ll wake the dragon!”

Ethan and Olwen watched in amusement as the boy flopped backwards onto the grass dramatically. Before the young girl could start swinging her stick, Olwen cleared her throat. “Children! Over here please!”

Stopping immediately, the children sped over, only stopping when they saw a strange man standing by their Grandma. Ethan couldn’t help but stare at them…

They looked so much like his beautiful Cecily…especially the young boy, who had the same cheeky grin and wide-eyed look of wonder.

Smiling slightly at the look on Ethan’s face, Olwen gestured to the children, “Meet Evie…” the young girl stared at him, “….and Jacob.” 

The young boy glanced between his grandma and Ethan, “Who’s ‘e Grandmamma?”

Before Olwen could answer, Ethan held up a hand and knelt down in front of his children. “I’m your Father…”

Evie then piped up, “Grandmamma said that you’d come back!” she giggled, bouncing up and down in excitement.

Jacob seemed a little unhappy with this, but still moved closer to his Father. “Why’d you leave?” he whispered, as if afraid of the answer.

Unable to answer, Ethan simply shook his head. “Not important…what you two need to know is that I’ll never leave you again.”

“Promise?” “Promise?”

“I promise…”


	3. Patronus Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :)

“Expecto Patronum!” 

Nothing.

“Expecto Patronum!”

Again…nothing.

Jacob sighed in frustration as his wand produced nothing but a thin, silver wisp. “This is ridiculous…” he growled, running his hands through his hair, “…why is this spell so essential for passing Defence against the Dark Arts?!”

His three, closest friends simply sat in the corner of the abandoned classroom. Ezio Auditore shrugged, “Maybe if we get a boggart? Practicing in front of one might help?”

Ratonhnhaké:ton (aka Connor Kenway) rolled his eyes, “Didn’t you even pay attention in Defence against the Dark Arts? Jacob isn’t even afraid of Dementors!”

No….but the entire class had seen what he was afraid of and Evie, Jacob’s older twin, hadn’t left him alone for weeks afterwards.

Edward Kenway (cousin of Connor, named after his Grandfather) shook his head as Ezio and Connor continued to snipe at each other, focusing on Jacob, who was clearly getting more and more stressed. “Look…” he began, “…why don’t you just ask Evie for help?”

Jacob rolled his eyes, “She’s too busy with Greenie…besides, I don’t think she’d want to anyway.”

This stopped Ezio and Connor in their tracks. Ever since the beginning of the school year, Evie and Jacob had been distant from one another. According to gossip, the Auror, Ethan Frye had been pushing his kids to be top of the class. Whilst Evie had risen to the challenge….Jacob had resisted, arguing that he didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life just yet.

Knowing that asking Evie was out of the question, the trio took a different approach. “Well, what’s your happy memory about?”

Jacob shrugged, “First time I flew on a broom…why?”

His three friends simply stared at him, with Edward shaking his head in dismay. “You know as well as we do, that that won’t do it….”

Again, Jacob simply shrugged causing the other three to glance at each other. Jacob had been sorted into Hufflepuff, whilst Evie had gone into Ravenclaw…and because of this, he seemed to think that it was okay to play dumb, when he really wasn’t.

Ignoring the tense silence, Connor stood up and placed a comforting hand on Jacob’s shoulder, “You’re not an idiot Jacob…but you do need a happy memory.” He glanced at the clock and gestured towards the door, “Come on guys…it’s nearly curfew and if we’re caught outside the dorms again, my Dad will ground me for the entire of summer!”

The four moved down the corridor, splitting as Ezio, Connor and Edward headed towards the Gryffindor common rooms and Jacob headed down to his common room, making a mental note to stop at the kitchens and grab something to eat.

“Stupid Potter, mastering this spell…” he muttered, “…making it so I have to learn the bloody thing!”

………………………………………………………………………………..

“Something’s wrong with Jacob…”

Henry glanced up from his seat at the Ravenclaw table, where he was sitting next to his girlfriend. Inter-house relationships were much better nowadays, so Hufflepuff’s (such as himself) where permitted to sit at any other table.

Last night, he had heard Jacob come into the common room just as curfew began…but now, glancing at the young man, he was inclined to agree.

“Maybe he’s just tired?”

Evie shook his head and frowned, her eyes still firmly focused on her younger brother. “No…it’s something else...maybe Roth’s been bothering him again.”

Maxwell Roth was a final year Slytherin student who had taken a special interest in Jacob when her twin entered third year….a creepy interest. Whilst Jacob had been flattered at first, Roth pushed too far and Jacob tried to end the friendship. This led to Maxwell tormenting the poor boy, which only ended when Evie cursed him with the unpleasant Bat Boogie Hex…which she would be all too happy to do again, despite the threat of detention.

Silently, the pair watched as Jacob ignored his friend’s attempts to cheer him up, his eyes focused on his wand as Ezio and Edward began to bicker with Arno, a fellow Ravenclaw.

Evie turned away and nudged another Ravenclaw, Leonardo, in the side. “Hey Leo…has Ezio said anything about Jacob recently. He’s more likely to tell you.”

Leonardo flushed slightly, pausing in his sketches. “I-I think Jacob’s been having trouble in class….”

Rolling her eyes, Evie nodded in understanding. “Probably Potions….god forbid he go one class without blowing something up!”

“Actually it’s Defence against the Dark Arts…” interrupted Leo, “…apparently, Jacob is having trouble with the Patronus charm.”

Evie frowned in confusion, “Defence is one of his best subjects! He’s not too bad at charms either…then why-“

She stopped in her tracks when Leo and Henry gave her a significant look, causing her eyes to widen in realisation. “H-he can’t find a happy memory….but we’ve had lots of happy memories?!”

“Not strong enough to create a Patronus…” sighed Leo, “…and he needs it to pass.”

Evie gazed sadly over at Jacob, who was still staring miserably at his wand. “Why hasn’t he asked me for help?”

Henry sighed, “You know as well I do that you and Jacob have been…estranged recently. Maybe he feels like he can’t?”

This clearly upset Evie even further, as she grabbed her school bag and strode quickly over to the Hufflepuff table, followed by Leo and Henry. She slammed her bag down in front of her twin, smirking slightly as the boy jumped in surprise.

“We need to talk.” He stated.

Jacob’s eyes widened as he glanced at his friends in alarm….but Ezio was too preoccupied with Leo, and Connor and Edward were arguing quietly, probably about Connor’s father Haytham. Realising that he wasn’t getting any help from them, he turned back to his sister and plastered on an innocent face. “About what dear sister? If this about the Slytherin toilets, then that wasn’t me…mostly.”

Wisely choosing to ignore that, Evie shook her head and sat next to Jacob. “No…this is about the Patronus charm.”

Jacob frowned at his sister, “How did you-“Realisation came to him and he twisted around to glare at Ezio…who was still oblivious.

Evie shrugged sheepishly, “Let’s just say that a little birdie told me…”

“Ezio and Leonardo are strange names for birds…it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Evie clearly didn’t believe him as she shuffled closer and threw an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “Are you really having trouble finding a happy memory?”

Her grip on him tightened as he tried to slide away, causing him to roll his eyes. “Leave it alone Evie, it doesn’t matter!”

“But-“

“Leave it!” He shot up from the table and grabbed his bag, “I gotta go, Professor Al-Sayf’s class is next and his detentions are a bitch. I’ll see you guys later.”

Silently, the group watched as Jacob stormed away. Edward glanced at Evie and smirked, “Well…that went well.”

……………………………………….

“Mister Frye…a word please.”

Jacob groaned under his breath, spun around on his heel and wandered to the front of the class where Professor Malik Al’Sayf was waiting. The older man was the Deputy Head of Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin and the Potions Master of the school. He had lost one of his arms in the Battle of Hogwarts due to a rather nasty splicing spell…Although that hasn’t slowed him down.

Nobody gets away with a broken arm in his class.

The Professor stared intently at him for a few seconds before speaking, “No explosions, pranks, or sarcastic comments…should I be sending you to the Hospital Wing?”

Jacob shook his head, “It’s just…” He paused. Although Professor Malik was strict, Jacob did respect him…maybe he could help, “…I can’t cast the Patronus charm properly. Everyone else in my class has managed to, except me! And I need it to pass.”

“Well, what’s your happy memory?”

“That’s my problem…I can’t think of a truly powerful, happy memory…I know I should be able to, but every time I try, I realise that it’s not that happy at all!”

Malik frowned in concern, “Have you spoken to Professor d'Alviano? Maybe he could give you some pointers?”

Jacob simply stared at him. Professor Bartolomeo d'Alviano was the loud, boisterous Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, who demanded nothing but perfection, with Ezio often being the man’s favourite …the man was also a little bit crazy. He’d named his wand Bianca for Christ’s sake! 

“I’m not sure that would be best…” began Jacob, “…it’s okay. The guys are helping me anyway.”

Malik didn’t seem convinced, but nodded anyway and waved his hand for Jacob to leave. “If you’re sure, but if you really start to struggle, there’s no shame asking for help from those you believe to look down on you.”

‘Was everyone aware of his and Evie’s fall-out?!’ Jacob thought in alarm as he nodded his thanks towards the Professor and headed out of the room.

As he made his way to the library, hoping to find some new books on the Patronus charm, he felt his arm gently grabbed by Connor as he was pulled away.

“What the-“

“Sssh…come on. We’re going to help you pass this even if it’s the last thing we do.”

Jacob frowned at this, but allowed himself to be dragged towards an abandoned classroom. In there, he was alarmed to see the majority of his friends, including his sister, sitting and waiting for him. “Guys come on…”he groaned, “…it’s not that big of a deal!”

“Yes it is Jacob.” Scolded Evie gently, “You need to pass this…and we’re going to help. We’re going to help you find a happy memory.”

Seeing that there no escape, Jacob resigned himself to the inevitable and sat beside Ezio. “Okay…” he groaned, “…what’s the plan? This test is in less than a week.”

“We’re going to find you a happy memory…” answered Evie, “….with all of our help, you’ll find one.”

From then on, his friends fired memory after memory at him, desperately trying to find one that would work.

“What about when you won the Quidditch Cup for Hufflepuff back in third year? Your Dad was in the stand and he came out onto the field to congratulate you!”

Jacob focused on that memory, remembering how all his friends cheered (even those who were in the opposite house) and the proud smile on his Dad’s face. “Expecto Patronum!”

Nothing but a silver mist.

Connor was next, “What about when we found the Mirror of Erised? You seemed happy to see…whatever it was.”

Jacob flinched slightly at the memory…yes, he had been happy at first, but when the mirror was moved, he realised just how much he wanted what he saw. “No…” he whispered, “…that’s…that won’t work.”

“When you got your letter to Hogwarts maybe? Or when you were sorted?” Edward this time.

‘His and his twin’s glee when those owls arrived at their bedroom windows, racing downstairs to tell their Father. The thrill when the Sorting Hat cried out ‘Hufflepuff’. “…Expecto Patronum!”

…Nothing.

The group frowned, until Henry and Leonardo had an attempt. 

“Freddy took you out on that broom ride a few months ago…” began Henry, “…you seemed happy then?”

Jacob nodded in agreement, Freddy had been a huge help throughout the incident with Roth…so much that Jacob developed a slight crush on him. The broom ride had been a rare moment alone with him. “Expecto Patronum!”

A slight silver mist erupted from the wand….only for it to vanish almost as quickly as it appeared.

“Not strong enough…” muttered Jacob in disappointment.

“Getting the highest score in Defence against the Dark arts for our year group?” suggested Leonardo, “For the third year running?”

“Yeah, well that’s going to change isn’t it?” scowled Jacob, “….Expecto Patronum.”

…Nothing.

Jacob groaned in frustration, resisting the urge to throw his wand to the ground. “This is never going to work!” 

He shrugged off his sister’s hand, and began to pace the classroom floor. “Nothing is working! I might as well call Dad now and let him know I’ve failed! Let’s get the disowning over and done with!”

“Is that what you think he’ll do?” whispered Evie in shock, “You honestly think that Dad would disown you because you’re having difficulty with one spell?!”

Jacob rolled his eyes, “He won’t exactly be happy…”

“No…but don’t go straight to the worst case scenario. You may be surprised, during the exam and with Dad….give them a chance.”

The rest of the group remained silent as Jacob shook his head and grabbed his bag, “Forget it…I’ll see you guys later.”

Evie stepped forwards in an attempt to stop her twin, but Jacob dodged her grasp. “No Evie…I need to do this on my own.”

Silently, they watched as Jacob strode out. As Evie made a motion to rush forward in order to follow him, she felt her arm gently grabbed. 

“Let him calm down…” Leonardo stated, “…he’s right, he needs to do this on his own without our help. We’re surrounding him and making him feel like an idiot for not being able to cast this one spell.”

“So…you think he could do it on his own?”

“…I hope so.”

……………………………. 

“Alright brats!” boomed Professor Bartolomeo d'Alviano, “Today’s the day to see which of you are born Auror…and who might as well pass out in front of a rogue Dementor now!”

Jacob flinched slightly in his seat….he still hadn’t mastered the spell and a good portion of his grade relied on this.

“When I call out your name…” continued the Professor, “…come up to the front and cast the Patronus charm. Your grade depends on how well you cast this, so cheer up you miserable sods. You’re practically a Dementor buffet right now!”

Clearing his throat, he called out the first name. “Ezio Auditore!”

Jacob watched as Ezio stepped forwards. “Expecto Patronum!” A dolphin bobbed its way over to the Professor. Jacob smiled at this, the playful and friendly nature of the dolphin truly suited his friend.

“Excellent work Ezio! Next, Ra-Ra…forget it, Connor Kenway!” 

Connor rolled his eyes slightly at the Professor’s attempt at pronouncing his name. “Expecto Patronum!” This time, a bear appeared.

“…Exactly what I expected, excellent. Next-“

Jacob tuned out at this moment, watching as various corporeal and non-corporeal patronus’s appeared at the front of the class. The majority of his friends were older students, in sixth and seventh year…there were really only three students he had to pay attention to in this class.

Silently, he desperately tried to think of any happy memory, anything that might help him pass this class…nothing.

“-Evie Frye!”

Jacob’s attention was suddenly grabbed when he heard his sister’s name being called out. His twin stepped up, her wand at the ready. “Expecto Patronum!”

A vixen erupted from her wand and pounced gracefully across the room, causing the Professor to beam at her. “Beautiful!”

Evie nodded, moving to sit down….but this time, by her brother. As the Professor called out Jacob’s name, she leant in close. “Remember the summer….when we were six and you ran into those bullies?” she whispered.

Shaking slightly, Jacob moved his way to the front of the class, closing his eyes and desperately trying to remember the events in question…this was his last shot.

…….Flashback……..

Jacob whooped as he chased the quaffle down the hill. He and his twin had recently moved in with their Dad, and the wide open spaces surrounding their house were a child’s dream. They weren’t quite allowed to fly their own brooms, so they would often simply practicing catching.

Suddenly, a weight crashed into him sending him to the ground. 

“Got ya!” giggled Evie as she pinned her younger brother to the mossy ground, ignoring his frantic struggles.

“Evie!” he groaned, trying to elbow his sister and get her off him, “Dad says that you have to play nice!”

Rolling her eyes, Evie shuffled off of him. She grabbed the quaffle and grinned at him, “Let’s play catch!”

Jacob nodded in agreement, and the pair tossed the ball to each other…until Evie told Jacob to run ahead and see if he could catch it. Readily, Jacob agreed and he rushed off backwards….his eyes focused on the quaffle.

He kept on running backwards, until suddenly….BANG.

With a startled grunt, Jacob ran into something and stumbled forwards, spinning around to see one of the largest boys he had ever seen. “S-sorry…” he stuttered, flinching slightly as the boy sneered.

“Watch it brat!”

“I-I said I was sorry!”

The boy sneered again, grabbing the ball out of Jacob’s hands. “What the fuck is this? Weird football you’ve got here freak!”

“P-please…” Jacob winced as the quaffle was thrown away and the boys advanced on him….causing him to run around the next corner. Squeezing his eyes shut as the boys began to yell and scream threats, Jacob opened his eyes and was alarmed to find himself high in an oak tree….the boys looking shocked down below.

“You scared brat?!” yelled one of the boys, throwing stones up into the tree at the young boy.

“HEY!” 

All eyes turned to the corner, where a clearly furious Evie was storming up to the boys….despite being half their size, “Leave my brother alone!”

“Or what girlie? You’ll give us a make-over?”

“Evie!” cried out Jacob from the branches, “Evie, don’t!”

“Listen to your brother girlie and f-SHIT!”

As the boys sneered and mocked her, Evie had taken her chance and kicked the leader in the….family jewels and then again in the face when he slumped over. Their leader lay on the ground crying as his two stooges backed up towards the tree.

Suddenly, Jacob remembered something his Dad had mentioned….sometimes the best attack, is an aerial attack. Seeing that they were close enough, Jacob leapt form the tree and knocked them to the ground, their faces hitting the stony floor.

“Come on!” cried out Evie grabbing her brother’s hand with one hand and the quaffle with the other, “We gotta get out of here!”

Giggling madly, the pair ran back to their back-yard, only resting when they were sure that they were safe. “That…was…awesome!” gasped Jacob, slumping against the tree in relief.

Evie nodded, grinning at her brother. “Yep. That jump was awesome! I can’t believe you took out two guys at once!”

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, before Jacob turned to his sister. “Hey Evie? Thanks for saving me…”

Evie shuffled closer to her brother, pulling him into a one-armed hug. “I’ll always save you…you’re my baby brother, it’s my job!”

“…Always?”

Evie grinned, “Always.”

………………..End Flashback……………………

Jacob smiled at the memory, keeping his eyes closed….and cast the spell. “Expecto Patronum!”

The class gasped and he could hear his friends clap. Jacob opened his eyes to see a bird flying in front of him….a rook.

Jacob couldn’t help it…he whooped in joy and fist-pumped the air to the sound of his friends cheering…eventually his Patronus faded away and Jacob turned to the Professor in glee.

Professor D’Alviano grinned and nodded, “Wonderful, well done Jacob…not that I expected anything different of course. Next-“

Jacob tuned the man out and headed over to his sister, “Hey…” he whispered in her ear, “…thanks for saving my ass.”

Evie smiled gently at him, “Don’t you remember? I’ll always save you…always.”


	4. Evie is Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :)

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief…it was over. He had recently under-gone his first solo mission and it was a huge success, closely followed by a summary report…which was also a success.

‘To be honest’ Jacob thought, ‘I would never have gone through this if it hadn’t been for Evie.’

For months, Evie had been pushing him to go on a solo mission and officially be recognised as a member of the creed….rather than just a simple novice.

Speaking of which…Jacob grinned when he saw his sister leaning against a fence that sat in the gardens of the Assassin Temple. “I know what you’re going to say…” he began, leaning next to her and putting on a mock, high-pitched voice, “….you should be proud of yourself for finally using your talents for something productive!”

Evie shrugged, “No, no…I was just going to tell you that your fly was down for the whole briefing.”

“Har Har hilarious….” Jacob glanced down, only to swear, “…Fuck!” Quickly pulling up his zip, Jacob back-handed his sister’s arm, glaring furiously at her as she laughed.

There was silence for a few minutes, before Evie turned to her brother and smiled. “Welcome to the Creed…Brother.”

Jacob smiled bashfully, turning away in order to hide the flush of pride on his cheeks. “Hey, I-I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you so y-you know….thanks for not giving up on me.”

Before Evie could say anything, alarms sounded in the distance…coming from the direction of the Assassin Temple. The pair sprinted in that direction, spinning around a corner to see that the Temple was on fire, smoke billowing out of the top level windows.

Heading closer to the Temple, they ran into Aveline, who was urging a shell-shocked Connor away. 

“Are you okay?!” asked Evie in concern.

Coughing slightly as she lowered Connor to the ground, Aveline nodded. “Yeah….but Shay’s still in there!”

Evie glanced at the building, before moving to rush in. However, seconds before she reached the Temple stairs, Jacob grabbed a hold of her arm. “Evie no!”

Evie seemed conflicted, glancing between the building and her younger brother. Finally she made a decision. “Shay’s in there….someone has to help!”

She yanked her arm out of Jacob’s grip and raced into the building. Jacob hesitated for a few moments, before choosing to follow...however, upon reaching the steps, something inside the Temple created a large explosion, sending out a shock wave which sent Jacob flying backwards, knocking him to the ground.

His head was fuzzy, blood dripping down from a cut through his eyebrow. Wearily, Jacob rolled over to stare in horror at the burning building…which was falling apart at the beams.

“EVIE!”

…….

“EVIEEEEEEE!!!!!”

…………………………………………………

On the burnt steps of the Temple, a few days after the incident, candles were placed in the Assassin symbol, surrounding the pictures of Shay Patrick Cormac and Evie Frye.

Thunder crashed and rain bounced off the pavement as a funeral wake was held in the Frye residence. Ezio brought drinks to their group of friends and Ethan, who was grieving heavily. However, despite his own grief, he still glanced in the direction of the top of the stairs….a concerned look on his face as he watched his son head towards his room.

……………………………………………………..

Jacob growled angrily.

Shay was alive.

Shay was alive and he was the one who started the fire. That traitorous bastard had wanted nothing but to kill as many assassins as possible…but only managed to kill one.

Evie had gone in to rescue him…and he had already escaped out the back.

Jacob wrenched his hidden blade off his wrist as his Father entered his room. Refusing to look at him, Jacob focused on the computer screen in front of him…his Father was the reason Shay was still alive.

When Jacob went to confront the hooded figure who had been terrorising the village, only to find out it was Shay, his Father had grabbed his wrist just before Jacob could land the killing blow. Ethan pulled his son away ignoring the curses and threats….Shay escaped.

“You’re going to try and find him…” sighed Ethan wearily, his daughter’s death still weighing heavily on his mind.

“Yes. I’ve identified a pattern, so now all I have to do is beat him to the next location.”

“Please….leave it to the council. It is not your responsibility to deliver the killing blow to a traitor….to Shay.”

“Yes…it is.”

There was silence for a few moments, before Ethan shook his head. “Will killing Shay improve your emotional state?”

“Yes....No…I don’t know!” Jacob sprang up from his seat, heading towards the door…but Ethan blocked his path. “Let me through!”

“Is this what Evie would have wanted?!” asked Ethan, grabbing his son by the arms in order to stop him from trying to go past.

“That doesn’t matter!”

“Evie would not-“

“-EVIE’S GONE!” screamed Jacob, wrenching his arms out of Ethan’s grip and slamming his fists against the older man’s chest.

For the next minute, Ethan couldn’t hear anything but Jacob trying to catch his breath as the boy practically deflated in front of him, sliding to his knees on the ground. “E-evie’s gone…” whispered the boy, tears falling from his eyes.

Ethan knelt down to look his son in the eye, “Evie’s here…”

“N-no…” sighed Jacob, “….she’s not here.”

“Evie is here…she is here!”

Standing up, Ethan removed his electronic pad from an inside pocket and pulled up a few video files, before heading it to Jacob. “S-she sent me those messages when I was on a mission…”

Jacob clicked on a file and smiled softly as his sister’s face filled the screen. 

“Hey Dad, it’s just me!” exclaimed on-screen Evie, “Today was the first day of helping Jacob get his first solo mission….his accents are terrible, seriously! I thought my eye drums were going to bleed! His Scottish accent was cute though……”

Another file.

“Hey Dad, it’s the seventh day of training…Jacob beat me in hand-to-hand combat. His style’s rough, but I think he can take care of himself…easily.”

Another file….Evie was looking tired here.

“Hey Dad…me again. Day thirty-three of training and Jacob decided it would be funny to cut the lighting wires to the training room.” Evie sighed wearily on the video, rubbing her eyes and smiling at the camera, “I’m not giving up on him though…he doesn’t know it yet, but he’s going to be a great Assassin Master one day. I just know it! Bye Dad…I have to get back to work now!”

Ethan could see that his son was steadily crying as he clicked on the final file.

“Hey Dad…” she yawns, “….sorry. It’s been a very hard and long eighty four days, but he’s done it!” Evie threw her hands up in the air in celebration. “Jacob’s got his own solo mission! I told you he could do it! This is amazing! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” 

Evie was beaming at the camera, “He got a perfect score in the assassination test! A perfect score! I’m so happy…you wait Dad. Jacob’s going to be one of the greatest assassins ever…”

Pausing the video, Jacob softly ran his fingers over the picture, before wiping his eyes and smiling up at his Father. “Thanks Dad.”

“She was proud of you Jacob….time to prove you can be the man she always thought you could be.”


	5. Bedtime Story

“On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the sea were calm and peaceful…”

Ethan paused outside the door of his twin’s room. They were supposed to be in bed almost an hour ago.

He sighed. It had only been a few months ago that he’d taken over custody of his children, and already there had been problems. Whilst Evie idolised him, Jacob was more wary and often found himself in trouble…and of course, when Ethan scolded him, Evie leapt to her brother’s defence.

“…the great mer-chant ships with their cargo of gold, felt safe and secure. Little did they sus-pect that they were chased by pirates. And the most feared of all these pirates was the Captain Flint! Like a chee-tah overtaking its prey—“

Ethan had heard enough. Quickly, he opened the bedroom door, to see his son lying on his front, on his own bed. Evie was sitting next to him, a large book open on her lap with a torch in one hand. Upon hearing the door creak open, the twin’s heads both shot up in alarm.

“Evie and Jacob Frye!” scolded Ethan, “l thought you were asleep an hour ago!”

Jacob shrank back and moved to bury himself under the covers…but Evie simply grinned. “Dad, we were just getting to the best part. Please?” she begged, hugging the book to her chest.

Ethan knew that his younger daughter was deliberately making her eyes bigger…with her brother eventually joining her….he couldn’t resist.

“Oh, can those eyes get any bigger?” he sighed, moving to sit by his daughter, “Scootch over.”

Evie beamed in joy, gesturing for her brother to come closer before she started reading again. “-like a chee-tah overtaking its prey, Flint and his crew swooped in out of nowhere…And then, gath-er-ing up their spoils….vanished without a trace!”

Ethan smiled softly as Jacob’s eyes lit up, oohing at the story

“Flint's secret trove was never found but stories have said that it remains hidden somewhere at the end of the world, full of riches beyond ima-gin-a-tion. The loot of a thou-sand lands…”

“-Treasure Island” “Treasure Island!” finished both Evie and Jacob at the same time.

Ethan slowly closed the book, and got two handkerchiefs out of his pocket. “Ok. …” he gave the twins the handkerchiefs, “…Blow your noses.”

He got up from the bed, lifting his daughter into the air and placing her on her own bed. He shook his head when he saw Jacob wipe his nose with his pyjama top sleeve, as the boy climbed on top of his head-board.

“How do you think Captain Flint did it, Dad?” asked Jacob, balancing on the head-board, “How'd he swoop in out of nowhere…” he jumped off and landed on the mattress, crawling under his duvet, “….and vanish without a trace?”

Jacob remained under the duvet as Ethan crept closer.

“l have no idea….” He answered, before reaching under the covers, grabbing his son around the middle and pulling him out as the six year old giggled uncontrollably.

“Come here, you, you li--l'm gonna get--oh!”

Pulling up Jacob’s pyjama top, Ethan blew a raspberry on the child’s belly as Evie laughed at her brother’s situation. Ethan then helped Jacob into bed, “Ok, now it's time for these little pirates to go to sleep.”

Evie, who was already snuggled up with her ragged teddy, grinned up at her Dad (who was checking the windows). “You think somebody'll ever find Treasure Island?”

“Sweetheart…” sighed Ethan, as he made sure the windows were firmly locked, “…l think it's more like a legend.”

Jacob frowned at this, “We know it's real…”

Ethan wanted to argue, but decided against it. Softly, he ruffled his son’s hair and smiled at him. “You win….lt's real.”

“Nighty-night, Dad.” Stated both the twins as their Dad went to switch the light off.

“Nighty-night, children…l love you.”

“Love you, too.” “Love you too.”

As Ethan closed the door, he waited outside for a moment….and sighed as he heard one of the twins creep over to the other’s bed and then Evie began to read again.

“There are nights when the winds of the sea, so in-vi-ting in their promise of freedom made one's spirit soar!”

Smiling softly at the oohs and aahs of his son, Ethan decided not to scold them….let them have their fun.


	6. Hushabye Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :)

Ethan sighed wearily from his seat on his armchair. Earlier that day, he had been on a mission…which had led to the death of several innocent civilians. Due to his involvement, Ethan was now being investigated by the council with the possibility of suspension or expulsion from the Creed in his future.

He glanced at the clock….half ten…the twins should be asleep by now. Slowly getting to his feet, Ethan strode up the stairs and entered the twin’s room. At first glance, the pair seemed to be asleep, so Ethan decided to leave.

However, before he could leave the room, he heard the mattresses creak and Evie speak up. “Daddy?”

Ethan span around to see both Evie and Jacob sitting up in bed, “Now why aren’t you two sleeping?!” he scolded.

“Don’t be sad Daddy…” begged Evie, “…it wasn’t your fault!”

“Yeah!” agreed Jacob, “It was the bad guys you were chasing!”

Sighing, Ethan knelt to the ground. “Children…we may need to be prepared for the chance that I won’t be in the Creed for much longer. This is a very serious case and…we may not have enough to continue living here with all your friends, if I’m forced to leave.”

Evie twisted around to grab something on her bedside table as Jacob clambered onto her bed. “Me and Jacob have been thinking…” she began, pulling a chest onto her lap.

“…it’s our treasure chest.” Continued Jacob.

“These things are enormously valuable!” Evie pulled something out of the chest, and handed it to her Father, “Look! An ivory tusk!”

Ethan took the item, quickly seeing it as a broken piece of garden tool.

“That’s worth a lot of money right?” asked Jacob, as Evie pulled out some jewellery 

“Some diamonds and…” she then pulled out a gear, “….a golden crown!”

Jacob then took that and placed it on his head, “It’s probably King Arthur’s!”

Ethan smiled gently at the twins, taking the gear off his son as Evie continued. “Of course, it’ll probably need cleaning up a little…take them Daddy. Therefore if we need money, you can sell them!”

“And don’t worry about us moving…” stated Jacob, trying to be serious, “…we can always visit right?”

Ethan was stunned into silence. It took him a few seconds to respond, smiling at his twins. “Thank you…thank you very much. All these wonderful things….are very precious. But, I’m afraid other people may not appreciate them…”

Evie scowled at this, “Why not Daddy?!”

Grinning, Ethan leant in close. “Because other people don’t see things the way you do…” he lifted Jacob off Evie’s bed and placed him on his own, “…Come on children, it’s time to sleep. And don’t you worry, things will be alright somehow.”

Tucking Jacob and Evie in, Ethan reached over to his son’s bedside table and gently switched on Cecily’s old music box, that contained the lullaby she always swore she would sing to her children…that responsibility was left to Ethan now.

“A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows over Lullaby bay  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting  
Waiting, to sail your worries away

It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key  
The winds of night, so softly are sighing  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
Wave goodbye, to cares of the day  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
Wave goodbye, to cares of the day  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay.”

As the music dwindled off, and seeing that his children were fast asleep, Ethan crept out of the door and went to wait by the phone once again.


	7. He's My Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :)

Henry sighed. Ever since meeting Evie and Jacob, he had been infatuated with Evie….who seemed to reciprocate, and yet, would follow Jacob to the ends of the earth.

It was a cruel twist of fate to have the woman he loved, love someone else.

Evie and Jacob had recently taken down Starrick, and due to the energy draining capabilities of the Shroud, they had been taken to Doctors….separately. Whilst Evie had been fine, Jacob still hadn’t come out of the room yet.

“I’m sure he’s alright….” Henry tried to reassure Evie.

Evie smiled at him, “I know…I can usually sense when he’s hurt.”

This simple statement caused Henry to sigh again, “You love him….don’t you.”

“Well, yes!”

Henry nodded, trying to smile “It’s okay…I understand. When Jacob gets out, I promise I won’t get in the way.”

There was silence for a few moments, before Evie chuckled and shook her head. “No, no it’s not like that at all….”

Henry frowned in confusion as Evie leant in and grinned at him, “….he’s my brother. My younger twin to be exact.”

“B-but, b-but-“

He was interrupted when Evie beamed and pulled him in to a kiss. When they pulled away (finally), Evie shook her head. “I can’t believe you thought I was in love with Jacob, that we were…together?!”

“W-well nobody ever told me your last names! Maybe you should start introducing yourselves as twins….besides, you’re both really protective of each other!”

“Have you seen how much trouble Jacob gets into? Trust me when I say that it was worse when we were children, I can’t help but be protective of my little brother.”

Henry nodded, and the pair sat in silence as Henry desperately tried to process this new information. After a couple of minutes, Evie turned to Henry and grinned. “Besides, I think Jacob’s had his eye on someone else for a while now…it might be the reason his ‘examination’ is taking so long.”

Henry frowned in confusion, causing Evie to chuckle again and point at the door which Jacob was behind. “You’ll see in three….two….one!”

Almost as soon as she said one, the door opened and Jacob came out, a red flush on his cheek with his shirt slightly ruffled. A very familiar man followed him out, glasses on his face, dressed in a doctor’s outfit. 

However, before the ‘doctor’ could say anything, Evie crossed her arms and schooled her expression into something sterner. “And just what are your intentions with my little brother….Sergeant Abberline.”

The ‘doctor’ and Jacob both clearly flinched, but when the glasses and bowler hat were removed, Sergeant Freddie Abberline soon straightened up. “Miss Frye. I’m very sorry but-“

Evie held up her hand, “You have nothing to apologise for Sergeant…but if you hurt my brother-“

“Evie!” interrupted Jacob, “I can take care of myself…besides, Freddie won’t hurt me.”

“No! I promise I won’t Miss Frye.”

There was silence as Evie simply stared at them, before she grinned. “Good…I assume everything is okay with my brother?”

“Hmmmm? Oh! Yes, everything is fine….the doctor cleared him in under five minutes.” Freddie turned to Jacob, and patted him on the shoulder gently, “I need to get back to work…the paperwork on this is going to be torture. I’ll see you later?”

Jacob shyly nodded and watched as Freddie made his way down the corridor and out the door. Once the Sergeant was a far enough distance away, Jacob dramatically collapsed onto a chair next to his sister. “He’s too good for me…” he groaned into his hands, “….but he kisses like a God!”

Evie laughed at her brother, knocking his hat off his head so that she could run her fingers through his hair. “Poor baby…” she gently mocked, “…you shouldn’t worry though, it’s obvious that the Sergeant really cares about you.”

Jacob just groaned again, although he did seem to be ever so slightly pleased. Sensing this, Evie leant in closer to her brother and smirked at Henry. “You want to hear something really funny Jacob.”

“Hmmm?”

“Mister Green here, thought that you and I were a couple…”

This cheered Jacob up immediately, the statement causing him to laugh loudly, the sound echoing up and down the corridor. “Oh Greenie!” he chortled, “Me and Evie? Really?!”

Henry flushed, “W-well how was I supposed to know you were siblings?!”

“We look alike!”

“Yes well I can see that now!”

Jacob continued to laugh, but Evie took pity on the older assassin and pulled him in for another kiss….this shut Jacob up immediately, although he was still smirking.

“So…”he began, “….remind me how much you owe me?”

He laughed at Evie’s two-fingered response, getting up from his seat. “Well I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it…if anything happens, I don’t want to know any details!”

And with that, he sauntered out of the door. Once he was gone, Evie and Henry separated. “So…” began Evie, “….Jacob will probably be getting drunk right about now. I know of an empty carriage we can take advantage of?”

“Miss Frye, I will happily take that advantage.”


	8. Jacob!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :)

Evie scowled angrily as she crept up the warehouse stairs. She had sent Jacob to kill the guards upstairs over half an hour ago, and he still hadn’t come back. She sighed…ever since their argument this morning, the atmosphere between them had been tense.

It was the usual argument, Evie didn’t approve of Jacob’s methods and Jacob hated Evie quoting their Father at them….it devolved from there. In her anger and frustration, Evie sent Jacob to deal with the upper levels of the warehouse, despite the original plan being that the twins stuck together and took out each floor one by one.

As she strode upstairs, she heard a garbled yell…a familiar yell. Evie raced upstairs, leaping over freshly killed bodies of Blighters, only to stop in her tracks in shock. Jacob was lying on the ground, struggling weakly as a large blighter slowly chocked him, twisting a knife that was lodged in Jacob’s chest.

“JACOB!” screamed Evie, racing over to the pair and stabbing the blighter in the neck with her hidden blade. As the man lay gurgling on the floor, Evie went to sit by her brother, her fingers gently wiping away the blood from the corner of his mouth.

“D-didn’t hear him coming…” Jacob gasped weakly, “…one of the bastards knocked me over the head…too fuzzy to defend myself.”

Evie could feel her eyes filling with tears, “This is all my fault…” she whispered, “….If I hadn’t sent you off on your own, then-“

“It’s not your f-f-f-fault…” Jacob’s voice was getting weaker.

“Sshhhh, save your breath!” Desperately, Evie glanced around….there were no Rooks around to help her and the nearest place she could get help was far too far away. Jacob wouldn’t make it.

“L-love you…” Jacob gasped weakly, more blood dripping out of his mouth.

“Don’t do this Jacob! Don’t you dare give up!”

As tears slid down her cheeks, Evie pulled her brother closer as his eyes began to slide shut. “Jacob? Jacob stay with me….Jacob stay with me, stay with me please!” Her voice cracked as she began to sob.

“Hey…”whispered her brother, pain evident in his voice, “…we were good yeah?”

“Y-yeah…”

Jacob smiled weakly up at her, “Don’t forget me….”

“Never! I could never forget you Jacob!”

“…I know, but when you and Greenie get married a-and you h-have a family of your own….you won’t really remember me.”

“Yes I will….” Begged Evie, “…Yes I will!”

Her brother nodded, his breath getting shakier and shakier until finally….it stopped.

“Jacob?”

Nothing.

“Jacob?”

Still nothing.

“Don’t go….Don’t leave me Jacob, p-p-please!” she sobbed brokenly.

“JACOB!”


	9. I'm A No-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :)
> 
> Mentions of suicide in this chapter!!!!

Henry and Jacob raced down the stairs of the motel. There had been a poisoning epidemic in London, where several members of the public had sudden urges to kill themselves…in various, horrible ways. 

One had drowned himself….another chopped his arm off and bled to death.

It was catastrophic, but the most worrying thing was that Evie was now missing, having shown the same behavioural patterns as previous victims.

“I can’t find Evie anywhere…” groaned Henry.

“It’s happening to her isn’t it?!”

Henry nodded in agreement, “it has to be. We need to find her and-“

They stopped in their tracks, eyes widening at the scene. Evie was stood in the middle of the motel courtyard, a lit flare in her hand, dripping wet and standing in a large puddle. Her head was bowed, and although she must have heard the pair coming, she didn’t respond at all.

“Evie?” Henry frowned at the lack of response, walking around to face Evie from head on. “Evie?”

There was no response, although she did raise her head when Jacob and Henry appeared in front of her. Henry glanced around, his eyes landing on a tipped-over canister of gasoline. Suddenly, it all became clear, as he glanced at the lit flare…his girlfriend was standing in a pool of gasoline, dripping wet with it, with a flame in her hand.

“There’s no hope…” Evie whispered suddenly, her eyes focused on the pair.

Henry plastered a fake smile on his face, desperately trying not to startle the woman. “What do you mean Evie? There’s always hope.”

“Not for me…” she stated, almost matter-of-factly, “…not for this city.”

“None of this was your fault…” Henry begged, “…you know that none of this was your fault!”

“Every time I try to fight back, it keeps getting worse. People keep getting hurt…people keep getting killed.”

Before Henry could say anything, Jacob pushed past him. “Evie listen to me…” he ordered, a slight tremble in his voice, “…this isn’t you! Alright? This is some chemical or drug telling you to do this! Okay?”

“What if it isn’t?! What if it is just me?!” Evie sobbed, “What if doing this is actually the best thing I can do for everyone else?!”

There was silence for a few moments, before Evie shook her head. “It all started after we came to London….” She glanced up at Jacob, “…do you remember how it was before? You and me?”

Jacob nodded weakly, taking another step forwards.

Evie sobbed, “We were nothing…we were just a couple of kids who never quite fit in. The rest of the Creed looked down on us…we weren’t important, and when Father died…we were nobodies.”

Jacob frowned as Evie glanced at the flare in her hand. “Maybe…” she sighed, “…maybe I should just be no-one again. No-one at all…”

Her arm tensed as she prepared to drop the flare into the large puddle of gasoline, causing Jacob to take another step in worry. 

“Evie, just listen to me…” he begged, “…you’re not a no-one okay? You’re a someone!” He took a deep shuddering breath, clearly fighting the urge to cry, “Evie, you’re my big sister! A-and that means that I need you remember? Imagine what trouble I’d get into without you?!”

He took several more steps forwards until he was practically in front of his sister, “I need my big sister Evie, alright so-“ He stopped, glancing down at the pool of gasoline, before nodding in determination, “-so if we’re going to do this…” He reached out and grabbed the flare as well, smiling at Evie, “….then you’re going to have to take me with you.”

Evie shook her head and sobbed, silently begging her brother to leave her as Henry watched on in shock. However, before Evie could do anything, Jacob gently forced the flare out of Evie’s hand and threw it away from the pool of gasoline.

Now that the danger was over, Evie completely broke down, practically collapsing to her knees as she broke down in tears. Jacob gently followed her down and pulled her into a hug. “It’s okay….” He whispered, “…it’s okay.”


	10. Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :)

Jacob groaned slightly as he stumbled his way out of the pub, swaying from side to side as the rain poured down from the heavens. “What d’ya do with a drunken sailor….” He muttered, chuckling slightly to himself as he took a shortcut down a nearby alleyway.

As he rested against the wall of the alleyway, Jacob could hear a soft whining from near a pile of old newspapers. Blinking furiously in order to try and sober up, he fell to his knees (soaking them in a puddle) and crawled over to where he heard the whining.

Upon moving the pile of newspapers, Jacob smiled. Huddled in a corner, weakly growing at him, was a small puppy. It looked like a mix of breeds, a mutt, and was clearly starving. 

“Hey…” cooed Jacob, holding out his hand for the dog to sniff, “….what are you doing out here in the cold?”

The puppy snarled at the hand, clearly scared. Jacob simply smiled and shuffled closer, ignoring how the snarling increased in volume.

“Sshh, sshh, sshh…” whispered Jacob, quickly removing his coat and using it to wrap the puppy up, “…I’m just trying to help okay?”

Upon being lifted up, the puppy yelped in obvious pain, causing Jacob to wince and apologise. Once back on his feet (only wobbling slightly), Jacob headed in the direction of the train, hoping to hell that he didn’t run into any blighters.

After another half hour stumbling home, Jacob finally reached the train, where it was stopped for around ten minutes, before setting off again. Quickly, he leapt onto the train and headed down the corridor to the main living area he shared with his sister.

“Where have you been?!”

Speak of the devil, and up pops its daughter.

Jacob span around on his heel and grinned at Evie, who had her arms crossed in anticipation of her twin’s answer. “Evie! I was just-“

“-drinking. Yes, that much is obvious.”

Before Jacob could try and defend himself, the puppy in his arms began to whimper and struggle. Evie’s attention was instantly drawn to it, “What is that?”

Sheepishly, Jacob opened up his coat to show his sister the shaking puppy, “I couldn’t just leave it in the alleyway…” he exclaimed, “…it was cold, and I think, injured!”

Evie rolled her eyes, “So you just decided to bring it here….to an abandoned train like we’ll just be able to take care of…boy, girl?”

Shrugging, Jacob attempted to check, only for the puppy to growl at him. “It’s got your temperament, so I’m going to say girl.”

Evie was clearly not impressed, but chose not to comment. “Maybe Mister Green will be able to have a look at…her.”

“Ah yes, Mister Green to the rescue!”

Once again, Evie chose not to respond to, instead catching the attention of one of the Rooks and asking them to go and fetch Henry Green.

Once they were gone, she turned back to her brother…who was now cooing at the puppy. “Jacob….” He glanced up at her as she continued, “…don’t get too attached. As soon as it’s given a clean bill of health, we’ll find someone to take care of it.”

Jacob seemed disappointed at this, causing Evie to sigh. “Jacob. We live on a train, a moving train usually! This isn’t the right place to have a pet.”

“Yeah…I know.”

“Good…” Evie turned to face the rest of the room and sighed, “….we need to tidy this place up.”

………………………………………………………….

A little under an hour later, Henry Green jumped onto the train and smiled gently at the twins…well, Evie mostly.

“Is there something wrong Miss Frye?” he asked, a concerned look on his face, “The young man who came into my shop seemed to indicate that it was serious?”

Evie flushed slightly, before straightening up and gesturing towards Jacob. “My dear brother seems to have brought home a little guest. I was wondering if you would be able to give it a check-up.”

“It?”

Henry glanced over at Jacob and walked closer, pulling at the coat until the puppy was revealed. “Oh...” Henry was clearly shocked at this, “…I don’t know what you want me to do Miss Frye. I’m afraid my skills revolve around people, not animals.”

“Please Mister Green…” Evie sighed, “…can you just check if it’s healthy. Make sure there are not injuries?”

There was silence for a few moments, before Henry sighed and nodded. “As you wish Miss Frye. Although I do not believe I’ll be much help.”

Evie remained silent, simply watching as Henry reached out to the puppy, only for it to snarl at him. Jacob smirked at Henry’s worried look, “Don’t worry Greenie, she’s all growl really. No bite to her at all.”

“She?”

Jacob shrugged, “She reminds me of Evie.”

“She is a very beautiful dog…” Henry stopped and span around, a flustered look on his face, “…not that I’m comparing you to a dog Miss Frye!”

“I know Mister Green. My brother is simply trying to rile me up” Evie glared at her twin (who was grinning), “Don’t let him get to you.”

Henry nodded, and turned back to the puppy, taking a deep breath and picking it up. Although the puppy growled at him, it made no move to snap or bite him. Gently, he placed it on a nearby table and began to run his hands over it, checking for broken bones and open wounds.

Upon reaching the puppy’s leg, the puppy whined and tried to back away from Henry. “I think its leg is sprained…” muttered Henry, quickly continuing with the examination, “…not broken, but walking is probably painful. It does not look as though it’s eaten for a while either.”

Evie sighed, rolling her eyes as Jacob leapt up from his seat. “See Evie! We can’t send her-“

“-him.” Interrupted Henry, “It’s a boy.”

“…Fine. Him. We can’t leave him on the streets again, he won’t survive Evie!”

Evie groaned as Jacob widened his eyes and fell to his knees in a begging position. “Please Evie!”

“Fine! Fine!” She cried out, throwing her hands into the air, “But don’t get attached Jacob. As soon as it’s well enough, we’ll find it a new home, okay?”

There was silence for a few moments, before her twin sighed and nodded. “Agreed.”

“Good….and that means no naming it!”

“Not even-“

“No!”

…………………………………………………….

Evie knew this would happen.

Jacob’s grown attached.

It had been almost a week since she had allowed the puppy to stay with them until it had recovered, and Jacob was like a child on the morning of Christmas. Despite her warnings, he had named the puppy Ethan (“Because it growls like Dad used to!” was Jacob’s excuse), and spent every free minute that he had with the puppy.

Well, it kept him out of the pubs at least.

Trying to re-focus her attention on her research, Evie groaned when she heard a familiar yip and something tugging on her coat. “Go away….” She muttered, tugging her coat out of the puppy’s mouth, “…I’m busy!”

The puppy (Evie refused to call to call it Ethan) simply continued to get her attention, jumping up in an attempt to clamber onto her lap.

“Jacob!” yelled Evie, “Jacob, get the dog away from me!”

At the sound of her yells, the puppy yelped and ran to the opposite corner, spinning around and glaring at her for frightening it. Evie glared back…until she realised that the puppy had ran without limping. Smirking to herself, Evie got up and strode over to the puppy, ignoring how it growled when she went to pick it up.

Despite its struggling, Evie managed to keep a secure grip on it until the train had come to a complete halt. Still tightly holding onto the squirming puppy, Evie knelt by the train opening and held it over the edge, hoping that once it touched the rough ground below, it would just back off towards the city.

Minutes passed….and she couldn’t do it.

In her hands, the puppy whimpered and stared up at her. There was another few minutes of silence, before Evie sighed and strode back into the train, placing the pupp-Ethan on the ground. “You learnt those eyes off of Jacob, I swear it!”

Ethan simply jumped up at her, tongue hanging out the side of its mouth as it barked eagerly.

“Fine…I will admit you are cute.”


	11. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) This particular prompt is from Phoenix Brooke who asked for a fic where Evie is sick and Jacob takes care of her…. I made this way sadder than it really needed to be :S

Jacob raced through the streets of London, sprinting ahead of the young messenger. The sun was just rising, casting an orange glow over the grey and dusty streets of London.

His sister was sick.

Last night, they had had another blazing row in their train, which ended with Jacob storming out (as per usual). Thinking back, he realised that Evie’s voice was rather croaky and her face was flushed.

Knowing what he knows now, Jacob bitterly wished that he hadn’t left last night. With one last burst of speed, Jacob leapt into the train and rushed to his sister’s room. Upon entering, Jacob couldn’t help but take a step back in shock.

Evie was lying on her bed, blankets bundled all around her. Her face was heavily flushed, sweat soaking the pillow under her head. Kneeling her bed was Henry, who was gripping onto her hand as the Doctor turned to face Jacob.

“Y-yesterday…she wasn’t so flushed yesterday.” Began Jacob, moving to Evie’s bedside, “H-how- “

“- I believe it may be typhus.” Interrupted the doctor, “But not to worry young man. A few days’ rest and your friend- “

“Sister….” Jacob wet a cloth and began to wipe the sweat away from Evie’s forehead, “…. And I know I look like I’m stupid, but I’m not. I know people have died from typhus.”

“Young man, I- “

Before the Doctor could finish, Henry got to his feet and placed a gentle hand on his back. “Come…” he muttered, “… let them have a moment in peace, and we shall discuss what Evie needs to recover.”

Once Henry and the other man had left the room, Jacob turned his attention back to Evie. Wearily, she opened her eyes and smiled gently at him. “Don’t worry…” she whispered, “… I’ll be fine. Soon, I’ll be up again.”

Jacob couldn’t help but shake his head and smile back, “Why don’t you let me be the protector for once?” he asked, wetting the cloth again and placing it on Evie’s head to try and cool her down, “You have to recover soon… I cannot take down the Templars without you.”

“Hmmmm?” Evie took a deep, shuddering breath, her eyes glazing over briefly before they managed to focus on her twin, “W-what happened to us?” she whispered, her voice trembling with weakness as her body shuddered through the fever chills

“Evie?”

She smiled, “R-remember when we used to p-play with the other kids i-in the s-street? You always used to w-win against t-the other boys, b-b-ut…. but…”

“… but not against you.” Finished Jacob, brushing Evie’s sweat-soaked hair away from her eyes, “You never used to let me win.”

Evie continued to shake and shudder, her face twisting in pain as her muscles ached. Jacob’s eyes filled with tears as he soaked the rag again and placed it back on Evie’s head, “You were the only one who was ever honest with me… even Dad used to lie to me. P-Please Evie…” he sobbed, “… please don’t leave me.”

“My baby brother…” whispered Evie, weakly raising her hand and brushing it against Jacob’s cheek, wiping away the tears, “… I r-remember when w-we were children. Life b-before the Creed… you w-wanted to be a c-copper.”

“Childhood dreams…” Jacob sighed, “… Once Dad came back for us, I gave up on that.”

“I w-wish you could still b-believe….in that dream.”

Jacob sobbed brokenly when his sister convulsed in pain, “E-e-evie!”

Desperately trying to give her brother a reassuring smile, Evie winced. “I-I-I worry for you w-without me…”

“That’s because I’m not me without you… how can I be the famous Frye twins i-if there’s only one o-of u-us?!” He grabbed his sister’s hand, “E-evie, you have to fight this!”

He re-soaked the cloth and sighed, “Remember when we were teens and we made that pledge…. T-that we would die together in a-a-a blaze of glory? We swore on the C-creed remember?!”

With a deep sigh, Jacob tightened his grip on Evie’s hand. “We were meant to grow old, get married…. Have mini assassins of our own. Our children will p-play together like we once did! And- “

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks… the hand in his grip had loosened, going limp in his grasp. “E-Evie?”

Silence.

Her head was still on the pillow, her eyes closed ad though she was sleeping…. the fact that she wasn’t breathing caused Jacob to drop her hand and race to the door.

“DOCTOR!!” DOCTOR, HELP!”

…………………………………………………………

“There was no need to panic Mister Frye…” scolded the Doctor, who was checking over his patient once again, “…. Miss Frye’s breathing was certainly shallow, yes, and looking at it from a distance, it would appear as though she had passed…. But to bellow in my ear and drag me from the room was uncalled for!”

Jacob shuffled from side to side sheepishly, his top hat in his hands and picked at the loose threads. “Soooo… she’s okay?”

“Thanks to your attention, I believe Miss Frye’s fever will break very soon. Recovery should follow soon after. She will be fine.”

Sighing in relief, Jacob nodded his thanks to the Doctor and went to sit by his sister again. “Please don’t do that to me again…” he whispered, “…. please.”


	12. I Need A Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :)

Evie hissed in displeasure as Starrick pulled her closer.

After attempting to gain more territory in London from the Blighters, Evie found herself drugged and captured by the Blighters. Still in a daze, they handed her over to Starrick who had practically danced at the opportunity to humiliate one of the Frye Twins.

Which led to her current situation.

Dressed up in a hideous dress, still too drugged to do anything (thanks to regular doses by the Templars), and forced to dance with the very person she had sworn to take down. 

“Anyone would think you weren’t enjoying yourself my dear….” Crooned Starrick as he twirled her around.

“What an astute observation!”

“Now, now my dear. Such behaviour is so un-ladylike…. especially after the singer devoted this song to us.”

Ah yes. The older lady in the red satin dress had seemed delighted to see Starrick with a young lady on his arms, even if she was there unwillingly. The rest of the Templar crowd, who had been invited to this little ball, had cheered and jeered at the sight of an assassin ‘put in her place.’

Ironically, the lady was singing ‘I need a hero’.

Truer words were never spoken.

‘Come on Jacob…’ Evie thought desperately, ‘…. it’s your turn to rescue the damsel.’

……………………………………………………………………..

“Alright boys!” growled Jacob, standing over the body of a dead Blighter just outside of Starrick’s pretentious mansion “Time to crash this party!”

He turned to his second in command, “Is the gunpowder in place?”

“It’s ready to blow boss.”

“… Light them up.”

……………………………………………………………………

Starrick had a rose in between his teeth.

Evie winced as he leered at her, moving her into a dip and spitting the rose onto the floor. As he moved in to kiss her, Evie just had the presence of mind to grab the rose off the floor and place it in her own mouth, therefore preventing the kiss.

‘Jacob, where are you?’ she begged in her mind as Starrick glared at her, continuing to twirl her around the dance-floor.

…………………………………………………….

The door to the mansion was blasted wide open, and Jacob came crashing through. Before the guards inside could even react, Jacob double assassinated two of them (stabbing his hidden blade through their necks), before kicking another one into the wall and shooting him in the head.

As the blood pooled on the ground, the Assassin span around and grinned at his gang. “Come on then… let’s cause a riot.”

The gang whooped in glee and raced into the mansion, following their boss as guards appeared around the corner. As Jacob leapt towards a nearby corridor wall, holding onto a picture frame and then leaping behind the group, his gang engaged the guards in a fight. 

Before racing around another the corner, Jacob called over to his gang. “Will you be alright?”

Nigel Bumble paused, before grinning at Jacob. “Go! Miss Frye needs you!”

Nodding his thanks, Jacob continued to run towards where the music was coming from. 

……………………………………………………………………………

Evie winced as the rose was ripped out of her mouth and thrown far away, trying to wriggle free as Starrick dipped her once again, leaning in for another kiss.

Suddenly, the doors to the large room flew open and Jacob came rushing in, his gun aimed at Starrick. “Stop!”

In surprise, Starrick straightened up, pulling Evie with him as Jacob stormed down the steps. “Back away from my sister, you bastard!”

“You couldn’t just leave London, could you?!” growled Starrick, “You just had to interfere in my business again and again!”

“Nope… call it one of my worst traits. Stubbornness.”

Starrick smirked, “Stubborn… and foolish. I have gunmen everywhere. You’ll never get away alive.”

If he expected Jacob to be afraid, he was going to be disappointed. Jacob just shrugged, “And I have the Rooks….” He grinned at his sister, “… and you said they’d be useless.”

“I take back everything bad I’ve ever said about them.” Evie sighed, wrenching her arm out of Starrick’s grasp.

As Evie strode over to her twin, trying not to wobble as the drugs coursed through her system, Starrick glanced around…. But there was nobody on the building. No guns and no back-up.

“You can’t do this to me!” he growled in anger and frustration, “London is mine!”

“It was yours….” Stated Jacob, “… and now it’s ours. That’s how take-overs work. Somebody loses something, whilst another person gains it.” He shrugged and smirked, “Sorry mate, that’s just how it works.”

Linking arms with Evie, Jacob span around and the pair moved to head out of the door, knowing that with the added assistance of the Rooks, leaving would be simple.

Or so they thought.

Just as they reached the large doors, there was a growling noise from behind them and the stomping of feet. Evie was still drugged and so her reflexes weren’t as sharp, but Jacob’s were.

Pushing his sister to one side, Jacob, stepped over to her position and span around to face Starrick head on…. Only to find himself surprised. Almost as soon as he span around, he found his face roughly grabbed…. And lips placed against his own.

So…. Starrick wasn’t planning on hurting Evie…. Just humiliating her.

That plan back-fired.

Almost as soon as he kissed Jacob, Starrick pulled away in disgust, immediately realising that the face he was holding was male, not female. Jacob quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve, “I thought you were going to attack her!” he spat, “That was way worse!”

Starrick didn’t say anything…. He didn’t have time. 

Furious with Starrick’s ‘attack’ on her younger twin, Evie had pushed herself off the floor and (ignoring the dizzy feeling in her head) punched Starrick in the face, sending him straight to the ground.

“You dare to- “

Before Evie could finish, Jacob gently grabbed her arm and pulled her away, “Leave it Evie…” he could be heard as the pair left, “…. I think we’ve made our point.”

Protected by the Rooks, the pair subsequently disappeared into the night…. Leaving Starrick sprawled on the floor of his pretentious dance floor.


	13. Letters From War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :)

Evie sighed as she stepped out into the bright, summers sun. She had been living on her own for almost six months, ever since Jacob had been conscripted into the army. The sun warmed her to the bones as she strode to the mailbox at the end of the drive.

She was delighted to see a letter in the box, eagerly ripping the envelope open and grinning at her brother’s familiar scrawl. Heading back inside, she scanned over the words, chuckling to herself as her brother described the blistering hot sun as causing ‘a Niagara Falls down his back and in between his- ‘…. well, you can guess the rest. 

He also spoke of good friends that he’d made, Ezio and Connor noticeably. Apparently, they were the terror of the camp, often pulling pranks designed to make the rest of their squadron laugh. There were a few others who Jacob reported about, which Evie was glad to read.

She was afraid that her brother wouldn’t make any friends during his time in the army.

In the letter, he spoke of their Father and the life that he’d had in the army. Even Evie could tell that Jacob was reluctant when he said the next part.

‘To be honest Evie, Father’s the reason why I’m here.’

But it was the end of the letter that made tears stream down Evie’s cheek.

‘You are what I’m fighting for Evie.’

Hurrying to the kitchen table, Evie grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started to write out her reply, eager to remind her twin that he was a good, brave man. She also asked (read as ordered) him to come home safe.

…………………………………………………

For the next few months, she and Jacob wrote back and forth between one another, with Evie replying almost immediately when she received her brother’s letter.

This came to an end late in December…. She’ll never forget that day.

Much like the day where she received Jacob’s first letter, she walked to the mailbox and grinned at the sight of a letter. Her mood soon changed however, when she read the first line. 

It addressed her as Miss Frye…. Something Jacob would never do.

As she scanned the page, tears began to stain the paper and make the ink run. The writer described how he was up on a hill alone, whilst in the midst of a battle, with shots flying past his head and bombs falling all around him.

He had been abandoned by the rest of his regiment…. Or so he thought.

The letter explained that the writer saw Jacob running towards him, yelling at him to take cover. Jacob gave the writer the chance to escape, only to be captured himself. The writer explained how he was good friends with Jacob, and knew that her brother would have wanted his friend to inform his sister of what had happened, rather than getting a formal MIA letter from the army.

It was signed Ezio Auditore.

Once she had finished the letter, Evie crumpled it in her fist, tears streaming down her face. Pulling out a blank piece of paper, she wrote the same thing she had wrote at the end of all her letters. 

‘You are a good, brave man. You need to come home safe Jacob. You need to!’

Though she never received a reply to one of those letters, she wrote a new one each day. She needed to believe her twin would come back…. Alive.

………………………………………………………..

Two years seemed to fly by.

Evie kept up her writing tradition, spending several months as a recluse, practically glued to the TV for any news of Jacob or his regiment.

One year to the day of her brother going missing, she met Henry Green. A quiet, introverted man who wormed his way into her heart without even trying.

They moved in together almost six months later, with Henry moving in with her.

As autumn came around, golden leaves falling on the driveway as the wind caused the branches of the trees to sway in the wind. One morning, she was out in the front garden, searching for her house-keys after a trip to the local corner shop.

Suddenly, she heard a car pull up in front of the house, slowly coming to a halt. She turned around to see a large army vehicle at the end of the drive. 

This was it then.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the anonymous Army officer who would stride up to her and give her the worst news of her life… the news that she had been dreading for the past two years.

What she saw however, caused her to fall to her knees.

From out of the back of the vehicle, a large duffle bag over one shoulder.... stood Jacob. Whilst it had been over two years since she’d seen her brother, she knew she wasn’t mistaken.

As Jacob entered the front garden, the twins found that they couldn’t keep their eyes off one another. In silence, Jacob dropped his bags on the floor and gave his sister a hasty salute.

“Captain Jacob Frye…. Reporting to Miss Evie Frye on her orders. I believe your words were ‘return home safely or I’ll box your ears’?”

“It still took you two years….” Evie whispered, “…you always were late.”

“Better late than never.”

The twins chuckled to themselves, falling back into silence. It barely lasted a second before the pair ran at each, both practically leaping at their sibling and pulling them into a hug.

Before she could stop herself, Evie felt tears streaming down her face, soaking the shoulder of Jacob’s uniform…. She couldn’t feel embarrassed, not when she could feel her brother shuddering in her grasp.

Suddenly, the front door opened.

“Evie? Is everything oka- “

Henry stopped in his tracks, his eyes growing wide at the sight of his girlfriend clutching another man. “Wha- “

Beaming up at him, Evie gently separated herself from Jacob and gestured at her twin. “It’s Jacob…” she gasped in happiness, tears still streaming down her face, “… he’s back! Jacob’s back!”

Henry quickly understood, easily recognising the name and the familiar face from photos. He held out his hand for Jacob to shake (which the other man quickly did). “Henry Green, I’m Evie’s….” He paused, not sure what to refer to himself as.

Rolling her eyes, Evie pushed herself to her feet, pulling Jacob up with her. “Jacob, meet Henry…. My boyfriend.”

Henry couldn’t help but smile at this, flushing slightly as Jacob smirked at him.

“So you’re the bloke who finally got my sister to settle down!” Jacob ignored Henry’s offered hand and pulled him into a hug, “You’re a lucky bastard Greenie! Or an unlucky one, because I know how much she snores!”

“Git!” Evie punched her twin in the arm…. leading to Jacob retaliate…. Which then led to a punch war.

Leaving the pair to it, Henry went back inside.... he was going to need a stronger cup of tea if he had to deal with both Frye Twins.


	14. Bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper: If it's not too much trouble, can you do a modern AU where Evie is being bullied and Jacob stands up for her?

“Remember what Dad said….” Warned Evie as she and her twin strode through the lunch-room, looking for an empty table, “…. If you get into any more trouble, then he’s grounding you for life.”

Jacob grinned at her, “I remember…. This is me, being good as gold. I’m practically an angel.”

“Yeah, if that angel is Lucifer.”

“Rude.”

After a series of paint-related pranks, Jacob had been suspended for three weeks. Ethan had nearly lost his mind with anger, practically ordering Evie to stick close to her brother when he returned to school.

Evie shook her head, “Just remember that Dad is on the edge right now. One wrong act and he’ll snap.”

“And as funny as that would be, I’ll back off.”

Nodding her thanks, Evie and Jacob seated themselves down and began to eat. Five minutes into the meal, Jacob glanced up at his twin and noticed that she was staring at something behind him. Twisting around, he grinned when he saw Henry Green eating with his friends a couple of tables back.

“Evie and Greenie, sitting in a tree….” He sang under his breath, yelping slightly as Evie kicked him under the table.

“Shut up, he’ll hear you!”

“I can’t believe you’re not going out yet.”

Evie flushed slightly, “He’s not really…. In the same social groups as me.”

Frowning at this, Jacob shook his head. “If he won’t go out with you for that reason, then he’s an idiot.”

“… Thanks.” Before Evie could say anything else, she glanced up at the entrance to the lunch-room and hunched over. “Warning….” She whispered, “… Stacy the bitch has entered the room.”

Jacob twisted around and rolled his eyes at the sight of Stacy and her minions striding into the room, with their too-short skirts and fake…. Well, everything. “I didn’t realise she bothered you so much?”

“She didn’t…. until she called me a bitch when I was helping Ziio last week.”

“Wait? She was at the Kenway house? Why?!”

“She’s Edward’s girlfriend….”

Jacob watched as the mega-bitch strode over to Edward’s table, reached over with her talons and pulled Edward into a kiss.

“Wow….” Hissed Jacob, “… I am so disappointed in Edward. I would’ve thought Adewale would’ve stopped him.”

He couldn’t help but stare over at Stacy and Edward (it was like watching a car crash), prompting Evie to hiss at him. “Stop looking at her! She’s a bit temperamental and- you’re still looking!”

“I can’t take my eyes off it, I’m pretty sure I saw a third tongue somewhere.”

“Stop it, stop it, stop it!”

Stacy, having noticed that she was being stared at, strode over and smirked at Evie. “Hey Frye…” she giggled, “… didn’t you hear the new rules? No losers in the lunch-room. I hear it’s contagious now!”

“Fuck off Stacy…” ordered Jacob as he stood up, “…. Don’t you dare talk to my sister like that!”

Scanning him up and down, and clearly deciding he wasn’t worth her time, she sneered at him. “And what are you going to do about it?”

The lunch-room went silent as Jacob grinned, “What am I going to do about it?”

He slowly moved away from his seat, sliding around Stacy until he could grab her phone from out of her hand. “I think I’ll take this first!”

The entire lunch-room gasped as Jacob practically danced away, her phone tight in his grasp.

“Let’s see…” he muttered, tapping at the screen, “… password. E.D.D.Y.”

The phone dinged and Jacob grinned, “Wow, that was predictable…. The boob pic, not so much. Why would you have a pic of your own boobs as your wallpaper? Unless they’re not yours?”

“Give. Me. Back. My. Phone…. Dork.” She growled.

Jacob just grinned, “You know, I feel sorry for you Stacy.”

“You don’t know me.”

“Oh, but I do…” Grinned Jacob, “… all too well. You’re the Queen of the school, right? Head cheerleader. Dates the handsome, popular guys. High school is your kingdom!”

Stacy remained silent, so Jacob continued.

“But people!” he addressed the rest of the lunch-room, “Stacy is a bully! And why?”

He shrugged, “It would be way too easy to say that Stacy preys upon the weak because she’s a bitch!”

Almost everyone sniggered at this, many turning to Stacy with barely concealed glee.

“No, no, no….” continued Jacob, gesturing at Stacy with her phone, “… Stacy is far more complex than that! You see, according to leading psychiatrists, Stacy is a bully for one of three reasons.”

Edward, from his table at the back, then spoke up. “I thought you said you weren’t paying attention in Psych class?”

“I would’ve failed without it! Of course I paid attention!”

As Edward laughed at this, Jacob turned his attention back to Stacy. “Anyway…. reason number one, is that beneath all that bravado and bitchiness, inside there’s a scared, insecure, little girl banging on the closet door. Crying out ‘Pay attention to me!’”

Jacob’s false falsetto made people laugh.

“Reason two! Like early man, Stacy’s brain is…. Underdeveloped. This means that she’s unable to use self-control, hence the numerous boob pics in this phone! It’s also why she acts out aggressively… and reason number three….”

Jacob winked at this sister, who was shaking her head (although hiding a grin behind her hand).

“The third reason is that Stacy… is easy. Everyone here knows it, and so does Stacy. She knows she’s a slut, so she bullies those who are better than her.”

Stacy flushed at his, glaring at Jacob as he practically danced over to her.

“Don’t hurt yourself little girl.” He whispered in her ear, pressing her phone back into her hand, “Nobody fucks with my sister.”


	15. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from xxBARCELONALION510xx: Also If it is not too much to ask for; can u write a prompt; about Jayadeep asking Evie out for Prom, and the whole shabang; plz (^_^)

“Jacob!”

Jacob span around when he heard his name, frowning when he couldn’t see anything.

“Jacob!”

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Jayadeep Mir (otherwise known as Henry Green) waving him over from a shadowed area of the courtyard. Curiously (because he and Henry and never ran in the same circles), Jacob shuffled over.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, frowning as Henry glanced around before answering.

“No…. I need your help.”

“Oh?”

“…. I want to ask Evie to the prom.”

The End-of-the-year prom was coming up, and the whole school was getting more and more excited. Now usually, Evie wouldn’t be concerned with it, but this year was different…. And Jacob was standing in front of the reason behind her worry.

“Why can’t you just ask her?” asked Jacob.

“Too easy. I want to make it memorable!”

Jacob thought to himself for a few moments, before nodding. “Okay…. But you have to help me back.”

“Ummmm, what?”

“I need your help as well. I’ll help you ask Evie to the prom, if you help me ask Freddie?”

Henry frowned at this, “Why would you need help asking Freddie out? I thought you and he were…. Already dating.”

“Ha! I wish!” Jacob shrugged, “We don’t exactly run in the same circles, and if I just asked him, then he might say no just because I’m a bit…. Mischievous.”

“And you need my help why?”

Jacob grinned, “Well, you can bolster me up. Make me seem better in his eyes!”

There was silence for a few moments, before Henry nodded. “Okay…. But you have to help me ask out Evie first okay?”

“Deal!”

…………………………………………..

Evie huffed as she knocked her opponent to the ground, pinning them to the ground as the coach called out her victory. MMA was a way to take her mind off of troubles, which was usually caused by her twin…. However, recently, she had been thinking about the prom and her lack of a date. 

It was their last year, so it needed to be memorable.

Suddenly, she could hear the familiar strumming of a guitar and the crackling of speakers echoing throughout the Sports Hall.

…………………………………………………..

“Remember…” began Jacob, as he tuned his guitar, “… smile and sing. She’ll love it.”

“I’m sure this goes against the School Code of Conduct.” Henry winced as he watched Evie pin someone to the mat, “This whole plan of yours goes against the rules.”

“Probably…. but you want to take my sister to the prom, don’t you?”

Henry nodded, grasping the microphone in his hand. “Okay. But if I get into detention, then I’m setting your sister on you.”

“Deal.”

Jacob began to strum the guitar, grinning as Henry took a deep breath before singing into the microphone.

“Can’t take my eyes off of you…” Henry began, flushing as the MMA training came to a stop at the music, “… You’d be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much…. My long, lost love has arrived, and I thank God I’m alive. You’re just too good to be true…. Can’t take my eyes off of you.”

As he finished the first verse, Jacob plugged his guitar into a speaker and turned up the volume, grinning as his sister grinned at Henry. Fuelled by this, Henry slowly got more and more into the song.

“I love you baby, and if it’s quite alright, I need you baby! To warm the lovely nights, I love you baby. Trust in me when I say…. Oh, pretty baby, don’t bring me down I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay and let me love you baby! Let me love yoooooouuuu!”

As he came to a finish, Evie and the rest of the MMA team whooped and clapped, grinning despite school security entering the room and heading straight for Jacob and Henry. As the guards ordered the pair to stop what they were doing, Henry couldn’t help but glance over at Evie.

She was beaming at him, which lessoned the blow of receiving a detention for after school.

…………………………………………………………………….

“Do you really think she liked it?” whispered Henry to Jacob later that day, when they were both in the detention room.

“For the hundredth time, yes I think she liked it.” Groaned Jacob, “And when we get out, you can ask her to the prom.”

“…. What if she doesn’t want to go to the prom with someone who’s been in detention?”

Jacob just groaned, practically slamming his head on the desk.

The time seemed to fly by, and before they knew it, they were leaving the room. Waiting outside, was Evie.

“Hello Henry… She greeted, smiling as Henry flushed.

“Hello Miss Frye.”

Jacob rolled his eyes, “You two are useless. I’ll wait for you at the car Evie. Henry…. Remember our deal!”

Henry just waved his hand in agreement, not taking his eyes off Evie. As Jacob headed towards the car park (making kissy noises as he went), Henry shuffled from side to side nervously, “In case it wasn’t obvious…” he began, “… I was trying to ask you to the prom.”

Smiling at this, Evie nodded. “I gathered that…. My answer is yes.”

“Really?!”

“You could’ve asked me with a simple bouquet of flowers, and I would’ve said yes.”

“Really?! But Jacob- “

“- likes drama.” Evie rolled her eyes, “But his heart was in the right place. What was the deal Jacob mentioned?”

Henry sighed, “He wants to ask Freddie to the prom. So, I said that I’d help him if he helped me.”

Beaming at this, Evie laughed. “Freddie was talking to me about the same thing! He wants to ask Jacob!”

“…. Should we tell them?”

“Nah. I was telling Freddie about your proposal and he seemed happy that Jacob was helping you. I don’t he’ll wait much longer to ask Jacob.”

The pair began to walk towards the car-park, with Evie boldly linking hands with Henry. As they entered the car-park, Evie burst out laughing. Jacob was standing near her car, hands tightly grasping his guitar case strap as Frederick Abberline leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

Despite not hearing what was said, the following kiss between the two caused Evie to whoop. The two immediately separated and Jacob flushed when he saw his Evie giving him thumbs up.

“Oh, this is going to be fun…” she muttered to Henry.

……………………………………………………………………….

“If those dicks look at my brother like that one more time, I won’t be held responsible for what I do.” Growled Evie as she danced with Henry, “These heels could kill someone, I’m sure of it.”

Henry nodded in understanding. As the only same-sex couple at the prom, Freddie and Jacob had been the subject of discussion and the target of homophobic comments all night. Freddie was well-respected as a Football player, but Jacob was the school clown… he was fair game.

“I think Freddie and Jacob can handle themselves…” he chuckled, turning his attention to the other couple, who clearly didn’t give a fuck what the others thought, “... nobody’s going to challenge them directly.”

“… You’re right.” Evie sighed, “Maybe I’m just being a little over-protective.”

“He’s your brother, it’s only expected.”

“My younger, more annoying brother.” Evie sighed, “You’re right…. Jacob and Freddie can fend for themselves.”

The pair continued to dance, laughing as the slow music switched over to something a bit more Pop style. The night seemed to fly by, before the Head-Teacher stepped onto the stage and tapped the microphone.

“Can I get everyone’s attention please?” he asked, smiling when the music came to a stop and the crowd all gathered round, “Will the candidates for King and Queen please line up on the stage?”

Evie and Henry watched as the usual suspects (aka, the cheerleaders and the jocks) all lined up along the stage.

“The votes are in…” continued the Head-Teacher, “… this is the moment you’ve all been waiting for. It’s time to announce our Junior Prom King, and the Junior Prom Queen… Drum roll please.”

After the drum roll (which everyone rolled their eyes at), the Head-Teacher ripped the first envelope over and read the results aloud. “Your Prom King is….. Tadd York!”

Tadd York, who was the school quarterback, beamed and cheered as he stepped forwards. His girlfriends, one of the cheerleaders who was running for Prom Queen, was whooping loudly. As he accepted the crown and sceptre, Tadd lifted his arms into the air and cheered.

The Head-teacher beamed at this, going to open the second envelope. “And your Prom Queen, voted in by an overwhelming number of write-in votes, is….” 

There was a tense silence as the Head-teacher cast a disappointed look around the auditorium, “… Jacob Frye.”

Everyone glanced around in shock, with Evie’s hands tightening into fists. “You- you- “she stuttered, so angry that she could barely get the words out.

However, Jacob was no-where to be seen… until the doors to the auditorium crept open and Freddie and Jacob crept in. Because of the silence, their conversation could be clearly heard.

“I can’t believe this!” laughed Freddie, “You can’t just pull me into the bathroom whenever you feel like it!”

“It’s prom! It’s practically tradition to make-out in bathrooms! Besides…. I didn’t hear you complaining when we were in there!”

“But what if we miss the announcements for King and Queen.”

Jacob audibly sighed, the pair oblivious to the tense silence behind them. “I’ll give you a spoiler…. A jock and a cheerleader won!”

Finally, the pair seemed to realise that it was far too quiet in the auditorium, and slowly turned around. Before they could say anything, Evie stormed forwards and grabbed her brother’s arm. 

“We’re leaving!”

“E-Evie, What the- “

Before she could drag him fully out of the room, another jock spoke up. “Don’t be a spoil-sport Frye! Let him at least get his crown first!”

As several people began to laugh, Jacob frowned at his sister. “Did I win Prom King or something?”

Before Evie could answer, he glanced up at the stage to see Tadd wearing the King crown…. the pieces of the puzzle soon fell into place.

“Queen?” he whispered, a hurt look flashing across his face, “Queen?”

“I know Jacob. Listen let’s just go and we’ll- “

“- No.” interrupted Jacob, a cocky grin making its way onto his face, “I’ve always wanted to be royalty.”

As he moved towards the stage, he dodged his sister and Freddie’s attempts to stop him, hopping up the steps to the stage and beaming at the Head-Teacher. Apologetically, the Head-Teacher placed the crown on his head and handed him the Queen sceptre.

Clearing his throat, the man sighed. “And now, for the Prom King and Q-queen dance.”

Before they could leave the stage, Tadd wrenched the crown off his head and handed it back to the Head-teacher. “Fuck you guys….” He growled at the rest of the crowd, “…. This wasn’t funny!”

“I don’t know….” Chuckled Jacob, who took the crown off of the teacher, “…. I think it’s a little bit funny.”

As Tadd stormed away, Jacob hopped down from the stage, ignoring the Head-Teachers protests about how he still had the King’s crown and sceptre. 

“Here…” he laughed, placing the crown on his sister’s head, “… King Tadd has been removed from power. The King is dead, long live King Evie!”

Amused by this sudden turn of events, the crowd began to chuckle, which only increased in volume when Evie (having to readjust the crown on her head) rolled her eyes and grabbed Jacob’s hand, pulling him into the centre of the auditorium.

“Come on my Queen…” she hissed, “… let’s dance?”

Placing a hand on her brother’s waist (ignoring how he protested that he should lead), the pair began to sway.

“This…. This is awkward.” Muttered Jacob after a few seconds of dancing, “Swap partners?”

“Hell yes.”

Quickly, the pair separated and beckoned their prom dates over (having to wait a while because Henry and Freddie were laughing too hard). As they continued to dance, now with their new partners, Henry leant in close to whisper in Evie’s ear.

“So, your Majesty? Still ready to kill everyone?

Glancing over at Jacob, who was beaming at Freddie, Evie couldn’t help but smile herself.

“They can live…. For now.”


	16. Like a Fish on a Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper: can you a prompt where Evie is captured and tortured by Templars and Jacob helps her with her injuries?

Ouch.

Evie winced as she struggled into consciousness, blinking against the soft white light above her. 

“You certainly have become a pain in my side Miss Frye….” Sighed a familiar voice in front of her, “… Like a splinter. I keep trying to get of you, and yet you manage to work yourself deeper into my plans.”

Glancing up, Evie frowned when she saw Lucy Thorne, Starrick’s second-in-command standing near a gramophone. Sensing that the Assassin wasn’t going to say anything, Lucy chuckled. “You know, Starrick seemed unconvinced that I would ever catch you. Not by myself.... “

Evie tensed her wrists, pleasantly surprised when she realised that weren’t tied to the wooden chair she was seated in. Crossing one leg over the other, she quickly realised that her legs were also untied.

“I wouldn’t if I were you…” 

Lucy interrupted Evie’s thoughts of escape.

“… I have guards posted at every exit and entrance to this room. You’re not getting out, and your brother isn’t coming in.”

Scoffing slightly, partially at the thought of anything being able to stop her brother and partially at the idea that anything could hold her back, Evie shook her head.

“Perish the thought…” she drawled, “… I’m in such lovely company after all.”

Smirking, Lucy turned her attention to a window. Judging by what she could see, Evie assumed that they were in a warehouse perhaps?

“We have grown tired of trying to catch you and your brother….” Lucy sighed, “… It’s very stressful you know. So, we decided to muddy the waters… lay out the perfect bait for your brother.”

“You must think Jacob is an idiot. He won’t walk in here blindly.”

“You deny that your brother will come for you?”

“Not alone.”

…………………………….

Jacob was glad he came alone.

This weapons factory was so heavily guarded, Jacob knew that him bringing the Rooks would only cause chaos. 

No…. he couldn’t risk that with his sister’s life on the line.

It was easier if he went in alone. Snuck in and rescued Evie before sneaking out again.

……………………………………………………..

Lucy shook her head patronisingly, “So naïve… your brother is wandering straight into a trap and you both don’t even realise it.”

Hearing footsteps behind her, Evie tried to turn around. However, before she could even react, there was a sharp pain in her left shoulder. As she glanced open, her eyes widened in alarm when she saw a hook embedded in it.

Suddenly, the rope attached to the hook tightened and Evie heard someone screaming as she was tugged into the air…. Later, she realised that she was the one screaming as she swung in the air, hands grasping the rope in a desperate attempt to take some of her own weight off it.

Eventually, her screams tapered off into pained gasps. Sucking in as much air as she could, she glared at Lucy, trembling as her shoulder burned with the pain, blood staining her uniform.

“Like a trout on a hook….” Muttered Lucy in glee, striding towards the hanging assassin and pushing her so that Evie began to sway from side to side. As Evie began a new wave of screams, pained yelps and grunts, she didn’t see Lucy open the window to the main courtyard.

“That’s it Miss Frye…” she whispered, pushing Evie again, “… just a little bit louder.”

…………………………………………………………..

Taking shelter behind a brick wall, Jacob winced when bullet after bullet struck it.

Maybe coming alone was a bad idea.

Suddenly, from a building nearby, Jacob heard loud, piercing screams from a window…. Very familiar screams.

“Evie…” he whispered in shock.

As another round of screams started, Jacob scowled, grabbing his gun and attempting to take aim at his attackers, only to be forced back into a hiding place. Glancing around desperately, knowing that he couldn’t go forwards, Jacob saw something… wonderful.

“Hello there.”

…………………………………

Meanwhile, Evie was resisting the urge to pass out as Lucy grabbed her arm that was attached to the hooked shoulder and began to yank at it, twisting it around. 

In desperation, she attempted to kick out at the Templar, trying to force her away.

Sensing that the Assassin was seconds away from passing out, Lucy gestured at the Blighter at the other end of the rope hoisting Evie into the air. Releasing the rope, Evie weakly yelped when she fell to the ground.

…………………………………

Jacob winced when his top hat was shot off his head, “This…. This is going to be harder than I thought.”

……………………………..

“Now….” Lucy strode over to the fallen Assassin, who was lying on her back, hook still embedded in her shoulder, “…. You don’t seem like you’re having fun Miss Frye?”

Before Evie could answer, Lucy dug her heel into the hooked shoulder, setting off another wave of screams and pained yelps.

……………………………………………..

“Keep strong Evie…” Jacob panted as he twisted a large cannon into position, keeping his head down to avoid being shot in the head, “… I’m coming.”

Angling the cannon so that it was pointed at a brick tower near the warehouse, Jacob quickly glanced between the two. “Yeah…. It should work.”

Lighting the fuse, Jacob quickly covered his ears as the cannon fired, the projectile hitting the tower on its right side…. Sending it falling to the left…. On top of the warehouse.

……………………………………………………….

Hearing the creaking and smashing of something above them, Lucy glanced up in alarm. Through the glass panes on the ceiling of the warehouse, she could see a large mass descending towards them.

Evie saw the same thing, ignoring the pain in her shoulder to push herself to her feet and head to the back of the warehouse, hoping to avoid the majority of the damage. 

‘Damn it Jacob’ she thought, ‘Damn it!’

…………………………………………………

As Jacob lay stunned on the ground, still recovering from the aftershocks of the tower collapse, a slow smile spread across his face.

“That… was… amazing!”

Seconds later, his eyes widened in shock and he shot up into a seated position.

“Evie!”

Racing towards the rubble of the warehouse, he clambered over piles of bricks, shattered glass and cracked metal. “Evie?” whispered Jacob in desperation, “Evie?”

There was groaning towards the back of the building, and over the creaking and cracking of the broken building, Jacob faintly heard;

“Take your time… take your time.”

Frantically, Jacob scrambled over a large pile of bricks to see his sister huddled up against the back wall, her back to him. Gently, he rolled her over, only to curse in anger.

Embedded in his sister’s right shoulder, was a large, fisherman’s hook which was slippery with blood. The rope was still attached to the hook, and due to the tightness of Evie’s grip, Jacob knew that the chances of her having friction burns on her hand was high.

“Evie…” he whispered, trying to resist the urge to sob at the sight of his older sister looking so defeated, “…. Evie, I need to take this out okay. You need to put pressure on it though.”

Weakly, Evie nodded, barely flinching as Jacob quickly yanked the hook out and put pressure on the wound.

“I’ve never been so g-glad for y-your destructive abilities…” she whispered, whimpering slightly as Jacob helped her to her feet and placed her arm around his shoulder. “… I hope you have a way back to the train.”

“Of course. If you need to stop, just tell me.”

“You j-just worry about getting us home.”

……………………………………………………………

Avoiding the Blighter-Heavy areas of London, Jacob managed to reach the train without any incident, quickly helping Evie to her bed and sending a Rook to fetch Henry…. And quickly.

As he waited, Jacob quickly grabbed the medical supply kit and hurried over to his sister. “Evie? Evie please….”

Weakly, Evie reached up and took a hold of his hand and squeezed it. “It’s okay…” she whispered, “… it’s okay.”

Seconds later, Henry rushed into the carriage, racing over to Evie immediately. “What happened?” he asked, frantically grabbing her hand.

“Hook in her shoulder….” Grunted Jacob, still sorting out the medical supplies, “… I think it was rusty, so we need to clean it and now!”

As he grabbed a bottle of alcohol, Jacob heard Henry suddenly begin to panic. “She’s not breathing!”

“What?!” Jacob quickly shuffled over and pressed his fingers against Evie’s neck, desperately searching for a pulse. “Shit! What do we do?!”

“I’ll cradle her head. Quickly, go and get one of the Rooks to raise her legs!”

Jacob was quick to obey and soon, a Rook was helping out. Gathering the medical supplies, Jacob began to mutter and curse slightly under his breath. “You are not fucking dying on me…”

“Start compressions!” ordered Henry, watching as Jacob started.

After 30 compressions, Jacob checked the pulse again and swore, starting the compressions again. “I’m not making this easy on you Evie!” he grunted, “Don’t make me break ribs! Come on!”

Nothing.

“Come on!”

Still nothing.

“Come on!”

Henry checked Evie’s pulse and sadly shook his head. Feeling tears beginning to fill his eyes, Jacob began to slam his fist on Evie’s chest, increasing the strength of his compressions.

“Come on!” he yelled, desperation evident in his voice, “I know you can hear me you selfish bitch!”

Still nothing.

“COME ON!” he screamed, increasing the strength of his compressions (although they were more like punches now), fighting as Henry released his gentle grasp on Evie’s head and grabbed the other twin.

“I. KNOW. YOU. CAN. HEAR. ME. YOU. BITCH!”

Still getting no reaction, Jacob felt all the fight rush out of his body as he slumped against Henry, allowing the older assassin to pull him into a hug as tears streamed down their faces.

Suddenly, they heard a sharp intake of breath as Evie arched up off the bed, a cry of pain bursting through her lips. As she gasped for breath, Henry and Jacob raced over to her, with Henry grabbing the medical kit and Jacob grabbing his sister’s hand.

“Jacob…” began Henry, “… help me clean and stitch this up.”

After cleaning the wound (with Evie clenching her teeth in pain), Jacob started the first stitches.

“Who’s been dancing on my chest?” groaned Evie, weakly glancing between Henry and her twin, smirking up at Jacob in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Not taking the bait, Jacob simply shrugged. “Me.”

“And why is my shoulder so itchy?”

“Because I’m stitching it up, so don’t touch it…. Nigel, pour my sister a glass of whiskey, would you?”

Nigel raced over to the alcohol cabinet, grabbing a glass and the decanter of whiskey, pouring and handing the glass to Evie, which she practically downed.

Sighing in satisfaction, Evie suddenly frowned at Jacob. “Did you call me a selfish bitch?!”

“Probably.”

“Jacob…” 

Jacob glanced up at Henry, who was staring at Evie’s right leg.

“… is that a piece of glass?”

Following Henry’s line of sight. Jacob winced at the large sliver of glass sticking out of Evie’s leg, piercing the skin just below the knee.

Weakly, Evie craned her neck to try and see what they were looking at, wincing when she saw the glass. “Oh…. Just leave it in.”

Jacob ignored her, gently grabbing the glass and yanking it out, quickly placing pressure on the wound.

“You’re a- you are such a- you!” gasped Evie, forcing down another wave of screams as Jacob cleaned that wound as well.

“Be nice…” he scolded, a smirk finally making its way onto his face.

There was silence for a little over 10 minutes as Jacob finished stitching up the wounds, with Henry dressing them in clean bandages, putting Evie’s right arm in a sling in order to avoid her aggravating the shoulder wound.

Sensing that her brother was still tense, Evie changed her tone and used her good arm/hand to grab Jacob’s hand, “I’m sorry that I’ve made you worry.”

Jacob sighed and gave his sister a small smile, “Now I know how you feel… I don’t think I can do that again.”

“I’ll try and refrain from getting captured next time, okay?”

“Oh, me and Greenie aren’t letting you out of this carriage after this.”

“What?!”


	17. Birthday Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from xxBARCELONALION510xx: So can u write a fic, about how Evie tries to get something nice for Henry; and Jacob helps (unhelps, really) to do sooo, pllllzzzz
> 
> This is a modern au 

“Remind me why we’re here again?”

Evie rolled her eyes at her twin, resisting the urge to grin as Jacob shuffled behind her, hands firmly in his jeans pockets. “It’s Henry’s birthday remember? It would be rude of us not to give him anything.”

“What’s wrong with just a card?”

“He got us some very nice coats on our birthday. Surely we owe him something nice as well?”

Jacob shrugged at this, “I suppose…. What does he like?”

“… I don’t know.”

“Wonderful. So, we’re just going to be wandering around here for hours until you decide to just give him a gift card.”

Evie scowled, “It won’t be like that… we’ll find something.”

As the pair strode through the streets of the town centre, peering into shop windows, Jacob started to mutter to himself. “He’s your boyfriend, I don’t see why I have to trail around here… why can’t you do this yourself?”

“Stop muttering…. And we’re doing this together, because you’re his friend as well.”

Jacob frowned at this, “Really?!” he exclaimed.

“You seem surprised.”

Scoffing, Jacob rolled his eyes, “Greenie tolerates me, at best!”

“What?!”

“If it weren’t for the fact that we’re twins, he wouldn’t have anything to do with me and you know it!”

Evie’s face flushed in embarrassment as guilt flashed across her face. “T-that’s not true.”

An incredulous scoff was her only reply as Jacob turned away. After a few minutes of tense silence, Jacob shrugged. “Whatever… let’s just get this over and done with.”

Without waiting for her answer, Jacob stormed off, heading towards the markets. Evie stood there in shock for a few moments, before rushing after him.

“Wait Jacob… WAIT!”

………………………………………

Jacob had quickly disappeared into the crowd before Evie could catch up with him, leaving her on her own. Instinctively, she knew that Jacob needed time to be alone, so she wandered over to a market vendor who was selling traditional Indian clothing and trinkets. 

Ignoring how the vender tried to catch her attention, Evie saw a gorgeous white tunic, that came to about knee length, with gold trimming that went down the centre. It seemed to be around Henry’s size. Henry had once mentioned to her that he missed wearing the traditional Indian clothing ever since moving to London, having grown out of his old items long ago and not having a good enough relationship with his Father to ask for anymore.

“How much for this?” she asked, already reaching into her satchel for her purse.

As she and the vendor exchanged money for the tunic, with the vendor wrapping it up nicely, she spotted Jacob shuffling over to her, bag in his hand.

“You worried me…” she hissed, “… you have a habit of getting into trouble when I’m not around.”

“Piss off.” He muttered, raising the bag into the air, “I’ve got him a present. Happy.”

Frowning in suspicion, Evie grabbed the bag and glanced inside. When she saw what was in it, her face flushed. “You can’t get him that!” she hissed, shoving the bag back into Jacob’s arms.

In the bag was a mug. Usually, this wouldn’t be a bad present…. But this mug was decorated with stick figures in various… sexual positions, surrounding the text ‘KAMA SUTRA’.

“This is so inappropriate! Where did you even get it?!”

Jacob smirked at this sister’s outrage, gesturing behind him. “There’s all sorts of naughty shops around here… if you know where to look.”

“I can’t believe you! Send it back!”

“Hey, I did what you asked! I got him a present.”

Tugging Jacob away, Evie held up her own bag. “I’ve already handled it.”

“Well that’s your present to him…. This is mine.”

“Jacob!”


	18. Labour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper: If you don't mind, can you do a one shot where Evie is in labor, and Jacob has to help her because Henry passes out?
> 
> Another modern AU and this will be short because I don’t feel comfortable writing birthing scenes, but I hope you enjoy it 

Evie groaned in relief when Jacob nipped out to grab some more ice-cream.

It was her and Henry’s first wedding anniversary, and her brother had travelled all the way to India in order to both celebrate and help out with the couple’s upcoming birth…. But he was more trouble than having the baby pretend her bladder was a football.

“Finally…” she whispered as Henry handed her a glass of water, “… I thought we’d never get a moment of peace.”

“I see Freddie hasn’t mellowed him.”

“If Freddie can’t manage it, then there’s no hope.”

Henry chuckled at this, “Well…. He seems to be dealing with our pregnancy better than I am. Despite being here for only one week of this pregnancy, he seems to have done more to help than I have over the last eight months!”

“He’s my twin, he’s always known what I need… unless it’s peace and quiet. Jacob’s never been good at knowing when I need that.”

Another chuckle. “True… He’ll be a good babysitter though.”

“No, he really wouldn’t. Not if we want our kid to be in bed and not full of sugar.”

“Ah, yes that does pose a problem.”

Sensing that Henry was still worrying, Evie patted him reassuringly. “You’re doing fine sweetie. You’ll be a great Dad.”

“Even if they act like Jacob?”

“Especially if they act like Jacob. You always had more patience with him… remember our wedding.”

Henry groaned at the memory. “I thought you were going to murder him. How much did he have to drink that night?”

“Too much… although I feel like we enabled it slightly.”

“Hmmm, the open bar probably didn’t help.”

Before Evie could reply, there was the sound of water hitting the wooden floor, causing her to glance down at the floor in shock. “M-my water’s just broke! The baby’s coming!”

“Because I said open bar?!”

Evie just yelled in pain, letting Henry shift her into a lying position.

“Don’t panic!” Henry exclaimed, “There’s plenty of time to get you to a hospital!”

“The hell there is! It’s coming now!” Evie cried out as there was another contraction, “You’re going to have to help deliver the baby!”

Henry visibly went pale at this, “But- but… I have to wash my hands!”

“HENRY!”

“It’s okay! It’s okay! Easy girl, you’re doing well.”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT! I’M NOT A BLOODY POODLE!”

“Sorry! Sorry!” 

As Evie continued to cry out, Henry rant o grab the phone and called the ambulance, quickly giving them the address. “You have to hurry, my wife’s having a baby!”

He listened, before turning his attention to Evie. “He says the ambulance’s twenty miles away; can you make it?”

“AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!”

Back to the phone, “She says no.”

He finished the phone call and hung up, going back to his wife. “Okay, they’re on their way…” he announced, gently taking a hold of Evie’s hand, “… remember what the midwife said. Remember the breathing exercises!”

Evie nodded, keeping her breaths steady… Henry wasn’t as lucky.

As he tried to keep his breathing in time with Evie’s own breathing, he started to hyperventilate… until he passed out.

“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!”

“Evie? Evie! What the- OH MY GOD!”

“JUST GET OVER HERE AND HELP JACOB!”

“B-but- but- “

“NOW!”


	19. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from xxBARCELONALION510xx: Anyway....can u write a something relating to Evie's and Henry's first kiss (modern au) ofc Jacob is the third wheel/// overprotective lil' bro.
> 
> I know it's short... sorry :S

Evie kept a careful watch over Henry.

After receiving a vicious beating from the school’s main bully, Starrick, Henry had fallen unconscious.

Evie felt guilty.

Henry only faced down Starrick because of her, because of her own worries. Starrick had been focusing more and more of his attention on Jacob, Evie’s younger twin, often cornering the young teen after school and pushing him around.

Evie had told Henry that she was worried that Starrick would one day cross the line…. And Starrick had, just not with Jacob.

After insisting that she travel to the hospital with her friend, Evie decided to keep a careful eye on him.

It had been a couple of hours, and Henry was starting to stir.

“Hey…” he whispered when he spotted Evie sitting by his bed.

“Hey.”

“… Is Jacob dressing like you, because I can see two of you.”

“No.”

“I don’t mind if he is… he can dress how he likes.”

Evie chuckled, “No, no…. Jacob’s in the waiting room outside. I’m afraid the double vision is all on you.”

“Great… why do you look like I’m about to die?”

“… You’re not… why did you do this?”

“You were worried… I hate it when you’re worried and stressed.”

Evie shook her head, “It wasn’t your fight… me and Jacob would have handled it. Probably better than you.”

Chuckling, Henry winced. “True… you two are better at fighting than I am. But what was I meant to do?”

“Let me and Jacob handle it!”

Henry frowned at the slightly distressed tone in Evie’s voice, “Hey… I’ll be fine. You said it yourself. What’s wrong?”

“… You shouldn’t be here. You wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for me unloading all my stress on you about Jacob!”

“We’re friends and- “

“- and I should have dealt with the Starrick situation a long time ago, Myself!”

Despite the clear frustration on Evie’s face, Henry still stared at her in wonder, weakly raising his hand and brushing a lock of her hair away from her eyes. “You are so beautiful…” he muttered, “… how are you still so beautiful.”

Gently removing Henry’s hand from her cheek, Evie shook her head. “You’re on the strong drugs… you don’t mean any of this.”

“I think…. It’s giving me the courage to actually say it.”

Before Evie could say anything, Henry leant in and pressed his lips to hers.

Evie couldn’t believe it. Not responding as the painkillers began to have an effect on Henry. Breaking the kiss, he slumped back against the bed.

“So beautiful….”

Evie sat there in a shocked silence, staring at the unconscious form of Henry. She remained there, in the same position, until Jacob cautiously entered the room.

“Evie? Is he okay?”

Nod.

“You aren’t mad at me, are you?”

Shake of the head.

“So… why aren’t you saying anything?”

There was a brief silence, before Evie sighed. “Henry kissed me.”

“… Did you want him to kiss you, because if you didn’t, then I’ll finish what Starrick started, I swear!”

“I-I did…. But he’s so drugged up, what if he doesn’t mean it?”

Jacob frowned at this, “Doesn’t mean it? Of course, he meant it… Henry has been besotted with you forever!”

“But- “

“- But nothing. He’s drugged yes, but that’s not going to create feelings…. Only make him more likely to act on them.”

“So… I should ask him out when he’s better?”

Jacob shrugged, “Sure… but if he hurts you, I’ll hurt him.”

Laughing, Evie ruffled Jacob’s hair. “Sure you will… sure you will.”


	20. Sequel to Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from Ladyforever98: I love these one shots! They are amazing! If you are still taking requests id love to get one from you! If possible a sequel to this chapter would be amazing! Or one where Jacob takes care of Evie and her injuries.
> 
> So here is a sequel to Chapter 16.

“OUCH!”

Jacob rolled his eyes as he watched Evie try and make some tea one-handed… whilst leaning heavily on a beaten-down crutch. “You could just ask for help you know.” He sighed, wincing as Evie hissed in pain.

“I’m… fine.”

“So… if I got rid of that crutch, you would have no problems standing?”

“Exactly.”

Barely pausing, and taking advantage of his sister’s slower reflexes, Jacob quickly removed the crutch from underneath her arm and watched her wobble slightly. “Still feeling confident?”

Twisting around on one leg, Evie glared at her twin. “When I get better, I’m going to- “

“- beat me up? With the way you’re pushing yourself, you’re not healing any time soon. I’ll take my chances.”

Despite the mocking tone in his voice, Jacob handed Evie her crutch back.

“You really should be staying off that leg. “he scolded as he took a sip of his own tea, “It isn’t going to heal if you keep whacking it against the sofa.”

“I’m going crazy!” Evie growled, leaning heavily on her crutch, “I can’t stay in that bed any longer.”

“Not even if I send Henry in to share with you?”

Evie just glared at him, her fists tightening on her crutch. “That’s. Not. Funny.”

“Depends on your point of view.”

Winding Evie up, probably wasn’t the wisest idea, especially as she was already frustrated with having to stay in the train… the certain shade of red that she was turning, seemed to indicate that she was reaching her breaking point.

“Listen you- “

Before she could finish her (probable) insult, the train came to a stop and shook from side to side. As the vehicle wobbled violently, Jacob saw his sister lose her balance, stumbling over the crutch and falling to the ground.

Thankfully, due to Assassin reflexes, Jacob managed to catch her, lifting her into his arms in a bridal carry, before carrying her to the sofa. “Don’t you feel stupid?” he scolded, “You don’t need a concussion as well as a stabbed shoulder and leg.”

“… You’re right.”

Jacob blinked in shock, “Pardon?”

“Don’t make me say it again.”

“Actually, I might want it in writing. Say it again, one more time?”

“Piss off.”

Yelping slightly as Evie weakly slapped his arm, Jacob grinned as his twin finally smiled. “Feeling a little better now that you’re lying down?”

“Don’t rub it in… “ she groaned, “… I swear, when I get better, you’ll pay for this.”

“I didn’t force you to get up! I’m not at fault here.”

Jacob was only teasing his sister, so he was expecting a teasing reply in return…. But none came.

“Evie?”

His twin was frowning as she stared up at the ceiling, a faraway look in her eyes. 

“Evie!”

Shaken out of her thoughts, Evie sighed wearily. “I’m sorry Jacob… I was just thinking.”

“… About?”

There was a brief silence, before Evie twisted her head to stare at her twin. “Do you think I’m weak?”

“What?!”

“You heard me.”

Jacob blinked in shock and surprise, his mouth slightly open as he tried to find the right words. “N-N-No! Of course not!” he yelled, “Why would you think that?”

“…. Father always said- “

“- Ugh! Father’s word is not gospel Evie, it never was.”

“Father always said…” continued Evie, as though Jacob had never interrupted, “… that a good assassin never gets caught. A spotted assassin is a dead assassin.”

Jacob rolled his eyes, “Father got spotted all the time. The only ones who ended up dead were the poor buggers who stood against him.”

“Exactly…. And yet I ended up tied to a chair and tortured!”

Slightly shaken by the anger in Evie’s voice, Jacob still reached over and gently took his sister’s hand in his. “You are not weak…” he stated firmly, “… I bet you didn’t tell Thorne anything and- “

“- she wasn’t torturing me for information. I was bait… for you.”

“Oh… it’s a good thing I very rarely do what’s expected of me, huh?”

Evie chuckled, “You do have a more… destructive method of rescuing people. But I can’t help but feel like, if she was torturing me for information, I would have given up.”

“I doubt it.”

The dismissal tone in Jacob’s voice caught Evie’s attention as she twisted her head to look at her twin. “Pardon?”

“I said… I doubt it. You have always been strong Evie, so I doubt you would have said anything. You’re just thinking like this because you’re hurt…. And embarrassed that your little brother had to help you.”

Evie flushed at this, knowing that her brother was kind of right. “You have a lot of faith in me…” she muttered, “… You really think I wouldn’t have talked?”

“With all my heart… do you want me to help change your bandages…. Or should I get Henry?”

“Shut up Jacob.”


	21. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from Phoenix Brooke: I have a prompt, and I was wondering if you'd want to write it: Evie has a nightmare and Jacob helps her calm down. I understand if you're not interested, but I'm just curious :)

“EVIE!”

Evie glanced around frantically, “Jacob?”

“EVEI! HELP ME!”

The edge of a cliff seemed to suddenly appear in front of her, prompting her to glance over the side. Clinging to the rocks, barely holding on, was her younger twin brother.

“HELP ME!” he yelled, his feet skidding along the cliff face as he tried to pull himself up, “EVIE!”

“Hold on Jacob!” she screamed, reaching down to try and grab him, finding herself falling short.

As she continued to try and rescue her brother from the endless fall below, Evie heard a sinister laugh. Twisting her head around, she spotted a shadowed figure heading towards her, dark brown eyes staring at her.

Shaking her head, she leaned further over the edge to try and reach her brother. “Jacob…. Just a little bit farther!”

“Gotcha!”

Evie screamed when she felt a sharp blade stab through her wrist. At the other end of the blade, was the shadowed figure, a menacing grin on their face. “Trust me….” It hissed.

“Evie!” 

Turning her attention back to Jacob, Evie was dismayed to see her twin slipping down the cliff face, his fingers desperately trying to hold on…. Until he fell.

“NO!” screamed Evie as her brother fell into the dark, bottomless pit below, his cries of fear echoing in her ears.

Fuelled with anger at the sinister chuckling behind her, Evie snarled at the figure. “Starrick!”

The figure continued to laugh, the sound growing more high-pitched as the shadows faded away…. to reveal herself.

“No…” Evie gasped, struggling to un-sheathe her own Assassin blade, “… No, please! What is this?!”

The figure didn’t reply, only laughing as she wrenched the blade out of Evie’s wrist and pushed her away, pushing her off the edge of the cliff.

Screaming as she fell, Evie thrashed mid-air when she heard someone calling her name.

“Evie…. Evie…. EVIE!”

Lashing out at whoever was shaking her shoulder, Evie awoke with a gasp and shot up into a seated position. 

“Shit!” yelped someone from the floor, prompting her to glance over the side.

Lying on the floor, Jacob clutched at his cheek, rolling his jaw in order to test whether or not it was broken.

“Jacob…” Evie gasped, the nightmare still fresh in her memory, “… oh my god, Jacob are you alright?”

Jacob winced in pain, smiling up at his sister. “Well I hope you won against whoever you were fighting.” He chuckled, his face quickly turning serious when he saw how pale his twin was, “You were screaming… I just wanted to try and wake you up, to try and help.”

“I-I- “ Evie buried her face in her hands, her shoulders starting to shake as the feelings of grief and fear caught up with her.

“Evie…. Oh god.”

Gently, Jacob pulled her into a hug, softly ssshing her as she sobbed. After a couple of minutes, Evie pulled away, turning her head as she wiped away her tears.

“Do… do you want to talk about it?” Jacob asked, gently patting her on the back as she took deep breaths to try and calm down.

“Not… not really.”

Jacob frowned, but decided not to push, instead choosing to silently comfort his sister.

It seemed like hours had passed, when in reality it was probably only a few minutes, before Evie finally managed to calm down enough. 

“I’m okay you know.”

Evie turned to Jacob in shock, staring at him as he shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry…. But you can’t hide anything from me…. I’m not going to ask what happened, but I’m alright Evie… nothing’s happened to me.”

“H-how could you tell? How could you tell what I dreamed about?”

“… You didn’t push me away.” He smiled softly, “Whenever you usually have a nightmare, you push me away and go for a run… when something bad’s happened to me in your dream, you stay put.”

Evie flushed slightly, “I-I-I…. I didn’t think you’d noticed that.”

“You can’t hide anything from me. Twins, remember?”

“Yeah… I never thought it would come back to haunt me.”

Nudging Evie in the side, Jacob grinned. “And you said I have no observational skills!”

“You don’t.”

“Rude.”


	22. Exploding Ceilings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from Ladyforever98: Jacob and Evie go on a mission and all starts well but they have walked straight into Lucy Thorne's trap. She blows up the building and evie and jacob get hurt, more so evie as she pushed jacob to safety as much as she could. Hurt/comfort. They make it back to the train to heal and rest.

“I thought you said this would be fun?!”

“I thought you said you wouldn’t whinge for the entire mission?”

Jacob scowled at his sister’s back, mimicking her as they crept towards an old house.

“Stop it Jacob…. This is serious.”

“I know, I know. This is another one of Thorne’s flirting attempts.”

Almost immediately, Evie span around and glared at her brother, an angry flush on her face. “Shut up…” she hissed, “… that’s not funny!”

“Depends on your point of view.”

Evie chose to ignore him that time, continuing to move forwards until they managed to sneak into the building through an open window on the bottom floor, that opened up into a servant’s quarters. “Remember…. “whispered Evie, “… this is a retrieval mission only.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…. It’s only the fiftieth time you’ve told me.”

After another warning glare, Jacob fell silent, following his twin as they made their way further into the building,

Everything appeared normal.

It was clean and clearly not that abandoned…. but as for suspicious, Templar activity…. There were no signs of it.

“Are you sure we’ve got the right place?” asked Jacob, now starting to get a little restless as Evie wandered around, going over everything with a fine tooth comb. 

“No Jacob, I’ve decided to bring you here because we’ve planned a surprise party for you.”

“… Really.”

“No Jacob!”

Holding his hands up in surrender, Jacob took a couple of steps back, muttering about ‘sarcastic sisters.’ 

However, as they moved into the next room, he found himself glancing up at the ceiling. “Something’s wrong…” he muttered, hearing a crackling sound up above, “… Evie. Something’s wrong.”

“Jacob, I – “

BOOOM

Immediately, the building began to collapse, with the ceiling crumbling and falling on top of them. 

“Jacob look out!” Evie yelled, quickly pushing her brother out of the way of a piece of ceiling.

Stunned by this, Jacob fell forwards, curling up into a ball in order to protect his vital organs as the building continued to collapse all around them.

Suddenly…. Everything went black.

……………………………………………………………

“Ugh…” Jacob groaned, wincing at the shooting pain in his head as he pushed himself to his hands and knees. By his head, he saw a blood-stained rock…. The probable cause of his headache.

“Evie?” As quickly as he could have managed without hurting himself further, Jacob glanced around to try and find his sister, “Evie?!”

Over to his left, he could hear someone coughing, prompting him to scamper over the rubble. “Evie! Evie!”

In the area where he heard the coughing, Jacob used his Eagle vision to try and find his twin…. There! 

Weakly waving, in the air, Evie could be heard coughing and spluttering on the dust of the building, choking out Jacob’s name when she could. Stumbling and tripping, Jacob rushed over (only pausing to puke from the head pain) and grabbed the hand, beaming when it squeezed his own hand.

“I’ve got you Evie…” he whispered, “… I’ve got you!”

After making sure that Evie’s pulse was strong, Jacob set to work removing the heavy rubble off of his twin, slowly revealing more and more of her…. And her dusty face (all whilst ignoring the shooting pain in his head).

There was one piece…. On very large piece left.

“My leg’s stuck…” Evie groaned, her voice tinged in pain, “And I think one of my ribs is broken.”

As Jacob tried to lift the large piece of rubble off of Evie’s leg, she yelped in pain.

“Alright…” he muttered, “… new plan.”

“What happened?”

“Explosion…. I think Miss Thorne has taken offence to us sneaking around.”

Evie chuckled weakly, “How sensitive of her.”

“…. Evie, I can’t lift this, it’s too heavy and I don’t think I can get out of here and get some help.”

“What’s the good news?”

“…. There isn’t any at the moment, but I’m going to try and find something that can be used as leverage to get this off you. I’ll be right back.”

Just before he could pull his hand out of her grip, she tightened her hand, frowning at him in concern. “Wait, wait, wait…” she whispered, “… Are you alright?”

“Evie, calm down. I just have a slight headache, but I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Noticing that there was a beam of light shining through a small crack in the…. Ceiling(?), Jacob tried to angle his face into it so that his twin could see that everything was alright.

She wasn’t convinced.

“You’ve got blood all over your face…” she mumbled.

“That explains the headache.”

“Jacob…”

Jacob sighed, “Look, you’re in a much worse state that I am. I just have a slight headache, whereas you’ve probably got a broken leg and cracked ribs…. Let me do this.”

It took a few seconds, but eventually, Evie nodded in agreement. “Alright…. But be quick, and if that headache gets any worse, sit down.”

“Yes Mother.”

“Just go.”

Jacob grinned and started to search for something that could be used as a lever, such as a beam of wood possibly?

Ah! Eureka! Seeing a large piece of wood on top of some rubble, probably a piece of the roof rafters, Jacob headed over in that direction and tugged it back over to Evie. After wedging it under the large block of rubble, Jacob took a deep breath in preparation.

“Alright, when you feel like your leg is free, shuffle backwards until it’s not under the rubble.”

Evie nodded and watched in concern as her brother put all of his strength into lifting the rock off her leg. Yelping as the pressure was finally lifted off her leg, she frantically shuffled backwards until she was safe. “Okay…” she muttered, “… I’m clear.”

Grunting, Jacob let the rubble fall back down, before falling to his knees and massaging his head. “I don’t suppose there’s any chance we can go back to the train now…. I think I’m going to be sick.”

Slowly, Evie pushed herself into a seated position and then allowed Jacob to help her to her feet. “Did you see any exits?”

“No… I’m hoping that if we make our way to the front of the building we can try and call out for someone to help. Maybe some of the street kids are hanging around, or some of the rooks!”

As it turned out, they got lucky. 

Upon getting to what they believed to be the front of the building, they could hear someone scrabbling around outside, a familiar voice frantically calling their names.

“EVIE! JACOB!”

Jacob turned to his twin and beamed, “Have I ever mentioned how much I love your lover?”

“He’s not my lover!”

…………………………............

Hours later, once the rubble was cleared (with the help of rooks and street kids) and the twins were safe in the train, their injuries could be assessed.

Due to pushing her brother to safety, Evie had suffered a broken leg, cracked ribs and several severe bruising whereas Jacob had a major concussion and some nasty cuts and scrapes.

“No fighting Templars for a while…” teased Henry, “…. Should I put you in different rooms? I know how you too can get if you’ve been in the same room for too long.”

Evie smiled up at Henry, shaking her head. “I’m sure Jacob can behave.”

“Hey!”

“Well you’re always the one who- “

As the two devolved into bickering, Henry couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head.

Nothing would change.


	23. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from xxBARCELONALION510xx: Can u write one, modern day. In which the setting is Henry's birthday party

Henry sighed wearily as he made his way back to his apartment.

There were times when he hated his ‘regular person’ job, especially when elderly people argued over the price of the antiques.

It was always the price on the label…. Never more, never less. Why couldn’t they understand that?!

As he strode down the corner, straight towards his apartment, he stopped in his tracks…. The door was slightly open.

Whilst he preferred to take a more peaceful role in the Creed, Henry knew that he would still be the target of Templar agents…. And if they thought he would go down without a fight, they were dead wrong.

Slowly pushing the door open, he tensed even further when he realised that a couple of the lights were on. Because he set off to work early in the morning, the lights were not switched on until he returned home.

This wasn’t good.

As he stepped through the door, he could sense someone by his right shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the figure reaching out for him, prompting him to grab the arm and fling the person over his shoulder and onto the floor with a loud crash.

“Don’t kill my boyfriend!!” Yelled a familiar voice in amusement, just as the lights flicked on and Evie yelled “SURPRISE!”

Glancing at the person he’d thrown to the ground, Henry winced when he saw Freddie lying there.

“Happy Birthday…” muttered Freddie as Jacob helped him to his feet, “… everything hurts, everything definitely hurts.”

“I told you not to stand behind the door… although Greenie, that was impressive for you! I didn’t know you remembered how to do that?”

Slapping her brother lightly on the air as Henry stared at her, Evie rolled her eyes. “He’s still an Assassin Jacob, don’t be a dick.”

“Hey, I- “

Before the siblings could start bickering fully, Henry held up a hand. “W-what’s going on?”

“It’s your birthday!” exclaimed Evie, pulling him over to a table where a cake (shaped like the Creed symbol… badly) was waiting, “You can’t not have a party on your birthday!”

“I-I- “

“- Just blow out your candles Henry.”

Knowing that he didn’t really have a choice in the matter (and not really wanting to fight it), Henry leant over and blew out the candles, smiling as everyone clapped.

“If you’re wondering about the cake….” Jacob chuckled, “… this is my sister’s attempt at baking. She would make a terrible house-wi- OW!”

Evie shook her head, “Don’t make me give you a concussion to match Freddie’s.” Suddenly realising what she’d said, she span around to face Henry and sheepishly grinned at him, “Not that he’s got a concussion of course. I- “

“- I’ve definitely got a concussion.”

“Freddie!”

Henry shook his head, and smiled at Freddie. “I’m really sorry about that Freddie.”

“Don’t worry about it…. But you should know, if I expected the attack, you- “

“- You would still be on the floor love.” Chuckled Jacob, patting Freddie on the back, “But you’re not dead or in jail, so you’re already doing much better than most people we toss to the ground.” He then turned to Henry, “Don’t worry, we’ve got the rooks and some of the homeless network coming, but there’s been a bit of Templar activity, so- “

“- so they’re dealing with that.” Henry nodded in understanding.

DING DONG

Rushing over to the door, Jacob opened it up and smiled as Mrs. Disraeli and her husband made their way inside.

“Yes, I know we’re late Jacob…” she cooed, “… but Benjamin was convinced the flat was on the floor down below! I tried to tell him, but men can be so stubborn!” Shoving a neatly wrapped present into Jacob’s hands, she removed her coat and hung it up, “I hope we haven’t missed anything?”

“Not really… Henry flung Freddie over his shoulder, that was exciting.”

Mary Anne rolled her eyes, “Well I did say that a surprise party might not be the brightest idea dearie.”

“Yeah…. How’s Desmond?”

Mary Anne smiled at the thought of her precious Corgi. “He’s with a sitter, bless him.”

Before Jacob could reply, Evie rushed over. “Hey, we’re going to have a toast in a minute. I know you want a beer Jacob, but for you two?”

Mary Anne stepped forwards as her husband opened his mouth, “We’ll just have some lemonade dearie.”

……………………………………..

Minutes later, the Rooks and a group of children piled into the apartment and drinks were poured. As everyone held their glasses up, Henry smiled at them.

“Thank you all so much for this… Cheers” he thanked, as everyone took a sip of their drinks, “I’d forgotten what it was like to celebrate a birthday.”

“That’s because we’re usually dealing with a huge Templar plot…” groaned Jacob, as he took another gulp of beer, “… I think this might be the most peace and quiet I’ve had since we were teens.”

Evie rolled her eyes, “Don’t jinx it Jacob.”

“I’m just saying, maybe we should travel abroad for a bit…. Ezio will be happy to have us in Italy, I’m sure!”

Freddie chuckled at this, nudging Jacob in the side. “Maybe we should go fishing or something. You, me…. Alone on a lake?”

Smirking as her brother flushed at the thought, Evie turned to Henry. “Perhaps we should go out for dinner sometime? Now that our nights are mostly free?”

Now, it was Henry’s turn to flush, “U-Uh sure! Okay!”

Turning to the side slightly, a sudden thought occurred to him, “Socks…” he muttered under his breath, “…. Should definitely buy new socks before then.”

Silence filled the room, and Henry practically felt his face grow red. “That… that was louder than I thought, right?”

Jacob, who was clearly trying not to laugh judging by his pursed lips, nodded. Evie just smiled at him.

As though a flick had been switched, Freddie took a deep breath. “I think we could all do with some more cake, right?”

The rest of the group all nodded in agreement and moved over to the kitchen area, leaving Henry and Evie alone… well, all except Jacob, who didn’t take the hint.

“Are you kidding? I’ve had like four slices already. Say what you want about Evie’s cooking but- AH, AH Freddie!”

Smiling apologetically at Evie, Freddie pulled Jacob away, ignoring his boyfriend’s protests. Once Jacob was out of earshot, Evie shook her head. “You can either love him or leave him…”

“You wouldn’t leave him for the world.”

“True… I’m sorry about that, they’re not very subtle, are they?”

“It’s alright…. I think they thought we needed some alone time.”

Evie chuckled at this, “I just asked you to dinner. The ‘alone time’ can wait for a while I think.”

Flushing Henry started to stammer and stutter, smiling sheepishly when Evie placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m just teasing you Henry… let’s just take this one step at a time.”

“I-I would like that.”


	24. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper: Can you do above shot where Evie and Henry talk about their wedding day??

“Come on my love…” Henry chuckled as he helped Evie up the stairs to the rooftop, “… just a few more steps.”

“I’m 87 Henry, a few more steps feels like climbing a mountain at this point.”

Henry couldn’t help but silently agree, with his own knees aching ferociously. The pair had been married for over 60 years, with children and grandchildren to keep them entertained.

Their days of being Assassins were long gone, but a new generation was taking over… which was probably for the best.

As she neared 90, Evie was starting to have memory issues, that wreaked havoc on her mind.

When they reached the rooftop, Evie glanced around and shook her head. “Unless we’re waiting for one of those fancy new planes, I think we might have taken a wrong turn.”

Henry chuckled, a sadness in his voice. “We’re here because of the memories Evie.”

“And we’re on the rooftop because….”

“…. You don’t remember?”

Quickly catching onto the sadness in her husband’s voice, Evie felt horrible when she had to admit that she had no idea what he was talking about.

Henry took a deep breath, calming down as he gave his wife a reassuring smile. “This isn’t just an ordinary rooftop love…. This is where we got married, remember?”

“We got married on a rooftop?”

Henry nodded eagerly, taking a couple steps back. “It was wonderful…. The aisle was right down here, where Jacob gave you away.”

“Hmmmm, where is Jacob by the way? Surely he’d love to go down this memory lane with us?”

Henry couldn’t help but turn away at this.

Jacob Frye had passed away only a year before, when Evie’s memory was still fine. A sudden heart attack that had broken Evie’s heart.

It only took a few weeks after that for Evie’s memory to start to fail, as though a part of herself had just died along with Jacob.

“H-He couldn’t be here…. Do you remember him walking you down the aisle to the altar? We then exchanged our vows in front of family and friends who loved us.”

Slowly, Henry led her down the very path where the aisle used to be, watching as his wife glanced around. “Do you remember anything?”

“…. I remember how smart you looked….” Evie whispered, “… I was wearing a gorgeous white dress…. And then we kissed.”

“Yes!” exclaimed Henry in excitement, “I knew bringing you up here would help!”

“I don’t know if I can remember anything else my dear.”

“Don’t give up Evie… never doubt yourself, alright?”

Evie smiled sadly at him, taking his hand and pulling him close. “I know you want me to get better dear… but maybe we should accept that fact that I may not get better.”

“I-I don’t know if I can accept that.”

“I know… I know.”

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, before Evie suddenly chuckled. “I do remember something about our wedding day…”

“Oh?”

“I remember how you looked at me when I walked down the aisle.”

Henry pulled her close and sighed happily, “You were the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen…. Still are to be honest. I remember how nervous I was, but when Jacob walked you down the aisle, he mouthed at me ‘calm down’.”

Chuckling Evie shook her head, “He wanted my special day to be special…. That must have included calming down my husband.”

“Do you remember our vows?”

“I-I- “

Realising that Evie was having some difficulties, Henry decided to start. “Evie…. Before we met, there was only one thing on my mind. My devotion to the Creed. But you showed me something no-one else could…. You showed me how to be a part of a family once again. With this ring, my heart now belongs to you, now and for always.”

Evie smiled gently at him, kissing him on the cheek before taking a deep breath. “Henry…. For most of my life, I shut myself away, allowing only my brother close. I knew we came from true love…. But just because i knew this, it didn’t mean I believed I would ever find it. But thanks to you, now I have.”

Blinking away happy tears, resisting the urge to cry, Henry pulled his wife into a hug and chuckled. “I knew you’d remember.”

“How can I not…. It was one of the happiest days of my life.”


	25. Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from M-j: Do you think you could make a chapter where Evie overhelms herself to the point of falling ill/ pass out multiple time and Jacob try to make her stop?

“Soooo…. How much of a fool do you feel like now Evie?"

Jacob looked down at his sister sitting against the wall of the train, looking like she would pass out very soon, if not at that moment.

“Very funny…. Could you help me up please Jacob? As funny as this is to you, I’d like to get to bed now, before I collapse in an undignified heap.”

Visibly fighting to keep herself sitting upright and her eyes open, Evie gave her twin a strained glare, breath coming in short, harsh gasps and beads of perspiration sliding down her face.

“If you didn’t look so pathetic, I’d say you deserved to stay there…” scolded Jacob, “… especially since you seem determined to make yourself sick working for hours on end. Didn’t Henry tell you that you needed to eat and sleep…. Like any normal human being?”

The annoyance in Jacob's voice was clearly heard.

'…. I suppose I can't get away with saying I forgot?' came the sheepish reply.

“No… but give it a go, futile as it is. And try not to speak… your voice sounds like you’ve been eating broken glass and stones.”

Evie muttered something unintelligible under her breath (which suspiciously sounded like 'It’s for the greater good.'), her blinks becoming slower and slower as she surrendered to the darkness that had been dancing along the edges of her vision, head lolling to the side as she lost consciousness.

Sighing, Jacob bent down to pick Evie up, using one hand to wrap an arm around her shoulders and support her back, and the other to hook under his sister’s knees. Lifting her up without much effort ('That's it, I'm monitoring Evie' meals from now on.'), he made his way through the train and to Evie’s room.

Thankfully, the door was partially open, meaning that it could be nudged open with a shoulder. Jacob walked into the room and paused by the bed, carefully laying Evie down, then removing her shoes before pulling the cover over her. Placing a hand onto Evie' damp forehead to feel the burning skin there, Jacob stood up and went to the shared bathroom to get a washbasin filled with water and a small cloth.

When he came back, Evie had come to, and was in the process of getting up before a strong arm pushed her back down.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Evie looked up to see her twin frowning down at her.

"To get some water…I'm a little thirsty."

Jacob would have laughed at the disoriented look on Evie' face, but he kept the chuckle in, forcing himself to look stern.

"You're burning with fever and you think I'm going to allow you to waltz to the kitchen and get yourself a drink? I don't think so. Stay in bed and let yourself be taken care of."

Having no energy to protest, the young lady feebly nodded, closing her eyes again and curling herself up under the blanket.

Jacob shook his head as he set the things down onto the bedside table. Sitting down next to her, he dipped the towel into the water, wringing it, before gently patting Evie' forehead, wiping away the sweat there, then around her neck. One weary, brown eye blearily opened, watching as Jacob stood up, dipped the towel into the bowl and rung it out again.

"…didn't know you made such a good nurse…."

The tall man bent down to place a gentle kiss on Evie' forehead before replacing the cool towel there, smiling at the contented sigh he heard.

“I learned it from you…. Weren’t you doing exactly the same for me a few months ago? Now stop talking and go to sleep, I'll be back in a while to check up on you, I just need to go tell Henry you’re not feeling well today.”

There was a muffled "Mhmm…", and then Evie burrowed deeper under her cocoon, sending Jacob a last, warm smile to show her appreciation before finally drifting off to sleep.

Feeling peaceful himself, Jacob smiled again, brushing his fingers through soft, chestnut brown locks before making his way out the door and closing it with a soft click.


	26. Henry to the Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from M-j: What if Evie is forced to marry a Templars and then Henry come to save the day? :3

“Wanna biscuit boy?!”

Jacob sneered up at the Templar lackey, refusing to entertain him. The lackey was not allowing this however and yanked on the chains that bound Jacob’s wrists together, pulling his face closer and pinching the Assassin’s nose.

Eventually, Jacob needed to breathe and his opened his mouth with a gasp. As soon as his mouth opened, the lackey shoved a handful of biscuits inside, causing Jacob to choke slightly. “Here's your biscuits! Shove them all right down your throat. Here, have lots!” 

Meanwhile, Starrick was keeping a tight hold of Evie’s chain. It had taken him this long to capture the twins…. he couldn’t let them go now.

Now he just had to convince the beautiful Miss Frye to marry him.

“Leave him alone!” Evie snarled at the man who was tormenting her brother. The man stopped for a brief second, before continuing.

“It pains me to see you reduced to this, Miss Frye…” Starrick mock sighed wearily, “… A beautiful flower such as yourself should be on the arm of one of the most powerful men in England. What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my wife I- “

Evie growled in anger at the suggestion that she should marry Starrick, grabbing his glass of wine and throwing it in the Templar’s face. “Never!”

Letting go of the chain, Starrick backhanded her to the ground. “I'll teach you some respect!” As he raised his hand to hit her again, he suddenly stops and smirks, “No…. there’s only one way to get a Frye to do as they’re told.” 

Gesturing to his fellow Templar, Starrick chuckled as Jacob Frye was dragged over. The young man desperately tried to struggle against the pull, but as the lackey was twice his size and three times as strong.

“Bastard!” Jacob spat at him, yelping slightly when Starrick grabbed him by the face.

“Don't talk to me like that, brat!” He turned to a fuming Evie, “You will marry me, or I will torture your brother…. Slowly until he dies.”

Evie remained silent, so Starrick turned his attention back to Jacob. 

“Maybe I’ll remove that bleating tongue of yours first…. Although, that would spoil hearing your pleas for mercy.”

Distracted, Starrick and his lackey (who loved hearing torture stories) failed to notice Henry sneak into his chamber through an open window, and shield himself in the shadows. 

Evie noticed though.

Knowing that Starrick mustn’t spot the other Assassin, Evie knew that she had to distract him. “Starrick wait!” she cried out, pushing herself to her feet, “M-maybe I was a little hasty in refusing you.”

Jacob’s jaw dropped in shock as Starrick chuckled.

“That’s better…” the Templar muttered in glee, “… now my dear, tell me your favourite thing about me.”

“Y-You're tall, well dressed...”

As Starrick walked over to his twin (with the lackey close behind), Jacob glanced around the room…. And spotted Henry darting to another shadowed place.

‘Henry!’ Jacob mouthed in excitement, not vocalising his glee at the sight of the other assassin.

Henry mimed a sshhing motion with his hand, prompting Jacob to nod in understanding and gesture towards Starrick, as though to say, ‘What are you going to do about him?’

The response was not reassuring as Henry just shrugged and shuffled closer.

Meanwhile, Starrick was clearly enjoying Evie’s discomfort. “Go on…” he whispered.

“A-and your beard is so…. Well-groomed?”

Henry visibly shuddered before darting out to hide near Starrick’s chair…. But he was spotted briefly.

The lackey frowned when he thought he saw someone move near the Grandmaster’s throne. However, before he could say anything, Jacob wrapped his chain around the man’s throat with one hand and covered the lackey’s mouth with the other.

Starrick was oblivious, “And Henry Green?”

“What about him?”

As Starrick leaned in to kiss Evie, there was a sudden crashing noise from behind him as the lackey managed to knock a bowl off the table. Before the Templar Grandmaster could spin around to see what had happened, Evie quickly stopped him and pulled him into a kiss.

Jacob and Henry both grimaced in disgust.

As the pair separated, Starrick smiled at the female assassin, “That was- “He stopped in his tracks when he glanced in the mirror behind Evie…. And saw Henry ducking behind his chair. “- You!! How many times do I have to kill you, boy?!”

As he pulled out a gun to fire at Henry, Evie grabbed his arm and yanked it down to the ground, pushing on a pressure point in order to make the Grandmaster drop the gun.

Before she could go any further, Starrick grabbed her chain and used it as a momentum to throw the female assassin to the ground.

With Jacob battling against the lackey and Starrick struggling with Evie, Henry went on the attack... to no avail.

In the corner of the room were two glass boxed that could comfortably hold two adults…. And that was where Evie was dragged.

Throwing her into the box and locking it, Starrick quickly blocked Henry’s attack, grabbing the assassin by the wrist and throwing him against the wall.

With Henry stunned, Starrick then subdued a furious Jacob and threw him into the second glass box.

“Your time is up Miss Frye…” snarled the Grandmaster, “… for both you and your brother.”

Gesturing to his lackey, Starrick watched the man rushed over to a lever in the wall…. Which opened two panels in the glass boxes and sand came pouring out, right on top of the Frye twins.

“Evie!” called out Henry in dismay, “Jacob!”

Starrick sneered at the frantic look on Henry’s face, “Don’t toy with our organisation boy.”

“Let them out!”

As Henry made a break for the lever, hoping to stop the sand flow, Starrick threw a large, ornate sword directly into his path, causing him to stop in his tracks.

Before Henry could continue his rush to the lever, the lackey leapt on top of him, trying to wrestle him into submission. Now Henry might not be as active in the Assassin community as Jacob and Evie, especially in hand-to-hand combat, but subduing a squirmy bastard was something dealt with in basic training.

Once the lackey was unconscious, Henry got to his feet and growled at Starrick (who was guarding the lever).

“Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?” Henry snarled n both frustration and anger.

“Oh? A snake, am I?” Starrick chuckled, “You have no idea how snake-like I can be!”

As the pair began to duel, Jacob cheered from the side-lines (surprisingly cheerful for the rising sand all around him)

“Go on Henry! You can do it!”

Starrick snarled in frustration, “You stay out of this Frye.”

Although Jacob stopped cheering for Henry, his taunts didn’t stop. “Starrick, Starrick, he’s our man…” he muttered, “… if he can’t do it, great!”

Using Jacob’s distraction to his advantage, Henry made a break for the lever. Unfortunately, Starrick was quick to intercept him.

With the sand level steadily rising, Evie was starting to get worried. Despite attempts to stop the flow of sand, the pair were in danger.

“Henry!”

At Evie’s slightly panicked cry, Henry suddenly went on the attack, managing to slice Starrick’s side, staining the blade with his blood.

“You little fool!” Starrick sneered, “You really think you can defeat me?! You are nothing and you have always been nothing!”

Henry remained silent, before smirking at the Templar Grandmaster, “No Starrick. You are the one who is nothing…. I used to feel threatened by you, but as the Frye twins have said, you are nothing compared to Rodrigo Borgia!”

“What?!”

“Face it…. You’ll always be second best to Borgia! He had a powerful influence over almost all of Europe… you just have England. In fact, not even England, you just have London! Jacob was right!”

“Henry, what are you doing…” Jacob winced, “… why are you bringing me into this?”

Upon hearing Jacob’s voice, Starrick turned his attention to the trapped Frye twin… who tensed up at the cold look he was given.

“He’s crazy!” Jacob blurted out, “I think you’ve hit him on the head one too many times!”

As Starrick snarled at Jacob, Henry took advantage of his home-made distraction and leapt at the Templar Grand-Master, using his Assassin blade to stab Starrick in the neck, twisting the blade slightly in order to ensure the man’s death.

As Starrick lay on the ground, choking to death on his own blood, Henry sprinted to the lever and pushed it upwards, stopping the sand flow.

“Henry…” Jacob muttered, his head being the only thing showing in the pile of sand, “… If Evie doesn’t kiss you, then I will.”

Grabbing the keys from Starrick’s body, Henry rushed over to the glass boxes and unlocked them, stepping away as the sand flowed out like water.

As Jacob shook the sand away from his body, Evie rushed over to Henry and pulled him into a kiss. “My hero…” she whispered, “…. My sandy hero.”

A slight flush on his face, Henry chuckled at Evie’s guilty look, brushing the sand off his clothes. “It was worth it.”


	27. Shovel Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper: Modern AU where Jacob gives Henry the whole "Shovel talk" featuring Evie's "Jacob NO!" persona?

The Frye’s are kinda terrifying.

Okay, so scratch that…. The Frye’s are terrifying. 

Henry should know, he’s been an honorary member of the family for years by now. 

He’s seen Evie and Jacob come after one of Edward Kenway’s ex-girlfriends for hurting him, see the calculating and slightly threatening looks Evie sends Freddie whenever Jacob brings him over, seen Ethan Frye follow Jacob and Freddie on their dates like a hawk.

A noisy hawk with various martial arts trophies, but still!

He should know, and so it shouldn’t shock him that once he and Evie start dating, Jacob and Ethan are suddenly very, very interested in him.

But it does.

………………………………..

It’s the first week of their new relationship, and funnily enough, nothing’s actually changed. It’s just that make-outs and hand-holding.

So, among the things that haven’t changed in their routine is the Saturday themed movie/TV show marathon, and this week they’re marathoning all of Brooklyn Nine-Nine in preparation for the second season coming out.

"I’ve got to go," Evie says, as on-screen, Terry Crews screeches adorably and fires at a fucking piñata. Henry loves this show, it’s hilarious, “Nature calls, all that.”

"Come back soon as you can or you’ll miss the best part," Henry says, and Evie laughs and dips in for a kiss. It’s brief and it’s chaste, but Jesus does Henry’s stomach start flipping on him.

He settles in to watch some more of the episode, but then not a minute later, Jacob pushes the door open, looking dead serious.

Henry pauses the episode and straightens up. Jacob’s presence in his and Evie’s shared apartment usually does not bode well, and often means staying up late to help him with an Assassin issue. “Something wrong?” he worriedly asks.

"So," he says. "You and Evie?"

"Uh, yes," he says. "Me and Evie. Jacob, we have told you.”

"I know," he says casually. "Did you still remember first rule of sword-fighting?”

His mind flashing back to his early days as an Assassin, Henry could only remember the stances, so he shook his head.

"I have no idea, no," he says carefully.

Jacob hums, plucks a ball-pen from his pockets. He uncaps it, and says, “In times of doubt…. The pointy end goes in the bollocks.”

And before Henry can say anything else, Jacob stabbed the pen down onto the table, where it stays standing up, embedded deep into the table…. Near Henry’s feet.

He makes a small, strangled noise at the back of his throat.

"Hurt her," Jacob says pleasantly, "and I’ll stick you with the pointy end right where it hurts."

Henry nods. 

Weird, his voice is suddenly not working at all, and it takes him some effort to squeak, “Yes, Jacob.”

"Great!" he chirps, pulling the ball-pen out of the table and walking out.

Henry lets his head fall back, and groans. 

Christ, he really should’ve seen this coming. 

Christ.

Evie made her way back into the living room, with two glasses of coke in her hands. “Here we go…” she stated, “… I forgot we went shopping yesterday.”

As she placed the glasses on the table, her eyes zeroed in on the hole in the table near Henry’s feet. “… Where did that come from?”

Henry tried to lie, but Evie quickly figured it out, her eyes narrowing as she glanced in the direction of the front door. “Jacob.” She hissed.

Henry didn’t know how she always seemed to know where Jacob was and what he was doing…. But none of that mattered as Evie raced towards the door, opened it and yelled out into the street. 

“YOU’RE BUYING ME A NEW TABLE JACOB FRYE!”

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jacob cornered Henry again the next day in before Henry’s Philosophy lecture, where he assisted Professor Haytham Kenway and says, “I took my Criminalistics exams three days ago.”

Henry blinks at him. “So?” he asks.

"So," Jacob says, "I know three different ways of killing someone with a bread knife."

"Oh my god," Henry says, the light dawning on him, "you’re giving me the shovel talk. This has all been about you giving me the shovel talk.”

“You’re so quick Greenie,” Jacob snorted, " I know you and Evie are smitten with each other, god knows why, and I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt her intentionally, but—well. You know…. I’m her brother, I have to do this.”

"You’re going to kill me with a bread knife," Henry says, deadpan. "And hide the body in tiny little pieces so nobody ever finds it. Yeah, I know. You threatened to kill me with a ball pen yesterday, Jacob, I got the point already…. You owe Evie a new table by the way.”

Jacob snorted, and Henry silently revels in his punny victory. 

“I’ll pay her back…. Eventually.”

Before Jacob could say anything, his name was yelled from the other end of the corridor.

“JACOB!”

Glancing back, Jacob winced at the sight of his angry twin, who was storming towards. “Got to go!” he yelped, racing away as Evie ran after him.

Henry just sighed. He was used to the twins.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The next time Henry’s at the Fryes’ family home, Jacob perched himself on top of the kitchen counter and says, “You remember Evie’s second boyfriend, right?”

Henry makes a face. “Thomas, yeah,” he mutters. Hard to forget him—

James, the first boyfriend, had been kind, sweet, the sort of boy who’d bake cookies for fundraisers, just Evie’s type save for him moving away end of senior year. 

Thomas was a complete disaster, and Henry would spit at the mention of him if it didn’t make Evie sad.

As it is, he pops the lid off the Nutella jar with more force than strictly necessary, and jams his spoon into the Nutella with prejudice.

"You know how stressful it was to be around her afterwards, right?" Jacob says.

Henry winced, “I used to spend half my time here…. I know how she was after that relationship,” he says, scooping out a spoonful of Nutella, “Moping around the place, blaming herself for everything that went wrong, watching so many romantic comedies while eating Ben & Jerry’s. It’s a wonder her teeth didn’t rot and fall out or her brain freeze over permanently.” He paused, squinting at Jacob (who was beaming at him) and pointed his spoon at the younger male, “This is another shovel talk isn’t it?”

"You’re pretty slow on the uptake, but yep," he says, cheerfully. "If you hurt her, we’re going to have a very long talk.”

The way he emphasizes “talk”, with a little smile on his face that makes him think about Elise smiling just before verbally destroying someone’s drunken attempts at flirting with her, sending chills down Henry’s spine. He nods, then jams the spoon into his mouth, Nutella and all, and makes a small, whimpering noise the moment Jacob hops off the perch and walks out of earshot.

Shit, fuck, why.

…………………………………………………

Jacob and Ethan Frye were sitting opposite him, having pulled him into his own kitchen after six months of Henry and Evie’s relationship had passed by. They had deadly serious looks on their faces, and Henry was a hair’s breadth from pissing his pants, because Ethan Frye’s on the Assassin Council and could probably send the entire council after him if he ever hurt Evie.

All right, he was exaggerating…. But only slightly.

"Is this another shovel talk?" Henry asked them, trying for casual and falling all too short of the mark. He’s six months overdue for one with Ethan, after all.

Jacob just smirked at him as Ethan Frye steeples his fingers.

Henry gulped.

Then Ethan smiled (not what Henry was expecting). “From what I’ve heard, you’ve already had several of those. I assure you, we only want to talk with you.”

At this, he gave his son a warning glare, causing Jacob to wince slightly.

“Yeah, alright….” Jacob muttered, “…. I was only teasing. I know Henry cares about Evie, they’ve been lovey dovey for ages now.”

"Uh," Henry said intelligently.

Ethan rolled his eyes, “And you wonder why Evie gets so annoyed with you when her previous boyfriends don’t last more than a month.”

“They were morons.”

"Um," Henry said…. Again.

“But…” Ethan leant forward, “… are you planning to make an honest woman out of my daughter.”

“Seriously?!”

Everyone turned to the kitchen doorway where Evie was stood, her arms crossed as she glared at her Father and brother.

“It’s been six months, haven’t you got this out of your system?! Poor Henry has been terrorised enough and it’s a little early for talk of marriage!” 

“Yeah Dad…” muttered Jacob, flinching when his sister glared at him, “It is a little bit soon.”

Before Evie could say anything, Henry blurted out, "If she wants me to, sure.”

Everyone turned to him in shock as Henry clapped a hand over his mouth. His brain-to-mouth filter has failed him, the fucking thing. "I mean—"

Evie’s gaze softened, and she smiles. “Yeah,” she said, and with that one word, butterflies started flying in Henry’s stomach. “Yeah, she wants you to.” 

Evie shrugged, and walked over to lean on Henry’s chair. “But, uh, after college? Because I’m not going to be able to plan a wedding and study for finals at the same time…. Besides, maybe we can make it a double wedding with Jacob and Freddie?”

The tone was teasing, but Jacob still turned bright red, “I-I-I- “

“That’s not a bad idea…” mused Ethan, clearly resisting the urge to smirk as Jacob turned to him in shock, “… It would be nice to see the two of you married off at the same time.”

“Hmmmm, in the meantime…” Evie wandered over to the table and placed her palms on its surface, staring at her brother and Father and looking them in the eyes, “…if either one of you, especially you Jacob, try and give Henry another one of this shovel talks, I will make your lives a living hell…. I can take care of myself and Henry knows that if he ever hurts me, I will get my own revenge…. I don’t need you two to fight my battles for me, am I understood?”

Jacob and Ethan nodded frantically.

“I… I have a council meeting.” Ethan blurted out suddenly, speed-walking to the front door just as Jacob took his phone out of his pocket and held it up to his ear.

“Yes Freddie? Yes, of course I can come over…. Right now, yeah!”

Before Evie or Henry could say anything else, Jacob ran out of the room, not even trying to appear as though he wasn’t running away.

Evie laughed, and then leant over, pressing a chaste kiss against Henry’s lips. Henry smirked into the kiss, raising one hand up and resting it in Evie’s hair, pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss.

They break apart after what seems like hours (but is really just a minute), and Evie says, “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”


	28. Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from M- j: What if Jacob got amnesia after a mission going bad? How would Evie react? D:

“Jacob?”

The silence in the room is almost deafening…. Well maybe room is not a correct description… more like a large attic.

It’s dark and Evie forgot to bring a flash light when she got the tip where Jacob could be found.

No light switch can be found.

Un-nerved by the darkness, Evie pulled her kukri out of its sheath and made her way slowly through the attic. The stench is an assault on her nose, and she had to use all of her willpower to not retch. 

As far as she can see, the attic is filled with abandoned stuff…. Until there is a soft thump.

“Jacob, are you there? Answer me please.”

Evie slowly walked closer and saw the cage before she could see who was inside. It looked like something out of a medieval torture dungeon. She peered in and her breath stopped in its tracks.

Jacob is sitting in the furthest corner of the cage. He’s huddled into a ball, with his knees hiked up to his chin, his eyes closed and his head is resting on his knees. 

The steel cage is not big enough to stand in, hell, not even large enough to kneel in. 

“Henry!” Evie hissed into her communicator, trying not to startle her brother, “Henry, I need you! Bring some light, a blanket and water… now!”

Henry was there in less than a minute, climbing into the attic with the required items, visibly fighting not to gag.

“See if you can get some light in this place.” Evie gently ordered, thanking Henry when he handed her a torch.

With the flash-light she searched for a lock, glancing over at her twin, who squinted against the harsh light. When Evie studied Jacob closer, she could see a dazed look in Jacob’s eyes…. Probably due to the heavily bleeding gash on the side of his head.

Concussion by the look of it.

She grunted in frustration when she realized that there was no lock. There was nothing to pry open… they would need some heavy-duty equipment in order to free her twin.

“Jacob… It’s Evie… you´re safe. I’m going to get you out of here.”

Jacob didn´t make any attempt to get closer to Evie, which worried her. 

Henry had left the attic, probably to call for some back-up that would be able to open the cage.

In the meantime, Evie knelt next to the cage, where Jacob was huddled up, so that she could reach inside the cage and possibly encourage her twin to drink. Opening the bottle, she placed the bottle to Jacob’s lips, hoping he would make an attempt to hold the bottle

“I´m hungry.” Jacob whispered suddenly.

“I know.” 

Evie continued to give Jacob small sips of water through the bars, silently scolding herself for a lack of preparation.

Why didn´t she think of bringing Jacob something to eat?!

She knew why. Because she’d been running around the city, following numerous different leads to try and find Jacob…. How was she meant to know that this lead would be genuine?!

“Are we leaving?” Jacob asked for the tenth time in a five-minute wait.

Evie’s worry showed, even when she tried to keep it off her face. The repetition of the question wasn’t good… it might mean that Jacob was suffering from a severe concussion or worse.

“We’ll leave once Henry’s looked you over, okay?”

Jacob could tell that something was off.

“Did I ask that already? He asked, insecurity in his voice.

God, his voice is weak. The sound of it is heart-breaking.

“You did, but that´s okay.”

Evie could feel that her brother was starting to shake, so she pulled the blanket closer, pushing it through the bars and carefully draping it over Jacob’s body. Evie had her winter coat on, so she wasn’t cold, but Jacob was only in a t-shirt and pants. No shoes…. He must have been freezing.

“When can we leave?”

Henry was coming back up into the attic, just as Evie shot him a concerned look. She tried to hide it, but Jacob quickly picked up on it.

“I already asked that, didn´t I?” Jacob was clearly worried now. “I did, didn´t I? I- I can´t remember.”

When Jacob didn´t get an answer right away, he panicked and tried to get up. “I can’t remember!”

“I know.” Evie replied soothingly. “It´s okay.”

She pulled Jacob closer to her and made sure the blanket was tucked around him.

“Henry’s here alright? He’s going to check you out… everything is going to be okay.”

She placed the bottle against Jacob’s lips and slowly tilted it, gently encouraging Jacob to drink, which he did thankfully.

Her anger flared up when she realised that Jacob was left here to die. To slowly die of starvation.

“Is Father mad?”

Evie felt as though her heart had sunk down to her stomach… Jacob was more confused than she thought.

Their Father had passed away almost two years ago.

“Jacob, what year is it?”

“2009… no wait… I … no, it is not 2009…I know what year it is, …”

“Relax, Jacob, it’s okay. Father won’t be mad at you, I promise…. Trust me.”

Evie bit the inside of her cheek, resisting the urge to cry out in frustration as Henry examined Jacob (though he could only examine what he could reach)

When Jacob started coughing, she gave him a couple more sips of water. “Is that better?” she asked.

When Jacob didn’t respond, Evie shook him a bit.

“Jacob? Jacob!” Evie´s heart started to pound, with all sorts of scenarios going through her brain. Did Jacob go into shock, did he have a brain bleed or worse?

She felt through the bars for a pulse, sighing in relief when she felt one.

“Was I hit?” Jacob suddenly asked, his voice shaking.

Evie can´t answer… she’s still waiting for her heart rate to calm down.

“Yes.” Henry answered, pausing in his examination “It looks like someone hit you on the side of your head.”

Jacob turned his attention to his twin, frowning at the sight of blood on her hands…. His blood.

“I’m s-sorry, I- “

“- Don’t apologise.” Evie gently ordered, “It’s not your fault.” 

Absentmindedly, she started to stroke Jacob’s hand, frowning when she realised that it felt cooler than it had when they first got there.

It suddenly dawned on her…. Jacob was slipping into shock.

“Henry…” she hissed, “… when are the rooks meant to arrive? We need to get him to a hospital.”

“I’ll give them a call.”

Studying her twin’s hand, Evie’s frown deepened. Jacob’s hands were pretty banged up, with nails missing and the wrists were one bloody mess of torn skin. He must have fought hard when they abducted him, or tried hard to get out of the cage.

“How did it happen?”

Jacob stared at her in confusion. “Huh?”

She gestured at his hands.

There was a brief moment of silence, before Jacob shook his head. “I don’t know!”

He started to quietly cry, so quietly that Evie didn’t notice at first. When she realised, she felt her heart twist in her chest.

Ever since he was a small child, Jacob had learnt to make almost no noise when he was in distress… mostly because their Father didn’t understand why his son was crying in the first place and often made matters worse by trying to help and then getting annoyed.

Jacob just learnt to hide the distress from everyone.

Eventually, the injuries and the sudden rush of different, powerful emotions wore him out and he stopped crying.

“I’m hungry.” He whined.

“That’s good Jacob!” Evie exclaimed, relief flooding her system, “It means you’re not as dehydrated as you were. I promise, I will get you whatever you want once we’ve gotten you out and Henry has checked you out, okay?”

Jacob just nodded in reply.

“Can you move?”

“No… I’m sorry.” Jacob slurred.

“That´s okay, baby brother, we’ll stay here. Just stay awake, okay?”

Jacob’s head started to droop towards his chest.

“Jacob! No falling asleep, do you hear me? I will tell Father, don’t think I won’t!”

It was their private joke, but the moment the words are out of her mouth, Evie regretted them. It was stupid to playfully threaten Jacob when he was in such a vulnerable state. He probably wouldn’t be able to tell that Evie was joking from the tone of her voice in his confused state of mind, and would possibly think the threat was real.

“’M awake…” Jacob mumbled, his head drooping further.

Evie winced when she saw the clotted blood in Jacob’s hair… she was sort of glad that it was mostly dark in the attic, so she couldn’t see all the gruesome details.

“Stay awake Jacob!”

Dammit, how long were those rooks going to take?!

“Come on baby brother, talk to me.”

“H-how did you find me?” 

Jacob’s slurring had gotten worse, and Evie could see that her twin was trying his best to stay awake.

“I’ll tell you later, okay?” she answered.

In the exact moment that Evie believes her twin has passed out, she hears a soft whisper.

“I was scared…”

The confession breaks Evie’s heart. “Shhh…” she whispered, “… I’m here, I found you. I’ll keep you safe.”

Suddenly, Henry tapped her on the shoulder. “The rooks are here.” He stated, “They’ve brought an ambulance with them.”

“… Legally, right?”

“Yes. I told them to call for one and instruct it to come here.”

In the cage, Jacob was starting to get agitated. “Did you find me? How? Did you tell me already? I can’t remember!” he yelled.

“Come on Jacob, calm down and stay awake. The rooks are here.”

“I-I’m trying! I-I-I really…”

Jacob’s head fell to his chest, and Evie shook him frantically… he didn’t wake up.

“I need a medic, now!” she yelled, cradling her twin’s head through the bars. 

At that exact moment, the rooks and paramedics entered the attic with their gear.

Jacob was going to be okay… he had to be.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Freddie knew it would be painful to get a statement out of Evie at this particular moment in time.

Jacob had been rushed to the hospital for a head injury, hypothermia and slight malnutrition. Henry had given him a call to fill the policeman in as best he could, but that didn’t stop Freddie from being worried.

Jacob’s room was spacious for a hospital, whether that was because of the severity of his injuries or the Creed Council’s interference. When he arrived, Jacob was unconscious, white bandages wrapped around his head and wrists and an IV attached to his arm. 

Evie was seated in the chair by the bed, her arms wrapped around her legs as she stared at Jacob, intently watching the rise and fall of his chest.

Freddie felt like he was intruding and knocked on the door, even though he’d already entered the room.

“Yes Sergeant?” greeted Evie, not looking away from her brother.

Freddie cleared his throat. “I just came for your statement… and to make sure Jacob was alright.”

“… He isn’t alright.” Snarled Evie, “He’s attached to a machine and still hasn’t woken up yet!”

The hospital had been very busy when Jacob arrived, and so it took a while for the Doctor to see her twin…. Which Evie was extremely displeased with. Evie’s stress had caused her to raise her voice by the end of the sentence and, like a self-fulfilling prophecy, Jacob began to twitch on the bed. Evie unfolded her legs and placed her hands on the sheets right next to her twin.

“Jacob?”

A weak groan was her only response, as his legs twitched under the blanket. Evie’s brightened at the noise, as Freddie shuffled closer, similarly pleased at the signs of life coming from the younger twin.

Jacob’s eyes flickered open and Freddie was directly in his line of sight. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked even more confused than one would expect.

“Where am I?” he asked, the words long and languid. It might have been endearing if the situation was different.

“The hospital…” answered Evie, “… you’ve suffered a head injury, but you’ll be okay. I’m making sure of that.”

His eyes still on Freddie, Jacob frowned. “And who are you?”

Evie had informed Freddie of Jacob’s memory lost ahead of time, so he wasn’t too surprised at the lack of recognition he received.

“Don’t you recognise your boyfriend?” Evie teased, her chuckles turning into full blown-out laughter when Jacob’s eyes widened considerably at this revelation.

It was almost comic, but Freddie was too tense to laugh… what if Jacob didn’t like the idea of being in a relationship with Freddie now.

“We’re dating?” Jacob slurred, drawing out every syllable, “That’s bloody brilliant. Definitely makes up for the head…” His sentence trailed off and he seemed to ponder the words for a few seconds before looking back at Freddie, “… thingy. It hurts.”

He was grinning, regardless of his words.

Evie’s eyes hadn’t left Jacob the entire time and her expression was delighted… and slightly regretful (probably because she didn’t have her phone with her). 

Freddie would have laughed at how infantile Jacob was sounding… if he could remember how to breathe.

“I expect it would hurt…” Evie chuckled, “… but you’ll be fine. It just might take a while, judging by the endless lethargy of the doctors around here.”

It was clear she was still unhappy about that.

“Don’t be like that Evie…” Jacob drawled, “… You know I don’t like it when you’re sad and angry.”

“Yeah… I know.”

That should have been the end of it, but in his drug induced state, Jacob continued. “I like it when you’re happy…. I like being happy… I’m dating a super-model, that makes me happy!”

With Jacob gesturing at a blushing Freddie, Evie burst into laughter. “This is brilliant!” she blurted out, “Jacob… what’s your opinion on handcuffs? Wait. Wait! I need to get my phone out first!”

Before Jacob could say anything, Henry intervened (and Freddie would never be able to thank him enough for that). “As entertaining as this is, I think Sergeant Abberline would like to get back to the station soon. Let’s just give him our statement.”

Jacob’s cheerful demeanour fell when he heard Henry’s voice, and he twisted around in the bed to face him. “You…” he muttered, pointing weakly at Henry, “… need to man up and propose to my sister already.”

“Ummmm- “

Henry and Evie had been married for almost two months now… this was a little worrying.

“- She really wants you to…. She talks about it when she has a little bit too much wine.”

Whilst embarrassing his sister, Jacob’s hand was flailing about, as though trying to emphasise the seriousness of the situation

“Stop that Jacob, you’ll tear out the needle.” Freddie moved closer to the bed and grabbed his hand to prevent the flailing.

Jacob giggled at the contact and refused to let go. He simply laid their hands together, next to him on the cot.

“Everything’s really heavy…. I need to sleep.” The grogginess hadn’t left Jacob’s voice during the short conversation, but it was even more apparent in this sentence than at the start. 

Freddie squeezed his hand. “Go on then.”

“And you’ll all be here when I wake up?” Jacob asked with eyes already closed.

“Of course.”

And with that, Jacob fell back into the deep sleep of the drugged up and hurt. 

Freddie’s gaze lingered over his relaxed form before he looked up at Evie and Henry.

“I’m afraid I may need one of you two to do the writing if you want to give a statement.”


	29. The Creed Is Flawed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from M-J: Would you be able to make one about Evie betraying the Creed (kind of like Shay did) and Jacob trying to get her Sister back?

It was one hour until midnight.

 

Evie drew her eyes away from the clock that she’d been staring at for the past several, seemingly-endless minutes of the silent night. The clock ticked steadily onwards, but Evie’s eyes relaxed, no longer focused on the golden, ornate hands and the roman numerals.

 

She blinked once to assuage the soreness, but her eyes rapidly opened again.

 

She wasn’t tired.

 

Her gaze shifted to the train windows, watching as the scenery flashed by. In their train, they were shut off from the rest of the world.

 

It was like that by simply being in the Creed sometimes…. Shut off from the rest of the world and unable to live normal lives.

 

Moving through the train, which was slowly coming to a shock, she entered Henry’s room, watching as the light from the moon fell across his face. His face was stricken with a stressed line between his eyebrows and a wary frown, It was the same doubtful, unsure expression he had worn every time the Frye Twins suggested doing something reckless in order to get rid of the Templar presence in London or when Jacob teased him.

 

Henry shifted in his bed and Evie, entranced whilst observing him, shifted involuntarily as well. He was buried in several blankets and bedspreads as if he were freezing (still not used to the cold climate of London) and had them pulled tightly around himself for protection. 

 

He shifted again, tossing and turning. He was such a calm, unruffled person during the day… rational, serious, intelligent, sometimes unemotional. Yet at night, heavy-handed emotions clearly plagued him, and, much as he tried to keep them hidden, he couldn’t under the revealing blanket of sleep.

 

Evie’s eyes glanced at the clock on Henry’s bedside table. The hands had moved slightly along the dial. Forty-five minutes until midnight.

 

Evie then made her way into her brother’s carriage. A snort from her sleeping twin made her jump as she stared hard at her brother… who was snoring… loudly.

 

Jacob was an untroubled sleeper. He lay flat on his back, his blankets just as he had set them at the beginning of the night, covering him to his middle, his arms flat out at his side. His dark hair was as messy as ever, and a grin played at his lips. A slight edge of the light was touching his bed, illuminating his hands. 

 

He was clearly off in some great dream, unbound and uninhibited. His loud snores were proof of his lack of connection to reality; in fact, it often struck Evie as rude that her twin could go on snoring, unabashed, whilst Evie couldn’t at all.

 

Evie’s eye settled on the hands of Jacob’s bedside clock. Thirty minutes until midnight.

 

Her and her brother had always been close, even when the Creed tried to push them apart. 

 

During the first year of training, when it was clear that Evie was more studious and likely to rise in the ranks, Jacob had them swear to always be each other’s best friend. 

 

It was the second year of training, when Evie snuck out in the middle of the night to ‘deal’ with other students who had been bullying her brother.

 

During the third year, Jacob’s relationship with their Father grew even more strained and he confessed to Evie that he was seriously considering leaving the Creed. Evie was the only thing keeping him from going through with it.

 

In the fourth year, they had their first major argument that ended with Jacob storming out of their room, shouting that he hated Evie, hated their Father and hated the Creed.

A year later, they’d become official members of the Creed, and it seemed as though Jacob’s hatred of the Creed had vanished entirely…. But Evie could still remember the doubts that he had, and dwelled on them herself.

 

The memories that seemed to have been swirling around Evie’s head faded back down into the darkened room, the noises condensing into the same symphony of breathing and clock ticking.

 

Now that Jacob seemed to be fully accepting the Creed, even if he did go about missions his own way, Evie felt herself doubting what the Creed stood for.

 

Evie’s eyes scanned the clock again. Fifteen minutes until midnight

 

She could practically feel Jacob pulling away from her. They were both getting older and they were both going their separate ways… it was a natural process for all siblings.

 

Some might have thought that Jacob would be the one to resist this change…. But in fact, Evie found herself being the clingy one. She didn’t want Jacob to start spending more time with Sergeant Abberline, in fact, he’d practically cast her to one side, wanting to go on a mission with Freddie rather than her.

 

Evie still burned with anger and slight humiliation at the memory.... maybe the Creed had finally managed to push them apart, and the Frye twins had walked right into their trap.

 

She couldn’t follow these rules any longer. Not when they cost her her brother.

 

Evie straightened out her clothing. The minutes hand and the hour hand had aligned on the clock, pointing straight up towards the rays of the moon. Shoving her boots on her feet, she grabbed her assassin weapons and glanced in the direction of Jacob.

 

“I’m sorry Jacob…” she whispered, knowing he couldn’t hear, “… but I have to do this.”

 

Making sure that she had everything, she snuck out of the train as it slowly came to a stop, creeping through the alleyways until she reached a large home. Slipping in through the window, she tensed when she came face to face with some of the most dangerous people in England.

 

“Pity you had to come dressed in an Assassin’s uniform.” Sneered Lucy Thorne.

 

“Interesting how you’ve made this decision…” chuckled Roth, “… and here I thought you and Jacob could never be separated.”

 

Evie ignored them, glancing around and frowning when she didn’t see who she’d come to see.

 

“The Grandmaster is unwilling to meet you in person for the time being…” Lucy answered Evie’s silent question, “… I’m sure you can understand his reservations.”

 

Roth glanced around and grinned when no-one else entered the room. “Although you did come alone, which means that I owe Miss Thorne five pounds.”

 

“Hmmmmm, Roth believed that you would never leave your brother…. I believed that you would eventually realise just how misguided the Creed truly are.”

 

Evie nodded in understanding, “What do I have to do to prove I am ready to make this decision?”

 

Roth handed her a scroll, “The details of the plan are written on there. I expect you to follow it through exactly. No witnesses.”

 

“Think of this as a test of your loyalty Miss Frye.”

 

“… I understand.”

 

……………………………………………………….

 

“Not even the children survived….” Jacob whispered as he made his way through the burnt-out wreck of the warehouse.

 

Henry shook his head sadly as he examined the bodies, “The fire didn’t kill these children…. Come. Look.”

 

Jacob knelt next to Henry and immediately spotted what Henry was getting at. “T-those are blade wounds… as in… an Assassin blade?!”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Who could have done this?! Surely we would have got a message if someone had betrayed the Creed?”

 

“…. Not if it’s closer to home.”

 

Jacob frowned at Henry, until he slowly realised what Henry was saying and started to shake his head. “No… no she wouldn’t do something like this!”

 

“Jacob…”

 

Evie had been MIA for almost a week now. One night she was there, the next she was gone…. She’d been distant for a while, but to have her suddenly leave… it was distressing to say the least.

 

“Let’s look for survivors.” Jacob shot to his feet, cutting of Henry before he could say anything else, “Maybe we’ll find some clues and then find out who really did this.”

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

After almost an hour of searching through the rubble, all they could find were more bodies. Workers and hard-working children who tried to flee the burning building… only to be struck down by the mystery assailant. Slowly, the pair left the building and bowed their heads in grief.

 

“They were all assassinated…” Jacob muttered, “…. Every single person was killed before the building was set on fire.”

 

He turned to Henry, “Please… please tell me it wasn’t her.”

 

“I don’t know Jacob… maybe we can find someone who saw something.”

 

Before they could climb up onto the rooftops, they heard footsteps crunching on the gravel, prompting them to dart to shelter, hiding in the shadows. Jacob resisted the urge to growl when he saw Lucy Thorne, Maxwell Roth and a masked female figure stopping in front of the burnt-out wreck… almost admiring it.

 

The female figure was extremely familiar… especially when she removed her mask.

 

“It can’t be…” Jacob whispered as he watched his twin bow slightly to Roth and Thorne, no expression on her face.

 

“You’ve done well Miss Frye…” murmured Lucy, “… I always knew I was right about you.”

 

In the shadows, Jacob shook his head. “I can’t watch this anymore…” he slowly turned to Henry, “… they have to be brainwashing her.”

 

Henry waited until the three Templars (and yes, he was now referring to Evie as a Templar) had left the scene, before speaking. “And if they’re not? What will you be prepared to do then?”

 

“… I can’t kill my own sister, I won’t!”

 

“You might have to!”

 

“She’s my twin! A part of me! I won’t do it!”

 

Henry grabbed Jacob’s shoulder and shook him harshly, “The Evie we know is gone Jacob! She was behind the deaths of all those innocent children… she’s betrayed the Creed Jacob. She’s a Templar.”

 

There was silence for a few moments, before Jacob shook his head. “Maybe I can talk to her…. Maybe I can get her to change her mind?”

 

“Jacob, I- “

 

“- No Henry. You need to let me try. If she’s still… changed, then I’ll deal with it.”

 

……………………………………………………………………..

 

It was times like these, where Jacob realised just how good of an Assassin his sister truly was.

 

There had been no sign of Evie ever since the warehouse incident, and he and Henry had been searching everywhere for her.

 

Nothing. Nothing but a trial of bodies as Evie dedicated herself further and further to the Templar cause.

 

Wearily, Jacob scaled up the apartment building of Freddie’s apartment. Because the Sergeant was working the night shift, he would be able to have a few hours of sleep, without worrying about Evie suddenly coming back in the middle of the night.

 

As he moved into the bedroom, there was some movement in the shadows, prompting him to spin around and aim his gun at the source of the disturbance.

 

“Come out with your hands up, or I shoot…” he growled, “… you picked the wrong day to do this.”

 

There was silence for a few moments, before a familiar figure stepped out from the shadows. 

 

“I’ve missed you,” Evie chuckled, her hands up near her head, “Your serious voice always makes me laugh.”

 

Jacob kept his gun aimed at his sister, refusing to take her eyes off her. “I’ve missed you too…” he began softly, “But I can’t forgive you. You killed all those innocent children Evie… they were innocent, they didn’t deserve to have your blade in their neck! I won’t forgive you for that!”

 

“Jacob.” Evie begged, her voice wrecked and her eyes puffy and red, “I did this for us! The Creed is flawed, you said it once yourself! It- It…” she struggled, the confession clearly a strain on her, “… it’s not dealing with the problems! People are still suffering and the Creed is willing to let it happen! The Templars can bring order to society, without trying to push us apart!”

 

Jacob softened for a brief second, almost lowering the gun and reaching out to comfort his twin…. Only to pull away. She is still his sister and he still cares for her, but Evie has crossed the line. Siding with the Templars and supporting them went against everything they had ever been taught by their Father. 

 

But still, a part of him, wanted to ignore all of that, to comfort his twin, who clearly needed him right now, in this very moment.

 

“Evie…” He whispered, as he edged closer to her (keeping the gun on her though), “… I’m sorry that you thought that the Creed was trying to push us apart, and I’m sorry that I probably didn’t help… what with Freddie and everything… but the Templars are not the people you should be putting your faith in!”

 

“Maybe you’re right… maybe the Templars are not the right choice. But I have made my bed, now I shall lie in it.”

 

Jacob could practically feel his heart break.

 

Evie had always been the strong one, but now, she looked like a child and Jacob wished he could take her pain away. 

 

‘She has brought this on herself’ Jacob reminded himself…. But she is his twin and leaving her in her current state would be cruel.

 

But cruel he had to be.

 

This had to be the last time he spoke with Evie…. Especially in a setting like this. He couldn’t keep her in his life anymore. 

 

Evie is a Templar and Jacob couldn’t allow that.

 

“Evie…” he sighed, but before he could say anything else, Evie interrupted.

 

“I’m not giving up on us Jacob….” She warned, “… You’ll see things from my viewpoint soon enough.”

 

“Evie, please- “

 

She moved away from him and tried to compose herself, even though, she was still trembling violently. Jacob ached to comfort her – she was always there for him when they were younger, why shouldn’t he return the favour.

 

But, how could he?

 

Evie isn’t thinking clearly and frankly, Jacob doesn’t know if that’s even his twin anymore. This person before him isn’t Evie. This person is angry, sad and hurt. Evie would never have let anyone control her… let alone Templars.

 

Jacob sighed as a half-smile appeared on his face. “Evie… I can’t even pretend to understand why you betrayed the Creed like this, but you’re still my sister, even if you are wrong.”

 

She is wrong, of course, but for a brief moment, brief as it is, a hopeful look flashed over her face.

 

“Jacob don’t.” She shook her head, “Don’t pretend that you might listen to what I have to say… not when you would happily hand me over as a traitor to the Creed.”

 

“You’re my big sister Evie! I just want to help you, despite all of this!”

 

Evie laughed bitterly, “The Creed has you wrapped around their fingers,” she stated calmly, “I only wish you could see that. They are flawed!”

 

“Don’t- “Jacob warned, eyes blazing with fury, “Don’t try and convince me to make the same mistake you did.”

 

“But what do I know?!” Evie continued, still laughing, “Maybe the Creed isn’t as flawed as I’ve seen, though I doubt it! But know this Jacob…. I love you and always will, even when others were only disappointed in your efforts to become an Assassin!”

 

Reminding Jacob of his past troubles with the Creed only served to annoy him, as he took a step back and glared at his twin. “Just because I had a…. difficult relationship with Father, it doesn’t mean the Creed is flawed!”

 

“Father. The Creed- it makes no difference! They are flawed!”

 

“Evie-“

 

She turned away from him, exposing her vulnerable back. “Forget it….” She mumbled, “… I am sorry Jacob… for everything.”

 

“Evie, I- “

 

She didn’t seem to hear him as she moved towards the open window.

 

“I will see you again Jacob…” she twisted around to face him, “…. And know this. Next time, I will not be so lenient.”

 

Before Jacob could answer, Evie leapt out of the window. By the time Jacob made it to the window and peered out into the street, she was gone.

 

She wasn’t right about the Creed…. She just couldn’t be.


	30. Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from lykxxn: Hi, if you're still taking prompts for these, I'd love to see a chapter full of hurt!Jacob, who confesses to Evie that he's being abused by Roth.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF ABUSE!

Jacob had avoided Evie for as long as he could, making excuses and making sure he always had a “Sorry Sis, I’m busy today. I swear I’ll go on patrol with you tomorrow!”

 

He didn’t want to see the look of disappointment on Evie’s face, didn’t want to see her angry expression when she figured out why a Doctor had had to sew up Jacob’s forehead with seven stitches.

 

The stitches were gone now, but as Jacob examined his face in the mirror and the new bruise that was forming around his right eye, there was still a long scar running above his right eye, ugly and repulsive.

 

He hated it.

 

He hated that it was keeping him from seeing Evie, but how could he face her accusations?

 

Evie would be so angry. She would berate him again for staying with someone who clearly didn’t love him, who hurt him like this. 

 

Jacob stared at himself in the mirror, wincing as he pressed fingers against his black eye.

 

Evie would be disappointed that Jacob had fallen for Roth’s lies all over again…. that he’d chosen wrong again.

 

Wrong.

 

Wrong.

 

Wrong.

 

And so, Jacob avoided his sister, staying in his own flat and seeing Roth less and less until finally, the man sent him a letter…. Basically, it told Jacob to fuck off with hopes that Roth’s mark would last on his face for years…. It even called Jacob for giving up on the relationship, telling him that he’d never find anyone else.

 

In Roth’s eyes, he knew he had done wrong…. But he didn’t care. He’d given Jacob exactly what the Assassin needed and deserved… which was nothing apparently.

 

And nothing was what Jacob had done, for most of the past month, afraid to go out, ashamed to venture out for more than a bottle of milk.

 

But now he’d have to go see his sister; there was no other way around it…. It was their birthday. How could he not go and see his twin, the sister who had protected him throughout their childhood, the sister who took care of him when he had another argument with Father.

 

Evie always made him feel better.

 

He couldn’t go out like this though. He’d ruin the whole evening if Evie got fixated on his face. Makeup didn’t work, and when styling his hair differently only hid the scar and half the black eye, Jacob had to give up, and head over to Evie and Henry’s regardless, gift stashed under one arm as he walked.

 

………………………………………….

 

Initially, neither Evie and Henry noticed. 

 

Jacob kept his head angled once he’d arrived, making sure that his mild cover via hair would remain in place, smiled and talked as he usually did. After a while, he relaxed, just a bit. Evie wouldn’t notice, and it would be fine, and in the meantime, he could think of an actual excuse for having it, and figure out a way to hide it better.

 

Evie knew though. Not about the scar, but she’d known Jacob since birth and she knew all his tells (years of playing poker together) …. She knew when he was upset about something. Finally, she had enough and pulled Jacob to a quiet corner. “What happened?”

 

Jacob’s smile froze on his face, and he shifted uncomfortably from side to side, clearly embarrassed. “Come on Evie, don’t be like that.! Nothing’s happened, just go and socialise, hm?”

 

Eyes glinting, Evie took a step closer to Jacob, backing him against the wall (not missing her twin’s flinch), her eyes never leaving Jacob’s face. “The gift can wait,” she said shortly, “Tell me.”

 

Jacob shifted away, shaking his head, unconsciously reaching up to re-flatten his hair over the scar. 

 

Evie caught the movement and snatched Jacob’s hand away, pushing back his hair. He got one brief look at the four-inch-long knife wound that had scarred over on Jacob’s forehead, before Jacob smacked the hand away and retreated to another corner of the room, refusing to look his sister in the eye.

 

“Stop it Evie, it’s none of your business!” Jacob demanded, nervous and upset and…. And he had an ugly scar on his face. No-one wanted to see that. “Just leave it. It doesn’t matter, it’s going to ruin the party. Why can’t we just have a nice day?!”

 

“Bollocks Jacob!” Evie hissed, “Obviously it does matter, if you’re hiding it from me and acting like this!”

 

Silence.

 

“Jacob…. Come on, let me see… please”

 

Jacob didn’t back down, trying to cover his eye and shaking his head. “No… you can’t! It’s disgusting and ugly, you can’t!”

 

Raising her hands, trying to calm her, now obviously upset, twin, Evie sighed. “At least tell me what happened.”

 

Hesitant, and not really willing to divulge that Roth had been abusive, just like everyone warned he was, Jacob huffed and stared at the ground, still facing away from Evie so she couldn’t see his face…. And more importantly, so he couldn’t see her face.

 

“I…. he was everything you predicated, “ he finally snapped, his frustration at himself lacing the words and turning them bitter. “I smiled too long at someone, laughed it off later. I was helping his Cook with tea.” He rubbed his arm, trying to convince himself that it hadn’t meant anything, “He said he was sorry Evie.”

 

Evie didn’t seem surprised by the information – she just seemed a little angry really – but Jacob took comfort in the fact that he didn’t see disappointment there. She probably was disappointed; she had told him enough times that Roth was dangerous, but she kept it off her face, and for that, Jacob was grateful.

 

In fact, all that was registering on Evie’s face was some anger and sadness. She stared at her twin, taking in his twitchy posture, the way he still refused to let Evie see this scar that was so disgusting and ugly. A small, very small smile jumped to her lips then, and Evie held out a hand for her twin.

 

“Come here baby brother.”

 

At Jacob’s nearly instant resistance - she could see the defiance rising in his eyes – she continued quickly. “You said it’s disgusting and ugly. Let me decide that for myself, hm?”

 

Jacob was hesitant, but he slowly moved over to Evie. “I-I don’t want you to see it…” he whispered.

 

Sighing, Evie ran her fingers through her twin’s hair, before wrapping her arm around him, trying to think of something to make Jacob feel better. Delving down, she mentally pulled out her notes of ‘How to make Jacob feel better’ and sifted through them, humming gently as she did, before linking her fingers with her brother’s.

 

“Listen Jacob…. You’re a good person, no in fact, you’re an amazing person! Everyone says so and Roth…. He’s not good, because how could a good person do this to you? How could anyone hurt you, when you didn’t want to be hurt?”

 

Jacob was silent, but Evie could see tears running down his cheeks. She started to rub his back, pulling him into a hug. “I know you thought he loved you, but he doesn’t…. you know that, don’t you? If he loved you, he’d never have hurt you like this. He’d be more like me or Henry… he’d always care for you.”

 

Slowly, Jacob started to wipe at his eyes, still hiding his face…. But he nodded in agreement as a small hiccup escaped him

 

“I love you Jacob…” Evie continued, her voice soft, “… you’re my twin and my best friend. You are so much better than Roth will ever be and always will be, okay?”

 

It was a long minute of waiting, but when Jacob finally glanced up, he sniffed and nodded – Evie knew he didn’t quite believe her, but that was alright, she’d convince him somehow. Evie gently smoothed Jacob’s hair away from his face, carefully turning his head from side to side so that she could examine the scar, gently humming in order to soothe her twin.

 

“It’s okay Jacob…. It’ll be okay.”


	31. Pregnancy Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper: Could you do a one shot of Evie and Henry telling Jacob that she's pregnant? If you don't want to, I completely understand, but I was just wondering :)

“Something’s bothering Evie.”

 

It was a sunny Monday morning when Jacob announced this – without preamble – to Henry at the dining room table.

 

“How can you tell?” Henry asked, barely glancing up from his breakfast.

 

“Look in the fridge.”

 

Henry obliged, albeit wearily… and frowned at the sight. “Why do we have thirteen jars of pickles?”

 

“Exactly! That’s not good! She hates pickles! Why would she have them?!”

 

“Ah….” Henry nodded in understanding, “… yes, that is strange. Maybe she got them for you?”

 

Jacob rolled his eyes at this, “I like the occasional pickle on my McDonald’s burger, not chomping on them like they were carrots.”

 

“When did it start?”

 

“I noticed about a week ago, but I- “He was cut off by the door opening

 

Evie walked in, so lost in her head that she walked right by the duo without even noticing they were there. 

 

Jacob stood up, “Hey…. Evie?”

 

“Hmmm?” She turned and noticed them for the first time, “Oh hello, have you eaten already? I was thinking of ordering Chinese.” 

 

Still distracted, she made her way to the kitchen.

 

“Maybe we could go get some McDonalds? And then when they forget the pickles, we’ve got plenty in.”

 

Evie’s back stiffened only slightly before she said, “I suppose…. If you really want that.”

 

Still not facing Jacob or Henry, Evie started to flick through the letters in the letter holder.

 

“Evie….” Jacob whispered, “… what’s going on?”

 

Henry then made his way over, placing a hand on Evie’s back in silent support.

 

“T-there’s nothing going on.” She answered quietly, glancing between the two.

 

Jacob shook his head, “You don’t expect me to believe that, do you?” he exclaimed, “I can tell when something’s bothering you, we’re twins! It’s just the three of us in this house and- “

 

“But it isn’t, is it?” Evie abandoned her quiet tone and turned to face Henry and Jacob, her speech quick and her expression frantic, “It’s not just the three of us…. I mean, it is now, but it won’t be for long, will it? And the third bedroom is still full of stuff that we haven’t unpacked yet and I’ve no idea what we need or how to- how to handle this and- and this is just the worst time and how are we supposed to do this? How?!”

 

She ran out of steam, her eyes searching for help from Jacob, but he was too confused to give any. To the other side of her, Henry was covering his mouth with his hands in shock, his eyes wide as he caught on long before Jacob.

 

“What are you- of course it’s just us?” Jacob exclaimed, “Who else is going to use the third bedroom? What do we need to handle?”

 

“Jacob- “Henry began, trying to lead him in the right direction, but Evie found the right words this time.

 

“- I’m pregnant.”

 

Jacob stared for a few seconds, before attempting to speak. “You’re….”

 

Evie nodded slowly as her twin fumbled for the word, “… pregnant, yes.” She finished for him/

 

Jacob parroted her nod, unaware that his head was moving as Henry pulled his wife in for a hug. “Yes…. Pregnant… you’re…. right. “He stumbled to the kitchen table, and collapsed into a chair before declaring. “I-I need something strong…. Like, now.”

 

“…. We have pickle juice?”

 

“Very funny Henry.”


	32. Gang War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from PiperBaker: One of the twins is injured during a gang war and the other is desperate to save them. I know you've done a lot of one shots about one of the twins getting hurt and then the other cares for them, but I was wondering if you could put that situation in the context of a gang war

“I swear, if one more of these…. Lovely women, tries to stick her hand down my pants or pinches my arse again, I’m going to run her in for assaulting a police officer, cover be damned!” a near whisper hissed across Evie Frye’s headphones.

 

Evie stifled her chuckle, but didn’t even try to hide the smile; being alone in the mobile command centre that, to outside appearances, was just one a several business lorries parked for the night, meant that she could smile all she liked.

 

Freddie wasn’t as discrete, however.

 

“What do you expect, standing outside the ladies toilets Jacob?” Freddie chuckled, keeping his chuckle and words low enough, that Evie doubted they could be overheard by any of the civilians at the party, “Or is it just that you’re upset it’s the girls groping you, and not the boys?”

 

“Sergeant Abberline, that is a little rude…” Henry, who was blending in with the crowd, chimed in, his voice tinged with bright amusement, “True of course, but rude.”

 

Evie bit back a groan this time as she imagined Jacob’s expression changing from mild disgust, to flirtatious.

 

He could never pass up an opportunity to flirt with Freddie.

 

Fortunately, it was a very modern police force and many were perfectly comfortable with two men being lovers as well as working together. When they worked with other police forces, the other officers often scolded Freddie and Jacob for not keeping it private…. Mind you, they said the same to Evie and Henry, so it wasn’t a sexuality issue.

 

“Are we still on for that coffee date darling?” Jacob asked, clearly speaking to Freddie, “Unless you want to just rent a room in this- “

 

“- Jacob! Enough!” Evie groaned, burying her head in her hands.

 

Secretly though, she was happy for him. Jacob deserved someone to be happy with.

 

“We are on the clock…” she continued, reminding all her colleagues and jerking their attention properly back to the current circumstances, “… please remember that.”

 

“It’s alright for you Evie….” Jacob chuckled, “… but that last woman came damn close to grabbing of the hidden transmitter instead of my- “

 

“- She’s coming out.” Clara, the youngest and newest member of the team, suddenly interrupted.

 

Clara had been the officer to accompany the Mob boss’s daughter into the woman’s lavatory, and now, was not only ready to follow Clarice Valorum out, but was warning the others of their need to resume their primary duties. 

 

“I’ve got eyes on her.” Like the turn of a switch, Henry was now all business.

 

Evie had little concern that he’d attracted any unwanted attention from his sudden professionalism. So much of their job involved blending in with those they sought to protect, and their team was one of the best at undercover work.

 

“As do I.” Freddie echoed just as seriously no, also returning to the demands of this particular job.

 

Normally, they looked after visitors from other countries; guarding the Prime Minister and his family, like guarding the Crown and dangerous drug gang surveillance was MI6’s job.

 

But none of the undercover MI6 agents had met the young woman’s standards as a suitable date for the evening, nor could they have really blended in as well amongst the primarily college-aged crowd. And so, Altair (the boss of Evie’s team) sent in some undercover agents of her own…. Not surprisingly, Clarice had picked out Jacob.

 

In leather pants, leather jacket, Doc Martins and a red and black t-shirt that had a skull on the front, Jacob fit right in with the crowd.

 

"Up for more dancing, Jacob?"

 

Jacob didn’t sound too enthusiastic in his mumbled reply.

 

“Come on, Jacob! This is my favourite song!”

 

Evie needed to dial back the pick-up from Jacob’s microphone as the two made their way back to the dance floor and its monstrously loud speakers. She resigned herself to rely on one of the other three to provide commentary to keep him up to date on what was happening.

 

As well as provide back-up should something go wrong.

 

Whilst there had been no specific threats against Clarice in recent months, her father was…. A man with many enemies, with many threatening violent actions.

 

There had also been a recent increase of aggressive behaviour by several smaller gang factions. Too many of these factions looked at Clarice as an easier target than her father – or at least as a more effective one. 

 

There was also the matter of the young lady’s looks. No doubt she was attractive, and not only to admirers. Many would have been interested in her, even if she’d only been the milkman’s daughter.

 

Fortunately for Evie’s patience levels, the time continued to pass relatively quickly, and without trouble. At near to two hours, Evie heard the quiet head’s up from Freddie.

 

“Jacob’s getting their coats.”

 

Jacob had managed to persuade Clarice to leave before the performance ended, thus avoiding the mass exodus that would have made guarding her even more difficult. Once she was safe in the heavily guarded home of her Father, their job was over.

 

Yet nothing turned out to be simple.

 

Jacob was leading Clarice towards the parking lot, towards his own rented car. Having left first, Henry and Clara were also in the parking lot, hanging around near other vehicles (pretending to look for keys etc) and keeping Jacob and Clarice in their sights. From her own position, behind the steering wheel of a small converted lorry the team used as a mobile communications and command post, Evie now had all three groups in sight including Freddie, as the other officer had just cleared the club door and stopped to light a cigarette.

 

One of the young men Evie had observed hanging out all evening, chatting up the women coming into the club alone, followed Jacob and Clarice. He was weaving with the overly careful steps of a drunk and from the audible derision in the faint voice carrying across the streets from his mates, was looking for a dark corner to take a piss. And so, whilst Evie warned her twin about the man’s closing presence, no-one really expected any difficulty.

 

Jacob moved Clarice a little ahead regardless, getting between her and the drunk, leeting go of her arm that that he could have clear access to the gun stored in the inner pocket of his leather jacket (a shoulder holster was too noticeable).

 

Freddie was also closing the distance, his walk and demeanour screamed ‘policeman incoming’, causing the other youths, who were just hanging around outside the club, to scatter before him.

 

The drunk, however, was just an innocent bystander who didn’t have enough money to pay the cover charge and use the facilities inside, soon veering off and disappearing into the nearby bushes. The actual threat materialized out from behind a low-slung door of a new model Jaguar, parked not quite halfway between Henry and Clara’s position, and Jacob and Clarice’s. 

 

And the threat wasn’t to Clarice…. At least not directly… not at first.

 

“Well, well… if it isn’t little Jakey,” a slightly older, somewhat taller man dressed in a red suit called out upon seeing Jacob as he stepped away from the car, “Grass on any more of your mates? Or have you just decided to go back to your kiddie pursuits and stay away from the adult stuff.”

 

Evie had never personally met Maxwell Roth, but she had little doubt this was the new arrival’s identity even before Jacob coolly acknowledged his former partner’s presence.

 

“Didn’t hear you gotten out, Roth.”

 

Which was oddly disturbing as well as being a reasonable statement in Evie’s mind. Their group should have gotten word about Roth’s release from prison…. Before it happened.

 

Although wanting to be, Evie certainly didn’t need to be any closer and actually see the expression that would be matching her twin’s cold tones; more than once, such ice had been turned on her... along with a surprisingly volatile temper for Jacob’s otherwise sunny disposition. 

 

If Roth pushed too far…

 

But Roth’s actual presence was of a more immediate concern than his ability to be present. The senior member of the Templar gang hadn’t seemed to recognize whom Jacob was escorting…. But his mere presence did pose the potential of endangering their task.

 

And Evie wasn’t completely sure Jacob would stay properly focused in the face of his and Roth’s past history.

 

“Yes, well, good behaviour and all of that rot, you know, “ Evie heard Roth answer, “That and since the only evidence against me was the word of a little, brown-nosed police rookie- “

 

Jacob’s chuff of laughter surprised not only Roth, but also Evie. “You always were good with your mouth, Roth… perks of being an actor I suppose. I’m not surprised you convinced someone to give you an early release. But maybe you should show you’ve at least the brains God gave you and sod off, before you do something stupid that puts you right back in the nick.”

 

He then took careful hold of Clarice’s arm and pushed past Roth.

 

Evie let out a soft sigh of relief, one that was matched by one of the other officers, although she didn’t recognise who. Obviously, Jacob could stay focused, and had gotten over how Roth had almost destroyed Jacob’s career and life.

 

But Roth was not pleased to be so dismissed. He reached out toward Jacob, his other hand curling up into a fist. Before voicing a warning, however, Freddie’s low growl sounded across Evie’s earpiece.

 

“I’ve got the bastard.”

 

A flurry of red material and brown hair, and suddenly Roth was being thrown back against the bonnet of his own car, arm extended to its full length and trapped over the knee Freddie had raised up by setting a booted foot on the car’s bumper. With very little effort, the Sergeant could pop Roth’s elbow or dislocate Roth’s shoulder.

 

“While normally I love watching Jacob… rough someone up, there’s no doubt our boss would have a minor problem with it.” Freddie spoke only loud enough to be heard by Roth and those with access to what was transmitted across the officer’s own concealed throat mike. Any humour in his tone or expression was derisive and would only serve to be more unnerving than the threat itself.

 

“Why don’t you take your posh twat act further down the road?”

 

When Roth didn’t answer right away, Freddie gave a tug, coaxing out a little bleat of pain before Roth blurted out, “Okay, okay… I’ll leave!”

 

Freddie waited until Jacob reached the sidewalk, before releasing Roth. Evie, personally didn’t think Roth was really goin to let things slide so easily.

 

Except Roth’s presence wasn’t what started the skin on the back of Evie’s neck tingling. She began to look around, moving to the lorry’s opened doorway, though she refined from leaving the vehicle…. Nothing seemed out of place until several motorcycles turned onto the same street and began heading toward the club. 

 

Maybe it was nothing…. Four motorcyclists travelling together wasn’t anything untoward or even particularly suspicious in this end of London.

 

But there was something about these four that was setting Evie off... and apparently, her twin as well.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Evie noted how Jacob abruptly drew Clarice back away from the street as he pushed her behind him, making sure she was closely to relative safety. From the street’s other direction, Lieutenant Tiin’s limousine was also turning towards them.

 

The motorcycles would arrive first.

 

The moment froze as if caught on film. 

 

A bottle arced into the air from the lead biker, a tell-tale rag hanging from its end, flames quickly engulfing it…. Not toward Jacob and Clarice, however, but at Henry and Clara. At the same time, another arm swung upward – Roth’s, toward Freddie – and Evie caught sight of a glint that was either a knife or a gun held within Roth’s fist.

 

When asked later, Evie would be hard pressed to state whether the arrival of the gang and Roth’s attack were connected, or simply a horrible coincidence of opportunity.

 

In that first second, she couldn’t even be sure the Molotov cocktail had been deliberately thrown as part of a directed attack to remove Clarice’s protectors, or was simply a random act of senseless violence, or a hate crime. The need for such answers fell into the category of something to be address later, however. 

 

Right now, Evie needed to take action.

 

Behind the first set of riders, a second set of five also turned onto the road. Evie could see a few were wearing some sort of insignia blazoned across their shirts, and her world suddenly froze again when she could finally make it out.

 

Since forming his own gang, by actively seeking out those more drawn to terror and fear tactics, the number of bombings and attacks attributed to Starrick’s Templar gang (an opposing gang to Clarice’s Father’s own mob), had been escalating both in frequency and in intensity… and he hated Evie’s team.

 

This was a deliberate on Clarice and Evie’s team…. Starrick knew they would be together and was taking advantage of their close proximity. He could hurt an enemy gang and her team with one attack.

 

Evie couldn’t allow that to happen.

 

“Goodbye.”

 

Her words were not loud enough to be overheard given the growing number of screams and concerns encroaching on her teammates, along with the uproar of the first explosion. Or over the sound of the lorry’s engine as she slipped behind its wheel and started to shift it into gear.

 

“I’m sorry Jacob.” Wasn’t spoke in more than a silent whisper either.

 

She then flipped the switch that disconnected the entire communications system, in order to save the others from massive electronic feedback and anything else that might cry out in the upcoming crash.

 

Or perhaps it was just to keep from having to hear Jacob’s shout of denial.

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

“NOOOOOOOO!”

 

Despite his attention being drawn in so many directions at once, Jacob watched in numbed horror as the squad’s mobile command post intercepted and rammed into the first of the bikers. Somehow, the lorry managed to stay upright, even when several more bottles broke and exploded under its front tires and across the splintering windshield as Evie’s targets made a last-ditch effort to avoid their fate. More explosions, some sounding suspiciously like grenades, then a couple of the gas tanks also gave in to the rising heat and spreading fires.

 

Were he alone, Jacob would have been moving toward the conflagration anyway, in hopes of somehow being able to pull his sister from the wreckage…. Or at least die with her.

 

Life without his twin didn’t seem much like a life worth living.

 

But he wasn’t alone…. He had work to do.

 

More screeching of tires and then metal, more sounds of impact and broken cries. Jacob didn’t… couldn’t…. he couldn’t continue to stare at the on-going consequences of Evie’s desperate, tremendously brave and utterly reckless sacrifice.

 

Two of the gang had managed to avoid Evie’s suicidal blocking action and were now aiming weapons other than homemade bombs in Jacob and Clarice’s direction.

 

What he needed to do was find some way to get Clarice to her father’s limousine, but the gang’s tactics worked well enough to keep Jacob from getting Clarice away from the street fight.

 

Trying not to think about the civilian casualties that also had to be taking place as bullets and bombs flew over them, Jacob reached into his inside holster and pulled out his .357, quickly joining the fire-fight. His team might have the heavier fire power, but the other gang members had semi-automatic rifles as well as pistols and their home-made bombs, and their output was steadier…. And increasing.

 

Jacob supposed he could hope the opposition simply ran out of ammunition first –

 

An abrupt crunch and screech of metal on metal caused Jacob to suddenly cringe and move automatically. Again, he wrapped his leather covered arms and body tightly around Clarice as he rolled them both away from the motorcycle that was now airborne above them. Had the gang-member simply been out to kill them, there was no way Jacob could have avoided a spread of bullets in time. But instead of firing, the rider only kicked out with a steeled toe boot before directing his attention to landing and staying upright.

 

A glancing blow only, and had Jacob not been hit squarely against his elbow he probably could have shrugged it off, even with it being to the arm already injured either by a stray ricochet or a shredded piece of metal or glass. He could not ignore his fingers spasming, however, causing him to lose hold of his gun…. Or that the deadened limb collapsed under his weight when he tried to push himself back up off of Clarice and the tarmac.

 

Taking only a few extra seconds to gain his feet anyway and turn to meet the threat, Jacob reached for his spare knife with his off hand. Before he cleared it, the biker launched himself off his motorcycle and straight toward them.

 

Jacob managed to push Clarice away, before he went down under the other’s greater size. He lost hold of the knife…. Which was probably a good thing because he needed a free hand to push away the dagger-like fingers that were clawing for his eyes. He made sure to roll them away from any dropped weapons – just in case he didn’t immediately gain the upper hand in their grappling.

 

“Familiar position for you, isn’t it, Frye?! Do you fight him like this too, or do you simply roll over and submit?”

 

Jacob froze slightly at the reference to his relationship with Freddie… it wasn’t exactly a well-kept secret…. The fact that the attacker knew exactly who he was, was more worrying.

 

“You know, it’s a pity… I think fighting your sister would have felt so much better… pity about that.”

 

White hot fury spread through Jacob’s body at the man’s words – at the reminder of Evie’s death and at the man’s insinuations. He bucked his body up against the larger man, managing to paritally dislodge him and regain some freedom of movement.

 

This time, Jacob twisted himself sideways, twining his and the man’s legs together until he could roll them both, manoeuvring the man below him. Jacob took a perverse pleasure in grinding one of his knees into the man’s groin, while he slammed the hand that had been trying to gouge him against the gravelled ground, hard enough to hear and feel bones break beneath his grasp.

 

The man grunted under both devastating impacts, but was by no means out of the fight…. And Jacob knew a prolonged struggle of this nature would ultimately end with the other man back on top, so to speak. He needed to end things now, or at least turn the fight into something his own flexibility and speed could be used to counter the man’s greater size and strength.

 

Of course, the man knew this too, and had a few more weapons in his arsenal. “Did you hear your sister’s scream?” he whispered darkly, “Burning is such a slow and painful way to die – “

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

 

Further grinding his knee in the man’s groin until his face was a mass of pain and sweat forced silence save for a few breathless gasps. But it also got the older man fighting again. Using his un-broken hand, the other man punched Jacob’s numbed elbow.

 

“JACOB!”

 

A new screech of tires accompanied Clarice’s sudden scream and proved to be the last little distraction to Jacob’s equilibrium that the other man needed to be able to roll the two of them over once more. He didn’t make it all the way round and back on top, but he didn’t need to as he rolled Jacob over and into the side of the vehicle next to where Clarice was hiding.

 

Something in Jacob’s shoulder tore and gave way as he struggled to extricate himself from their obscene parody of intimacy, this new agony eclipsing even the renewed pain from his elbow. He managed to grab hold of a thin segment of the other man’s hair and jerked the man’s face aside and away from his.

 

The man twisted and fell back onto his arse, with one hand supporting himself. His breaths were as deep and unsettled as Jacob’s own, and for a few seconds they simply breathed and stared at one another… until the other man smirked.

 

A second chill passed through Jacob’s skin, even though seeing the gun in the other man’s hands as the other rose to his knees has been the type of threat Jacob had expected all along.

 

“Sorry brat…. But you lose.”

 

The man leaned forwards, closing the distance between them until Jacob could feel the muzzle of the gun pressing against his forehead. He didn’t pull away, didn’t flinch or even close his eyes… but he wasn’t going to dare his attacker to go ahead and pull the trigger.

 

“No, killing you would be a mercy, wouldn’t I?” The man said almost sadly, almost caressing the gun against Jacob’s forehead, “Even if I do kill Clarice…” he flicked his gaze toward the shadow that marked Clarice’s position under a car just beyond the two of them, “… even if I destroy your career, it won’t bother you as much as what you’ve already lost, will it?”

 

Jacob didn’t answer – didn’t need to answer. 

 

Silence reigned for a beat longer as they both came to a realisation… the shooting and mayhem had stop. Somewhere beyond them, but not all that far away, sirens signified the approach of the fire brigade along with additional police. Footsteps sounded even nearer, plus some harsh breathing outside Jacob and the man’s own, or Clarice’s or –

 

“Jacob?”

 

“Over here!” Jacob called out hoarsely, watching as the other man made a break for. Once he was out of sight, Jacob manged to rock onto his knees and half crawl toward where Clarice was still tucked beneath an engine and a tire, leaving Freddie to find them.

 

“Jacob?”

 

“Here.”

 

He still didn’t look at Freddie and whomever else had carefully joined them. Clarice had not yet made any move from her hiding place, not moving at all except for a steady trembling.

 

“You can come out now Miss Clarice.”

 

At that voice, Jacob’s head did whip around, and for a moment his own shoulders threatened to shake; his Father only left the office during the direst of complications in an on-going mission, as an old injury forced him to use an ornate cane, making walking through a crime scene extremely difficult.

 

For a moment, Jacob had his unbearable confirmation of Evie’s death… but then something in Freddie’s gentling expression gave him a sudden measure of hope to offset his Father’s unexpected arrival.

 

“Evie?” he choked out, “Is she- “

 

Freddie smiled even more broadly, and his Father placed a hand on his shoulder. All at once, Jacob began to shake in relief, adrenaline and control giving way to natural reactions of overwhelming relief.

 

…………………………………………….

 

The Emergency Room staff was no more willing to let Jacob slip away to see his twin, than Ethan Frye or the paramedics on scene had been. And so, he had to console himself with remembering the one brief glance he’d taken as Evie’s gurney had been lifted into the ambulance, holding onto the empirical and practical knowledge that even minor head wounds bled copiously, and that Freddie, Henry or Clara would have managed to come down from the surgery ward and get some further word to him had Evie been critically – or fatally – injured.

 

Not that this understanding made his wait any easier.

 

His own injuries had already been treated; he was just waiting for the proper paperwork to be filled out and his departure signed off. It had taken some fast-talking to get the attending physician to grant him release, despite wanting to keep him overnight for observation; but then again, it wasn’t like Jacob was actually going to be leaving the hospital.

 

“Frown like that too much and your face will freeze that way.”

 

Jacob looked over from where he’d simply been staring at nothing, to see Freddie standing at the foot of his bed. He offered his lover a tired smile, “So that explains my Father’s ugly mug?”

 

Freddie rolled his eyes, “How are you doing?”

 

Jacob’s own scowl didn’t fade anywhere near as quickly Freddie’s frown. “I’ll be fine once they let me out of this place. Hell, if I could find my jacket or shirt, I’d simply walk out of here and let them fax me their damn paperwork!” 

 

Yet, as he began to put deed to words, Jacob discovered jumping down from the bed he’d been sitting on, to be rashly considered. 

 

Nor did clenching his fists do his myriad of aches any good.

 

Flushing under Freddie’s too knowing look, Jacob took a moment to breath deeply, trying to will away the anger along with the pain. The nurse hadn’t really been gone that long, and even if she had, it would be because she was needed in aiding someone else.

 

“Have you heard anything yet?” he asked once he’d better mastered his emotions.

 

Freddie shook his head, his expression now one of regret and further understanding.

 

“They’ve taken Evie back into surgery, but no-one seemed terribly worried.” The last part was quickly added as Jacob felt all of the blood drain from his face. He accepted the hand Freddie thrust under his uninjured elbow, both for the steadiness and the comfort.

 

“The others are waiting nearby in case the doctors are done before we get there,” Freddie continued. “Something about checking on some unexpected pressure from Evie’s head injury, and to drain the blood or something.”

 

Once again, the last part was added softly, with an added wince.

 

“Fuck!” Jacob exploded, “When I get my hands on that gang leader, I’ll rip off his balls and feed them to him!”

 

“… I’m sorry I let Roth get away.”

 

This diffused most of Jacob’s anger… he didn’t want the other man to think it was directed at him.

 

“It wasn’t your fault Freddie…. I didn’t exactly do brilliantly against that other bastard.” He suddenly needed to lock his knees to keep from swaying; his body just wasn’t up to processing any type of adrenaline rush right now.

 

“They’ll be another chance against them both.” Freddie agreed grimly.

 

Not a chance, but also a promise, an oath Jacob would willingly spill whatever necessary blood to see come true. But he took another deep breath and tried to put even those thoughts out of his mind. What he really needed was an opportunity to escape into one of the forms of meditation Evie had once tried to teach him, before he said or did something stupid in front of someone who wasn’t as close to him as Freddie.

 

No… what he really needed was to see Evie –

 

“I’ve got to get out of here Freddie.” Jacob didn’t care that his voice sounded needy instead of authoritative.

 

“… I’ll get you up to the others.” Freddie offered as he helped Jacob into his long coat, which hid some of the blood and mud on the Assassin’s pants and the bandages. Assuming they didn’t run across any of the medical personnel that had actually treated Jacob, no one would have reason to stop them, “But you have to promise me you won’t get agitated, and that you’ll sit down while you’re waiting… or I swear, I’ll carry you back down here myself and sign the papers to have you committed to more than just overnight observation!”

 

“Yes Mum…” Jacob muttered, more than a little embarrassed by the obvious concern – and by the threat that Freddie would no doubt carry out, “… do you know if Clarice got home okay?”

 

“Another undercover squadron is taking her home to her Father.”

 

Just as they arrived upstairs, the Doctor had news from the surgical room

 

Evie was going to live.


	33. Sequel to Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from M-j: First, I would love to see a sequel of "Betraying the Creed" 

Jacob never thought it would come to this.

 

The rain poured down from the heavens, falling into his eyes…. Usually that would bother him.

 

The stab wound in his side was a little bit more concerning.

 

Stabbed in the side, by a Templar and at least twenty blighters…. A Templar who had apparently been sent to kill him, on the orders of his twin sister. 

 

He can’t find the words to describe what it feels like.

 

‘Heart-wrenching’ is a little too on the nose, yet also totally misses the point.

 

Whilst the area where he had been stabbed felt numb, there was still pain with the knowledge that his sister was behind this. The pain was sharp, blunt, hot, cold, stabbing, throbbing, numbing, paralyzing… it was like drowning, like burning, like being shocked, like-

 

Well… words couldn’t actually describe the pure agony he felt as the last sentence said by the Templar repeated over and over again in his mind.

 

“Your sister says hello.”

 

“Your sister says hello.”

 

“Your sister says hello.”

 

“Your sister says hello.”

 

How do you explain betrayal?

 

He was too weak to get up, too weak to even call out for help…. All he could do, was keep pressure on the wound and hope that someone found him.

 

However, as his vision began to dim, and his muscles grew weaker, Jacob knew that no-one was coming.

 

Evie had always joked that she would kill him one day, usually after he was being cheeky.

 

Jacob always thought she would do it with her own hands.

 

As his heartbeat slowed, and his breathing grew shallower, he couldn’t help but cry… Evie was gone, and she couldn’t be saved.

 

……………………………………………………………………………..

 

Evie always thought that she would feel it when her brother died… they were twins, that’s how it was meant to be.

 

They were connected…. She should have felt it.

 

When a lower level Templar entered the hide-out, bragging about how he had killed the male Frye twin, Evie felt as though she would pass out there and then.

 

Feelings of despair soon faded away into feelings of vengeance and the desire for retaliation.

 

She was done with the Templars…. They had manipulated her, treated her as another pawn, like a thing to be used… and they they’d killed her brother.

 

She would bring Starrick down, take apart his Empire piece by piece, by any means necessary.

 

The assassin within her was awake, and would not be tamed. She would break away from the Templar’s and set on her own course, charting a path of chaos and fire across London, burning the Templar strongholds.

 

For Jacob, she would kill every Templar in this city, and of she had to fully break away from the Creed in order to do that, well… it wasn’t as though her conscience was around anymore to protest her methods.

 

……………………………………….

 

“Are you sure this will work?”

 

The figure in the bed nodded weakly, “I know her… this’ll be her breaking point.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“… Yes, I do.”


	34. Pick-Up Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from M-j: If its not possible, how about Henry trying to seduce Evie with the most horrible/cliché pick-up line ever (which by the way, were given by Jacob)

When Jacob heard that Henry had a massive crush on his sister, he was delighted…. And he already had a scheme in place.

 

“Here!”

 

Henry frowned at the small sheet of paper that he was handed, raising an eyebrow at the younger Frye twin, “And this is?”

 

Beaming, Jacob threw his arm around Henry. “Those are the corniest pick-up lines, God has ever created!”

 

“… And this is going to help me get with your sister how?”

 

“Trust me… she’ll love these!”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

It took a couple of weeks before Henry felt ready to make a move.

 

It was just after school and the twins were chatting in the car park, with Evie beaming at her brother.

 

She was beautiful.

 

Evie turned when she heard Henry walk up, stopping mid-sentence as their eyes met and she beamed at him.

 

He was sure there was meant to be a perfect time to use these pick-up lines… but he panicked.

 

“Are you a thief? Cause I'm pretty sure you just stole my heart.” 

 

There was a brief moment of tense silence before Evie burst into laughter, “Ha! Good one…. How about, I’m no photographer but I can picture us together.”

 

She…. She returned the pick-up line?

 

Ignoring Jacob’s smug smirk as the younger twin made his excuses and left, Henry fumbled for the piece of paper in his pocket, desperately trying to remember another pick-up line.

 

“Ummmm…. Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I’m lost at sea?”

 

“… My eyes are brown.”

 

Henry winced at this, “Dammit Jacob…” he muttered under his breath, flushing slightly with embarrassment, “… why didn’t you think of that.”

 

He expected Evie to simply laugh it off and then go and catch up with her brother… but she surprised him.

 

“Come on…” she whispered, gently taking a hold of his hand, “… I think Jacob has just got the newest Star Wars game. Why don’t we hang out back at home? I think Jacob was planning on going to Freddie’s for a couple of hours.”

 

“Yeah…” he whispered, “That would be…. Amazing.”

 

He was so screwed.

 

……………………………………………………………

 

Surprisingly, his confession wasn’t such a romantic moment.

 

They’d been playing Mario Kart at Evie’s, when Evie had suddenly paused the game. Henry turned, about to question why he’s stopped when Evie blurted out a corny pick-up line of her own.

 

“Your lips look lovely. Would they like to meet mine?”

 

Henry flushed, internally berating himself for reacting. He couldn’t really think of a good response though, and settled for a wobbly smile. “I-I-I-I- “He moved his gaze back to game, but didn’t get a chance to start playing.

 

Two hands gripped his collar with a rushed, “For fuck’s sake,” and Henry was pulled to the side and lips smashed against his own. Momentarily stunned, Henry froze, mentally rebooting. 

 

Evie was kissing him. HolyshitEviewaskissinghim!

 

Evie pulled back, eyes searching Henry’s face… panic washed over her faces. “Oh my god, I am so sorry! I knew I shouldn’t have believed Jacob when he said that you felt the same way and- “

 

The rest of Evie’s apology faded into the background to Henry as he rushed forwards, knocking Evie back slightly and pressing his lips against hers briefly, before pulling away.

 

“I’m going to assume that means you like me too?”

 

Henry could only nod, a little overwhelmed, but loving it anyway as he leant in for another kiss.

 

“Hey Henry, I need my sister back, so if you – AAAAHHHHH, MY EYES!” Jacob screeched and covered his eyes, “I DIDN’T THINK THOSE LINES WOULD ACTUALLY WORK!”

 

Evie and Henry flinched back from one another and turned to the younger teen, but he had already run out of the room.

 

They laughed, leaning into one another. As they settled down, fingers threaded through Henry’s and he gripped them back.

 

Maybe he wasn’t so screwed.


	35. I Can't Lose Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from mlouann13: I was wondering if you could write one where Evie is seriously injured (whump, basically) and Henry is the only one who can help?

They had accomplished what they had set out to do.

 

They had accomplished what they had set out to do, but the electric buzz of adrenaline and excitement had left, only to be replaced with a cold dread that had revealed itself with a yelled “EVIE!” as he raced towards the stairs.

 

He had heard the gunshot, had watched Evie go down in her own haste to protect the Queen…. And for a long moment, he’d been frozen. It couldn’t have been more than a second in reality, but it felt like time had been suspended, and all he could think was NO over and over again.

 

And then he started running.

 

Evie was pressed back against the decorative railing, her face pale as the attacker pointed a gun at her. No matter what anyone else believed, Henry knew that the man would shoot the assassin, and then turn his sights back on the purpose of his visit before they could so much as blink.

 

Jacob was in another part of the building and Henry couldn’t do a thing about it.

 

He wasn’t going to be able to save Evie.

 

Saving a stranger (even if they were royalty) suddenly seemed so unimportant when he couldn’t even protect the ones he lov-

 

Another gunshot.

 

Henry lurched to a stop, clammy fingers seizing around the banister. There was another one of those oddly suspended moments, and briefly he thought his knees were going to buckle.

 

And then he saw the attacker jerk and fall, and Freddie was the one left holding the smoking gun.

 

He would process all of that later.

 

He swallowed his heart down from his throat and continued up the stairs two at a time. It was hard to focus past the uproar of the terrified crowd in the distance and the blood pulsing in his ears.

 

Freddie was shouting orders to his officers, but Henry didn’t spare him a glance, folding down beside Evie, prying her fingers away from the wound so that he could see it.

 

It was a lot of blood.

 

His mind went blank.

 

What did he do?

 

What did he say?

 

Evie was laid out and gasping in pain, clearly not okay and Henry’s mind had gone blank.

 

Shit.

 

There was blood on his hands from Evie’s Assassin coat. He clapped his hand onto Evie’s shoulder, fingers digging into muscle and bone, and tried to force his tongue to speak.

 

He couldn’t get the words out, throat too tight, breath wheezing through parted lips as though he had sustained the gunshot himself.

 

And he wished he would have.

 

Evie broke the unending silence, “I think I underestimated my wound,” she whispered, and the way her voice sounded was a stark contrast to the smile that blossomed across her face.

 

Henry wanted to grin in response…. He couldn’t manage it, but he did manage to find his words, his mechanisms and finally, he could respond to what was happening. “Oh, come on…” he said lightly, “… I’ve lost more blood than that shaving.”

 

There was commotion from around the corner and his attention was jerked away from his barely there teasing. “This way!” he shouted, and looked back at Evie in time to see the wince turn to a carefully calculated lack of emotion.

 

The rest of the Rook’s went to the attacker first, which was fair as they needed to ensure that he wouldn’t try attacking again.

 

He’d tried to assassinate the Queen, and had shot Evie instead.

 

Henry turned back to Evie, squeezing her shoulder. Evie’s eyes were drooping, each blink lasting longer than the last…. And the blood.

 

He needed to keep her awake.

 

“Evie, you’re going to get a medal for this…” he dug his thumb in a little, “… You want to be awake to see Jacob’s face when he realises he missed all the fun don’t you?”

 

The laboured breathing continued, and Evie’s eyes rolled back in her head.

 

“Evie, no, no, no, no- “

 

Evie’s head dropped off to the side, and Henry’s eyes widened, shoving at her shoulder. No delirious smile was forthcoming; no uttered breath of reassurance.

 

Not this… not this.

 

Henry sometimes hated being the one with medical experience…. All he wanted to do was quickly extract the bullet, sew her up and keep her alive… but his mind had gone blank with panic.

 

“Anything…” He sucked in a breath through his teeth and jerked his bloodied hands from Evie’s shoulder, quickly removing his own assassin coat, crumbling it up and pressing it hard against Evie’s stomach.

 

No response.

 

“Get Jacob Frye!” he snapped at the cops, at Freddie, at anybody who would listen, “She will not die here, I won’t- “

 

I won’t lose her…. The words wouldn’t come out.

 

He couldn’t lose her. The universe could not take everything he ever cared about…. not like this.

 

“Come on Evie, “he muttered, and this time, there was only barely concealed panic in his voice, “Come on, stay with me.”

 

Stay with me, just stay with me, please Evie please.

 

She had to be okay…. Or he feared he would never be okay again.


	36. Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from Luna the Wolf Mage: If your still taking prompts what if evie was kidnapped and Jacob was forced to do the templar’s bidding. (Like lead the brighters) and if he would step out of line once they would torture her with her own blade and show him the blade. But let’s say at the end henry is able to get her free and maybe evie shows up and surprises Jacob with her being free.

“Ah, Miss Frye, good to see you again. It’s been a while.” Starrick closed the door behind him to ensure the extra privacy for him and his hostage. “So, how’s life going for you? Exciting, I’m sure.”

 

He came behind Evie and ran his fingers through her hair, “You have some strange… fascination with our organisation, “His look became harsh, but quickly returned to its usual smirk, “Your Creed acts as though it has no weaknesses…. But that’s not entirely true is it? You and your brother, most certainly have weaknesses.”

 

He pulled back Evie’s head slightly. She looked up at him and cursed at him from behind the gag.

 

“Oh yes, sorry about the gag. Just a bit of formality.” 

 

Starrick then proceeded to slowly take off the gag. As it dropped to the floor, Evie remained perfectly still and silent.

 

“You’re not like your brother are you… I don’t need that thing with you. Always so quiet… was that a part of your training or is it just something that comes naturally to you?”

 

Evie stayed silent and cold faced.

 

“Hmmm, seems trained. Possibly for interrogation, but possibly also through natural instinct to stay alive. The fact that you don’t even squirm when being tied up really shows that you recognize the behaviour first hand and know how to get out of it little scrapes.”

 

Evie maintained the same cold expression, but stopped looking him in the eyes after that.

 

Starrick got what he wanted. He glided around the captured assassin and stood in front of her, trying to meet her eye. “Good to see you react to something…. Most people would be crying and screaming in your situation…. I wonder what I have to do to make you scream?”

 

Silence.

 

“Maybe I should fetch your brother as well?”

 

This got her attention as she met his eyes for a split second, glaring at him, before lowering her head once again. Starrick was briefly infuriated by this lack of reaction, but chose not to outwardly react to it.

 

Instead, he pulled her phone out of his pocket, “I want you to talk to him…. I want you act like any other hostage… and bring him to me. I want you to beg for your life…. I want you to speak for me Miss Frye.”

 

He came up behind Evie, her phone in his hand as he searched through the contacts and dialled the correct number, holding the phone to her ear until Jacob answered.

 

“I swear Evie, I haven’t done anything… good as gold all day me.”

 

Evie couldn’t utter a word after hearing his voice… she didn’t want to, no matter how hard Starrick whispered “Speak!” in her other ear.

 

Starrick’s patience was wearing thin, “I really don’t like having to get my hands dirty… but I will savour the look on your face when I bring him to your feet, beaten and bloody… before I put a bullet in his head. Or maybe, the next thing he’ll hear is your dying gasps for breath.”

 

Silence, before…. “Jacob?”

 

“Finally! Did I do something wrong? You sound upset."

 

“… Stay away Jacob!” Evie eventually yelled, screaming as Starrick drove a knife into her shoulder, “STAY AWAY!”

 

As Jacob yelled for her, Starrick pulled the phone away from her ear and held it up to his own, “My men will meet you near the theatre… come alone and your sister won’t be hurt… again.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

Jacob barely flinched as the building he was just in exploded, going up in flames as people screamed down below.

 

He wasn’t thinking about that though… he was thinking about how he’d gotten into this mess.

 

……………………………….

 

“You want me to do want?”

 

Starrick kept his gun aimed at Evie’s head, “Kill… for us, for the Templars. Or I murder your sister and send a little bit of her to you every day.”

 

He pressed the gun a little harder into Evie’s forehead, “So, you become my little…. Pet assassin and your sister gets to keep her pretty eyes, agreed?”

 

Jacob’s breath caught, his eyes meeting his sisters… she was clearly silently begging him not to do it…. But he couldn’t let her die.

 

“Okay…” he whispered, lowering his eyes to the floor, “…Okay.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………

 

He had agreed and now he was under their control.

 

Every time the slightest mistake was made, or an order was disagreed with, Evie would suffer for it, with Starrick showing him a blood-stained knife, complete with a recording of Evie’s pained screams.

 

Eventually, Jacob stopped making as many mistakes, and he stopped saying no.

 

He had to keep Evie safe.

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

Evie shivered and curled in tighter on herself…. Was having a cold cell, a requirement for all bad guys? Another shiver wracked her body, and she tucked her hands into her armpits, her thoughts turning to Jacob.

 

It had been a little over a week since Starrick had delivered another punishing slice to her body due to Jacob’s misbehaviour…. Which mean that Jacob was slowly becoming more and more obedient, and that was bad news anyone working against the Templars.

 

Her worries and the cold prompted her to start pacing, shivering as she walked across the small room and back, and determinedly thought about warm things…. Summer…. Camp fire…. Anything. She exhaled heavily, and her breath fogged in front of her.

 

“Hurry up….” She muttered, tucking her arms under her armpits again. The temperature felt like it was dropping faster now…. her feet were getting numb now.

 

Suddenly, the door flew open and she whirled around to see a familiar face, wearing the standard Templar uniform. “Aren’t you a little short for an imperial soldier?” she asked, a smile spreading across her face.

 

Henry frowned, “What?”

 

“You’re supposed to say ‘I’m here to rescue you.’” Evie walked over to him, “Blame Jacob, it’s a Star Wars thing.”

 

“I’ll remember to scold him accordingly… if we can save him as well.”

 

Evie smirked at this, stepping over the unconscious bodies of Templars. “I have a plan for that.”

 

………………………………………………

 

“This isn’t the way to the exit…” Henry sighed, resigning himself to his fate as he followed the female assassin, “… in fact, this is nowhere near the exit.”

 

Evie just grinned at him, tugging him into a shadowed area, “But it is where my brother will be heading.”

 

And she was right.

 

Just as they blended into the shadows, a group of Templars rounded the corner, Jacob carefully guarded in the middle.

 

It was easy to see how much weight he’d lost, and his face was pale and sunken, and his eyes were blank…. She didn’t even recognise him anymore.

 

“Bastards.” She hissed, “Come on…. We’re getting him out.”

 

“Evie? Evie!”

 

Henry kept his voice low as he followed Evie up into the rafters of the old building, sneaking into the main hall as the group of Templars pushed Jacob inside and shut the door, locking Jacob in with Starrick.

 

They watched from above, as Starrick smirked at the young Assassin. “Well done my boy… another successful mission.”

 

Jacob was uncharacteristically silent.

 

“That union worker didn’t know what hit him… a celebratory drink is in order I believe.”

 

“No.”

 

Starrick turned to Jacob in mild shock, as the Assassin stood up tall.

 

“I said no!”

 

“Now, now boy…” Starrick sneered, hand reaching towards his knife, “… I don’t want to pay your sister a nasty visit.”

 

This was the last straw for Jacob, who suddenly darted forwards and pinned Starrick against the wall, his assassin blade at the man’s throat.

 

In the shadows, Henry stopped Evie from moving forwards, a concerned look on his face. “Why don’t we just let him…. It would sort out our Starrick problem.”

 

“NO….” Evie hissed, tugging at his grip, “… if Jacob kills Starrick, then he will get the title of Grand Master by default. Then he’ll be the target of every Templar in the country, all desperate to get the position…. It’s what Starrick wants!”

 

Before Jacob could deliver that killing blow, Evie stepped out of the shadows.

 

“Jacob.”

 

Jacob flinched, keeping his blade on Starrick’s throat. Starrick, however, seemed to find it very amusing.

 

“He won’t do it Miss Frye…. He’s too much of a coward.”

 

“Jacob…. Don’t do this, he’s not worth it.”

 

“Oh, I am… I tortured your sister. Sliced her skin because it amused me…. But you won’t do anything about it because you’re a coward. Just like your Father.”

 

Everyone went silent, before Evie sighed, “That was low… Alright, you can kill him. We’ll make it look like a suicide.”

 

“Stop trying Miss Frye… your brother is too much of a coward to kill me.”

 

“Make it quick Jacob, so we can get out of here.”

 

“You won’t do it, will you Jacob?”

 

“Yes, he will, he’s been trained to do this! Come on Jacob!”

 

Jacob finally snapped, “Not helping Evie!”

 

With Jacob distracted, Starrick went on the offense, kicking Jacob away from him, before lunging at him with the knife. Before Jacob could even think about reacting, Evie came charging forwards, tackling Starrick to the ground before he could stab her brother.

 

Starrick attempted to cry out for help, but was cut short when Jacob punched him in his face, Starrick’s head re-bounding off the floor and knocking him out.

 

“Right…” Evie sighed, “… let’s get out of here.”

 

“Evie I- “

 

“- Jacob…” Evie gently took his hand, “… forget it. Let’s just go home.”


	37. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from xxBARCELONALION510xx: Jay proposes to Evie???

The door sticks.

 

It has since the twins moved in and neither he nor Evie have ever bothered to get it fixed.

 

Evie looks up from her research at the kitchen table, a small smile on her lips…. And just like that, Henry feels all of his nervousness fade away.

 

He sets his bag down on the counter top that’s already crowded with too many ingredients and wraps his arms around Evie’s shoulders. “Smells good.”

 

The pot on the stove is bubbling with some sort of cream sauce and there’s a bowl of fresh noodles nearby.

 

Evie leans back against him and hums, “I got Jacob to let us have the apartment tonight. But he just texted and said we have to go to brunch with him tomorrow… I think he wants moral support.”

 

“Sounds like a reasonable compromise.”

 

The oven beeped, and Henry stepped away so that Evie could pull out a cooking sheet laden with garlic bread.

 

“Need help?”

 

Evie slipped the oven mitts off of her hands, “There’s some wine in the fridge, if you want to get that out.”

 

Henry complied, searching through drawers until he came across a corkscrew. Evie and Jacob swear up and down that they have an organisational system…. It just made zero sense to anyone but them.

 

He’s pouring the wine into glasses when Evie stops to give him a kiss, “I got a cheesecake for dessert.”

 

“Still not gonna bake for me?”

 

Evie rolled her eyes, “You know full well I can’t bake… I’ll leave that up to you.”

 

Which is fair.

 

“Why doesn’t Jacob try baking?”

 

“It’s too tame for him. There’s no chance of something exploding….” She then frowned at him, “… are you alright? You look as though you have something on your mind.”

 

“Just you.” Henry gently pulled her in, kissing her softly. With the line of work that they were in, they didn’t get to do this often.”

 

They were interrupted by the timer on Evie’s phone. She grinned and wiggled out from between Henry and the counter, “We’ll get back to that later.”

 

Henry rolled his eyes. They finished putting the food onto plates, setting it out on the tiny table. Salad, pasta, garlic bread, wine…. It was a pretty good spread.

 

Evie hooked her ankle around Henry’s and launched into a story about Ezio and Edward’s shenanigans. Henry watched her, a besotted look on his face…. his mind somewhere else entirely.

 

“Hey…” Evie’s gentle voice pulled him out of his head, “… Where’d you go?”

 

Henry reached across the table and took a hold of Evie’s hand, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

He meant to wait until after they were done with dinner, maybe go for a walk or up to the roof to pretend they could see the stars… but he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

 

He slid out of his seat and to his knees by Evie’s chair.

 

Comprehension dawned on his girlfriend’s face, “Oh, you jerk!”

 

Henry blinked in shock, but Evie was already out of her seat and across the room, diving behind the screened off section that hid her bed from the rest of the apartment. She then emerged with her own small box, “I was going to break tradition...” she muttered sheepishly, “… I was going to ask first.”

 

The cold feeling of dread that started to build at Evie’s words dissipated at the happy look on her face.

 

He got to his feet and caught her by the waist. He kissed her, leaving them both breathless after he pulled away. “Ask me.”

 

Evie didn’t kneel. Instead, she linked her hands with Henry’s and looked him in the eye. “Jayadeep Mir, I have been in love with you since you thought I was actually dating Jacob… I still can’t believe you didn’t realise we were twins.”

 

Henry rolled his eyes.

 

“I know, I know…. We need to start introducing ourselves as twins.” Evie cleared her throat, “This past year has been the best one of my life so far, and it was because you were in it. I don’t want to imagine a future without you in it, so would you please marry me?”

 

After pretending to think about it, Henry accepted. “Well, only because you said please.”

 

Evie laughed so hard, tears sparkled in her eyes.


	38. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from StarlessSkies: Could you do a little something where Roth kidnaps Freddy cause he's jealous and protective Jacob has to save his Freddy <3

“Do you know… what Jacob Frye’s greatest weakness is?”

 

Freddie opened his eyes and shot a disinterested glare at his captor.

 

Roth, who towered tall over Freddie, chuckled at the annoyed expression on his prisoner’s face. “I’ll take that as a no.”

 

“You’re smarter than you look.” Freddie made a half-hearted attempt at moving his hands, but they were secured tightly to the standing bedframe he was chambered to. “Is it my turn to ask a question?”

 

Roth sighed, as if the question pained him… but he nodded anyway.

 

Without hesitation, Freddie demanded, “Why am I here? If you’re looking for a star in your new play, I’m afraid I’ve never been very good at drama… old ladies are the only thing I can play.”

 

“Of that I have no doubt…” Roth agreed absently, as he checked the number of bullets in his weapon, “However, you act as the perfect bait, and that is immensely more important, no matter how much fun it would be to see you in some of the outfits I have in my closet.”

 

“I haven’t shaved my legs in weeks… it wouldn’t be that much fun to watch.” Freddie said dryly, “Who or what am I bait for exactly?”

 

“Why, my little Rook of course! Jacob Frye!”

 

Freddie ignored the creepy little nickname (and the possessive nature in his own mind that came with it), and nodded slowly. “You’re one of them, aren’t you?” He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

 

When Roth frowned at him, he clarified. “You think Jacob is going to come and save me, like he’s my knight in shining armour. Take my advice: don’t hold your breath. I wouldn’t want you to get your hopes up for nothing.”

 

“Nothing? Oh, it won’t be for nothing. You see Sergeant Abberline, it’s just a matter of time before Jacob comes sneaking in through one of the many entrances I’ve laid out for him, probably ready to slash my throat in order to get you back… like the concerned friend and lover that he is. He won’t make it though.”

 

Silence filled the room, as Freddie glared at his captor. “Which would be?”

 

“Telling would ruin the surprise!” comes the reply, in a near-whine.

 

“I won’t tell,” Freddie promised as he rolled his eyes. Roth might be harsh and have a brutal uppercut, but he was a little slow on the uptake if he hadn’t realised that Freddie was physically incapable of relaying any information to Jacob at the moment.

 

“Maybe I want you to be surprised and not him.” Roth smirked.

 

“You seem pretty predictable to me so far.”

 

“Oh? Go on, Sergeant. I'm intrigued.”

 

Freddie glanced disinterestedly at the gun suddenly pointed at his head…. Check one for sensitive. Looking into the man’s cold eyes, Freddie nodded firmly, “For one thing, you’re just like every other Templar in this city. This act is getting a little dull to be honest, it’s not even- “

 

A resounding smack filled the air, as Roth slapped Freddie in the face as hard as he could. Freddie barely flinched as he turned his head back around to face his kidnapper again.

 

Note to self; pissing off a man with a gun pointed at your head is not very smart.

 

He’s lucky he wasn’t shot, and if it weren’t for the fact that Roth needed him alive to get to Jacob, he would probably be dead right now.

 

“What does he see in you?!” Roth hissed.

 

Freddie resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead, focused on how he was getting way too comfortable with getting kidnapped; he wasn’t even concerned that he had just come close to losing his life. He almost laughed to himself, but decided that laughing now would be seen in a negative light by Roth. As unconcerned as he was, he didn’t have a death wish.

 

When a smirk was his only response to Roth’s statement, the tall man stepped closer to get in Freddie’s face.

 

“The way I see it, you are just being nonchalant about being kidnapped, because you know that dear Jacob is going to come and save your weak, pathetic ass.” Roth snarled.

 

“Shit… I didn’t think I was weak.” Freddie frowned, “Am I really? All those training sessions for nothing!”

 

Freddie saw the blow before he felt it, and had the sense to brace himself, before a closed fist slammed into his already-cracked ribs. Wheezing slightly, Freddie snapped, “Okay, that stung a little, I’ll give you that. You wanna know why I’m being so nonchalant about this?! Fine, I’ll you! The first time I was kidnapped because of the Creed, I was worried. The second time, I was annoyed, and the third time, I was frankly pissed. Everyone kidnaps me expecting that the Assassins, specifically Jacob, will come to my rescue… but you know what they always forget? Jacob Frye is an Assassin, and assassins don’t have ‘attachments’. If any captors kill me, then boo hoo…. He’s lost a pet policeman! So, I’m sorry if I seem unconcerned but I’m not because, at the end of the day, I’m the one who will be saving myself. Scotland Yard’s not coming to save me, and Jacob certainly isn’t coming either. He probably hasn’t even noticed I’m missing yet.”

 

Roth stared at Freddie, clearly startled at his outburst, and then burst into laughter. When he was done, he wiped his eyes, chortling. “That has to be one of the best sob stories I’ve ever heard. And you said you weren’t a good actor!”

 

When Freddie remained silent, Roth stepped closer so that he could whisper into Freddie’s ear. “You’re lucky… he loves you, and therefore he’ll come for you.”

 

“… Are you seriously jealous over the fact that Jacob may or may not love me, and not you?” Freddie knew he sounded incredulous.

 

“We are like two peas in a pod, me and Jacob!” Roth announced, gesturing at the monitor that was set up across the room, “And yet he’s here, just for you!”

 

Freddie glanced at the screen and shrugged, “And what exactly is it that I’m meant to be looking at?”

 

“Look a little bit harder Sergeant!” Roth laughed as he whipped the hand containing the gun in Freddie’s direction. He barely missed Freddie’s head at the action, and Freddie exhaled silently in relief. A knock to the head with a loaded gun would have been bad…. Had he been struck, the gun could have gone off, ending his life in a cruel way.

 

Jacob would be devastated.

 

“See Sergeant!” Roth growled, gesturing at the cameras, “See how the shadows shift!”

 

“…. You’re seeing things. Jacob isn’t here.”

 

Roth snarled, “He’ll be here… and in exchange for your life, Jacob is going to allow me to do whatever I want to him!”

 

For the first time in the near-ten hours he’s been taken, Freddie felt a bolt of fear shoot through him. He knew Jacob would not hesitate to accept such an offer in order to protect him.

 

“Get ready, Sergeant.” Roth crooned in a sing-song voice, before sending a brass knuckle into Freddie’s ribs. Freddie managed to stifle a gasp at the first contact, but each following blow is only harder and aimed more precisely. On the fourth hit to his ribs, a crack filled the air and Freddie groaned.

 

“I told you I wasn’t like the others!” Roth shouted between jabs, and though he said no such thing, Freddie couldn’t find the energy to tell him so, “Not so predictable now, am i?!” Freddie saw him raise his arm and can only close his eyes as he braced for the final blow.

 

When he returned to the land of the living, it’s to the sound of Jacob’s frantic shouts, “Freddie, Freddie! Fucking hell, open your eyes Freddie!”

 

“Shu’ up…” he mumbled without complying, and even that utterance drained him of precious energy he wasn’t even aware he still had in him.

 

“Freddie! Please be alright!” Jacob gasped with relief at the sound of his friend’s voice, and it’s the fear apparent in his voice that causes Freddie to open his eyes weakly.

 

“’m alright Jacob.” Freddie didn’t have the energy to say anything after that, so he remained silent. Instead, he took the time to meet Jacob’s eyes.

 

Jacob was knelt in front of him, his hands hovering millimetres away from Freddie’s bruised cheeks.

 

“Where’s… where’s Roth?”

 

“…. Gone. He ran away like a coward before I could put an end to him, permanently.”

 

Freddie chuckled at this, “I think he was a little bit jealous of me…. He really likes you.”

 

Shuddering, Jacob shook his head and lowered it to Freddie’s knees. “I was scared…” he murmured, “… I hate it when you worry me like that.”

 

Freddie rolled his eyes, wincing with the pain in his head, “I don’t exactly make plans to worry you, you know. Maybe you should stop being sexy enough to seduce evil Templars?”

 

“… I love it when you call me sexy.”

 

“Don’t get too used to it…” Freddie tried to move forwards, drawing a quick breath when his broken ribs came alive with pain, “Ouch…” he muttered.

 

“How many are broken? Cracked? Bruised?” Jacob demanded, all in one breath.

 

“One broken…” Freddie sighed, “… the other ones are either cracked or bruised. Could be worse, I suppose.”

 

Jacob scowled, “Roth wouldn’t have been allowed to leave if it had been any worse.”

 

“Forget about him Jacob… Let’s just go home.”


	39. Sequel to Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from raistlyn: Out of all the stories, this one stuck in my mind. Now I have to see a sequel to this. I can only imagine (if that’s Jacob on the bed there) that Jacob will be the only one who is able to talk her out of chaos. Instead of the other way around for once. You’re breaking my heart here. :) - Referring to Chapter 33

Okay… so maybe he wasn’t meant to be up and about so soon after being fatally stabbed, but he didn’t care. He and Henry had heard the reports of Templars, from all levels of the organisation, being brutally killed… it could only be Evie.

 

His little ‘death’ seemed to have worked a little too well.

 

Evie was no longer a member of the Templar organisation, but nor was she an Assassin again.

 

She had gone fully rouge.

 

Henry had then made the decision to try and stop Evie on his own…. And Jacob could see no way in which that would go well.

 

Evie was way past the point of reason now.

 

“Stay here…” Henry had ordered the younger Frye twin, “… and don’t move!”

 

Yeah…. He was never very good at listening.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

What he stumbled upon, was not what he expected – but he should be used to surprises by now.

 

He arrived just in time to hear Evie berating Henry for not protecting her ‘little brother’ as well as he should have done. Henry was trying to protest, trying to say that Jacob was still alive, but Evie kept talking over him, not letting him say a word.

 

No-one noticed his arrival, absorbed as they were in their argument.

 

Evie gestured angrily at Henry’s hidden blade, daring him to kill her in order to stop her rampage across town.

 

“It’s them or me!” Evie threatened, and like every other word that had ever come from her mouth, Jacob knew she was serious. Henry must have known that to, but even so, he remained silent, not even trying to plead with her anymore.

 

Jacob knew his choice.

 

His own hidden blade flicked into action and he stepped into the light. “I’m impressed Evie…” he spoke up, smirking as they both whipped round to face him, “… and I thought I was the reckless one.”

 

“Jacob?” Evie’s voice was shocked, “Jacob!”

 

Henry however, frowned at him. “Jacob, you were meant to- “

 

“- now, now, now Greenie…” Jacob smirked at him, “… Let the adults talk now.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted someone heading into the alleyway, crept low to the ground as they made their way towards Evie. Henry was clearly to absorbed with Evie to notice the threat and vica versa.

 

He didn’t hesitate.

 

Pulling the trigger, the Blighter dropped to the ground, a small neat hole in the middle of his forehead.

 

Evie barely flinched at the noise… she was too focused on her twin. Yes, he looked horribly, but he was alive. She raced forwards and pulled him into a hug, only letting up slightly when he groaned in pain.

 

Henry rolled his eyes at the pair of them, but chose not to say anything.

 

Everything was bac to normal.


	40. Sequel to Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper: This was so sad!!! Can you please make a part two, if it's not too much trouble? (Referring to Chapter 35)

Jacob kicked the door to their closest safehouse in, holding Evie (who was doubled over, convulsing in pain) in his arms, Henry following close behind. Henry closed the door behind them and helped Jacob lie Evie on the sofa.

 

Evie cursed loudly, gasping as she was laid gently down, clutching the wound to keep the blood from coming out any faster. Jacob flicked the lamp on so Henry could see better.

 

“It’s alright Evie…” Henry whispered soothingly, “… I’ve got you. Please relax.” He grabbed the first aid kit from under the sofa, grabbing the rubbing alcohol, needle, and surgical stitching wire, “Jacob, I need your help!”

 

Jacob raced over and gently helped Henry move Evie’s clothing away from the wound (apologising all the way). Evie continued to grunt and groan in pain, the blood still oozing from the wound.

 

“Just breathe, alright….” Henry gently ordered, a small twinge of fear lacing his words, “…. You’re going to be okay.”

 

His hands continued to shake as he attempted to thread the needle, taking him a good 30 seconds longer than usual. Once threaded, he held it out a bit, dousing it in rubbing alcohol before placing the bottle down and grabbing a piece of leather for Evie to bite on.

 

“Hur-ry!” Evie took in a sharp breath before placing the leather between her teeth. She nodded at the other two, to signal that she was ready. Henry then started to remove the bullet, focusing on the gleam of silver in the midst of all the blood.

 

“It’s about two inches down…” he warned Evie, “… take a deep breath.”

 

Evie did as she was told, clenching her fists and biting into the leather harshly. As he started, the wound continued to bleed, leaking over his hands and staining his sleeves. Once he knew he had the bullet, he slowly pulled it out.

 

She had lost an awful lot of blood, the colour in her face draining with each passing second.

 

“Hold on Evie… I’ve got to get this closed.” He felt a strong pain in his chest at each of Evie’s grunts and thrashes. Quickly stitching the wound up, he wrapped it up and leant back, wiping the sweat from his face as Jacob audibly sighed in relief.

 

Her brother gently removed the leather from her mouth and threw it over his shoulder.

 

“I’m going to…” Evie winced, “… I’m going to pass out now. I’ll be back in a few hours.” She smiled at Henry and her twin, taking Henry’s hand and squeezing it. “Thank you.”

 

Henry leant over, and gently kissed her on the forehead, “Get some rest.”

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

When Evie next woke up, she noticed that she’d changed location, as well as clothes. She moved slightly, the pain of the wound very obvious as it made the position she was in very uncomfortable. She opened her eyes more and noticed she was not alone in her bed. She took a deep breath as she heard her brother’s familiar snoring.

 

“… Jacob? Henry?” She groaned, managing to catch Henry’s attention as he dozed lightly in a chair by the bed.

 

“You’re awake…” he gasped in relief, “… how are you feeling?”

 

The quiet tone woke Jacob up, who huffed happily, scooting his body a little over to give Evie some space, smiling at her. “How are you feeling, Evie?”

 

“Like I have a hole in my body that wasn’t there a few hours ago…. But better, thank you.” She smiled, yawned and shifted her position so she could be more comfortable, right up next to her brother.

 

Henry leaned over, and kissed her on the forehead.

 

“Get some more rest… you’ll need it.” 

 

Evie smiled at the older Assassin, her hand gently resting over her wound. He always did the prettiest stitches, but having non-blood-stained clothes certainly helped.

 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine… you are the best medic around.” She sighed wearily, “Will you stay with us?”

 

“I wasn’t planning on leaving.”


	41. I Object!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from M-J: Evie got caught in an arranged mariage in ordrer to make a truce between Assassin and Templar, but Ethan and Jacob won't let it happened and will rescue her before the ceremony end ;3 (I totally misread Ethan as Henry and I apologise for that :S I've just been laid off from work, so life is hectic. I'm so sorry)
> 
>  
> 
> ……………………………………………………

They were all the slaves of fate.

 

Ethan had taught his children that very early… and fate was an enemy they couldn’t fight and a friend they couldn’t trust.

 

The Assassin’s were losing the war against the Templars, and today, the Council were discussing their options. The Templars had asked for many things, but Starrick’s request stood out amongst the rest.

 

He wanted Evie.

 

“You’re joking?!” Jacob yelled in shock, when their Father and the rest of the Council announced this, “You can’t agree to that!”

 

“We don’t really have a choice.” Ethan explained, looking pained, “Starrick was adamant in this point. You two have been drawing a lot of attention in London and Evie has caught his eye.”

 

“Evie is your daughter! How can you give her away?! I thought you would have- “

 

“- Jacob.” 

 

Evie stepped forwards (ignoring how Henry and her twin tried to stop her), her eyes fixated on her Father, “When is the marriage due to take place?”

 

“Tomorrow… at sunset.”

 

Evie nodded, “If you don’t mind, I’ll be in my room…. Getting ready.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“This can’t be happening…” Henry groaned, “… she can’t be marrying someone else! I was so close to- “

 

“- blushing and stammering like a fool when you try and ask her out for the hundredth time?” Jacob took another swig of alcohol. “It’s time to get real Greenie… tomorrow evening, my sister is going to marry Starrick. We can’t see her before then, so we can’t stop her… we can’t do anything!”

 

“… Unless we stop the wedding.”

 

Jacob twisted around and frowned at Henry, drink still in his hand. “Huh?”

 

“Almost every Assassin disagrees with this wedding, even most of the council…. If we object, surely everyone will follow.”

 

“… Or you can finally confess your love and Evie will change her mind, hopefully by putting a knife through Starrick’s neck.”

 

They glanced at each other, before Henry shook his head. “This is crazy…. We can’t be thinking of doing this?”

 

“It’s perfect!” Jacob leapt to his feet, “Genius! We have to stop that wedding!”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

“… People of London. We are gathered here today to bear witness of this momentous union…”

 

Evie tried to turn it all out…. Starrick’s presence beside her, made her feel sick to the stomach, and wearing her Mother’s old wedding dress (which her Father thought would make her feel better) wasn’t helping at all.

 

“Get on with it…” she heard Starrick hiss, “… just skip ahead to the ‘I do’s’!”

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Have you tried to contact Sergeant Abberline?” Henry asked, as they crept towards the Church.

 

“Yes…. No answer. We’ll worry about that later, come on!”

 

Before Henry could simply burst through the door, Jacob grabbed his arm. “Wait, wait, wait!” he ordered, “You want to do this right, right?”

 

“What?!”

 

Jacob seemed excited, “We have to wait for the line! You know, ‘speak now or forever hold thy tongue’, that one! That’s when we burst in, yelling ‘I object’… full dramatic effect!”

 

“We don’t have time for this Jacob!”

 

Henry tried to push past again, only for Jacob to grab him again. “Listen to me, you love my sister right?”

 

“…. Right.”

 

“Then this’ll be the perfect opportunity for you! All romantic and everything, she’ll love it!”

 

“…When does the priest say the line?”

 

Jacob frowned at this, brow furrowed in thought before shrugging his shoulders. “I need to listen in to the ceremony.”

 

……………………………………………….

 

“… and so, by the power vested in me…”

 

Evie frowned when she heard something outside…. Was that Henry’s voice?

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

“What do you see?!” Henry called up to Jacob, who had climbed up the door to look in through the window.

 

“The whole town’s in there!” Jacob frowned, “They’re standing by the altar… you know, I think he already said it.”

 

“Usakee chaahat ke lie- “Henry cursed in Hindi under his breath, before pushing the doors wide open (ignoring how Jacob yelped in surprise and clambered down to the ground).

 

As he raced inside, he cried out, “I OBJECT!”, stopping Starrick before he could kiss Evie.

 

“Henry? Jacob?” he heard Evie exclaim, relief in her voice, even as Starrick growled.

 

“What do they want?!”

 

As Henry walked closer, Jacob attempted to calm the crowd down.

 

“Hello everyone, don’t worry, we won’t be here long…. Loving the decorations by the way, very… Templar-ish!”

 

“Jacob…” Evie sighed, “… stop it.”

 

“You weren’t invited…” Starrick sneered, “… You two would only- “

 

“-Evie.” Henry interrupted, barely an arm’s length away now, “I need to talk to you.”

 

“Henry, I have to- “

 

“- No!” He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her close, “You can’t marry him! He’ll marry you and then still try and eradicate the Creed, you know this! He won’t keep the promise he made the Council!”

 

“Ridiculous, I- “

 

Henry ignored Starrick’s stammering, and continued. “You don’t love him, and I-I-I-“

 

Before Henry could finish, Starrick began to chuckle, the sound echoing throughout the church. “Oh, this is just precious… you’re in love with her, aren’t you?!” he asked Henry, the chuckle turning into laughter when Henry flushed.

 

“Henry…” Evie stepped away from Starrick, “… is this true?”

 

“Who cares?!” Starrick growled, “You have been promised to me Miss Frye, and that’s not going to change!”

 

Evie didn’t say anything…. She just took another step closer to Henry, before smirking and spinning around to face Starrick. “This is wedding is off!” she announced, pulling up her skirts and wrenching a dagger from it’s hiding place, before throwing it directly at Starrick.

 

Sadly, he ducked, and the dagger smashed through the stained-glass window.

 

From there on, it was complete and utter chaos.

 

Templar guards rushed in from all directions in order to kill the three Assassins, only to find that there were several other Assassins in the building, who had been watching form the shadows.

 

They got in on the action as well.

 

Everyone who wasn’t a part of the fight, raced out of the church in order to avoid being shot, stabbed or knocked into by a Templar or Assassin.

 

“KILL THEM!” Starrick screamed at his followers, “KILL THEM!”

 

Evie and Henry were fighting back to back (and for being in a wedding dress, Evie was doing remarkably well), whilst Jacob was pushed closer and closer to the stone walls, several Templar’s surrounding him.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…” he muttered frantically, “… Shit, shit, shit- “

 

Suddenly, a shrill whistle pierced the sounds of fighting and a loud voice rose over them all.

 

“EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!” Sergeant Frederick Abberline bellowed, his officers all racing into the church and pulling the Templars away, “CRAWFORD STARRICK, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!”

 

Everyone stopped at this announcement, watching as the police strode through the church, with Freddie being the ones to slap the handcuffs on Crawford.

 

“And pray tell…” sneered the Templar Grandmaster, “… what am I being arrested for?”

 

“Fraud… falsifying documents, things like that.” Freddie then stopped and smirked, “Oh, and the intent to murder members of the royal family. Ringing any bells?”

 

“Hahaha!” Jacob whooped from the side-lines, “You tell ‘im Freddie!”

 

Henry wrapped his arm around Evie, pulling her closer as they watch Crawford being taken away in cuffs…. The charges probably wouldn’t stick, but at least the wedding was off, and everything was back to normal.

 

Except the fact that Freddie was now in for more pestering by Jacob.

 

“Any chance of you arresting me Freddie?!”

 

“Go away Jacob!”


	42. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from AssassinOrTemplar: Could you write something with Henry having a girlfriend, and Evie is ridiculously jealous? I'm interested to see what a jealous Evie would be like ^^

“Oh… Hello.” Evie stuttered, as a woman she’d never seen before bumped into her, coming out of Henry’s office, clothing and hair slightly ruffled, with her face slightly flushed. She was tallish, with dark brown hair messily tied up in a bun and freckles dotting her cheeks. She was wearing a lovely black dress.

 

Actually, looking a little harder, she looked a bit like… well, Evie herself.

 

The woman looked equally as surprised, “Hello…” she held out her hand, “… My name’s Rachel. I’m, uh, I’m Henry’s girlfriend.”

 

“Oh?” Evie placed her hands behind her back, and clenched her fists (no, she wasn’t imagining this smug woman’s face on the other end of them), “I’ve never heard him mention you before… how long has this been going on?”

 

Rachel took a small step back, before straightening up. “A little under a month ago. It’s still new… or maybe you just aren’t that important?”

 

Less than a week after she and Jacob arrived.

 

Not taking the bait, Evie smirked. “A quick kiss and fumble in an office, instead of at home… maybe you’re the one who isn’t that important?”

 

That was harsh.

 

It really wasn’t this woman’s fault that she was so jealous right now… but she still had to focus on not lashing out. She knew she had no right to be jealous… Henry was single and could do whatever he pleased. That didn’t stop the way her jaw clenched and her shoulders grew tight, when she imagined Henry with another woman.

 

“And what might your name be then?” Rachel exclaimed, clearly trying not to show her anger either.

 

“Evie.”

 

This seemed to change things. Rachel took a step back in shock, “You’re Evie?”

 

“… Yes?”

 

Rachel turned away, a flush on her cheeks, “Oh… that-that’s- “

 

“- That’s what?” Evie asked, starting to get a little annoyed. She didn’t like how the other woman was making her feel and she really wished she didn’t have to follow social etiquette… Jacob was right… punching people was often more satisfying.

 

“… I think you need to talk to Henry.” Rachel sighed, “I knew it was too good to be true.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean by that.” Evie tried to keep her expression neutral. 

 

“Look at me. Tall, brunette, brown eyes…. Then look at yourself. Sensing a theme?” Rachel gestured between the two of them.

 

Evie opened her mouth and quickly shut it again. She understood what the other woman was insinuating, but it was completely preposterous. The other lady was attractive and that was that… that’s probably why Henry chose her.

 

It wasn’t for her brains.

 

“A mere coincidence.” She muttered quietly.

 

“I doubt it…” Rachel sighed, “… Henry could have chosen any woman that wandered into his shop, but instead, he chose the one woman who looks like you. And that’s a coincidence?”

 

“… I’m sure he saw something else in you, that those other women didn’t have.” Evie tried to ignore the way her heart started to beat a little bit faster.

 

“Yes, I was the only one who looked like you.”

 

“I think Henry has more integrity than that.” Evie muttered through a gritted jaw, “If you don’t mind, I’d like you to leave now. Me and Henry need to discuss something.”

 

“I’m sorry… I’m not telling you this to upset you, but please just sit down and let me finish.” Rachel said gently, clearly trying to calm her down.

 

Evie begrudgingly sat down, trying not to punch the other woman in the face. She gripped the side of the chair to stop herself… Rachel was poking the ugly green monster inside of her, and he wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold it in.

 

“He talks about you all the time you know…” Rachel sighed, “... Evie this and Evie that.”

 

“R-Really?” 

 

“Yes… so tell me if you think that’s coincidental too?”

 

“I…” Evie stopped, unable to find the words to describe how she was feeling.

 

“Now, I know I should feel offended, but… I know when a relationship won’t work out. You need to speak to him, because I really think he wants to tell you something. Unless you becoming strained with jealously is how you are with all of your… companions?”

 

With a smug look on her face, Rachel left, leaving Evie sitting there in shock…. And then Henry walked in, a confused look on his face.

 

Before she could overthink it too much, she walked over to Henry and pulled him in close.

 

“Evie, what are you- “

 

Evie cut him off with a kiss, pulling away and smirking at the look on Henry’s face.

 

“Where did that come from?”

 

“… I talked to Rachel.”

 

Henry flushed, “Ah… I’ve been meaning to tell you about her.”

 

“She had some interesting things to say that might have opened my eyes.” Evie said, running her hand up and down Henry’s back.

 

“Like what?”

 

Evie smirked, “Like how friends or work colleagues don’t usually get consumed with jealousy when they see their friends in a relationship. And friends don’t usually get into relationships with each other’s twins…. And no, I’m not talking about Jacob.”

 

“… You noticed that then?”

 

“Bit hard to miss.”

 

Henry winced, although he didn’t resist when Evie pulled him into another kiss. “I… really think I should break it off with Rachel.”

 

“I think that might be a good idea.”


	43. Unwanted Advances (WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE/DATE RAPE DRUGS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from M-J: Modern AU where the twins are at a party, Everything is so far so good, until Jacob notice is sister being dragged in a room by a guy who is not Henry. Suspicious, he will follow them and realise that Evie is drugged and is about to be taken advantage of. Jacob will step right in time to save her and beat the crap out of the guy before taking care of Evie

Evie and Jacob were inseparable.

 

Everyone knew it, which is why when one twin was invited, the other one was bound to show up. Whilst Jacob was the light and soul of every party, Evie often preferred to sit in a quiet room and read, the designated driver for when her brother got a little bit too drunk.

 

Until she met Henry.

 

Now, along with Jacob, Evie was in the main room of the party, occasionally kissing her boyfriend or dancing.

 

Unfortunately, one guy in particular made it his mission to win Evie over, having taken notice of her when she’d first made an appearance at these parties. He just wouldn’t take no for an answer.

 

“Hey gorgeous… I can’t believe we bumped into each other like this again.”

 

Evie groaned and rolled her eyes, her eyes searching for Henry, Jacob or Freddie. “What part of ‘fuck off’ didn’t you get the first time?” she growled.

 

The guy wasn’t fazed and shoved himself right back in Evie’s face.

 

“I keep telling you, my name is John,” he said, wriggling his eyebrows, “Short, sweet and easy to remember for those… night-time activities.”

 

Evie shot him a look of disgust, “In your dreams,” she grumbled, keeping her eyes out for her brother or boyfriend.

 

There! Jacob was near the snacks table.

 

As she went to go over to him, John forcefully grabbed her arm. “Come on,” he whispered into Evie’s ear insistently, “I know what you want.”

 

Evie raised her eyebrows and laughed like she’d just heard a funny joke, “Don’t act like you know me!” With one swift movement, she swept John’s feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground.

 

Everyone in range turned to stare at Evie… most people weren’t sympathetic to John. He had a certain reputation.

 

Ignoring the appreciative stares, Evie made her way over to Jacob, who was staring at the scene in confusion.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Don’t worry about it… I’ve dealt with it.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

At the next party, Jacob suddenly felt the urge to check on his sister… call it twin’s instinct.

 

He checked the drinks table and all over the dance floor. He even checked the bathroom, but his sister was nowhere in sight. Usually, Evie jumped at the chance to go home the second Jacob was feeling bored with the party. 

 

Her absence was strange, and something didn’t feel quite right.

 

“Hey, Alex!” Jacob shouted to a friend when he spotted him, “You seen Evie?”

 

“Ummm…” Alex was clearly hesitant, “I don’t know if you wanna know where she is.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Last time I saw her, she was seriously drunk, leaning all over some guy… and leaving with him. It wasn’t Henry either.”

 

Jacob scoffed in disbelief…. There was no way Evie was cheating on Henry… there was something else going on.

 

“Where’d they go?” he asked.

 

“Over there.” Alex pointed to the back door. Jacob nodded in thanks and quickly ran to find out what the fuck was happening.

 

The door took him outside and right into the back yard. There wasn’t a single person in sight. Jacob glanced around frantically, desperately searching for some sign of where his sister had gone.

 

“Fuck.” Jacob cursed… his sister could be anywhere.

 

But then he saw it…. The door that was built into the back fence was open, and there was the sound of a car door closing.

 

Jacob ran in that direction, his eyes instantly zeroing in on a glimpse of movement in one of the cars…. Someone was moving around in the backseat. It probably had nothing to do with Evie, but he had to check, he had to be sure.

 

It was a good thing he did.

 

Through the car window, he saw a man straddling his sister in the backseat, fumbling to unbutton her shirt. Evie looked almost unconscious, not even bothering to fight back as her eyes drooped closed.

 

Jacob instantly bounded into action, jumping over to the attacker’s side of the car and yanking the door open with all his might.

 

The guy scrambled to get into the front seat of the car, with his pants around his knees as soon as he realised what was happening, but Jacob was too quick. Without hesitating for even a moment, he grabbed the man by the ankle and tugged him backwards.

 

“Get the fuck away from him!” Jacob shouted. He pulled the struggling man in and turned him around just enough to get a proper grip on him Before the guy could even say a word, Jacob punched him in the face and dragged him harshly out onto the ground.

 

The guy was out cold as soon as he hit the pavement.

 

Once the struggle was over, Jacob actually managed to recognise the guy… John… of course it was.

 

“Evie, are you okay?” Jacob shouted, turning his attention back to his twin.

 

Evie could barely lift her head, “… what?”

 

Jacob narrowed his eyes suspiciously, examining Evie closely. “Have you been… roofied?”

 

“Nooooo…. M’just tired.” Evie responded. She was clearly drugged, but Jacob wasn’t about to argue with her.

 

“He didn’t actually manage to do anything to you, did he?” Jacob continued, quickly helping her button her shirt up and scanning her for any injuries.

 

“Noooo.”

 

The worry on Jacob’s face finally faded, and even though his heart was still thumping loudly in his chest, he finally let out a relieved laugh.

 

“I was worried about you, asshole.” Jacob hissed, “Alex said you left hanging all over some guy.”

 

Evie’s face crumpled into an upset frown, “Don’t worry ‘bout it, “he murmured, “Henry’s gonna take me home.”

 

Jacob winced, “That… that wasn’t Henry.” He pushed the unconscious jerk out of the way to make room for Evie to walk.

 

Evie looked at her twin in confusion with her eyes glazed over, “He’s… not?” Her mind could barely focus.

 

Jacob shook his head with a little smile and pulled Evie forward, “Can you stand?”

 

“F’course.” Evie slurred. She lifted herself up from the car seat and stood for only a second before slumping over and almost falling to the ground.

 

“Whoa!” Jacob caught her swiftly, “I gotcha.” He lowered her back down to the seat…. She wasn’t walking home like this. He got low to the ground, turned around and stuck his arms out behind him, “Get on.” He ordered.

 

“M’not gonna…” Evie suddenly couldn’t even remember the words for ‘piggyback ride’, but in that moment she didn’t even care enough to try. “I’ll stand.” She insisted with a yawn, “Just… just let me nap first.”

 

Jacob rolled his eyes, “Stop complaining and get on. We gotta go home.”

 

Silence, before Jacob felt a sudden pressure against his back. Twisting around, he smirked at the sight of Evie leaning against him, eyes starting to droop closed.

 

He scooped her up and lifted her effortlessly.

 

“My hero…” she mumbled softly, not sounding nearly as sarcastic as she had intended. Seconds later, she was fast asleep.

 

Jacob beamed, hosting Evie up higher, bringing her in closer and making his way back to their shared flat.

 

………………………………….

 

Early the next morning, police found a Mister John Martins strung up, upside down by his ankles from a street lamp, a sign reading ‘Attempted Rapist’ hung up around his neck.

 

His body was covered in bruises, and although the police tried to get him to reveal who his attacker was, he didn’t say a thing... the fact that his jaw was broken probably didn’t help with that.

 

………………………………………

 

“You broke his jaw…” Evie exclaimed, before her face merged into a scowl, “… I would have broken his- “

 

“- we all know what you would have broken dear sister.” Jacob chuckled, “But even I have limits. A little anonymous gossip and a few other people confirming it, and Johnny boy will have to speak to the police… when he can.”

 

“… You’re the best brother I could have, you know that right?”

 

Jacob pulled his sister in for a hug and beamed. “I’ll remind you of that when I steal your ice cream tonight.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare!”

 

“Try me.”


	44. Evie to the Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from xxBARCELONALION510xx: Also, if it's not too much to ask, could you PLEASE write a chapter where Jacob is getting bullied by Starrick, and Evie steps in to ROAST the hell outta Starrick?  
> (Major roasts ensue (^^))

“Jacob, what do you want for lunch?”

 

“…”

 

“Jacob? Oh, come on now, you can’t ignore me forever.”

 

“…”

 

“Jacob.”

 

At her Father’s frustration, Evie resisted the urge to snicker. Sitting opposite her, Jacob was pouting with his arms folded over his chest and bottom lip jutting out. 

 

It was adorable.

 

However, the situation was very serious, and Evie knew that one snigger might set her twin off… no how adorable he seemed, her brother had a fiery temper.

 

“Come on now Jacob, they’re not that bad.” Ethan tried to comfort Jacob, who could only glare at his Father. He pressed his lips together in an attempt to close his mouth even more than possible.

 

“Father’s right…” Evie tried, “… you look way better than all those kids we see in the movies…. You look better than most of the kids at school actually.”

 

Jacob’s glare sharpened, and Evie could almost feel the tension slice through her. Ethan however, was not impressed;

 

“Come on Jacob. Braces aren’t that bad.” Ethan sighed, and Jacob scowled in his seat.

 

“Then why don’t you get them? Or Evie?” Jacob finally grumbled, and Evie almost cheered in victory, trying not to smirk at the sliver of green she saw on Jacob’s teeth, before the teen tried to hide them again.

 

“Unfortunately, Evie inherited my family’s teeth… perfectly straight. You however, seemed to have been curse by your Mother slightly. Her teeth were crooked… it was endearing.”

 

Jacob sank lower in his seat, pouting again and mumbling to himself. “Cursed by Mother… great.”

 

Ethan nodded in agreement, while Jacob actually tried to hiss at him. Ignoring the gesture, Ethan packed the twin’s lunchboxes into their bags, “Alright, it’s time for school. Jacob, you had the day off yesterday, so no excuses today.”

 

A flash of hesitation and panic flew across Jacob’s face, before being replaced with anger. “Dad, no! There’s no way I can go to school like this!”

 

“Why?”

 

Silence.

 

Evie leaned forwards, a concerned look on her face. “Is this about Starrick?”

 

Crawford Starrick was a senior… and a bastard. Ever since they started at the school, Starrick had made it his mission to make Jacob’s life a living hell. Jacob could ignore him most of the time, but some things made him insecure.

 

Like braces.

 

“Starrick?” Ethan frowned, “Who’s Starrick?”

 

At Jacob’s warning look, Evie sighed and shook her head. “Nobody Dad… nobody you need to worry about.”

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

Kids did in fact notice Jacob’s braces…. Pretty much every kid in the school.

 

Their friends didn’t say a word, and Evie glared at anyone else who tried to comment on it. They made it through to lunch time with no issues, and Jacob had clearly perked up because of this.

 

When he opened his lunchbox, he perked up even more at the note left by his Father.

 

//I know your mouth must be hurting, but I hope some extra pudding will make up for it

Dad.\\\

 

Jacob couldn’t fight the smile even if he wanted to. Two cups of his favourite jelly, two cups of chocolate pudding, some watermelon and a cup of homemade soup. Evie caught sight of the grin and peeked over into his lunch box, her jaw dropping.

 

“You are so lucky…” she nudged him in the side, “… maybe I’ll persuade Dad to sign me up for braces, so I can get double puddings…. I’ll trade you something for one of those chocolate puddings?”

 

“Nuh-uh.” Jacob stuck his tongue out, green braces poking out, “This is my lunch because my mouth hurts.”

 

Evie grumbled playfully, ruffling Jacob’s hair, before turning her attention back to her lunch.

 

However, just as Jacob was about to dive into his second pudding, his jaw exploded with pain when he felt something hard and rubber slam into his face. Instantly, Jacob dropped his food and grabbed his jaw. His nerves were tingling with pain, since his mouth was still sore from the braces. Tears started to burn in his eyes, just as several kids started laughing.

 

He barely noticed when his sister shot out of her seat.

 

“Hey!” she growled at Starrick, knowing that he was the one who fired the rubber band.

 

Starrick just smirked at her, “I just wanted to see how much it would hurt.”

 

“I’ll show you something that hurts…” Evie threatened darkly, rolling up her sleeves, “… I’ll knock some sense into your stupid, tiny brain asshole!”

 

“Evie!” Jacob whispered hotly.

 

Starrick however, just sneered. “Whatever. I don’t know why you defend that loser.”

 

“He’s my brother!” Evie hissed, “My twin, whose face is much more appealing than yours will ever be without braces!”

 

The entire canteen “ooooohed” at the insult, with many turning to Starrick and laughing.

 

Taking advantage of the distraction, Evie turned to her brother, who was trying to wipe his eyes surreptitiously. “Are you okay?” she asked.

 

Just as Jacob was about to speak, he flinched back when another rubber band hit his mouth.

 

Everyone felt silent at the look on Evie’s face, as she began making her way over to Starrick. 

 

“You jerk.” She hissed, pushing away from the table and heading straight for Starrick, who was starting to look a little nervous.

 

Evie was the MMA school champion after all.

 

“You think you can hurt my twin and get away with it?” Evie smirked and grabbed Starrick by the jacket, barely registering as a school monitor raced towards the staff room, “Well, think again. Nobody hurts my brother!”

 

With an impressive show of strength, she threw Starrick over her shoulder and into the bin next to her. As Starrick protested, his legs wriggling in the air and his voice muffled by empty juice cartons and plastic containers, Evie grabbed her brothers’ hand and dragged him away.

 

“Just so you know Starrick…” she spoke up just before leaving the room, “… We’ll be taking your pudding tomorrow.”

 

When they left, no-one noticed the small smile on Jacob’s lips.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

To say Ethan was pissed was an understatement. He stormed into the school, furious and raging about the safety of children and the supposed ‘zero tolerance’ the school was meant to have against bullying. Needless to say, Starrick was suspended and Jacob’s mouth didn’t hurt as much.

 

Unfortunately, Evie got detention for throwing Starrick into the bin, but Ethan gave her extra pocket money to his delight at the situation.

 

Jacob was smiling when he next went into school, braces and all…. Maybe this wouldn’t be too awful.


	45. Banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from TheCrowBitesDust: If you're still taking prompts, could you please write a chapter [in the game setting/time] of the Fyre twins taking over one of the gang territories while roasting each other/the Blighters playfully?

The streets of London were never peaceful…. there was always something going on.

 

Today, for example, people were diving to the side as the Frye Twins charged through the streets on a horse-drawn carriage, closely followed by the Blighters in that area.

 

“Cover me!” Jacob yelled, jumping onto the roof of the carriage and preparing to leap onto the roof of the opposing carriage… the one filled with Blighters.

 

“Don’t get yourself killed!”

 

“You wish, sister of mine!”

 

It didn’t take long for Jacob to deal with the blighters, shooting the final one in the head, before leaping back onto his sister’s carriage…. And almost slipping off.

 

“SHIT!”

 

“Language Jacob!” She smirked at him, “Need a hand?”

 

Jacob just rolled his eyes, clambering back into his seat and firing a shot at any Blighters who came too close. “Why are we doing this again?!”

 

“This is a Templar stronghold! We get control of this and we’ll get the advantage!” She swerved the carriage around a corner, leaning over and slicing through several Blighters who were trying to stop the horses, “We need to get to the centre of this area quickly!”

 

“Then maybe I should take the reins! It’s not like we still have the element of surprise” He then turned to Evie and smirked at her, “And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you saying ‘language’!”

 

“I know! I know.” She groaned and shot another Blighter in the head, “It just slipped out!”

 

“Alright Ethan junior, sorry I offended your delicate sensibilities!”

 

“Piss off Jacob!”

 

As they pulled up outside the central building, the twins leapt off the carriage and clambered up the side of the building, climbing in through an open window…. Only for someone to leap at Jacob with a knife, catching him slightly in the arm.

 

“Don’t tell me to watch my language, because SHIT!”

 

“Jacob!”

 

There was only one Blighter in the room, and they looked very shocked to see Evie leap across the room and strike them across the face, knocking them into the wall. The sound reverberated through the room and into the corridor.

 

Within seconds, there was the sound of people rushing up the stairs and heading towards the room. Several raced past, probably to check the other room, whereas two came into their room.

 

“Jac- “

 

BANG

 

BANG

 

The two men who had entered the room, fell to the ground dead, allowing Evie to quickly shut and lock the door, turning to smirk at Jacob, who was still holding the smoking gun.

 

“Nice shot baby brother.”

 

“Ten minutes younger…” Jacob grunted and winced in pain, “… it doesn’t count…. This kinda hurts by the way.”

 

“Stop being a baby.” She turned to the door, smirking as it rattled under the force of the other Blighters trying to get in, “Are you going to stop crying long enough for us to finish this?”

 

“… I hate you.”

 

“No, you don’t!” Evie practically sang, helping her brother to his feet, “I think we should let those nice men in, don’t you agree?”

 

“It is only polite sister of mine.”

 

……………………………………………………………………..

 

A little over an hour later, when the pair were covered in rubble, gunpowder and bruises and sitting on the bodies of the last remaining Blighters in that area, Jacob grunted as he stretched out his muscles.

 

“That was quite fun actually.” He muttered, smirking at his sister.

 

“…. No, it wasn’t.” groaned an unfamiliar voice under them as a Blighter stirred…. Until Evie shot him in the head.

 

BANG

 

“Sloppy work brother of mine.”

 

“Piss off.”


	46. Overprotectiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from M-J: Hey, think you could make one where Jacob is an overprotective brother? :333

Evie stared at Jacob.

 

Jacob stared at Evie.

 

They both had their arms crossed.

 

“I have work to do,” Evie said.

 

“No, you don’t,” Jacob replied. “You’re going to bed.”

 

Evie narrowed her eyes at her brother, who happened to be blocking the way to her desk. “I need to clean up and sort out all the evidence that we have.”

 

“You can do that tomorrow night,” Jacob said stubbornly.

 

“Move.”

 

“No.”

 

Evie might’ve felt like collapsing- everything ached, literally everything- but she had things to do, she always had things to do. Sleeping right now wasn’t the priority, everything else was.

 

But Jacob didn’t seem like he was moving any time soon.

 

Evie tried reasoning with her twin. “My desk’s a mess; I have to put everything in order to make sure we didn’t miss anything to do with Starrick and- “

 

“- Bed.” Jacob interrupted.

 

“No,” Evie said, even more stubbornly than her brother.

 

Jacob gave her a measured look, and then rolled his eyes, darting forwards and lifting his sister over his shoulder.

 

“Wait, no- Jacob!”

 

“Bed time Evie, no ifs, ands or buts!” Jacob chuckled, hauling Evie away from her desk, ignoring her struggles, “You look as though you’re going to pass out at any moment, so you’re resting whether you like it or not!”

 

“I have work though! I need to find the Piece of Ed- ”

 

“- Tomorrow.” 

 

Evie tried hitting her brother on the back to get him to let go of her, but her aching muscles soon couldn’t muster enough strength to wriggle free. Soon, he carried her into her room and dropped her down on the bed.

 

“Stay.” Jacob ordered, pointing a stern finger at Evie before he scurried off.

 

Evie huffed… she felt like she couldn’t get up, even if she wanted to. “I have things to do!” She tried one more time.

 

“You have sleep to catch up on,” Jacob corrected as he passed by.

 

“It’s not even two AM yet,” Evie protested. She never went to bed this early, not until at least eight AM. “The night’s still young!”

 

“Not after what we went through its not,” Jacob said, referring to the day’s early fight against the Templars, “If I feel like sleeping for a week, I don’t wanna know how you feel.”

 

“I feel fine!” Evie snapped. Then she winced, because she hadn’t meant to go off like that.

 

“Yeah, clearly,” Jacob scoffed, pulling some fresh blankets out of a cupboard.

 

Evie didn’t have a chance to protest as three pillows were tossed behind her, and she was forced to recline against them. Followed in quick succession were at least five blankets, and Jacob throwing himself on top of the pile, probably to hold Evie further in place.

 

Evie shifted her limbs, but found she was pinned by the weight of her brother. “Jacob, seriously.”

 

“Evie, seriously,” Jacob mimicked back.

 

“You don’t need to stay you know.”

 

“Yeah I do…. You have work in here remember? Don’t think I don’t know that you’ll only work on it when I’m gone.”

 

Evie opened her mouth to defend herself, and then shut it and slumped into a sulk.

 

“Ha, gotcha,” Jacob teased, gently elbowing Evie’s side.

 

“Shut up,” Evie grumbled irritably. “You’re horrible for my work ethic.”

 

“You’re a workaholic, so we’re going to relax and be happy that we’re all still alive.” Jacob stated, tone getting heavy all of a sudden.

 

Evie shifted uncomfortably, fresh and painful memories coming up. “I’m fine Jacob, really. Let me go and work.”

 

“Are you actually fine, Evie or are you just sayin’ that?” Jacob questioned, eyeing Evie with unmasked sharpness for once.

 

Evie stared down her brother for a moment, taking in the pointed and very aware look in Jacob’s eyes, and then she sighed, slumping further into her blanket and pillow shackles.

 

“No…” Evie mumbled.

 

“See? Now was that so hard to admit?” Jacob said.

 

Evie ignored the playful jab… So maybe she ached all over… So maybe her head felt like one enormous migraine… So maybe she wasn’t as fine as she’d claimed to be.

 

None of that meant anything.

 

But, the way Jacob’s solid arm held her in place and his unabashed snuggling warmed her side… that? That meant a lot.

 

Evie could feel her eyesight drifting and starting to blur with sleepiness. She felt warm for the first time all night, the blankets and brother surrounding her, chasing off the chill that had settled into her bones.

 

She felt her head nod but caught herself before it fell.

 

“Go to sleep Evie, I’ve got you,” Jacob said quietly, minding his volume as he started to softly hum, head bumping against Evie’s shoulder.

 

Maybe work could wait till tomorrow.

 

Evie’s eyes slid shut, welcoming blackness for the sting that had been plaguing them, and she let her head fall sideways onto Jacob’s head.

 

The last thing she felt before she fell asleep, was the combined warmth of her brother, her family. Solid and real and exactly what she needed, even if she’d denied it.


	47. Hanging Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper: If it's not too much trouble, can you do one where Evie is captured and is about to be hung by Lucy Thorne and Jacob and Henry have to race against the clock to save her?

The twins were pests.

 

Lucy Thorne had been waiting and watching…. And watching…. And waiting for any sign of weaknesses.

 

There were little things that she noticed… little hints.

 

On slightly colder days, Miss Frye seemed to be wearing a coat that was too broad for her, almost as though her brother had given it to her for any stakeouts.

 

How Miss Frye always seemed to have a flask of tea ready for when her brother would eventually join her.

 

Little nudges.

 

High fives in the shadows.

 

Lucy Thorne waited and waited, watching through the use of London’s security systems.

 

They clearly loved each other.

 

One-armed hugs as shows of solidarity.

 

Tears when Miss Frye was injured in a minor gun battle. 

 

They were close…. And that was their weakness.

 

Now all she had to do, was wait for a fight…. Siblings always fought.

 

Less than a month later, she had her chance. Jacob came back, bruised and broken from a mission as he went to meet his sister. The conversation started with a greeting and ended - half an hour later – with anger and Jacob getting kicked out.

 

Lucy smiled at the view from the security cameras, watching as Jacob slammed the door to the small apartment he shared with his sister and her boyfriend.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Evie sighed and started packing her things up for work, leaving the apartment and heading down the stairs.

 

“Everything alright miss?”

 

Evie glanced over at the unfamiliar man, frowning for a brief second, before nodding her head. “Of course…thank you.”

 

“You sure… you look upset.”

 

“Well I’m not…” Evie snapped, before taking a deep breath, “… thank you for your concern, but I’m fine.”

 

She walked further down the street as quickly as she could, trying to shake the uneasy feeling. When she turned the corner, she took a step back at the sight of Lucy Thorne suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

 

“Miss Frye…” Lucy smirked at her, “… I think you’d better come with us.”

 

Evie tried to take another step back, only for her to back into a solid figure. Before she could spin around and see who it was (although she had a suspicion), her mouth was covered with a cloth and another arm wrapped around her waist. She struggled, but eventually the chloroform took a hold of her and she collapsed, unconscious in the man’s arms.

 

……………………………………………………………………………

 

Evie didn’t come home, and Jacob didn’t like that.

 

She hadn’t informed him of any overtime, which is what she usually did after a fight… nor was she at Henry’s, who was now with Jacob, suffering from the same worries.

 

It was morning when Jacob received the email…. He didn’t know what he would be starting by pressing the play button on the attached video.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Evie woke up slowly and blinked, the lights were bright and gave her a headache. There was something around her neck and on closer inspection, she realised it was rope.

 

Rope which suddenly tightened, forcing her to get to her feet as it pulled against her neck. 

 

Once she was on her feet, the sensation stopped, and she quickly realised where she was. Standing on a scaffold with a Hangman’s noose tied around her neck and her hands tied behind her back.

 

Lucy Thorne seemed delighted at the sight.

 

“This paints a pretty picture doesn’t it…” the Templar muttered to herself, eyes scanning Evie from head to toe, “… I should have done this sooner. The perfect trap.”

 

Evie tried to remain calm, glancing around the room, until her eyes landed on the trapdoor under her feet. “I assume this will drop at some point, hanging me?”

 

“Correct. In 24 hours to be precise….” Lucy started to pace the room, “… It started when your brother opened the email. A live video feed that can’t be traced back to me… Jacob will either arrive after watching you die, or just in time to watch you. The perfect trap.”

 

On a table sitting opposite the scaffold, sat a laptop attacked to a camera, which then started to beep. On the third beep, a timer started, signalling the start of the 24-hour countdown.

 

…………………………………………………………..

 

Jacob pressed the play button and stared at the screen. It started beeping and a buffering symbol appeared before a familiar woman did.

 

“Mister Frye… I wish I could say this was a delight, but we both know the truth.” She moved to one side, so that Jacob could see his sister on the scaffold, “In twenty-four hours, the trapdoor beneath your sister’s feet will drop, and Miss Frye will be left… hanging, so to speak. Although…” Lucy chuckled, “… a leg cramp may kill her first.”

 

She winked before moving completely out of sight.

 

Jacob turned to Henry, his face pale. “We need to find her… we need to find her now!”

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

Her legs were starting to ache now.

 

Evie shuffled from side to side, regretting how the rope didn’t allow her to move away from the trapdoor.

 

She hoped they remembered the answers for the tracker.

 

………………………………………………………………..

 

There was only six hours left.

 

Jacob and Henry had used all their resources to try and find her, using the Rooks and the street kids to try and find any trace of where Evie might have been taken.

 

Nothing.

 

Evie was starting to look a little less calm.

 

“Wait…” Henry suddenly spoke up, “… the tracker.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The tracker! Don’t all Assassins have those trackers implanted in them when they’re children?”

 

“Y-Yes but….” Jacob clicked his fingers, “… with all the security questions, yes! I remember them being injected into us, and then we were taken into separate rooms.”

 

“Yes… the answers to the security questions can only be answered by someone who knows the individual well… or well at that time. It’s the last resort!” Henry quickly accessed the Assassin server, easily finding the correct section.

 

“Drink?” 

 

Jacob frowned, “When she was six…. Chocolate almond smoothie. Grandma used to make them specially for her.”

 

“Correct,” Henry stated after typing it in, “Favourite book character?”

 

“Matilda Wormwood.” Jacob instantly answered.

 

“TV show?”

 

“… Kim Possible?”

 

“Correct. Film?”

 

“Harry Potter.”

 

“Invalid.”

 

“Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, and don’t word it differently.”

 

“Correct.” Henry beamed, “Most annoying thing about Jacob?”

 

“… Is everything an answer?”

 

Henry chuckled when he typed it in, “Right… flower?”

 

“Cherry blossom.”

 

“We’re in…. give me a moment.” Henry said, typing quickly, “Shit.”

 

“What?”

 

Henry glanced at the clock, “We have an hour, right?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“…. She’s about an hour away, even if you do break all the road traffic laws.”

 

“Never fear about that!” Jacob shouted, already mostly out of the room.

 

……………………………………………………………………………..

 

When Jacob ran into the room, Evie was struggling on the end of the rope, her face screwed up as the rope cut off vital air.

 

“Evie!” Jacob raced over to the scaffold and leapt into the stage, using his knife to slice through the rope, sending his sister to the ground.

 

Evie didn’t move.

 

“No… Evie, come on, wake up!” Jacob started chest compressions desperately, “Don’t do this to me, please!” He pressed harder, feelings ribs break under the force, “Evie, come on!”

 

It was two minutes… two agonizing minutes.

 

Evie suddenly gasped, taking in a desperate breath, clearly struggling to breathe.

 

“Oh, thank God.” Jacob sighed in relief, “Evie, can you hear me? Evie? Evie!”

 

“Can I finish taking a breath first?” Evie demanded between gasps, “And who’s been dancing on my chest?”

 

“Me.”

 

“Bastard.”

 

“I saved your life.”

 

“True… very true.” Evie rasped.

 

At that second, Henry came bursting through the door, practically collapsing in relief when he saw Evie alive and awake. “I thought I lost you!” he gasped in relief, falling to his knees beside her.

 

“Well… technically you did. Never-mind about that though, I think I’d like to sleep now.”

 

“You don’t get to sleep Evie, not right now…” Jacob hissed, trying to pull his sister to her feet, “Stay awake until we get home, please?”

 

“You broke my fucking ribs.”

 

“I saved your life!”

 

As she was helped to her feet, Evie groaned in pain as her ribs were jostled. “Stooooop.”

 

“Don’t go to sleep.”

 

“This is torture!”

 

Henry chuckled, moving to her other side and helping support her further. “Miss Thorne hasn’t broken your spirit then?”

 

“I’d like to see her try!”

 

“You’re getting a bit tetchy sis.” Jacob chuckled, wincing when she twisted to glare at him.

 

“I nearly died, therefore, I’ve earned the right! I always have to deal with your tetchiness, so get over it, ass!”

 

Evie was really starting to lose her patience, prompting Jacob to back off slightly. Henry, on her other side however, leaned in closer. “I love you.” He whispered in her ear.

 

“I love you too…” She sighed, “… don’t let go?”

 

“Never.”

 

………………………………….

 

Less than a day later, when Evie woke up in the hospital, bandages around her throat for the rope burn, her hand in Henry’s and Jacob on her other side, she smiled gratefully.

 

“I guess we’re even then?” She muttered to her brother.

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve been in that chair a lot… it sucks doesn’t it?”

 

“Yeah… it fucking sucks.”

 

She chuckled, before turning her attention to Henry. “So, when are you sneaking me out of here?”


	48. Starrick Final Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from Guest: Could u rewrite the final fight scene with Crawford?
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t know if you wanted me to change it or just write it up… so I changed it.

Jacob groaned in disgust as he tried to shake himself as dry as he could. His clothes felt like they weighed about ten times more than what they should, and his boots were soaked.

 

If it weren’t for the fact that England was in danger, he would seriously consider going home.

 

The vault entrance wasn’t far from where he emerged onto the bank, but the fire and smoke made it difficult to see anything.

 

When he finally did find it, he remembered what his sister said:

 

“Wait for me Jacob.”

 

Well… maybe he was feeling a little spiteful…. What could happen?

 

Quickly, he slid down the steep slope into the vault, mud staining his wet coat, before clambering up a small wall and shuffling onto a ledge, where he could see Starrick standing at the opposite side of the chamber, completely oblivious to his presence.

 

Slowly, he made his way to the ground level, being sure to remain silent as he crept up behind the Templar Grandmaster. Once he was close enough, he activated his hidden blade and prepared the strike… only for Starrick to spin around and grab him by the throat… and then slam him onto the altar.

 

“What… what are you doing?!”

 

“Exploiting… I warned you my boy, but you didn’t listen.”

 

Jacob attempted to struggle, only to realise that something unknown seemed to be pinning him to the altar… or was it the fact that the Golden Shroud seemed to be sucking the life out of him.

 

“E-Evie!”

 

……………………………………………

 

Evie sighed in relief as she tossed the dress to one side, sneering at how it was partially hidden in the grass. “Requiescat in pace.”

 

Knowing that the mission was time sensitive, she quickly made her way towards the vault, taking out several Blighters as she went.

 

“Jacob?” she hissed, looking around for her brother, “Jacob?”

 

Nothing.

 

“I told him to wait…” she growled in annoyance, sliding down the slope of the vault, “… did he listen? Oh no, why would he listen?!”

 

She clambered up the wall, hidden blade ready just in case of other Blighters lurking around the corner. However, when she reached the ledge, she saw something truly horrifying.

 

Her brother was struggling on an altar as Starrick held a knife in his hand…. And Jacob’s struggles were getting weaker.

 

“JACOB!” she screamed, not caring if she was breaking her cover as walls of light suddenly appeared, disintegrating any Blighters that might have been in the way, “JACOB! I’M COMING!”

 

“E-evie!”

 

“London will be free of your chaos!” Starrick snarled, not noticing as Evie made her way to a bar directly above him.

 

“The Shroud was never meant for you!” Evie retorted, diving down and landing on top of Starrick just as he went to stab Jacob, meaning that the knife went into his shoulder, inside of his heart.

 

“AAAH!”

 

Evie immediately went on the attack, slicing and stabbing at the Templar Grandmaster, “Mr Starrick…” she grunted, “… you forgot to escort me home!” 

 

She stabbed him in the side, causing him to cry out in pain… only for the wound to disappear and the blood head back into his body. Jacob however, started to pant, as though each breath was getting harder and harder to take.

 

“Careful Miss Frye, the Shroud is drawing on your dear brother’s life force… every wound to me takes a little bit more from him.”

 

Evie cursed furiously under her breath, darting to the side when Starrick reached out to grab her. 

 

“First you two will fall, and then the Queen!”

 

Eventually, Starrick managed to grab Evie, gripping her neck tight, before throwing her far away from him and her weakening brother. With Evie away, Starrick turned his attention back to Jacob, wrenching the knife out of his shoulder and preparing for another blow as more, disintegrating, golden walls formed and headed straight for Evie once again.

 

And there were more of them now.

 

Evie had several close calls as she raced to stop Starrick once again, wincing at the thought of Jacob dying because she wasn’t quick enough to dodge.

 

When she did make it to Starrick, she furiously went on the attack once again, forgetting herself for a moment when she sliced the Templar in the side and her brother groaned in pain once again.

 

Starrick however, clearly found this hilarious.

 

“You are so cruel to your brother Miss Frye…” he chuckled, grabbing her by the neck and forcing her to her knees by the altar, “… I tried to be kind. I want you two to remember that… I gave you plenty of chances to get out of London, and you didn’t listen!”

 

Then he grunted in pain, followed by Jacob arching up off the altar and yelping in pain himself.

 

Startled, Evie glanced behind Starrick and beamed at the sight of Henry… until she realised that the other assassin was on the warpath.

 

“He’s drawing on Jacob!” she cried out, “No more throwing knives!”

 

Henry however, seemed more concerned with the fact that they were in trouble, rushing forwards and leaping to the attack. It was only when he sliced Starrick again, that he realised that Jacob was suffering as well.

 

Taking advantage of Henry’s sudden hesitation, Starrick grabbed the older assassin by the neck and threw him against the rock wall, knocking the man out instantly.

 

“Henry!”

 

Grunting softly in pain, Evie launched herself at the man, increasing her speed in an attempt to grab the Shroud. “You reign is over Starrick!”

 

“Oh Miss Frye, it has barely begun!”

 

She knew she needed a plan… she couldn’t keep this up much longer. As she continued to fight, she suddenly caught Jacob’s eyes over Starrick’s shoulder.

 

He was weak, this much was obvious… but there was determination as well.

 

She noticed how his hand seemed to be clenching, raising up into the air until it was resting on his chest.

 

She knew what he planned.

 

Going further on the offense, Evie managed to push Starrick further and further back until he was within arm’s reach of the altar. Once he was close enough, Jacob must have managed to summon his last bit of strength, grabbing the end of the Shroud and yanking it away from Starrick just as Evie kicked the man in the chest, sending him flying over the altar and onto the ground.

 

With the Shroud off of Starrick, a little bit of colour returned to Jacob’s cheeks, a thankful smile on his face as he slowly pushed himself to his feet, mindful of the wounds in his shoulder and sides.

 

“Do you think you can manage it Jacob?” Evie asked, gesturing at Starrick who was desperately trying to get to his feet.

 

“Always dear sister… always.”

 

With his sister’s help, the pair quickly made their way over to Starrick, with Evie kicking him in the chest, before following it up with a hidden blade to the same area. As Starrick gurgled and growled in pain, Jacob moved forwards as quickly as he could, and used his own blade to slice through Starrick’s neck.

 

And then the world faded away to white.

 

………………………………………………………………………………..

 

In the world of white and shadows, Starrick grabbed Jacob’s wrist, chuckling as Evie dragged her brother away.

 

“London will perish without me!” he growled.

 

Jacob smirked, “You flatter yourself.”

 

“I would have created a paradise!”

 

Evie stepped forwards, “London belongs to the people. You are but one man.”

 

“I am at the very top of the Order!”

 

“… You were Mister Starrick… you were.”

 

Starrick gurgled his last breath and the white pieces of cloth were bloodied.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

As soon as the world came back to normal, Evie rushed over to her brother and helped him lean back against the stone wall.

 

“How bad is it?” she asked desperately, “How bad is it Jacob?”

 

“… It hurts, not going to lie.”

 

She glanced around, before her eyes landed on the Shroud…. The Shroud which had mended everyone of Starrick’s wounds seconds after she and Henry had inflicted them.

 

“Wait here.”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m so quick right now.”

 

He was still bantering with her, which was a good sign. She grabbed the Shroud and gently wrapped it around Jacob’s shoulder, sighing in relief when he audibly gasped, blood retreating back into his body and skin stitching itself together.

 

“Oh, that’s strange…” he groaned, pushing himself to his feet, “… that’s really- woah!”

 

Pulling her brother into a hug, Evie let out a nervous laugh of relief. “We won… we actually won!” She then pulled away, smiling at her brother… before punching him in the shoulder.

 

“Ah! Evie!”

 

“I told you to wait!”

 

“Ah!”


	49. Blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from M-J: Modern AU where Evie is in an relationship with Starrick, Henry Cannot understand why she's going out with someone like him until he realise that he is blackmailing her emotionally (like if she does not do as he please or leave him, he will hurt Jacob) Henry Will become sick of it and save Evie (also confessing is love for her)

Henry didn’t like ignoring stuff like this… in fact, it made his skin crawl.

 

Evie used to be someone fierce, someone who never took crap from anyone… until recently.

 

Now she seemed to hang off of Starricks’ arm, practically leaping to obey his every request despite not looking very happy about it. If Starrick wanted a drink, Evie would stop whatever she was doing to get him on or hang up Starricks’ coat for him (even though it was traditional for the man to help the woman with that).

 

She’d started pulling away from her friends and her brother in favour of entertaining Starrick.

 

It wasn’t hard to miss the anxiety in her eyes whenever Starrick looked anything less than one hundred percent happy.

 

And Henry couldn’t understand why.

 

It wasn’t as though she came into work with fresh bruises on her, making excuses like ‘I walked into a door’ or ‘I was mugged’, but there was a certain sadness whenever she spoke now.

 

It was that that spurred Henry into actually talking to Evie.

 

It was late, almost ten, and Evie was still in her office. She had books stacked up on her table and on the floor, notes all over the place and she stared down at her work. She was chewing on the end of her pen, an expensive fountain pen engraved with her name (given by Jacob if Henry remembered correctly), which certainly deserved better treatment than that.

 

Henry leant against the doorway, watching Evie for a moment, admiring the slight smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she worked. “Working late, Evie?” he asked, fully stepping into the room.

 

Evie didn’t even flinch, a soft smile appearing on her face. “I work better in the evenings, when it’s quiet…” She then glanced up and frowned, “Did you need something?”

 

“… Why are you going out with Starrick, Evie?”

 

“I love him, why do you think.”

 

There was still sadness in her eyes, causing Henry to sigh. “No… you don’t. I won’t pretend to understand why you’re doing this, but if you ever need help, you know where I am.”

 

Evie just nodded.

 

Before Henry could turn to leave, Evie’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

“He’s threatened to hurt Jacob.”

 

Henry turned back around, his eyes wide in shock and alarm. “What?”

 

“Starrick… he said that if I didn’t go out with him, then he’d hurt Jacob. He knows Jacob cycles home and you’ve seen the size of Starrick’s car… all it would take is one good knock. And because Starrick is the boss, he could get Jacob fired as well.” Evie buried her head in her hands and sighed wearily, “I don’t have a choice Henry.”

 

“… You have me.”

 

“What?”

 

Henry stepped closer, “Let me help…. I can help you protect Jacob from him if necessary, but you can’t keep living like this.”

 

“And why would you help me?”

 

“… Because I love you.”

 

At Evie’s silence, Henry pulled in a bit more courage, “I’ve always loved you, way more than Starrick ever could and I can’t watch you be miserable anymore, I just can’t!” He knelt at her feet, “I will do anything for you… but I can’t watch you be sad anymore, I just can’t!”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before Evie fell to her knees as well, pulling Henry into a spine-tingling kiss.

 

“I need you to be with me…” She whispered when she pulled away, “… I need you with me when I end this.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

………………………………………………

 

“I’m not coming back with you Starrick.” Evie growled, soothed by the presence of Henry behind her as she walked into Starrick’s office.

 

“Oh really?” Starrick smirked, “You always come back to me Evie, especially when your brother is the weak spot.”

 

“Not this time… I’m leaving.”

 

“You aren’t going anywhere but- “

 

“- my apartment. Which I share with my brother.”

 

Without waiting for an answer, Evie span around and grabbed Henry’s hand pulling him away and straight towards the exit of the building.

 

She needed to find Jacob.

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

But that was two years ago.

 

Currently, Evie was happy. Her and Henry were happily in love, as was her brother and they had set up their own business, far away from Starrick and his influence.

 

All four had purchased a large flat for themselves… Evie had insisted on this.

 

Starrick was still out there and Jacob was still in possible danger.

 

Trying to push those thoughts out of her head, Evie turned her attention back to the horrible movie Jacob had chosen for their movie night. Their respective partners were out for the evening, at work or family meals, so the twins were left alone.

 

But not for long.

 

A demanding knock pounded on their front door, which was already weak enough as it was. A confused look on his face, Jacob slowly got up to open it (with the chain on of course). As soon as he opened it however, there was a sudden weight and the chain snapped, sending Jacob flying to the ground… as Starrick entered the flat.

 

“Jacob!” Evie cried out, the fear from a couple years ago, coming back and practically consuming her.

 

“You really thought you could just leave, didn’t you Evie?” Starrick smirked, “You fell into a false sense of security, thinking I would just leave you alone?”

 

“I’m going to call the police if you don’t leave!” Evie growled, helping Jacob to his feet and pulling him away, “And Jacob’s boyfriend would be here before you knew it!”

 

Starrick didn’t even flinch at the threat, stepping into the apartment and sneering at the twins. “And here I thought you loved me.”

 

“I never loved you!”

 

“… You should have come back to me Evie.” Starrick glanced over at Jacob, “You should have come back.”

 

Making sure her brother was way out of arm’s length away from Starrick, Evie took a deep breath. “Go home Starrick… I will call the police if you don’t leave… now!”

 

“… No.”

 

“You don’t have a choice mate.”

 

At the unfamiliar voice behind him, Starrick went to turn around, only for Evie to dart forwards and strike him across the face. Stunned, Starrick fell to the ground, landing at Sergeant Abberline’s feet.

 

“She just assaulted me!” he snarled up at the officer, “Arrest her!”

 

Freddie just shrugged, “I didn’t see anything, except an abusive ex-boyfriend harassing his ex. I think you should go now sir.”

 

“I- “

 

“- Now.”

 

After Starrick pulled himself to his feet and headed out the door (threatening legal action all the way), Evie turned to Freddie and rolled her eyes.

 

“I was handling that.”

 

“As amusing as it was to watch you hit him, especially after everything you’ve told me, it’s not actually legal.”

 

“Boo.”


	50. Jacob Ill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from Torie: Could you do one where jacob is sick but ignores it till he collpases and evie goes all big sister on him.

“Evie, can you not- ugh.” Jacob grumbled as his sister attempted to wrestle him down, grabbing his wrists and pulled him forward, causing Jacob to trip slightly and fall ungracefully into Evie’s arms.

 

“No,” Evie growled and slipped an arm tight around his waist, holding him up as Jacob drew in a rickety breath, “You can’t go out.”

 

“I’m fine,” Jacob groaned, trying to wriggle free, but he was too weak… he didn’t have an ounce of energy in his body as he lethargically tried to pry himself out of Evie’s surprisingly strong hold.

 

Evie sighed in frustration, “You’re not okay!” she groaned, bringing a hand to Jacob’s forehead, gently brushing aside his hair to feel his clammy skin that was glistening in sweat. “You’re sick and you have a fever.”

 

“I don’t!” Trying to argue, Jacob wriggled a little harder…. He knew he wasn’t going to win. He knew himself that he’d caught a cold, feeling an itch in his throat, begging to be released.

 

Hissing in annoyance, Evie shook her head. “Why are you being so stubborn?!” she groaned, huffing a large breath as she dragged Jacob away from the living room, “You’re not taking that job. Henry will take care of it.”

 

“Henry! Oh but- “He tried, but Evie just wasn’t listening and kicked Jacob’s bedroom door open. Jacob tried struggling and got nowhere as Evie had the upper hand on him, “Please Evie, I’m fine- “he whimpered.

 

But Evie wasn’t moved, not letting him break free as she forced him into bed.

 

“Oh no, you’re going nowhere,” she spoke with authority, pulling another blanket over him (whilst pinning him with one hand), “Just rest. Henry can take care of the job.”

 

“But- “he tried but was interrupted by a wet cough. 

 

Evie shook her head and reached over to the night stand to grab the water bottle. She uncapped the bottle and took in some water, before she leaned back down to give it to her brother, who groaned pitifully.

 

“This is the easiest way to not choke you,” she teased, moving to lift him up as she tipped the bottle to his lips, feeding some more liquids in order to ease the irritation of his oesophagus. 

 

Jacob sighed loudly and laid still on his back as Evie gazed down at him, threading her fingers gently through his hair. “Just rest,” she whispered, “And don’t even think about escaping, because I will find you.”

 

“Will not.”

 

“Will too…” Evie rolled her eyes, “… you’re pale, shivering and sweating like mad. And don’t even talk to me about your fever…. Sleep and rest.”

 

Jacob grumbled under his breath, but he knew Evie was right. Sighing, he nodded his head slightly, burying closer into his covers as he felt a shiver ripple through his body. “… I hate being sick.” He mumbled.

 

“I know, I know…” Evie gave him a soft smile, “… but if you don’t go to sleep soon, then I will knock you out.”


	51. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper: If it’s not too much trouble, can you do a prompt where Henry and Evie go on their first date?

This was almost definitely a bad idea. 

 

Ex’s always have ulterior motive, Henry definitely should have known that… this was such a bad idea. He’s sweating now as the waiter looks over for the third time.

 

‘Play it cool Jayadeep’ he thought to himself, ‘maybe she’s late.’

 

Except he’s already texted the number Lucy (manipulative Lucy Thorne) gave him, and there had been no reply. 

 

Someone on another table side-eyed him, leaning to whisper something to his partner. Henry shrunk further down in his chair.

 

He didn’t usually swear… but fucking Lucy.

 

A waiter came over, “Sir, may I get you a drink?”

 

“Another glass of water, please,” he said, more meekly than he was probably aiming for. The waiter narrowed his eyes but walked off regardless. Henry checked his phone again…. no message.

 

He dialled Lucy’s number, only to get her answering machine. “Mature Lucy… real mature,” he muttered, before hanging up and groaning under his breath.

 

The glass of water is plopped down on his table, and he said a quiet thanks to the waiter already rushing off to another table.

 

“Oh, sweetie!” He looked up in shock, expecting Lucy and her blonde hair. Instead, a dark-haired gorgeous woman is climbing into the chair opposite and clicking her fingers loudly for the waiter, “Excuse me, waiter! A glass of red for each of us, the older the better. Thanks!”

 

“Uh,” stuttered Henry, partly because he was really confused and partly because, well, he’s not normally any smoother when confronted by bold and beautiful women.

 

“I’m so sorry I’m late babe, there was such terrible traffic! I think there must have been an accident on the freeway, it was terrible." Her voice is weirdly loud, which added to his complete confusion, until she leaned in, grabbing his hand resting on the table, and whispered, "Okay, if I'm overstepping, feel free to tell me to fuck off but you looked kind of like a sad puppy?"

 

He winced. Of course, it was only pity that brought a woman so out of his league to him. "I think I've been stood up," he explained.

 

"Yeah, I figured." She twisted her lips in commiseration. "But if she leaves a guy like you sitting alone, she's a dumbass."

 

And he couldn’t help the flare of hope at that, or at the shy smile she sent him. 

 

The waiter set down two glasses of red wine with a much friendlier smile. Henry took a sip, letting out a pleased sound at the taste. He set down his glasses and saw that the woman is tracking the dart of his tongue over his lips.

 

Her gaze flickered back to his eyes, but her smile was unapologetic.

 

He coughed into his head bashfully, because it had just sunk in that maybe she was actually flirting with him. “I, uh, still don’t know your name,” he says quietly, so that the noisy woman across from them didn’t hear.

 

“Oh, of course,” she mimicked slapping her forehead in stupidity, “I’m Evie.”

 

“Pleased to meet you, I’m Henry.” They clinked their glasses together, and the way Evie’s long fingers curl around the glass does something strange to Henry’s gut. “So, how come you aren’t on a date yourself?”

 

“Because my brother is a hopeless loser and needs to rant about his love life… or lack of one.”

 

“Ummmm? You don’t have to stay with me, you can go- “

 

He laughed and Henry, despite his embarrassment, couldn’t help but track how her head flung back and her long throat worked. “No…” she giggled, “… honestly, he left about ten minutes with a little bit of Dutch courage in him.”

 

He smiled in relief, “Oh… that’s nice.”

 

Her smile widened, “Yeah? Well, I have to tell you Henry,” (and the way she said his name sends shivers down his spine). “He left because he was fed up of me looking at you.”

 

And Henry thought, ‘I fucking love you, Lucy Thorne.’

 

………………………………………………………………………………….

 

They decided to continue the date at the local arcade, much to the delight of Evie, who dragged Henry to her and her brother’s favourite game.

 

“Skee Ball?” Henry said confusedly.

 

“Yep” Evie replied amongst the buzz of the machines and the clank of change pouring out as they stood in the middle of the arcade. “C'mon, it’ll be fun!” she claimed as she nudged Henrys’ shoulder.

 

“Well…it’s different.”

 

“That’s the point” Evie said as she threw the ball up into the air and caught it again. “First dates need to be at least, a little bit different.”

 

Henry gave her a small smile. “Okay, but I’ve never actually played before.”

 

“Well, luckily for you I just so happen to be an expert” Evie proclaimed. “And I take it very seriously… a natural competitive personality so says Jacob.”

 

Henry watched as Evie threw the ball and it landed in the highest scoring hole. “Wow, impressive” he chuckled.

 

“C'mon then” Evie encouraged as she handed Henry a ball. “You’re going to have a lot of catching up to do.”

 

\-------------------

 

A while later and the two were walking over to the prize counter. Evie placed her pile of tickets in front of the employee with a triumphant grin.

 

“Unicorn pencil case”’ she said pointing to the item. “Also known as the perfect birthday present for Jacob. He’ll either hate it and me, or he’ll just go along with it.”

 

The employee retrieved the prize and handed it to Evie. “And for you, Sir?” He asked, turning to Henry.

 

“Just the eraser for me” Henry said as he handed over his three tickets. “The one that’s shaped like a lion, please.”

 

The teen handed over the much smaller prize and Evie connected her and Henrys’ arms together as they walked away.

 

“So… any chance of a second date?”

 

Evie turned to him and beamed, tightening her grip on his arm and beamed, “Like you’re ever going to get rid of me now.”


	52. Steampunk Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from The_Lion: If is not too much to ask, could you write something of a Steampunk AU ball; where Evie meets Jay? (Jacob is Jacob as usual)
> 
>  
> 
> I didn’t think Jacob fit in that well with this story, so he is absent I’m afraid.

Evie frowned at the invitation.

 

Assassins weren’t supposed to get invitations to prestigious balls, it was one of the unwritten rules of the profession. No parties, unless on a job… people often saw too much.

 

Below her dirty glass window were the cobblestone streets, and she watched a young boy light the gas lamps, musing over the decision in her mind.

 

She needed to think about this… she needed a walk.

 

She stepped out of the dark house onto a somehow darker street. Her boots clicked against the stones and the lower half of her dark green dress/corset swished around her lower thighs. A dark brown hood concealed her face from view.

 

She was a deadly Assassin, yet dozens of clueless Londoners passed her by without a second glance…. Well, all except one.

 

This man wore a white coat, contrasting with the dark city all around him. His top hat was at an angle on his head, and his white gloves were marked with stains from quite a few… ‘adventures’. As he was walked down the street, he saw a gorgeous woman walking towards him, and couldn’t help but stare at the sight.

 

Jayadeep knew he would have been quite happy to try and catch up with this woman, try and get her name.

 

But he had a previous engagement. One that he couldn’t miss.

 

Meanwhile, Evie had blended into the shadows, staring as women shuffled through the streets, giggling to one another as they complimented each other’s dresses, their excitement bubbling over.

 

Balls always brought on the worst in some people.

 

Maybe she would show up after all.

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

Back at her home, she put on a blood-red dress (it wasn’t really in her nature to wear dresses, but she needed to continue to blend in), and an intricately designed jacket. On top of her face, she placed a mask. 

 

Her own invention.

 

It was covered in gears and cogs that locked together and turned occasionally…. But it concealed her identity perfectly.

 

Showtime.

 

…………………………………………………

 

Jayadeep sat in a chair on the edge of the dance floor, nursing a small glass of wine.

 

No-one at the ball had sparked his interest, but then again, very few people were actually paying attention.

 

Assassins were meant to blend in after all.

 

Nearby, he noticed a door swing open and a tall woman wearing a long dress stepped into the room, her face covered with a unique mask.

 

He didn’t need to see behind the mask to know that it was the same woman he’d seen on the streets. Wearing a mask of his own, he was filled with an unknown confidence, that encouraged him to walk over to the woman and hold out his hand.

 

“Dance?” 

 

The woman hesitated briefly, before placing her hand in Jayadeep’s open palm.

 

……………………………………………………………………….

 

Well, this was interesting.

 

A sharp suit, tall top hat and a delicate mask that covered half of this man’s tanned face above his mouth, gorgeous brown eyes staring out behind it.

 

And that voice… he’d only said one word, but Evie found herself transfixed.

 

Her skirt flowed to the tune of the music, and she and this mysterious stranger made the perfect dancing pair. They danced the night away and didn’t even notice. 

 

“I wonder what your face looks like under that mask.” The stranger’s voice yanked her out of her mind, wrapping an arm around her and stopping their dancing. “Why don’t you take it off?”

 

She almost did it…. She almost had the courage to do it. But something caught her eye for a brief moment, and she made her mistake.

 

She looked up.

 

On the balcony above them was her target, wearing the mask she had identified he would be wearing weeks earlier…. And then she remembered why she was here.

 

And it certainly wasn’t to get attached to a stranger she’d probably never meet again. She looked back at the man one more time, cementing the image in her brain.

 

“I’m sorry,” She said quickly, dropping the man’s hands and dashing out of the ballroom, already planning her method of attack.

 

The man just stood there.


	53. Sequel to Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from Hidden_Lion: All in favor of a sequel to this say: "Aye!" :D (referring to Chapter 50)

“Get the car started Jacob, I’ll be out in a bit.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Jacob did as he told, rushing out of the small restaurant where they had decided to have their birthday meal.

 

It had been less than a month since Starrick’s intrusion, and honestly, this was the first time that Evie felt comfortable stepping outside.

 

But she’s promised Jacob some alone time together, and she was determined to uphold this promise, no matter how she felt.

 

After paying her half of the bill, she left the restaurant, just in time to hear a familiar, low voice coming from an alleyway nearby.

 

“Your sister should have just come back, she should have just listened to me!”

 

There were a lot of things Evie should have thought about before her next actions. She should have remembered that her brother was trained in the same martial arts that she was, he could take care of himself…. She should have remembered that she wasn’t indestructible… she should have remembered that shouting for help or calling Freddie before attacking would have been a good option.

 

Instead, all that ran through her head, motivating her actions, was ‘Jacob is in danger, I have to protect my little brother.’

 

“Starrick!” she bellowed, “Get away from him!”

 

She grabbed Starrick’s shoulder and ripped the man away from her brother, taking a moment to scan her brother for any injuries. Jacob was clearly unhurt, but there was a little bit of alarm in his eyes.

 

It was that alarm, that fear that propelled Evie on to shove Starrick as far away from Jacob as possible, quickly noticing that the older man had a knife in his hand. Dilated eyes informed Evie that Starrick was probably drunk, probably the only reason he was being this bold after his encounter with Freddie the other month.

 

Starrick stumbled backwards from the push, but he recovered quickly, lunging towards Evie, forcing her to dodge the offending weapon.

 

“Jacob, get in the car!” she ordered, wanting her brother out of harm’s way.

 

“But Evie- “

 

“Now!”

 

Thankfully, Evie could hear Jacob doing as he was told as she kept her eye on Starrick, who was advancing once more.

 

“Evie, come on!”

 

With Jacob safe in the car, Evie turned and ran for the car, practically leaping into the seat as Jacob started to pull away, speeding away as fast as he could.

 

They drove a few streets away, before Jacob stopped.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked, his white knuckles being the only thing that betrayed how shaken he was.

 

Evie herself, was still breathing heavily as the adrenaline slowly drained out of her…. And then she felt a burning sensation at her side. Her hand instantly moved towards where the pain was, hissing when she found the source.

 

“Evie, what’s- oh my god.”

 

Now covered by Evie’s rapidly staining hand, was a bright red gash on her side…. She must have been struck without realising it just as she got to the car. With this realisation, the pain increased, and Evie quickly bit her lip to stop Jacob from panicking.

 

She didn’t want to worry him.

 

“Evie, we need to go to the hospital!”

 

“It’ll be fine… just get us to Henry’s, he’ll be able to deal with it.”

 

“… And then we’re calling Freddie, right?”

 

She glanced over at him, before giving him her best reassuring smile, “Whatever you want Jacob… whatever you want.”

 

“I want to take you to the hospital.”

 

“Anything except that.”

 

………………………………………………….

 

They arrived at the apartment in record time, with Jacob practically dragging his sister to the lift and up to their floor. When they finally made their way inside, Henry immediately came out of a side room and opened his mouth to question where they had been.

 

And then he saw Evie’s red hand and pale face.

 

“What happened?!” He barked at Jacob, as he helped Evie to the sofa, examining the wound carefully.

 

“Starrick…” she winced, hissing as Henry encouraged her to put pressure on it again, “…. He cornered Jacob outside the restaurant. I wasn’t going to let him hurt him.”

 

Henry then turned to Jacob and frowned, “Are you alright?”

 

Nodding, Jacob muttered an affirmative under his breath, his eyes still on his sister’s wound.

 

When Henry went to go and get the first aid kit, to sew up the wound, Jacob shuffled even closer to his sister, “I’m sorry Evie.”

 

“What are you sorry for?”

 

“… I should have made sure you didn’t get hurt.”

 

Evie’s heart clenched painfully, “Jacob… none of this is your fault, I should have been more careful…. I knew what Starrick was capable of.”

 

Jacob clearly wasn’t convinced, but didn’t say anything as Henry returned with the first aid kit, pulling out disinfectant so that he could clean the injury.

 

“This is going to sting…” he warned, muttering an apology as Evie hissed at the contact, sighing in relief when it stopped, and Henry pulled out a needle and medical thread.

 

“You really should be in a hospital…” Henry scolded, starting the stitches, “… have you called Freddie, Jacob?”

 

“Ummm, I- “

 

“- Go and call him.”

 

Once Jacob was out of the room, Henry gave Evie a reassuring and apologetic smile, “Sorry… he was starting to panic, and Freddie will keep him calm. Better than him getting worried about you.”

 

“Thank you…” Evie leaned in and kissed Henry on the cheek, “… Thank you.”


	54. Revenge (Warning! Implied Rape/Sexual Assault)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
> Prompt from M-j: Evie came crying into is brother arms and told him that she have been captured by a group of bligthers and raped. Jacob will comfort his sister the best as he can and maybe later teach those bligthers a lesson to NEVER touch Evie again
> 
> WARNING!: MENTIONS OF RAPE!

Revenge burned hot through Jacob’s veins.

 

He didn’t resist it.

 

The familiar intoxicating pants of scared breathing filled his ears. He snarled, grip tightening on his knife as his target was backed into a corner on the walkway outside the old building that had been used as a Blighter hangout.

 

This one was different though…. He didn’t plead for his life. Of course, he tried to defend himself for the last flimsy moments, but Jacob broke a wrist with a tug and the poison-laced knife dropped to the concrete.

 

Jacob slashed his throat and grinned as the heartbeat stuttered and stopped.

 

He stood to leave, but the call of revenge was too strong. He stabbed the body again and again and again, mutilating the man’s face beyond recognition. He continued till he heard heavy panting.

 

His own.

 

Jacob sat on his heels, the warm blood cooling on his face as he turned towards the exit, desperately trying to calm down

 

// I didn’t know where else to go Jacob, I-I-I-

 

Evie? Evie, what happened? \\\

 

He tried to block the memories, the memories of his sister’s tears.

 

// I-I need to shower, I-I feel like I- 

 

Evie! Tell me what happened! 

 

I-I didn’t fight enough, I-

 

Oh God… please tell me-

 

I’m so sorry Jacob, I-I- \\\

 

The body in front of him was almost unrecognisable, gaping wounds in the dead man’s chest, practically a yawning cavern.

 

There was warmth on his face that wasn’t just blood.

 

Jacob got to his feet, scanning the area where his sister had been… where his sister had suffered. When he arrived, there were already bodies there, his sister having killed several in order to make her escape.

 

No-one else seemed to be alive. There were no sounds from below, and when he dropped down on the floor, the smell of blood and bodily fluids could be clearly smelt.

 

And then he heard Freddie’s voice, “Jacob! Jacob!”

 

The police officer stopped in his tracks before he could enter the building, hand flying towards his face in an attempt to block out the smell, “What the- “

 

“- They’re all dead.”

 

Freddie remained silent, closing his eyes and stepping into the room, walking up to a silent Jacob and placing his hands on Jacob’s cheeks. Jacob closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, grounding himself again.

 

“… I’m sorry we didn’t prevent this…” he apologised, “… Officers are meant to protect people and I- “

 

“- It’s not your fault Freddie.” Jacob shook his head wearily, “It’s their fault… it’s all their fault.”

 

Sensing that Jacob was starting to lose himself into his thoughts once again, Freddie pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

“Don’t think about that Jacob…” he whispered against Jacob’s lips, “… you’ve got them, you’ve gotten revenge for Evie… rest now.”

 

Jacob cast his eyes to the rain speckled asphalt, prompting Freddie to kiss him again, rubbing his back soothingly in an attempt to calm the assassin down quicker.

 

………………………………………………………………………..

 

“You could have at least left one for me.”

 

As he entered the train, Jacob chuckled at Evie’s voice, turning to her with a tiny dark smile on his blood-stained face as she lay on the sofa… with quite a lot of alcohol surrounding her.

 

“I saw what remained of the guys you got to… let me have some fun Sis.”

 

Evie smiled softly at him, her eyes on his hands as he started to pick at the blood staining his nails. “Are you okay now?”

 

“No… but I will be.”


	55. Distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my new-found interest in Assassin’s Creed, I have decided to start taking prompts for the Frye Twins and their sibling relationship.
> 
>  
> 
> Some of these fics will have a corresponding gif set 
> 
>  
> 
> I am always taking prompts and I hope you enjoy them :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from Torie: My idea is Where evie is spending a lot of time with Henry and accidentally ignoring jacob and makes him feel unwanted/unloved and how she would react to this. Ik we kind of saw evie this way in I'm no one but I'd like to see if you would do this please..

It had been a while since Evie called him.

 

Which is fine.

 

Evie had a lot on her plate with Henry and the Templars and Henry and the Piece of Eden… and Henry.

 

It’s not like Jacob felt any resentment. He had a life away from his sister, he didn’t need her to acknowledge him all the time.

 

Even if he is trying harder to keep the chaos levels down and actually find the Piece of Eden.

 

Evie needs him… even as that seemed to be less and less true as time went on.

 

He spent night after sleepless night patrolling the rooftops of London, before settling down to research, hoping to help his sister. When, in the morning, he looks half-dead and the Rooks comment on it, he laughed it off.

 

If they worried, it would get back to Evie and Evie didn’t need anything more to worry about.

 

He sees his sister and himself grow further and further apart…. And there didn’t appear to be anyway to change that.

 

He tried to ignore the churning anxiety in his belly, the way food seemed to come up as soon as it went down… and Evie didn’t seem to notice.

 

He didn’t know how to change that.

 

……………………………………………………………………………….

 

Evie blew him off again, leaving him a note on the table… apparently her and Henry had more important things to do.

 

It was their birthday.

 

Maybe Evie didn’t need anymore, not with Henry by her side.

 

……………………………………………………………………………….. 

 

The next day, Evie chattered eagerly about her day out with Henry and everything that they’d done, beaming at the memory.

 

Jacob forced a grin back at her.

 

She didn’t mention their birthday.

 

………………………………………………………………….

 

Without Evie by his side, Jacob started to skip lunch…. He needed to do some more research, he needed to help Evie.

 

Evie had been his shield for so long, sticking up for him when older kids used to pick on him, showing him support when their Father passed away…. So what if he hadn’t seen much of her since arriving in London, he still needed to help her.

 

It all came to a head a few weeks later.

 

Henry entered the room and started talking to him… but Jacob was seeing two of him.

 

The room started to blur

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder as someone called his name… and then the darkness swallowed him whole and he felt vaguely relieved because it meant there was a welcome respite from worrying for a while.

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

When he woke up again, there was a hand on his head and his sister’s face close to his.

 

“Jacob? Jacob?”

 

Blearily, he glanced up at his sister, wincing at the worry on her face. Henry was standing nearby, and Jacob knew that it was probably his imagination… but Henry looked annoyed.

 

Probably fed up with Jacob interrupting his and Evie’s time together.

 

“No sleep, no water and barely any food… that’s why you collapsed.” The older assassin scolded, “What were you thinking Jacob?”

 

“I-I….” Jacob shrank back slightly at the look on their faces, “… I didn’t want to bother you.”

 

“… What?”

 

Evie was clearly shocked by this, causing Jacob to shrink in on himself again.

 

“Well, you were so busy with Henry, and I know you really want to find this Piece of Eden, so I decided to do some research and patrol London and help with the Blighter problem and- “

 

“- why Jacob!” Evie interrupted, “Why didn’t you tell me you were doing all this? Me and Henry would have- “

 

“- You were happy.”

 

Evie stopped, her eyes wide in shock, “What?”

 

“Y-You were happy with Henry, and you always sound so stressed when speaking to me, so I-I was trying to help!”

 

“Oh Jacob!”

 

She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck as she muttered out apology after apology, with Henry nodding in agreement with every word.

 

“We won’t let this happen again…” Henry sighed, giving Jacob his own apologetic smile, “… Never again.”

 

…………………………………..

 

Jacob tried not to hope too much as his sister clearly started to spend more time with him. Sometimes, she would go on patrol with him, or sit side by side on their couch and just talk to him.

 

At first, he felt guilty…. What If his sister really wanted to spend time with Henry and was just doing this out of pity? He started to hoard the moment, committing them to memory so that he could look back at them.

 

But the moments never stopped, and unknown to Jacob, Evie vowed that they never would.


	56. Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Schattenfell: So, yeah, here's mine: Jacob has a heart attack
> 
>  
> 
> I was so tempted to write about the heart attack that I mention in Chapter 24, but I couldn’t break my heart (haha) like that.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning!: Graphic description of a heart attack!

“See! I told you I’d make it up to you!” Jacob exclaimed in between bites of his battered fish, beaming at Freddie, who was nibbling at his chips, “The perfect date!”

 

“If you say so…” Freddie teased, watching as Jacob slowed on his fish, taking smaller and smaller bites until he stopped altogether, “… what’s wrong? Find a fishbone or something?”

 

Jacob frowned…. Something wasn’t right. He was starting to feel… unwell, he didn’t know how to describe it. “I-I think I’m alright…” he muttered, wincing when his stomach churned, “… shit, what was wrong with this fi- “ He cut off mid-sentence, when a sharp pain hit his chest, momentarily knocking the breath out of his lungs.

 

“Jacob?” came Freddie’s worried voice.

 

“I-I’m fine… I think I got food poisoning though?” His hands were shaking and there was sweat beginning to break out on his forehead. The tightness that was settling in his chest seemed to be stopping the air that had been knocked out of his lungs, from coming back in.

 

He tried to breathe deeply, hand reaching out for his coke bottle in the hope that would help.

 

Freddie was starting to get very worried now, “God, you’ve gone pale. What’s wrong?” he asked, noticing the slightly dull tinge that Jacob’s skin had taken on, the pallor of his face draining to a slate grey.

 

There was another sharp intake of breath from Jacob as one of his hands pressed against his chest.

 

The pain in his chest wasn’t so much actual pain as it was tightness; squeezing, compressing, choking. Oxygen was suddenly harder to come by and the onslaught of dizziness mixed with nausea and a vague sense of unsteadiness was making it difficult to think straight, but the sharp bursts of pain in his chest brought his slipping thoughts back to reality with every pump of his heart.

 

He was now aware of Freddie beside him, gripping his shoulder. “Jacob? Hey, look at me. Tell me what’s going on!”

 

Jacob didn’t realize that he was practically bent in double in a response to pain until Freddie was pulling at his shoulder again and his hurried words were demanding answers.

 

“I-I- My chest hurts, I can’t breathe!” 

 

“Right, I’m calling an ambulance!”

 

Freddie gently encouraged his boyfriend to sit on the ground, “Deep breaths, try and stay calm.” He pulled out his mobile and quickly dialed the number, sighing relief when the call was answered quickly.

 

“Emergency; which service do you require?”

 

“Ambulance, I need an ambulance.” He said quickly, knowing that he was short on time as he quickly gave the address, “My boyfriend’s having a heart attack!”

 

He paused to listen to the smooth, calm voice on the other end of the line, responding with clipped sentences of “Yes, he’s sitting” and “He’s still conscious, yes,” and “He’s in his twenties… but I think his Mum had heart problems!”

 

The voice assured him that emergency services were on the way and urged him to keep the line open…. It was then that Freddie realized that it might be necessary to perform CPR…. And that was a terrifying thought.

 

“They’re on their way, deep breaths…” he tried to reassure Jacob, feeling utterly useless, “Look at me. Talk to me, can you do that?”

 

Jacob looked up and dropped his hand from where it had been pressed against his chest, “Yeah, I’m…” he paused to take in a breath, feeling like a boa constrictor had slithered its way into his ribcage and begun to squeeze his internal organs. His vision swam and he gasped as another shock of pain shot through his chest. “I’m…”

 

Freddie gripped Jacob’s wrist, measuring his erratic pulse for what seemed like years before the sound of sirens reached his ears, continuing on a mantra that consisted of “Take another deep breath,” and “You’re going to be fine,” or something similar.

 

He tried not to focus on what could happen… fleeting images of Jacob crumpling to the floor, lifeless beneath his fingertips.

 

Jacob’s eyes fluttered and Freddie’s own heart skipped a few beats as he reached forward to grab his boyfriend’s shoulder in case Jacob did fall.

 

“Jacob? Jacob!”

 

……………………………………………….

 

“Wait, slow down Freddie!” Henry sighed, frowning as Freddie startled babbling as soon as he picked up the phone.

 

“Oh God… how long ago…. Yeah, I’ll tell her. Keep us updated, okay? We’ll be there soon.” Henry listened a bit more, before gently trying to soothe the other person on the other end of the line, “He’ll be alright Freddie, he’ll be fine.”

 

Quickly, he hung up the phone and turned to Evie, who had been watching the conversation in interest. “We need to go, now.” He whispered, “It’s Jacob.”

 

“Jacob?” Evie frowned, “What happened? Another accident on his motorbike?”

 

“… He’s had a heart attack. Freddie’s with him in the ambulance, they’re on their way to the hospital right now.”

 

When Evie’s face paled dramatically, Henry rushed to try and reassure her, “He’s going to be fine, I’m sure. It doesn’t sound like a very serious attack and they called the ambulance straight away, s he’s got the best chance of a full recovery right now… but we need to go!”

 

“Mum wasn’t alright…” Evie whispered, “… Mum never recovered.”

 

“I know, but Jacob will! Trust me!” 

 

When Evie didn’t reply, Henry took a deep breath and sighed, “We should leave.”

 

His words weren’t quite so hesitant this time. They needed to go and the pair of them knew that. 

 

………………………………………………………………..

 

The taxi ride to the hospital was tense, not that Henry expected anything different. Evie’s anxiety seemed to grow with every passing kilometer, with even the driver picking up on it, gently asking if she was okay.

 

She shook her head.

 

At the beginning of the journey, she was composed… now she was shaking her leg, drumming her fingers against the seat or the window. Less than two minutes away from the hospital, Henry placed his hand on Evie’s leg, not to stop her from going through these nervous tics, but to give her something else to focus on.

 

Paying the taxi quickly, the pair raced into the hospital lobby, their eyes instantly landing on Freddie, who was standing next to an empty row of chairs, clearly too nervous to be still, let alone sit. Henry couldn’t blame him, but he did tense up as the officer started moving toward them, not knowing exactly what to expect.

 

“They’ve got him back there…” Freddie whispered, pointing to a pair of rubber double doors that closed off the entrance to the corridor, “… said they’d come get me when they’re sure he’s stable. It got a bit rough in the ambulance. Pain-wise I mean… nothing too bad but- “ He clearly didn’t know how to finish the sentence, so he let it trail off.

 

He blew out an unsteady breath as he recalled the whirlwind ride that had been the trip in the ambulance, wishing that he could delete the memory of Jacob crying from the pain.

 

Time ticked by slowly in the waiting room. Seconds turned into hours; minutes into years, and fifteen minutes felt like an eon. It finally ended when a nurse emerged from the other side of the doors.

 

“Mister Frye family?”

 

All three of them stood up quickly, rushing over as the nurse gave them a reassuring smile.

 

“Mister Frye is stable now, but he will have to stay in the hospital for a time in order to make sure it stays that way. There is no sign of a major blockage, but we will be prescribing him thrombolytics and heavy pain medication for when he leaves. All in all, he should be discharged in around two days, so long as no more symptoms occur.”

 

Freddie and Evie didn’t hesitate in rushing in to see Jacob, almost barging into the doctor as he left the room. Henry decided to keep his distance for a time, merely giving the younger man a brief nod and a quiet “Glad to see you’re alright.”

 

Jacob looked paler than usual against the stark white linens on the hospital bed. His chest was exposed, dotted with electrodes to the ECG that had wires connecting up to a monitor where his heartbeat was being steadily projected.

 

Evie wasn’t sure if the paleness was due to the pain her twin was in or the dull colouring of the entire room. “You scared me half to death…” she hissed, moving over to Jacob’s side and glaring at him, “… I-I- “

 

As his sister struggled, Jacob smiled up at her, reaching out and grabbing her hand and stroking his thumb over her knuckles. “I’m going to be okay Evie… I’m going to be okay.”


	57. Sequel to Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from xgeminifeed & Hidden_Lion: Part 2? (referring to chapter 54)

“I thought you weren’t going to go to the ball? I thought you were going to get the target after he left?”

 

Evie rolled her eyes as her brother spoke up behind her, dressed in a dark green coat, with deep cuffs and fantastic silver embroidery on the lapels.

 

“It was a spur of the moment decision. Assassinating the target was far easier at the ball, when he least expected it.”

 

“Aha… and you just happened to wear your best dress because….”

 

“Because it makes for a good distraction…. Men can never seem to resist it.”

 

“… So, you didn’t meet anyone?”

 

At Evie’s pause, Jacob shot to his feet, a beaming grin on his face. “You did! Who was it? What was his name?”

 

“I didn’t catch it…. Not that it matters, because I’m never going to see him again.”

 

“… Unless you go to the ball that’s tonight?”

 

“Unless I got to the ball that’s tonight.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………………

 

This time, Evie chose a different look.

 

Simple trousers, but she chose a burgundy shirt that had gorgeous laces, combined with laced burgundy boots as well. Her hair was fastened with a silver hair ring and her mask was a lot simpler, made of supple leather and decorated with diamond chips, forming a fanciful web design.

 

“You should try and find him again…”

 

At Jacob’s voice, Evie rolled her eyes. “I’m doing research on some of the top Templars in this city… I don’t have time to socialise.”

 

Without waiting for Jacob to say anything else, she stormed out of the house and hailed a carriage, asking to be taken to the White Gardens.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

The ballroom was lit by candles and lamplight, and the attendees were dazzling in their array of formal clothing, almost like stepping into a kaleidoscope, a slow whirl colours and light.

 

At the end of the great hall a section had been set aside for the host of this second ball. 

 

Starrick and Lucy Thorne.

 

Starrick was lounging in his high-backed chair, a white, fur-trimmed jacket framing his face. Miss Thorne was elegant, restrained, beautiful; the perfect compliment to Starrick. Her long blonde hair was held back with a jewelled circlet and her dress flowed around her like quicksilver.

 

Making sure she didn’t stand out too much, Evie walked over to the refreshment table, getting a glass of punch (not planning to drink of course, just in case) and finding a spot along the wall that allowed her an unobstructed view of the dance floor, watching as the dancers swirled to the beat of the string quartet.

 

And then she spotted him.

 

Wearing the same mask that he was wearing the ball before, she instantly recognised him as the man she’d danced with that night.

 

………………………………………………………………………

 

“You’ve been spying on me all evening.”

 

Evie spun around and winced as she noticed the man standing behind her… some assassin she was.

 

“I never got your name last time…” he held out his hand, “… my name is Jayadeep. Although many people call me Henry.”

 

“…. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Yes, you do. You might be wearing different clothes, but I recognise you.”

 

Evie was silent…. Probably for too long judging by the smile appearing on the man’s face.

 

“May I interest you in a dance… or maybe just a walk around the gardens? I hear they’re lovely at this time of the year.”

 

Evie hesitated for a brief moment…. She had a lot of information about the Templars… maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have a quick break. 

 

………………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Is that a bite mark?”

 

Evie immediately slapped her hand over the mark on her neck, knowing exactly what Jacob was referring to. “No… why do you ask?”

 

“It is!” Jacob rushed forwards and removed her hand from her neck, “You met him again, didn’t you?! Did he sweep you off your feet? Dazzle you with his charming wit?”

 

“… He was a perfect gentleman.”

 

“Aside from the love mark on your neck.”

 

“…. He asked politely.”


	58. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from: FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper: So, if you wouldn't mind, could you do a oneshot where Jacob comes out as bi/gay to Evie

Something is wrong with Jacob.

 

Evie is sure of it.

 

He’s avoiding her, spending all his time in his room or playing a video game in the living room, headphones firmly on. He’s fidgety and jumpy, and it’s driving Evie crazy because she has no idea what caused this.

 

“Okay, what’s going on?” She felt like she was cornering an animal, but she couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Uh…. Nothing!” Jacob unsuccessfully tried to deflect, his whole attention on his phone as he avoided looking his sister in the eye.

 

“Jacob… there is something bugging you… just tell me.”

 

“Evie…”

 

“Is it me? Have I upset you or something?”

 

“What? No!” 

 

“Are you sure? Because you’re not looking me in the eyes, you try not to stay in the same room as me for long… so yeah, I think it’s something I’ve done.”

 

Jacob immediately shook his head, “It’s not you!”

 

“So… is it Dad or something?”

 

Jacob looked like he wanted to run away, just take his freaking burger and run… but he just sighed in exasperation and closed his eyes. “…. Alright, there’s something I need to tell you… but I don’t know how to.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know how to.”

 

“So…” Evie blinked, processing this new information, “… is it something bad?”

 

“Um… maybe?”

 

Quickly seeing that her brother was getting more and more nervous, Evie made a plan. “When we first moved in with Dad, I was playing with one of his knives and destroyed two of your favourite t-shirts… I threw them away and made you believe that you’d lost them.”

 

Jacob squinted his eyes sceptically, “Why are you telling me this?”

 

“It’s like a game. I’ll tell you one of my secrets, you tell me one of yours.”

 

Jacob was silent for about 10 seconds, before huffing in laughter. “Seriously?”

 

“In primary school, a girl gave me this really girly Barbie doll as a birthday present… I kept it way longer than a self-professed tomboy should have… years really.”

 

Now, Jacob was really starting to laugh. “A Barbie? You?”

 

Evie couldn’t help but grin as Jacob visibly started to relax, even looking her in the eyes for a few seconds.

 

“Alright…” Jacob thought to himself for a few moments, before smirking, “… When I dropped my food on the floor, I would put it on your plate.”

 

It wasn’t the big secret he was worried about, but it was a start.

 

“I wanted to join choir in high school… I even auditioned!”

 

“When I was angry at Dad, I would put salt in his cereal. Pretended I got it mixed up with sugar.”

 

“Connor literally caught me with me with Henry last year… I couldn’t look him in the eye for weeks!”

 

“Poor Connor!” Jacob cackled, “Alright, a girl I once hooked up with insisted that her dolls watch… it was so creepy!”

 

“I wrote Star Wars fanfiction as a teen… Obi-Wan Kenobi was cute.”

 

“A girl made me wear her panties… it wasn’t altogether horrible.”

 

Evie was about to comment, holding herself back at the last moment. This confession was huge, and Evie didn’t want to do anything that would shake his confidence… so she acted like it wasn’t a big deal.

 

“I dream about Mum sometimes, just from the pictures Dad had in his office… it’s mostly nonsense but it makes me feel better.”

 

“I’m bisexual.”

 

And there it was… the big secret that Jacob was so worried about.

 

Evie quickly cleared her throat, trying not to sound too shocked as she stammered out, “When… when did you know?”

 

Jacob shrugged, “I was eighteen when I first hooked up with a guy… but I think I knew when I was sixteen.” He then looked her in the eyes, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you then, but I was a little confused and- “

 

“- Jacob.” Evie gently interrupted, “Jacob, it’s okay.”

 

“And then Dad caught me a few weeks ago and… I didn’t want to talk about it with anyone.”

 

“Dad knows?!”

 

Jacob shrugged, “It wasn’t exactly hard to miss… it’s not like he gave me a hard time, he was just pissed we were on his bed. But he wasn’t upset about me being… you know, bi.”

 

Secretly, Evie was proud of their Father. It was nice to know he could be decent to Jacob sometimes. “I’m glad you told me…” She smiled gently at him, “… I’m proud of you.”

 

Jacob beamed, stepping forwards and pulling his sister into a hug, burying his face in her neck.

 

“So…” Evie began, rubbing her brother’s back, “… why did you tell me now? Did you just feel like it, or is there… some other reason?”

 

“… I’m going out with Freddie. I didn’t want to keep him a secret.”

 

“Freddie?” Evie thought about the stern-looking police officer, before nodding, “You two would be good for each other.”

 

“… It’s gonna be different with him.”

 

“With freaky dolls and panties?”

 

Jacob instantly groaned, pulling himself away from the hug and shaking his head, “I’m disappointed in you… that was beneath you.”

 

“Almost like you being beneath Freddie.”

 

“Bitch!”

 

Evie grinned. To be honest… deep down, she’d always suspected something, but there was never a good time to bring it up. “I’m happy for you, you know that right?” she asked, grinning as Jacob rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I need to watch a superhero film or something, it’s all getting a little touchy-feely.”

 

“… You really think watching Ryan Reynolds run around in a leather outfit for two hours will make this better?”

 

“…. I hate you.”


	59. Winter Soldier Evie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from: UmbrellaCorp (Guest): I wondered if you could do a prompt in which Evil! Evie wants to kill Jacob but in the end, only manages to seriously injure him. She then regrets it and tries to save his life.
> 
> I purposely waited before posting this… 2 years to the day since I posted the first chapter!

The last week had been hard for Jacob.

 

His sister had been taken and turned into the Templars own personal ‘flying monkey’… and had tried to kill him twice already.

 

And now she was standing opposite, hidden blade already activated as she stared him down, preventing him from accessing the Templar labs.

 

“People are going to die Evie… I can’t let that happen.”

 

Silence.

 

He shook his head desperately, “Please don’t make me do this!”

 

More silence.

 

Jacob gritted his teeth and went on the offense, twisting his body as his sister fired shot after shot after shot. A shot did graze his side, causing him to yelp in pain.

 

It was clear that Evie was going in for the kill.

 

Jumping up and kicking off from the wall, he used the momentum to kick his sister away, hissing as his bullet graze wound made itself known again.

 

As soon as he touched back down, Evie went on the offensive with a knife instead.

 

This was when the trouble really started.

 

Every time Jacob managed to get the upper hand on his sister to try and gain access to the lab, Evie came back stronger.

 

Push back. Enter the code to open the lab. Evie attacks.

 

Push back again. Try and open the door. Evie attacks again.

 

Evie seemed to be getting more and more annoyed. With an angry growl, she tackled Jacob to the ground, the hidden blade digging into his shoulder.

 

‘Shit…’ Jacob thought to himself, ‘… why can’t things ever be easy?’

 

As the Hidden Blade dug deeper into his shoulder, Jacob couldn’t help but let out a small scream. Twisting away, he managed to remove the blade and kick Evie off of him, the force of it sending her flying into a nearby wall.

 

“Evie, stop this!” he yelled, moving into a position that enabled him to place a choke hold on his sister, increasingly tightening his grip as Evie struggled furiously. After a while, Evie’s struggles eased off and she relaxed, going limp in his hold.

 

Gently placing her on the ground, Jacob pushed himself to his feet, wiping away unshed tears and racing towards the lab, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and side.

 

He needed to find the cure.

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

BANG!

 

Jacob yelled as the back of his left thigh erupted in pain. Twisting around, he caught a glimpse of Evie aiming her gun at him, an emotionless look on her face.

 

He’d already copied over the necessary files that would enable them to find a cure for Evie, and the countdown had begun.

 

The Lab would blow in less than one minute.

 

Gritting through the pain, Jacob edged towards the door, hoping to direct the fight far away from the lab.

 

And then another bullet struck his left shoulder…. The opposite one that was stabbed.

 

Thirty seconds left.

 

Ignoring the searing pain that shot through both his shoulders and his leg, he couldn’t move towards the door. However, before he could reach it, he felt his breath leave his body as a bullet was fired through his stomach. In through the back and out the front.

 

The pain quickly overcame him, causing him to collapse to the floor, his fingers pressing desperately to his abdomen and feeling the blood pour through his fingers.

 

Shit… this was going to be a problem.

 

BOOOOM

 

Jacob could have cried in relief as he managed to pull himself under one of the metal tables, taking solace in the shelter as the lab exploded all around him…. Only to hear another voice cry out in pain. Peeking around the metal shield he had crafted for himself, he saw Evie pinned to the ground, concrete on her legs.

 

He couldn’t just leave her there.

 

Moving out from his safety, he limped over and grabbed the concrete, desperately trying to free her. He yelled as the pain coursed throughout his entire body, mustering up his last bit of strength as he pushed the concrete away.

 

Once Evie was free, Jacob weakly got to his feet. “You know me!” he begged.

 

There was a brief pause before Evie backhanded him across the face, “NO I DON’T!”

 

“You’re my twin! My big sister!”

 

Another hit.

 

“Your name is Evie Frye! My sister!”

 

“SHUT UP!” Evie punched him to the ground, stepping back as Jacob resisted the urge to puke due to the pain.

 

“I’m not going to fight you anymore…” he whispered, “… you’re my sister. I won’t do it.”

 

There was another pause before Evie tackled him fully to the ground. “You’re my mission!” she grunted as she began to strike Jacob repeatedly across the face, repeating the statement again and again.

 

During a pause, Jacob smiled weakly up at her. “Finish it then….but know I’ll always love you.”

 

He watched the internal conflict flash across her face, his vision started to blur and turn black…. The last thing he remembered, was someone calling out his name softly.

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

Beep

 

Beep

 

Beep

 

Jacob hated that sound…. It was driving him insane. 

 

Blearily, he tried to open his eyes, wincing as bright hospital lights hit him head-on. As he hissed in pain, he heard someone moving to the side of him, before a straw poked at his lips.

 

Gratefully, he accepted the cool sip of water, before managing to open his eyes fully…. Before beaming at who was sitting next to him.

 

“Evie…” he whispered, wincing at the pain in his throat… and the pain all over his body, “… Evie.”

 

His sister looked like she’d been crying for hours, her face red and her eyes slightly swollen. Henry was sitting in the far corner, keeping his eye on her (although he did give Jacob a reassuring smile).

 

“D-did the c-cure work?” Jacob asked weakly, slowly twiddling his fingers in a silent attempt to ask Evie to hold his hand.

 

Thankfully, Evie took the hint and took his hand quickly, gently running her thumb over his bruised knuckles.

 

She remained silent, however.

 

“We didn’t need the cure…” Henry eventually spoke up, “… it appears as though the shock of seeing you so hurt, broke her conditioning.”

 

“Oh, that’s good!” Jacob beamed at Evie (he must still have blood staining his teeth because it didn’t seem to reassure her that everything was fine and that he wasn’t angry), “Right Evie?”

 

Silence.

 

“Evie?”

 

“… I almost killed you.”

 

At his sister’s tearful tone, Jacob squeezed Evie’s hand and tried to tug her into a hug. “But you didn’t… that’s what matters”


	60. Car Crash Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Borntobefree & Torie714 (I love it when I can combine prompts): Jacob pushes evie out of the way of a car or carriage how would she handle it.? & If you're still taking prompts could you do one in which Jacob had a car accident and lies in a coma?

A desperate squeal of brakes.

 

Jacob calling out her name.

 

A sudden force pushing her to the side.

 

The pain of gravel cutting into her palms.

 

The pain of seeing her baby brother lying on the ground, blood pouring from a wound in his head, limbs at unusual angles

 

Hearing her own screams when she realised what had happened.

 

And now Jacob was in a coma.

 

“The swelling around his brain is severe.” The Doctor explained to her quietly, not minding that she wasn’t even looking at him, “We’ve attempted to alleviate some of the pressure, but there’s no telling how much it will help or when he’ll regain consciousness…. It’s all up to him now.”

 

Evie’s grip tightened on her brother’s hand, hoping that the simple pressure would be enough to wake him up.

 

“I have to see other patients… just have a nurse call if you need me, okay?”

 

Evie didn’t even notice the Doctor leaving. She smoothed a hand down Jacob’s bruised cheek, brushing the tufts of hair that poked out from his bandages away from his swollen eyes… people say that coma patients just look like they were sleeping.

 

Jacob was a mess of limbs when he was asleep, sprawled out as he snored, usually blissfully unaware of everything around him.

 

This wasn’t Jacob sleeping.

 

This was Jacob after pushing her out of the way of an oncoming car.

 

“He’ll be okay Evie…” Henry tried to reassure her, “… He’ll be fine.”

 

Silence

 

DAY 3

 

“Evie, you need to sleep. I can stay here, why don’t you go back and- “

 

“- No.”

 

“… Jacob would want you to take care of yourself.”

 

Evie knew that, but it changed nothing. “I need to be here for when he wakes up…. He’s scared of hospitals.”

 

Their Dad had spent years in one before finally succumbing to lung cancer.

 

If Jacob woke up without Evie there, he might panic… she had to be there.

 

“He needs me.”

 

DAY 7

 

“The driver of the car is pleading guilty to speeding and drinking under the influence…. The sentencing is next Thursday.”

 

Freddie stood uncomfortably in the doorway, watching as Agnes plated up some food for Evie… ever since learning that Evie wasn’t leaving anytime soon, she had gotten into the habit of bringing the female Frye her meals.

 

Evie only picked at them however.

 

“Unless the verdict is life in prison, I don’t care.”

 

Freddie winced at her tone, “Well, they don’t really give life in prison for those crimes… but he’s guaranteed prison time.”

 

Only her inability to be in two places at once had stopped Evie from hunting down the man who’d decided to get in his car drunk and speed home, skidding onto the pavement and hitting her brother… her brother who had pushed her out of the way like an idiot.

 

She knew what she’d do if she ever laid her hands on him.

 

“… I’ll let you know how it goes Evie.”

 

DAY 13

 

“Evie, you’re coming home with me, right now!”

 

Evie shook her head, “I can’t… you know that.”

 

Henry gently encouraged her to look at him, flinching at the pain in her eyes. “You can either come with me, or I’ll have a doctor have security throw you out. I’m sorry Evie, but you can’t keep doing this to yourself.”

 

“I…” Evie pulled away and glanced back at Jacob… what if he woke up when Evie was gone? “I can’t leave him all alone.”

 

“He won’t be…” Freddie suddenly appeared in the doorway, “… I’ll be here for him.”

 

“And if anything changes, I will drive you back immediately!” Henry promised, “Please Evie!”

 

She knew when she’d been defeated. Trembling, she got to her feet and leaned over to kiss her brother on his forehead. “I’ll be back Jacob… I promise.”

 

DAY 30

 

“I’m afraid at this point, we have to upgrade Jacob to a persistent vegetative state… I’m sorry, but his chances of recovery at this stage have diminished severly.”

 

DAY 37

 

“Evie…. It’s been over a month. Maybe it’s time to think about- “

 

“Say another word and I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

 

DAY 45

 

“Thank you for doing this with me.”

 

Evie forced a smile at Henry, picking off another bite of scone… she tasted nothing, but it seemed to make Henry relax.

 

“I want you to come out to the pub with me and a couple of the Rooks on Friday. Freddie will stay with him, I promise… you need to do something normal!”

 

“Nothing is normal!” she spat. She’d agreed to hire a private nurse a few days ago, why they couldn’t they leave her be for a while?! “Jacob didn’t deserve any of this! He especially doesn’t deserve for me to abandon him, not after he saved me!”

 

“You’re not abandoning him Evie…” Henry begged, “… Anyone can see how much you care for him, but what you’re doing now isn’t helping either of you. You can’t quit your life because he’s not in it right now!”

 

“What do you want from me Henry?” she hissed, “You think I should pull the plug? And don’t lie to me, because the Doctor’s brought it up often enough… I know everyone thinks I should do it…” She shook her head and pushed herself to her feet, “I’m not giving up on my baby brother, no matter what everyone thinks.”

 

She immediately returned to the hospital, glaring Freddie out of the room. Jacob was rolled on his side, to prevent bedsores they said.

 

They’d started physical therapy a few weeks ago, working his arms and legs to prevent atrophy. Evie had been taught some techniques in order to stop feeling useless. She lifted Jacob’s arm, performing the simple manoeuvres.

 

“I’m not leaving you Jacob… I’ll always be there for you, like Grandma said I should be.”

 

DAY 46

 

Henry brought the coffee as a truce. “You know I’m doing this because I care about you… right?”

 

Evie couldn’t meet his eyes… couldn’t look at the dark bags under his eyes. Henry wasn’t sleeping right.

 

And Freddie… she didn’t miss the heartbroken expression on his face whenever he came in.

 

They were Jacob’s friends as well.

 

“They keep saying it’s up to him….” Evie’s voice cracked, “… That’s there’s nothing else to be done for him and that it’s all up to Jacob. But it can’t be like that, because if it were up to him, he would have come back by now… he’s a joker, not cruel.”

 

Evie looked up at Henry, tears flowing down her cheeks. “I can’t… it’s like a part of me is missing!”

 

Henry walked over, putting the coffee down and wrapping his arms around her, letting her sob into his chest.

 

DAY 78

 

Evie couldn’t help but roll her eyes and chuckle at Henry’s attempt at a joke.

 

She would never admit it, but Henry had been right about the need for her to get out of the hospital and do something for herself. She’d gone to work, started eating again, and joined Henry for a meal every Friday.

 

There was still some tension there though… especially when Henry started talking about their upcoming wedding… which she wanted to be cancelled.

 

“I know you don’t want to hear this…” Henry sighed, “… but it’s been nearly three months. The doctors have said, even if Jacob wakes up, the chances are, he won’t be okay… you have to start thinking about yourself. Jacob wouldn’t want you to put your life on hold!”

 

“Jacob wouldn’t want to be in a coma either.”

 

“But he is Evie! He is, and it sucks, but it’s not going to change just because you’ve out your life on hold!” Tears were brimming in Henry’s eyes, “You have to at least consider the possibility that you won’t get Jacob back.”

 

Evie had considered that… in darks nights when Jacob had gone days without a reflexive twitch. She’d thought about what life would be like without her twin… they weren’t good thoughts.

 

DAY 79

 

“Please Jacob, please.”

 

DAY 88

 

“It’s our birthday Jacob…. It would be a really nice present if you woke up you know…. I just want that one gift. Just that one.

 

Evie gently held her brother’s hand as she spoke. Despite the exercises and the IV, he’d lost so much weight from both fat and muscle mass that Evie felt like she could see every bone in his body. His slightly tanned skin had gone pale, so that even though the marks of the crash had long since faded, he looked slightly mottled.

 

There was a knock on the doorframe, and Evie looked up to see Freddie standing there. 

 

“I think Henry wants you to join us for dinner… he says you shouldn’t be alone.”

 

“I’m not alone.”

 

Freddie sighed wearily…. Evie did feel bad about this.

 

“Just… think about it, okay?” Freddie finally stated, “We’re all here for you, you know?”

 

“I know.”

 

They both knew she wouldn’t go… not today.

 

After Freddie left, she turned her attention back to Jacob, shushing him soothingly as her twin squeezed her hand once again. She always feared that he was having nightmares in his unconscious state, unable to wake up and run away from the monsters that haunted him.

 

There was always a chance Jacob could hear her. 

 

“It’s okay Jacob, I’m right here.”

 

Jacob’s eyes fluttered open half-way, slowly moving around in the socket until they landed on Evie.

 

She had to tell herself it didn’t mean anything…. She’d been telling herself that ever since the first time it happened. But it still made her breath catch when he looked so awake… even though it wasn’t real.

 

She squeezed again, “That’s right, I’m here. You’re safe, I’m here.”

 

The corner of Jacob’s lips twitched upwards, and he squeezed her hand twice.

 

Evie frowned… this had never happened before. Usually Jacob settled when Evie spoke to him and he never made any facial expressions aside from completely neutral.

 

“Jacob… can you hear me?”

 

Jacob didn’t answer, and Evie didn’t really expect him to… this was just another reflex.

 

He blinked, his eyes never leaving her

 

Evie wanted to cry… this in-between state was so cruel, giving her hope and then yanking it away.

 

But it never hurt to try again.

 

“Jacob… if you’re awake, blink twice.”

 

She waited with baited breath to be proven wrong once again…. and then, agonizingly slowly, Jacob opened and closed his eyes twice.

 

“You… you’re- “Evie’s vision was blurring so much with tears that she couldn’t tell anymore if Jacob was still moving. She smashed the call button by the side of the bed, “Squeeze my hand again Jacob!”

 

He did.

 

Evie knew her laugh was hysterical, “Oh thank God! Thank you, thank you!”

 

One of the regular nurses came in, clearly surprised that Evie had called her when she usually tried to ignore them. 

 

“He’s waking up!” Evie laughed in delight, “He’s really waking up!”

 

The nurse gave her a pitying smile and came over to check Jacob’s eyes with her penlight. “Mister Frye, can you hear me? I’d like you to follow this light with your eyes.” She waved her penlight back and forth before him, and Evie watched with glee as Jacob didn’t miss a step, settling his gaze back on his twin when he was done.

 

“I’ll go and get the doctor to examine him, but Miss Frye, I really wouldn’t get your hopes up just yet.”

 

Too late… Evie’s hopes had already reached Mt Everest.

 

“You’re awake, I can’t believe it!” She couldn’t stop repeating it, “Jacob just- just keep moving. You can do it!”

 

Jacob obeyed and squeezed her hand, continuing to do so as Evie chatted to him, telling him about everything that had happened over the last few months. He never broke eye contact, though occasionally, his eyes would slip closed for a beat too long, and Evie feared he would fall back into unconsciousness.

 

The doctor soon arrived and went through the same steps Evie had seen a hundred times. Jacob followed every command, though he did struggle with some. He couldn’t lift his arms or legs more than a centimetre nor manage more than a small whimper when asked to speak.

 

But he was trying and that was more than any of them had told Evie time and time again to ever expect. 

 

Once they were satisfied that something was really happening, the two professionals left to order more extensive testing.

 

Evie beamed at her twin, using her free hand to stroke through his hair. “You’re doing great, I’m so proud of you.”

 

Jacob let out another whimper and his eyes flicked to the table by the bed, where a notepad and pen sat. She quickly picked them up and arranged them so that Jacob could write.

 

His scrawl was huge and messier than usual (and it was messy before), but Evie couldn’t care about that. She knew that everything was not going to get better right away, and she didn’t care. Eventually, Jacob dropped the pen with another lip-twitch smile.

 

Evie leaned over to read to message.

 

‘Happy b-day Evie.’


	61. Assassination Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Rois: Could you do one in which there's an assassination attempt on Jacob and he ends up in the hospital after beeing gravely wounded by it and Evie fears for his live but he survives?  
> The last one was depressing… this one is going to be a little cheerier.

“AH! Traitor! Betrayed!”

 

Evie didn’t bother look up from her book… her brother was always dramatic.

 

“Evie! Help!”

 

Sighing wearily, she placed her book on the table and headed to the other room, “This had better be good Jacob!”

 

He pouted at her, holding up his finger, “I got a paper-cut! You said paperwork was less dangerous than going out!”

 

Evie took his hand and looked at the small cut. A small, skinny line of red blossomed on Jacob’s finger. “You’re such a baby… you’ll live.”

 

“I might have to cut it off…” Jacob dramatically placed the back of his hand to his forehead, “…. The pain is just too much. Assassination by paper!”

 

“Stop it…” 

 

As her brother pouted up at her, she rolled her eyes, “Do you want a bandage?”

 

“A ninja turtle one?”

 

“We don’t have- “

 

“- yes, we do.” Jacob interrupted, the pout transforming into a smirk, “I got some last week.”

 

“… Fine.” Evie stormed out of the room towards the medicine cabinet and grabbed some plasters. When she came back, Jacob was studying the cut. 

 

“It’s infected…. Poison paper… assassination by poison paper.”

 

“Stop being so dramatic.” She practically threw the plaster at him and rolled her eyes. “Nobody is trying to assassinate you.”

 

“You keep saying that, and then sooner or later, someone is going to get the better of me and POW…. Death by paper…. Like now.”

 

“Are you kidding me? You are such a baby!”

 

“An almost dead baby!”

 

“Jacob!”

 

………………………………………..

 

“You need to try this.”

 

Evie fought the urge to growl as a Starbucks cup was waved in her face, preventing her from keeping an eye on their target efficiently.

 

“Come on Evie… mango ice smoothie, it’s perfect!”

 

“Jacob- “

 

Interrupting her by taking a long, loud slurp of his ice smoothie, Jacob smirked at her…. Before grasping at his head and wincing, “Aneurysm! Aneurysm!”

 

“No, it’s karma.” Evie chuckled, “Next time, think before you drink.”

 

“Oh, the pain! Check for a bullet wound! Someone’s shot me!”

 

“Stop whinging and let’s get to work.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………….

 

Evie never thought it would happen like this.

 

Yes, she knew that her brother had pissed several people off with all his Rook activities, but she never thought it would come to this.

 

The evening had started off like any other evening.

 

“Evie, let’s skip patrol tonight, go out or something!”

 

“Patrol is out.”

 

“Like out-out! Have fun without beating creeps up!”

 

Evie frowned, “I don’t know…”

 

“Evie, come on!” Jacob soothed, “We’ve been working hard, we deserve a break!”

 

“Fine… let’s go.”

 

And now they were here.

 

Her cradling Jacob as a splotch of red slowly grew over his chest.

 

“Jacob! Jacob!”

 

Jacob coughed, a little trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth. “I-I’m fine.”

 

“You are not fine! We need to get out of here!” Grunting with the effort, Evie hoisted Jacob up as high as she could.

 

“I-I’ll get blood on your shirt.”

 

“I don’t give a damn about my shirt! You’ve been shot in the chest!”

 

“I-I just need a little nap and some tea… n-n-nothing to worry about.”

 

“Jacob, this is an actual assassination attempt! Take it seriously!”

 

“Y-You worry too much.”

 

Henry, who had been their back-up suddenly pulled up in a car and flung open the door.

 

“We’re going to the hospital… now!” Evie ordered.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

They reached the hospital in record time, where a team of nurses and doctors swarmed them immediately.

 

“Evie, your arm…” Henry hissed in shock, grabbing the limb in question and lifting it up slightly, revealing the tear in her jacket and the blood slowly oozing from a cut.

 

“I must have been grazed…” She shook her head and pulled her hand away, “… I’ll deal with it later.”

 

“You might need stitches!”

 

“I need to know my brother is going to be okay!”

 

Henry was persistent though. Taking a hold of her arm again, he started to pull her towards an empty room. “He’s with the surgeons. You can’t be with him, and he’d want you to take care of yourself!”

 

“But- “

 

“- I’m not taking no for an answer Evie!”

 

She seemed a little bit in shock after hearing Henry being so firm with her… probably why it was so easy for him to pull her away.

 

……………………………………………………………………………..

 

“Evie…”

 

She smiled at her twin, slowly making her way into the room and gently encouraging him to lie back down.

 

“… Are you okay?”

 

“Me?” She raised an eyebrow, “Henry practically pinned me to a wall to get these stitches in me.”

 

“That’s more than I ever wanted to know about you… don’t suppose you have any coffee?”

 

“Not for the boys who have been shot in the chest. One sniff of caffeine and you heart might actually give out.”

 

“Boo.”

 

Moving to sit by his side, Evie sighed wearily. “I was scared Jacob… I was actually scared this time.”

 

“More than my other assassinations attempts?”

 

Evie rolled her eyes, “You’re not funny.”

 

“I’m hilarious.”


	62. Second Set of Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from M-J: Jacob meet his niece and nephew for the first time (Evie gave birth to Twins :3)

Jacob felt like he was going to puke.

 

He could only imagine how Henry felt.

 

“Quit pacing Henry, you’re making me tired just watching you.”

 

“Only if you stop tapping your foot.”

 

Jacob glanced down at his foot, smiling sheepishly as he tried to get it to stop. “Sorry… stress, you know.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I mean, Evie the toughest person I know aside from me… giving birth should be a doddle, right?”

 

“Exactly!” Henry went to sit by Jacob, twiddling his fingers anxiously, “Everything’s going to be fine.”

 

Another forty-five minutes passed.

 

Jacob winced as he bit through the skin on the side of his nail, the nerves finally getting the better of him.

 

Another ten minutes passed.

 

Finally a mid-wife appeared from the room and beamed at Henry, “Congratulations Mister Mir! It’s twins!”

 

“Ha!” Jacob shot to his feet and held his hand out, “I told you genetics would win the day, pay up!”

 

Henry ignored him, “Two boys? Two girls?”

 

“Nope…” she exclaimed cheerfully, “… Mister Frye is right about the genetics. One boy and one girl, and yes, the boy was younger.”

 

“Can we see them?”

 

The nurse nodded, and the pair raced towards the room, pushing in and beaming at a clearly exhausted Evie lying on the bed, two babies lying in her arms.

 

“Evie…” Henry sighed in relief, rushing over and taking a seat by her side, “… I can’t believe- “

 

“- I know.” Gently she lifted up the arm with the arm, gesturing for Henry to take him, “We did it.”

 

As the two parents cooed over the babies, Jacob started to take some photos, remaining uncharacteristically silent in order to give them some time together, smiling as Henry leaned over and kissed Evie on the forehead.

 

After allowing them some peace, Jacob cautiously spoke up. “So… do you guys have any names… can I suggest Jacob?”

 

Evie rolled her eyes fondly, “The boy is going to be Ethan Green-Mir and the girl, is Jaye Green-Mir.”

 

“Jaye?”

 

Evie gave her brother a fond smile, “Jaye… we couldn’t find a female equivalent of Jacob that didn’t sound silly, so we went for your nickname instead.”

 

“…Oh.”

 

Henry and Evie glanced at one another, smiling as Jacob turned away, clearly hiding his tears as he took several deep breaths.

 

They gave him a few minutes, before Evie spoke up. “Do you want to hold your namesake?”

 

“Evie!” Jacob took another couple of deep breaths, “I just had it under control!”

 

So, they gave him a couple more minutes.

 

Eventually, Jacob turned around rushing over and holding out his arms as Evie placed the baby girl in his arms.

 

“Hey mini me…” he whispered, smirking at Evie and Henry’s looks of mock horror before holding the baby up near his ear, “…What’s that? Yes I am the cool uncle… much more fun that these old spoilsports.”

 

“Jacob…”

 

“I’m going to teach you and you brother all the best pranks.”

 

“Jacob….”

 

“Don’t listen to your Mummy…. She thought of most of them.”

 

“Jacob…”

 

Knowing that Evie was trying to keep her voice quiet, in order to keep the babies asleep, Jacob smirked and stuck out his tongue.

 

“And I’m going to always protect you… like she did for me.”

 

“… Jacob.”

 

“…. Except I’ll actually be fun on your eighteenth.”

 

“Jacob!”

 

As the older set of twins started to bicker, Henry glanced down at the baby in his arms and sighed. “I guess I have to look forwards to, hmmmm?”


	63. The Mission (Warning! Attempted rape!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from BreakawayDrag0n: I know it's a bit weird, but we know how Jacob reacts to a rape attempt one Evie. I want to see how Evie would react to a rape attempt on Jacob.

Jacob couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as yet another man that had been about to approach him, stopped, turned in the opposite direction and leave. “Evie…” he gently scolded, “…. That’s the fifth one. Don’t you want me to get noticed by our target?”

 

Over the comms, he could hear Evie sigh wearily, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the look on her face. “I told the Council that I hated this plan…” she hissed in annoyance, “… anyone else could have been chosen for this mission.”

 

The plan and the mission that she was referring to, was to get some information from a known Templar… and the only way to do that (apparently), was to go to a society party and for Jacob to seduce the potential leak.

 

“You worry too much sis.”

 

“No, I worry the exact, right amount…. Why you anyway?”

 

“Rude… weren’t you paying attention during the briefing?” Jacob sounded amused by this, “The target has been interested in me for ages, apparently, he’s always wanted to meet me.”

 

“Mister Frye?”

 

Jacob froze up briefly, before plastering a fake smile on his face and spinning around to glance at their target.

 

The man was tall and slim, and clearly heavily armed.

 

“Roth…” he greeted, with a slight bow of his head.

 

“What a pleasant surprise…” Roth muttered, “… I have been looking forwards to speaking to you for some time now. Others have spoke very highly about you and your methods. I wonder, if we could have a private chat about your tactics? I think others could learn from them.”

 

Jacob heard Evie growl over the communicator, “Over my cold, dead- “

 

“- Of course.” He quickly answered, not wanting her to rush over or something, “Lead the way.”

 

“Excellent, I suggest a less public room… there’s a small living area down the hall. We won’t be interrupted there.”

 

“Yeah… sure. I just need to finish off my drink… I’ll be right with you.”

 

Roth scanned him from head to toe, making Jacob feel slightly uncomfortable, before he nodded. “I’ll be waiting.”

 

Once the older man was out of earshot, Evie’s voice came over the communicator. “What are you doing?”

 

“The mission Evie! Seduction, remember?”

 

“He’s taking you to a private room!”

 

Jacob rolled his eyes, “Nothing is going to happen, don’t you have any faith in me?”

 

“Nothing is going happen?”

 

Jacob smirked, and pulled out a small vial, from his inside pocket. “Yep… because I brought this. Two drops of this in his drink and he’ll sing like a canary, without even remembering it in the morning.”

 

Instantly feeling relieved by this, Evie let out a sigh of relief. “Okay… okay, I’ll back off. But you’ll call me if you get into trouble, right?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

The first thing he noticed as he entered the room, was that there really was no-one else coming…. And the lights were very dim. Mister Roth was sitting on the sofa, an open champagne bottle open and ready.

 

“I thought you weren’t coming?” the older man raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, got lost in conversation with a mate of mine.” He lied easily, heading over and taking a seat next to the man, resisting the urge to shudder when Mister Roth closed the gap between them, their legs touching.

 

“Hmmm… I’ve been wanting to meet you for some time Mister Frye.” Roth scanned him from head to toe, “You are… rather more striking than I imagined in person.”

 

Before Jacob could react, he found himself flat on his back on the sofa with the other man straddling him. “Yes… “ the man seemed to hiss, “… intoxicating.”

 

Jacob knew his was panicking slightly, and he tried to gain back control, forcing a smile on his face. “Woah there…” he chuckled, “… I don’t know about you, but I think I need a drink to cool things down a bit.”

 

Roth ran his finger against Jacob’s cheek, “Hmmm… maybe you’re right.”

 

As Roth sat back a little bit, Jacob immediately wriggled free, quickly grabbing two glasses. He knew he would have to distract Roth in order to put the truth serum in his drink.

 

“You know… I think I’ve seen some of your shows before.” He started a conversation, “Unforgettable really.”

 

“Oh… I plan on making you forget soon.”

 

The tone was lustful, and Jacob had to resist the urge to shudder. Instead, he forced a smile on his face and turned around, holding out the spiked drink.

 

Roth took a long sip from it, his eyes never leaving Jacob’s as the younger man took a sip from his own… already making plans to see Freddie after this.

 

Roth then started to look confused.

 

Slowly, Jacob took his drink off of him, confident that Roth was going to pass out soon. “Are you going to tell me your secrets now Mister Roth?”

 

“Hmmmm… secrets… I do have one secret.”

 

“Go on.”

 

Before he knew what was happening, Jacob hit the floor hard, his wrists held together as Roth pinned him down. Startled, he looked up at Roth, who was smirking at him.

 

“I’ve perfected the art of drinking, without actually drinking… you’re a naughty little assasin aren’t you? Trying to drug me!”

 

Quickly realising that he’d been tricked, Jacob struggled ferociously, trying to buck the other off, only to wince as Roth’s grip tightened. “Let go!” he cried out, desperately hoping his sister was just outside the door, “Let me go!”

 

“I think not Mister Frye… not before I enjoy myself.” Roth suddenly darted forward, leaning in and roughly kissing at Jacob’s neck, biting and licking until Jacob cried out.

 

“Evie!

 

He felt like a child again, pinned to the wall by a bully as he called out for his sister. Panicking as Roth’s legs roughly made its way between his legs, Jacob thrashed widely, his cries for help increasing in volume.

 

“Evie!”

 

The door slammed open, and before Roth could say anything in annoyance, a high-heeled boot came out of nowhere and kicked him in the face.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Evie knew she should have faith in her brother.

 

But he was still her little brother.

 

So, when she decided to follow him, and remain close to the room, she heard his cries for help very clearly. 

 

Kicking Roth in the face was very satisfying.

 

“Jacob!” she knelt by her trembling brother, “Jacob. Are you alright.”

 

“Yeah… yeah I’m okay.”

 

He still sounded shaky, prompting Evie to pull him into a soothing hug, sending a glare over to Roth as the man groaned in pain.

 

“C’mon…” she muttered, “… let’s get out of here.”

 

“What about him?”

 

“He can rot in hell for all I care… this mission is over.”

 

“But, the council- “

 

“- damn the council!”

 

Jacob stared at her in shock, blindly allowing her to pull him away…. That was really unlike his sister.

 

“Evie- “

 

“- forget it Jacob… let’s just go home.”


	64. Sequel to Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Schattenfell: And maybe you could do a sequel in wich Jacob is scared about getting another heart attack but Freddie and Evie soothe him.

Jacob never thought his life would be like this.

 

This is how his days would go;

 

Every morning, he would wake up and take his medication, marking it off on the calendar in order to remind himself that he’d done it. He was under strict instructions to take one of these pills every morning when he woke up and before he went to bed.

 

These were the seconds set of pills prescribed to him…. The others had given him the worst nausea imaginable, to the point where he couldn’t even stand up.

 

After taking the pills, he would then check his blood pressure, another instruction given by the Doctor, marking that on a chart as well in order to give to the Doctor at the next appointment.

 

It was like his life revolved around these tiny pills…. These tiny, life-sustaining pills.

 

But there was always one thought in the back of his mind.

 

This is what killed Mummy.

 

Thankfully, Freddie was always there to make sure his thoughts weren’t too dark, keeping him entertained with stories about the job, as Jacob chocked down the pills.

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

He spent almost all of his patrol time avoiding all the take-away shops… which was a difficult decision.

 

They all smelt so good.

 

But he had this horrible vision… one grain of salt and his heart would explode.

 

Even the smell would sometimes bring back terrifying memories of his chest tightened, being unable to breathe properly and the shooting pain up and down his arm.

 

Now, his days were filled with salmon, broccoli and potatoes… and Evie watching over him like a hawk… just in case.

 

Not that she really needed to worry.

 

He’d stopped touching butter, salt and anything labelled as fattening… hell, even his tea was getting blacker and blacker as he used less and less milk.

 

He wasn’t going to take the risk, not with anything.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

He’d kept all these fears hidden for a little under a year before anyone commented on them.

 

He wasn’t going to let Evie, Freddie and Henry worry over him like he was a small child.

 

It was his and Evie’s birthday, and Freddie had taken them all out for a drink to celebrate, taking them to their usual haunt.

 

“Alright, drinks are on me and Henry today!” Freddie announced, “Two beers?” he asked the twins.

 

Evie nodded, but Jacob found himself frowning and shaking his head. “Just a water for me.”

 

Silence.

 

“Water?” Evie raised an eyebrow, “Are you not feeling well?”

 

No, I had a heart attack less than a year ago!

 

Jacob didn’t say it out loud, so he simply shrugged and asked for a water again…. but Freddie didn’t go anywhere.

 

“Jacob…” Evie placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “… Jacob, what’s wrong?”

 

How could he tell her? How could he tell her that even the thought of anything unhealthy like fatty food, salt or alcohol made him panic, his chest tightening up at the very thought…. How could he tell her he was afraid the next heart attack would actually kill him?

 

At the shocked looks on their faces, Jacob realised he’d said all of this out-loud.

 

“Jacob…” Evie pulled him closer into a hug, wrapping her arms around him, “… how long have you been feeling like this?”

 

“… Since I got out of hospital.”

 

Henry and Freddie were also giving him concerned looks, with Freddie even scanning him from head to toe.

 

“You’ve lost a lot of weight…” he finally muttered, before shaking his head, “… not that you were big, but- “

 

“- your muscles aren’t really there anymore.” Evie finished, taking pity on poor Freddie, “You’re still… fit but you’re not taking your usual amount of calories. You’ve lost weight.”

 

Everything started to spill out that, about how scared he was whenever he got the urge to eat just something even remotely resembling fast food… how the smell of alcohol made him panic… how he would exercise as much as he could in order to keep himself at a decent weight.

 

It all came rushing out in a flood of emotions.

 

When he was done, Evie still had one arm wrapped around his shoulders as she pulled him in for anything hug.

 

“I wish you’d told me all this sooner…” she whispered into his ear, “... we’re family Jacob! You need to tell us these things.”

 

“I… I didn’t want to make you worry.”

 

Though she may not have liked it, she nodded in understanding anyway. “Can we help now?” she asked, with Henry leaning forward.

 

“I can help you with a diet plan… it doesn’t all have to be boring and dull, we can make it closer to your original diet just… with healthier ingredients.”

 

Freddie nodded, “And you don’t have to exercise as much as you have been… you can join me on my morning jog if you want?”

 

“And we can always do something else today for our birthday.” Evie reassured him, glancing around the pub, “A meal perhaps? A healthy meal?”

 

Jacob nodded slowly, a small smile appearing on his face, “Yeah, yeah that sounds nice…. Maybe I can have a half-pint before we go?”

 

“Of course you can Jacob.”


	65. Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Hidden_Lion: could you write one where Jacob finds out Jay is like a HUGE Marvel nerd (I'm talking about, this guy flew halfway around the world to meet the Black Panther and Agents of Shield cast) and Evie has no idea about it?

Henry was exhausted.

 

Flying halfway around the world and going to the San Diego Comic Con just to see the cast of the new Black Panther film, was starting to take its toll on him.

 

Of course, he’d lied and told Evie it was a business trip, meaning that he had to skype with her every night (whilst hiding his male Storm cosplay), when all he wanted to do was just sleep.

 

He must have slept about three hours in the entire time he’d been there and getting any sleep on the plane was never going to happen.

 

Impatient, grouchy assholes and screaming children…. Great.

 

Yes, they might have had his favourite Marvel film ever on (The Winter Soldier), but it still wasn’t enough to help him relax enough to get to sleep.

 

To make matters even worse, there was a seven-hour delay on the ground, and a further hour in the air, circling the airport before landing. This was all combined with a shortage of bottled water (which still blew his mind) which didn’t help ease his headache of exhaustion and reduced his patience level.

 

He seriously couldn’t wait to get home to Evie… yes, he had to watch the films and read the comics when he knew she wasn’t going to be home, but it was all worth it.

 

The seat belt sign turned off and he was on his feet in an instant, reaching for his bag in the overhead compartment. Yes, he was blocking the aisle, but he needed to get off this plane, and soon.

 

He rushed through baggage claim and customs, only half aware of what he’s doing… the tension was already easing.

 

When he finally made it through, his feet dragging along the floor as he pushed through the crowd, quickly checking his phone.

 

Apparently, Jacob was going to be the one picking him up…. He volunteered which was un-nerving.

 

As he scanned for the familiar face of the second Frye twin, his eyes landed on the worst thing he could have possibly ever seen.

 

There, no 10 metres to his left, was the most horrifying sight he’s ever seen… a very large sign, with the words NERD in crude, bold, glittering letters.

 

Actual glitter…. With pictures of Marvel characters all around the border.

 

He didn’t have to look to know who was holding it, but he did anyway and was greeted by the widest, smuggest look that Jacob’s ever given him.

 

At first, he thought about turning back and catching another flight to America, save himself the humiliation of having to speak to Jacob.

 

But he couldn’t do that to Evie.

 

He sucked it up, and strode over, annoyance bubbling through his veins. When he reached Jacob, he glanced at the sign and cocked an eyebrow, “Really? Glitter?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Jacob sounded so proud of himself.

 

“…. How did you find out?”

 

Jacob pulled out his phone, swiping at the screen and then showing it to Henry…. On the screen, there was a familiar figure dressed in a male Storm cosplay. “It’s from an article about the best cosplays in San Diego. I just stumbled upon it and look who I found.”

 

Henry remembered posing for that photo… he didn’t think anything of it at the time, but now the professional looking camera made sense.

 

Very flattering to have his cosplay referred to as one of the best though.

 

“Alright…” he muttered, raising an eyebrow at the younger man, “… what do you want?”

 

“World Peace… endless money…. Love…” Jacob smirked and shrugged, “What we all want really.”

 

“Jacob- “

 

“- Alright, alright!” Jacob held up his hands and smirked, “How about…. You go with to any cinema trip I want to go…. And you always take my side in an argument between me and Evie.”

 

“Every time?”

 

Jacob frowned, “You’re right… that would see suspicious…. Every other time then, agreed?”

 

“…. Fine. And you won’t tell Evie?”

 

“Evie won’t care… this agreement is for me not posting the picture all over Facebook.”

 

Henry sighed, “Fine, fine, fine… but you won’t tell Evie?”

 

At the sternness in Henry’s voice, Jacob frowned. “Henry… my sister seriously won’t care.”

 

“You don’t know that!”

 

“No, I really do!” Jacob pulled out his phone again, and showed Henry another photo, this time with Evie and Jacob posing together…. Dressed as Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch.

 

“Remember the holiday we went on a few months ago… comic con, and this was all Evie’s idea.”

 

Henry felt like a weight had been lifted from him and he sighed in relief, “Oh… I knew I loved her.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let’s just get you home… nerd.”


	66. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper: If it's not too much to ask, can you do a one shot where Evie has a panic attack after Jacob gets hurt and Henry has to calm her down?

They say your life flashes before your eyes just before you die.

 

‘It were right boring’ Jacob couldn’t help but think, the quote from Chicken Run flashing across his mind…. Even if his life was anything but.

 

His grapple had broken, and he was falling to his death. There were no ledges for him to grab onto, and no hay pile or leaves to soften his blow if he did hit the ground.

 

When he hit the ground.

 

He’s falling, and he can hear Evie crying out in fear from the top.

 

Her grapple had been damaged in the fight as well. 

 

He doesn’t want to go without saying goodbye…. But the ground is coming up fast.

 

“Ev- “

 

Pain…. Nothing but pain.

 

…………………………………………………………………………

 

Evie was racing to the edge just as she spotted the Blighter pushing her brother off of the 6-story building.

 

She wasn’t going to make it.

 

And judging from the cursing coming from Henry, he knew it as well.

 

She shot a Blighter in the face when the man tried to stop her…. And then there was a sickening crunch from below.

 

Her heart stopped.

 

………………………………………………………..

 

“It doesn’t look good…” The Doctor muttered, “… if it weren’t for the new reinforced armour, you brother wouldn’t have made it.”

 

Evie can’t think… she can’t breathe…. This is all just one horrible nightmare. People were still talking to her, but the words were filtering in one ear and out of the other without fully being heard.

 

Broken bones.

 

Pierced lung.

 

Cracked skull.

 

Might not wake up.

 

Those are the only words that she could hear.

 

The room tilted alarmingly around her, forcing her to grasp onto the nearest object… which happened to be Henry.

 

He silently supported her as the Doctor told them they could wait here.

 

She needed to wake up… this was all just a horrible dream. She needed to calm down, her breaths were getting shallower and quicker, to the point where she was barely breathing at all.

 

As soon as the Doctor left the room, her knees buckled, and she almost fell to the floor, despite her hold on Henry.

 

“Jacob…” Her voice came out as a rough and broken sob, as the room twisted around her and suddenly she was on the floor, Henry’s arm around her shoulder.

 

She knew she was shaking violently.

 

Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest with how fast it was going, beating hard in anxiety.

 

The nausea was building up.

 

Jacob was possibly dying, and she couldn’t breathe.

 

“Breathe Evie…” Henry ordered soothingly, “… Please, you need to breathe.” He then gently checked her pulse, cursing softly under his breathe, “Evie, you’re having a panic attack. You need to keep breathing.”

 

She couldn’t.

 

Her fingers clenched at Henry’s clothes, her eyes burning with tears. “I can’t, I-I-I can’t… Oh, God!”

 

Jacob was dying.

 

Henry moved away from a brief second, removing his coat and placing it around her shoulders. He then went to grab a glass of water for her… but the shaking of her hands only caused the water to slosh over the sides, spilling onto the floor.

 

Everyone then started to go dark.

 

“Evie? Evie!”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

When she next opened her eyes, all she could see was the white walls of another hospital room… but the sounds of her brother hitting the ground still flashed back and forth in her mind.

 

As she slowly pushed herself into a seated position, she quickly noticed the still body in the bed beside her.

 

“He’ll be fine.”

 

She turned to Henry on her side, who had a relieved smile on his face.

 

“The surgery was a success…. He’ll be laid up for about 9 months, but better that than dead.” Henry quickly glanced over at Jacob, “Hopefully, he’ll wake up soon.”

 

Evie nodded in understanding, pushing herself out of bed and slowly moving to the chair that was by her brother’s side…. She desperately wanted to hold his hand, give him some sort of comfort, but she was afraid that she would only cause more damage.

 

Instead, she settled for gripping the metal railing surrounding the bed, her knuckles white, taking relief in the constant and steady beeps coming from the heartbeat monitor.

 

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

Against all the odds, Jacob woke up a week later.

 

Evie almost crushed him with her relieved hug as Henry sighed in relief.

 

“Ow fuck… Evie, please!”

 

“I know you’d wake up you bastard…” she pressed her forehead to his, being mindful of the bandages.

 

“I heard the cost of funerals was a bugger.” Jacob managed to grin, his eyes already drooping closed again.

 

“Go to sleep Jacob… I’ll be here when you wake up again.”


	67. Impromptu Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from M-J; Jacob propose to Freddy....While they are BOTH fighting Blighters

It was chaos…. Pure and simple chaos.

 

Blighters were coming at them from all directions, making it almost impossible for Henry, Evie, Freddie and Jacob to catch a breath.

 

Almost impossible.

 

“Nice try!” Jacob cackled as one Blighter tried to sneak up on him, shooting him in the chest without a second pause, only to lean back as Henry rushed past him, using both Hidden Blades in order to pin two more Blighters to the ground by their throats briefly.

 

“Never knew you had it in you Henry!”

 

Henry simply spun around and fired a shot into a Blighter who was trying to sneak up on Jacob, before smirking at the younger man. “Keep your head in the game Jacob.”

 

“Ha Ha!” Nimbly, Jacob kicked off from the nearby wall, over several Blighters and straight on top of another one who was giving Freddie a bit of a hard time, “Evening Freddie? Having fun?”

 

Freddie gave him an indulgent smile, reloading his gun before shooting at a couple more Blighters, “Oh yeah, just what I imagined our date night was going to be.”

 

Still on one knee, on top of the poor, unconscious Blighter, Jacob beamed up at the officer. “Hey Freddie… will you marry me?”

 

Poor Freddie stood there in stunned silence for a time, only for a Blighter to come charging at them, forcing Freddie to think quickly and shoot the man in the head. “I don’t think now’s the best time to talk about this!” he exclaimed in alarm, “Can’t we talk about this later?! Like after this fight?!”

 

“We might not get another chance!” Jacob spun around and threw his knife at an oncoming Blighter, “Let’s get married right now!”

 

“Are you joking?!”

 

Running up to Freddie’s side, Jacob grabbed his arm. “I’m deadly serious Freddie… I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!”

 

They separated for a brief moment, before moving back to each other. “Please say yes!” Jacob begged, giving Freddie his best puppy dog eyes, "Please!"

 

“Of course I’m saying yes, but we can’t get married right now!”

 

“Says who!” Jacob twisted around, quickly spotting Henry in the distance, “HENRY! HENRY! YOU NEED TO MARRY US!”

 

“I’M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!”

 

“DON’T BE SUCH A SPOILSPORT HENRY!”

 

Henry kicked a Blighter away, stabbing another in order to get closer to the couple, “Alright! Alright! He clambered onto a nearby fire escape, rising high above the crowd as he continued to shoot at the Blighters, “Dearly Beloved! We are gathered here today… to join together one mad Assassin, to an even madder police officer!”

 

“Hey!”

 

“You agreed to marry him!”

 

Jacob cackled, “Frederick Abberline, do you take me to your husband?!”

 

“I do!”

 

“Great!”

 

“You’re such a romantic!”

 

They both ducked, as one the Blighters swung at them with a baseball bat, briefly separated as they continued to fight.

 

“Jacob Frye, do you take me to be your husband….”

 

More fighting.

 

“… in sickness and in health…”

 

And yet, more fighting.

 

“… Til death do us part?!”

 

Spinning around, slicing at Blighter after Blighter after Blighter, Jacob stopped right in front of Freddie and smirked at him, “I do.”

 

Up above, Henry kicked a man away and continued the marriage rites. “As a high ranking member of the Brotherhood, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss- “ A Blighter tried to grab his leg, forcing him to grab the man and slam his head against the metal of the fire escape.

 

“You may now kiss- “

 

Another swarm of Blighters hit them, forcing Freddie and Jacob apart briefly, as Henry climbed a little higher, in order to get a better viewpoint.

 

“Oh, just kiss each other!”

 

Freddie pulled Jacob, and they did as they were told, not even parting as the remaining Blighters made a tactical retreat.

 

Also known as running away.

 

When they were all gone, and only the assassins (and Freddie) were left, Evie walked up to her brother and tapped him on the shoulder, effectively breaking the kiss apart.

 

“You’re not getting away with a wedding like that…” she stated, smirking at Jacob’s wince, “… I expect a proper ceremony.”

 

“Oh come on, what if Freddie doesn’t want- “ Jacob stopped, catching Freddie’s look out of the corner of his eye, causing him to sigh, “- Right. Proper ceremony it is.”


	68. Memory Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from xInfiniteKittyx: If you're still taking prompts, maybe you could do one where Evie loses her memory or parts of her memory and Jacob has to help her get it back or move forward?

The first thing she became aware of was being dragged down a hallway.

 

The lights were blinding, and the man’s grip was rough.

 

She didn’t know who she was.

 

As they rounded a corner, a man seemed to appear out of nowhere, quickly taking out the men before turning to her. “Thank God!” he beamed at her, “I was getting worried about you! Run into a bit of trouble, did we?”

 

“Trouble?” The word barely makes it way past her lips, “With- with what?”

 

“With the mission?”

 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tears threatened to burst free, and the man immediately frowned.

 

“Evie… what’s wrong?”

 

Evie… was that her name…. this man seemed so familiar.

 

“Evie! What’s wrong with you!” He sounded scared now, “Evie!”

 

She stood there in silence for a few moments, simply staring at the man, desperately hoping for a flicker of recognition…. There was nothing.

 

“I don’t know who I am…” she whispered, shaking her head, “… I don’t know who I am!”

 

Silence

 

“What?” His voice sounded so small.

 

“I don’t know who I am, I don’t know who you are, I don’t know what’s happening!” She grabbed onto his coat and pulled him closer, “You can help me, right? You know me! Help me remember!”

 

More silence

 

“Yeah….” He finally whispered, “… I’m Jacob…. I’m your brother.”

 

………………………………………………………………..

 

The returning journey was long…. Jacob answered all of her questions, but there was a tension there… almost as though he was preparing himself for the worse.

 

They headed to some rail-way tracks, just as a train pulled up. She was pulled inside, where another man was waiting.

 

“What happened?” the other man exclaimed, “I thought you were both due back an hour ago?!”

 

“They did something to Evie!” Jacob answered, “She’s lost her memory.”

 

“Jacob… if this is your idea of a joke- “

 

“- It’s Evie. Do you really think she’d play a joke on us like this?”

 

“How- “

 

“I don’t know!”

 

The other man held up his hands, nodding in acceptance, before sighing wearily. “Alright… take her to her room. I need to do some research… it might be due to the Piece of Eden.”

 

“I don’t want to lose her Henry.”

 

…. She didn’t want to lose herself either.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

She didn’t sleep at all…. Too many questions and brief flashes of something unknown flying through her mind. Instead, she remained curled up on top of the bed, staring at the wall as she tried to make sense of it all.

 

She felt uncomfortable in her own skin.

 

When she did finally manage to pull herself out of the room, the other man (who Jacob called Henry) was waiting outside for her.

 

“Evie…” the man whispered, “…. I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself yesterday. I’m Henry… Henry Green.”

 

Suddenly, her vision narrows and a million pictures flash through her head, pictures of meals together, sitting by one another over a book by candlelight.

 

“Evie! Evie!”

 

She shook her head weakly, “Sorry… sorry…” she whispered, hissing as a sharp pain shot through his head, “I’m sorry!”

 

It’s all too much for her… too much.

 

………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Weeks passed…. Weeks of trying to regain her memory through walking around this train, gazing at the pictures as her brother told her stories about their childhood.

 

But they are hiding something.

 

What mission was she on… and what was with all these weapons?

 

After a month passed, she started to avoid Jacob, not wanting to look him in the eye… all she saw when she looked in his eyes was the person he wanted her to be and she couldn’t stand the pain she was causing, simply by existing.

 

Whenever one of his stories didn’t ring a bell with her, he looked like he was going to cry and that hurt her as well.

 

So, when she ended up on the roof of the train, contemplating simply jumping off and leaving Jacob, Henry and all of this all behind, she was surprised by her hesitation. She sat there for ages, cool breeze brushing through her hair, the sounds of London filling the air.

 

And then she heard someone else’s footprints walking along the train roof.

 

She turned around… and of course it was Jacob…. It was always Jacob, showing up to save the day, even when she just wanted to be alone.

 

“Please…” his voice broke slightly, eyes falling on the bag by her side, “… Please.”

 

“I know you want your sister back.” She whispered, “But I can’t find her, I think she’s gone and- “

 

How does she tell him, she can’t do this anymore?

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

However, before she could even think about getting off the train and making a run for it, the train came to a sudden stop, catching her by surprise.

 

With a yelp, she felt to the ground, landing heavily on her head as everything went black.

 

………………………………………………………………………………

 

When she next woke up, it was like everything had rebooted.

 

Everything was back in place, and her head felt like it was going to explode.

 

“Jacob…” she whispered, remembering the heart-broken look on her brother’s face, “…. Jacob?”

 

His face suddenly appeared… and he looked exhausted.

 

“Evie?” He asked, “Is everything- “

 

“-Yeah… yeah I think so.”

 

He whooped in glee, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead, before pulling away and beaming at her. “I knew you’d come back! I knew it!”

 

“Did… did I fall from the train?”

 

“Yep! It was like that scene in Avengers… cognitive recalibration and everything! I should have hit you on the head sooner!”

 

She rolled her eyes, but didn’t answer as she started to fall asleep again.

 

The last thing she heard was her brother whispering a grateful “thank you” to whoever was listening.

 

She fell asleep with a small smile…she was glad to be back.


End file.
